Indissolubili Vinculo
by ForsakenAng3l
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke join Beacon to become hunters. Both of them have dark pasts because of others and both want to change their lives for the better. They'll make friends, enemies, lovers, but most importantly they will create bonds that, no matter the circumstances, will never be broken. Triple crossover with Fairy Tail. Rated M for mature.
1. Welcome to Beacon

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Alright, alright. I know. What the hell Ang3l? A new story when you have two others you need to work on? Well this one has been bugging the hell out of me and I needed to get in down in writing. So here is my newest story. And don't worry you Seal Mistress and Vengeance readers, those stories are not being abandoned.**

 **Kurama: Sure. Whatever you say cupcake.**

 **Ang3l: What the hell are you even doing here? This isn't your universe!**

 **Kurama: I am the strongest of the Bijuu! I can do what I want!**

 **Ang3l: *deadpan stare* You know your head still needs to fit out the door right?**

 **Kurama: Whatever brat.**

 **Ang3l: Seriously. It's fun having you here, but just go.**

 **Kurama: Make me!**

 **Ang3l: No need. *sharp whistle***

 **Unknown: *loud battle cry***

 **Kurama: Huh? *gets punched by a flaming yellow blur***

 **Ang3l: BYE!**

 **Kurama: Damn you!**

 **Ang3l: And now our new guest. Yang Xaio Long! Welcome!**

 **Yang: *smirks and winks* Thanks good looking.**

 **Ang3l: *blushes* Anyway. Say the disclaimer and we'll get on with the story**

 **Yang: ForsakenAng3l does NOT own RWBY or Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If he did I'm sure me and Blake would get more screen time together *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

 **Ang3l: *face palms* I may need somebody who will actually take this seriously...**

* * *

A blond fox Faunus leaned against the railing on the window of the bullhead he was on as he read a book. He had a red-orange bushy tail and two red-orange, almost rabbit like ears on the top of his head. His eyes were cerulean blue but the pupils were slits. As he began grinning at the book, sharper than normal canines could be seen. But the most notable features on his face were the six whisker birth marks on his cheeks, three on each side. Upon further inspection the blond was wearing a pair of black pants with black combat boots. There were two orange stripes going down the sides of the pant legs. His bootlaces were also orange. The top he wore was an orange shirt with a red whirlpool symbol in the center of his chest. You could just make out a belt under the shirt and what seemed to look like cartridges of some sort all over the belt. Around his neck was a green crystal attached to a leather cord along with another simple necklace of an orange marble held by a replica of a Nevermore talon. Over the shirt he wore a black cloak with a hood. The cloak had orange flames across the bottom as well as the same whirlpool symbol in the direct center of the back. Across his back was a large hammer with a blade folded in on the opposite side of the hammer. A revolving dust chamber could be seen upon further inspection.

Standing next to him, but facing the window, was a dark haired teen. The back of his hair stood up, much like that of a duck's tail feathers. He had dark onyx eyes that had seen more than any normal teenager had. He wore dark blue pants with combat boots on his feet. On his torso was simple gray armor with a sleeveless black shirt underneath. He wore black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the back of them. Covering his forearms were metal plates with leather straps holding them in place. There was a gray pack attached to his back with small jets on the bottom. On the direct center of his pack and also on the metal plates on the back of his hands was a red and white fan. Attached to his hip was a white mask with a beak and four red markings under the eyes of the mask, two under each eye. The most notable feature of the mask, however, was black, almost flame-like markings that seemed to spread from the left side to the center of the mask. Attached to the back of his belt was a tanto in a sheath with the same fan engraved into the handle.

The blond smirked before he closed his book with a happy sigh. He put his book up and grabbed an orange from his bag that was by his feet. The raven haired guy next to him simply watched the scenery fly by.

"Wanna slice?" the blond asked as he ate a slice.

"Sure," the raven haired teen replied. The blond handed a piece over. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the blond replied as he ate another slice. "I wonder how much longer this trip is gonna last. I'm getting bored waiting."

"Patience Naruto. We'll get there soon enough," the other boy said.

Naruto groaned. "I know Sasuke, but this is taking too damn long," he said. "I'm ready to show off my skills with _Maelstrom_."

Sasuke sighed. "Just eat your orange and quit complaining," he said.

Naruto groaned and ate another slice. He turned his head as he heard a rather loud groaning from two different people. One of them was a blond with scraggly hair and wore armor with a dark hoodie underneath. He had a sword strapped to his side. His pants were simple jeans and he had leather, fingerless gloves. The other person was a pink haired teen with large bracelets on his wrists. He wore white pants that went to just under his knees. He wore black sandals on his feet and had a dark blue trench coat with yellow outlining. It had a single sleeve covering his left arm. Around his neck was a white scale designed muffler.

Both boys were holding vomit back, the pink haired teen with better luck than the blond. The blond suddenly went running past the two other boys and towards the back of the ship.

"Ew! Yang! It's on your shoe!" a girl yelled.

"Ew! Get it off!" another girl screamed.

"No get away from me! Stop!" the first girl screamed back.

Naruto chuckled as he watched the interaction before another groan earned his attention. He looked back over at the pink haired boy leaning against the same railing Naruto was leaned against.

"Ugh! When is this thing gonna stop?" the pink haired boy asked the dark blue haired boy next boy to him.

"I told you not to look out the window earlier. You never would've known we were on an airship," the teen said. "But noooo. You just had to look, damn flame brain."

The pink haired boy wretched again and held it back with no small amount of effort. "Shut up ya damn stripper! And put some clothes on," he grumbled.

The other boy looked down and he was indeed no longer wearing anything save for his boxers. "Gah! What the hell?! Damnit!" he yelled and quickly found his clothes. He was wearing dark blue pants with combat boots on. His shirt was the same color of dark blue but he had a silver vest on over it. Over that he wore a white open front trench coat with a high collar. The coat was outlined with the same color blue as the rest of his clothes and the bottom of the sleeves were rolled up once and buttoned back. Around his neck was a silver cross with a small blue gem in the center of it.

"Idiot Gray," the pink haired teen mumbled.

"Like you're one to talk Natsu," Gray retorted. "At least I'm not the one moaning on the floor like a moron."

Naruto chuckled lightly to himself before focusing his attention back on his orange. He turned his head and looked out the window as he felt the ship begin to descend. "Looks like we are finally landing," he said to Sasuke.

"Hn," the raven haired teen grunted.

Once the ship had landed and the two of them had gotten their luggage they immediately started walking with the rest of the other students, somewhat towards the back of the group. Naruto turned to say something, but was cut off as a loud explosion was heard behind them. Both boys stopped in their tracks and turned to see what was happening. What they saw was a girl who was covered in soot and another wearing a black skirt with a red hood apologizing rapidly.

"I wonder what that's all about," Sasuke asked. When he received no reply from Naruto he turned towards him. "Hey you OK over there?"

"That's a Schnee..." Naruto said dangerously low, his eyes flickered from blue to red and back quickly. Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't stand the Schnee company due to his Faunus heritage and certain past experiences.

"Calm down," Sasuke warned. "You'll only cause problems if you don't."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "We better go see what happened before the Schnee completely tears that other girl apart," he said.

Sasuke nodded and began walking with Naruto towards the two girls.

"You complete dolt! What's wrong with you?!" the Schnee yelled.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident," the other girl quickly apologized.

The girl in white was about to yell again before Naruto stepped in. "Alright what's going on here?" he asked.

"Like it's any business of your you filthy- mmph!" she was cut off by a hand on her mouth.

Sasuke sighed. "Before you say anything, I'm actually saving your life right now," he told the girl.

She glared at him and smacked his hand away. "And just who do you think you are?!" she yelled.

Before he could answer, a new voice answered for him. "Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. One of the best hunters of his generation," the voice, clearly female said. "And you're Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellants in the world."

"Thank you! Finally some recognition around here!" Weiss said, holding her head up high.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," the girl finished making Weiss go wide eyed.

"Wha- How dare- Ugh! The nerve!" Weiss growled before turning around with a huff and storming off as a couple of her servants gathered up her luggage and followed the girl away.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you somehow! I promise!" the hooded girl yelled after her before she hung her head and sighed. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. It's alright. She's just stuck up, it was an accident anyway," he said comfortingly.

"Thanks," the girl mumbled.

Naruto who had been silent for too long had drawn Sasuke's attention now. "Naruto? You OK?" he asked.

Naruto was staring wide eyed at the newcomer. His mouth was hanging open slightly as he stared. "Blake," he whispered.

The girl turned and gasped slightly. "N-Naruto?" she stuttered, her voice just above a whisper.

They stared at each other for a moment before Blake turned and ran. "Blake!" Naruto called after her. He turned to Sasuke. "I'll see you later! I've got go," he said quickly before running off after Blake.

Sasuke watched him curiously for a moment. "What the hell was that about?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Is that a friend of yours?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. My best friend actually," he said. "I'm Sasuke by the way."

"Ruby," the girl introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby," Sasuke said politely before looking over Ruby's shoulder. "And I'm guessing that's barf boy from the bullhead?" he inquired.

Ruby turned around to see the blond from earlier holding his stomach and slowly walking their way. "It looks like it," she replied.

"Ugh," the blond groaned as he got closer. "That was horrible," he said.

"At least you weren't the only one," Sasuke said. "There was another heaving just the same as you on the bullhead. Only he was able to hold it back."

The blond groaned. "Well I feel a little better now," he said. "I'm Jaune Arc by the way. It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Ruby tilted her head. "Do they?" she asked.

"They will... I hope," he said the last part quietly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Sasuke Uchiha." He put his hand out. Jaune shook it.

"And I'm Ruby," Ruby introduced herself.

"Aren't you the girl who exploded earlier?" Jaune asked.

Ruby hung her head. "Yes," she groaned.

"Well at least you embarrassed yourself coolly instead of like an idiot," he said.

Ruby lifted her head and smiled lightly. "Uh, thanks?" she said.

The three of them began walking towards the school. "So what kind of weapon do you have Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"I've got this sword," he said as he drew the blade. "And this shield." He clicked open the shield and held it out.

"What do they do?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"The shield collapses so that when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away," he said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it still weigh the same though?" he inquired.

Jaune hung his head. "Yeah," he said quietly. "What about you guys?"

Ruby beamed and quickly pulled _Crescent Rose_ from behind her back and unfolded it. Jaune flinched while Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow. "I've got this!" the girl exclaimed.

'It also looks like it could collapse into a different weapon if she chose too,' Sasuke thought to himself, although not commenting on the fact.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as he stepped back from the massive weapon.

"It's also a high-end, high-caliber, compact sniper rifle," she said proudly.

"Uh, what?" Jaune asked confused.

"It's also a gun," Sasuke clarified.

Jaune nodded. "Well what kind of weapon do you have?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke allowed a small smirk to grace his face before he shifted his shoulders slightly. The pack on his back opened up and whirred to life as to wings made entirely out of swords spread out behind him. The wingspan was at least eight feet. The feathers were the swords and the joints were a dark gray color. The boosters on the back ignited letting Sasuke float off the ground a few feet.

If physics had allowed it, Jaune's jaw would've hit the ground. Ruby on the other hand was beaming brightly. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed. She was quickly moving around Sasuke, looking over every inch of the wings. "Are those dust chambers? Oooh! That sword comes off! Wait they all do!" She squealed.

"Yes. Every sword is detachable, and I can use them all with ease," Sasuke said as he folding the wings up into the pack. "Did you design your scythe?" he asked.

"Yes I did!" she answered proudly as she hugged the weapon.

"Wait? You made that?" Jaune asked. "Did you make yours too?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded while Ruby grinned. "Yep! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. What about yours?" she asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great great grandfather use it to fight in the war," he said.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom," Sasuke said.

"Well I like it," Ruby said. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days," she said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "That is true. I still use my brothers old tanto from time to time during spars," he said as he drew the blade from its sheath.

"How many swords do you have?" Jaune asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "A few," he said.

Ruby beamed. "Well the more the merrier!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke turned to Ruby. "Naruto has a scythe similar to yours, only its orange and has a giant hammer on the other side. It's also a combination of just about any gun you can think of," he said.

Ruby gasped. "You've got to introduce me so I can look at it!" she said, somehow becoming a chibi version of herself and floating at Sasuke's eye level.

Sasuke took a small step back. "Sure thing," he said.

"Thank you!" she squealed. She was about to say something else but then stopped and thought for a moment. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jaune shrugged. "I was just following you guys."

"We passed where we needed to go a few minutes ago," Sasuke said.

The other two turned to him. "Well why didn't you say something?" Jaune asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Nobody asked," he said simply.

Jaune hung his head. "Well let's go before we're late," he said. "Which way?"

Sasuke turned and started walking back to the auditorium.

Meanwhile on the other side of the campus a couple minutes after they ran off, Naruto was chasing Blake through an open sided walkway. "Blake! Wait up!" he yelled. He was ignored, of course, as Blake picked up the pace. Naruto groaned before running faster himself so he wouldn't lose sight of her. Blake turned a corner and quickly hid in a small alley in between a couple of buildings.

She watched as Naruto ran passed her then counted to ten before poking her head out and looking around. When she didn't see him anywhere she stepped out only to be pulled back into the alleyway and pushed against the wall. An arm on either side of her head blocked her escape route. She looked up at the fox standing in front of her and sighed before closing her eyes and looking down.

"What Naruto?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to you when you left," he said. "I know about the Fang, but after we turned 14 you just stopped all contact with me. I haven't heard from you in almost three years Blake! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Blake kept her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Things just got too intense for me to keep talking to you. And when I decided to leave I didn't want them to threaten you. So I cut all ties with you. I didn't want to, but I had to."

Naruto was silent as he stared at the dark haired girl. He looked up at the bow on her head and smiled. She still wore it. "I just wish you would've told me," he said.

"You know I couldn't," she said. "It would've put you in danger."

Naruto lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "I don't care how much danger I'm put in. I'll always protect you," he said with a small smile.

Blake stared at him before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime, Kitty Cat," he said, using his old nickname for her.

Blake smiled lightly. "I told you to stop calling me that," she said.

"And I told you that it would never happen," he retorted.

Blake stepped back and smiled up at him. She was about a head shorter than the blond fox. "I see you've still got your necklace," she commented.

"And you've still got the bow I gave you," he smiled at her.

"Of course. How else am I gonna show people who I really am without them judging me just because of my race," she said.

"I still think you should let your ears be out in the open," he said with a grin. "Just wear the bow behind them instead of using it for cover."

Blake gave him a dry look. "Of course you do," she said. "But that's only because of your rabbit ears."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and reached up and stroked his ears protectively. "Fox ears. Not rabbit," he said dryly, earning a small chuckle from Blake.

"Then don't call me Kitty Cat," she smirked.

"Nope," Naruto grinned.

"OK, rabbit ears," she smiled.

Naruto laughed lightly. "It's good to see you again," he said.

"The same to you," she replied.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Naruto lightly coughed. "We should, uh, get to the auditorium before we're late," he said as he looked to the side, trying to hide the slight blush he had on his cheeks. He had just now realized how close they were to one another.

Blake noticed this as well and blushed lightly. "Yeah, you're probably right," she said. Naruto lead Blake out of the space and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm glad your OK," he told her and lightly nudged her with his arm.

"Thanks," she replied and pushed him back. He grinned while she smiled up at him. Naruto pulled another orange out of his pocket and began peeling it. "I see you're still eating oranges like they are going to disappear tomorrow," she said with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged as he finished peeling the fruit. "Yeah? I like oranges," he said as he ate a slice, offering a piece to Blake. She took a slice and thanked him. "Almost as much as I like ramen!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "You and your ramen addiction. I really hope that the worlds ramen supply doesn't run out," she said dryly.

Naruto nearly choked on his orange slice. "Don't even joke about something like that," he coughed. His face was full of dread. "I would die!" Blake chuckled lightly as his outburst, but immediately stopped at Naruto's next comment. "What would happen if the world ran out of tuna?" he asked. "What would you do then?"

Blake blinked and felt a shiver run down her spine. She shook off the feeling of dread. "OK, I won't joke about it. That's scary," she said, fearful of the thought.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah it is," he chuckled.

They soon arrived at the auditorium and walked in. Naruto quickly found Sasuke and led Blake over to him.

"Hey dobe. I see you found your girlfriend alright," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto and Blake both blushed. "S-she's not my girlfriend, teme!" Naruto growled at the raven haired teen. Blake chose to remain silent and looked at the extremely interesting wall across the room. "Jackass," Naruto mumbled.

"Whatever, dobe. Oh by the way this is Jaune," Sasuke motioned with his head to the blond next to him.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the bullhead?" Blake asked.

Jaune hung his head. "Yeah," he said in shame. "I get motion sickness easily."

Blake nodded. "Uh-huh," was all she said.

"Well either way it's good to meet you Jaune. I'm Naruto, and this is Blake," Naruto introduced himself and Blake.

"Likewise," Jaune said and put his hand out to Naruto. Naruto shook it then pulled out another orange from seemingly thin air.

"Another one?" Blake asked dryly.

Naruto simply shrugged and quickly peeled the fruit before quickly devouring it. "I'll be right back. Gonna go throw this away," he clarified. With that Naruto quickly made his way through the throng of other students to a trash can. After disposing of the orange peel, he began the trek back to his friends. On his way there he bumped into the pink haired teenager he saw earlier.

"Hey watch it!" the teen yelled.

"You watch where your going!" Naruto growled back.

"You bumped into me!" Natsu retorted.

"Well I'm sorry! Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings and..." Naruto was going to say something else but a strange sight caught his eye, making it twitch slightly. "And why isn't he wearing any clothes?" Naruto asked pointing over to the same dark blue haired guy from earlier.

Natsu forgot what the two were arguing about and turned around to see that Gray had indeed stripped down again. At least he was still wearing pants... "Hey put some clothes on you damn stripper!" Natsu yelled.

Gray looked down and groaned. "Damnit again?! When did I even take my shirt off?" he yelled.

A few of the females in the crowd were shamelessly admiring his toned body, but he paid them no mind. Natsu rolled his eyes and rubbed his face. "Sorry about that moron. He likes to strip for some reason," Natsu said.

"Honestly, I've seen weirder," Naruto said. "Sorry for bumping you by the way. Names Naruto." He put his hand out.

"Natsu," the teen replied and shook Naruto's hand. "And the stripper is Gray."

"Hey!" Gray growled. "It's not my fault! Blame Ur! It was her stupid habit that wore off on me!"

"Who's Ur?" Naruto asked.

"The person who taught him how to use his weapon and semblance," Natsu explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well anyway, I've got to get back over with my friends. I'll see you guys around," Naruto said and waved as he walked back into the crowd.

"See ya man," Natsu said as he left.

Naruto quickly made his way back to his little group just as Professor Ozpin began his speech.

"I'll keep this brief," the professor began.

Naruto yawned. "Translation: This is going to last two hours," he said with a groan.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Of course it could last way less. Professor Ozpin seems distracted by something," he noticed.

"He's finished," Blake chimed in.

Naruto opened his eyes and pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Well that works I guess," he said. "I honestly wasn't paying attention. Did I miss anything really important?"

Blake shook her head. "No not really," she said.

Naruto nodded and looked back over at the stage as Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Alright students. Gather in the ballroom after dinner. Tomorrow we will fully initiate you into the school. For now, you are dismissed," she said and turned to follow Ozpin.

Naruto looked between Blake and Sasuke. "I wonder if they've got ramen," he mused to himself

Sasuke groaned. "I don't understand how you can eat that stuff so much," he said. "It's good every now and then. But at the rate you go it's ridiculous."

Naruto simply tuned him out as they went to dinner. Once in the dining hall Naruto immediately searched out his favorite food. "Yes! They've got it," he grinned as he found a place near ramen and quickly got himself 6 bowls.

Blake smiled lightly. "I see he hasn't changed at all when it comes to his food," she said.

Sasuke groaned beside her. "No. The dobe continues to eat that stuff almost religiously," he sighed and sat down next to Naruto while Blake took the other side of him.

"Yes. I eat ramen religiously. I'm the same way as your are about your tomatoes," Naruto said from his fourth bowl of ramen. How he ate that fast nobody knew.

Blake shook her head and opted for tuna salad while Sasuke had tomato soup. The trio shared a look as they all ate their respective foods before smiling, or smirking in Sasuke's case, before digging back into their meals. OK so maybe they all had their own favorite food that they could eat like it was going out of style.

Naruto finished his sixth bowl of ramen and was starting for more until Sasuke intervened. "Let's get one thing straight here. I am not waking you out of your food coma in the morning so you better tone it down," he warned.

Naruto grinned. "Oh come on. That was one time and it wasn't that bad," he said, scratching he back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke turned and looked over at Blake. "Hey slept for three days straight after pigging out on an all you can eat ramen venture that, due to unfortunate circumstances, I had to pay for. 32 bowls of ramen later and he passes out at the restaurant and the dobe didn't wake up until three days later," he explained. "And then he had the audacity to ask for more ramen the moment he woke up."

Blake chuckled lightly before looking at her fellow Faunus. "That sounds like you," she said.

The blond fox grinned and finished off his 10th bowl of ramen. "At least I stick to a single food and not, well, all of them," he motioned down the table a little ways towards a pink haired teenager and another dark blue haired teen. The pink haired teen had about 15 different foods around him and he was eating every single thing that was on the plates.

"Would you slow down you idiot?!" Gray growled.

"No way! It's a feast that I don't have to pay for. So I'm going to take full advantage of it," Natsu said with a mouthful of food.

"Flame brained moron," Gray groaned.

"Damn stripper!" Natsu shot back. "And put on some clothes!"

Gray looked down and he was only in his boxers. His shirt and pants gone and lying Oum knows where. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why does this always happen?" he droned to himself.

"Cause you're a stripper," Natsu answered for him.

"At least I'm not a moron," Gray shot back.

"What'd you say?!" Natsu jumped up and glared down at Gray.

The other boy stood up and literally butted heads with the pink haired teenager. "You heard me hot head," Gray growled.

The trio down the table turned their attention back to their food. Naruto looked over at Sasuke for a moment. "At least you don't strip down constantly," he said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Yes. That is fortunate," he said as he finished his soup.

Naruto nodded and finished off his next bowl of ramen. "Well I'm stuffed," he said with a happy sigh.

"It was a good meal," Blake said.

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go find someplace good to sleep before all the good spots get taken," he said as he stood up, followed shortly by Naruto and Blake.

As they walked Naruto glanced at every single person out of the corner of his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Blake as he brow furrowed. "What are you doing Naruto?" she asked.

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke spoke up. This allowing Naruto to continue glancing at the students. "He's looking for the best person to pull a prank on," he deadpanned.

Naruto nodded. "Yup," he said simply before they all sat down near the middle of the room. Blake on one side and the two boys on the other side. "Hey Sasuke, you think I could paint a giant naked woman on the side of one of the buildings?" he asked with a grin.

"You'd get caught," Sasuke said simply.

"That's what you said about the time I painted an entire building back home," Naruto said smugly. "Now that I say that, I still don't think anybody has noticed that..." he trailed off before shrugging. "Oh well."

Blake and Sasuke both gave Naruto deadpan looks. "If you can paint a giant naked woman on the side of one of these buildings, I will pay for you all you can eat ramen," Sasuke challenged.

Naruto grinned evilly. "You're on. Time limit?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as you can do it without getting caught," Sasuke said, confident he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Deal," Naruto said and they shook hands. Naruto's grin threatened to split his face apart. "Now I just need to find somebody to prank tonight." His eyes scanned the crowd before they landed on a head of messy blonde hair. "Target acquired." Naruto stood up and seemed to disappear into the crowd of students as he made his way over to his next victim.

Sasuke and Blake shared a worried look, both knowing of his penchant for pranks; Sasuke more so having been at the butt of quite a few of them. Sasuke shivered involuntarily at the memory of those pranks. They were truly, evilly clever. Blake raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

"How did you and Naruto meet?" she asked.

"He kicked my ass for spilling his bowl of ramen," Sasuke said. "That's how I got this scar." He lifted the bangs away from his forehead to reveal a small scar that went from just above his eye up to his hairline. "Bastard threw me through a wall."

Blake laughed lightly. "Sounds like something he would do," she commented.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Same as you, only I didn't spill any ramen. I said it was nasty once," she shivered lightly. "He put some really hot sauce in my tuna. My mouth felt like it was on fire for three hours."

Sasuke smirked before he noticed Blake's bow twitch slightly. "You're a Faunus aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes widened as he head snapped to Sasuke. "How did you-" she was cut off as Sasuke answered the question she was about to ask.

"Your bow twitches every now and then, especially at the mention of tuna," he said simply.

"Please don't tell anybody," she said in a worried voice.

"Hadn't planned on it. I'm sure you have your reasons for hiding your ears," he replied.

"Thanks," Blake said with a sigh. "Wonder what he's going to do to the blonde?"

Sasuke shrugged before he grabbed his scroll and zoomed in on Naruto and began recording. Naruto's pranks were always entertaining and he posted them on ViewTube. They had quite the group of people following them and with the amount of people following them, ViewTube actually paid them money every month so long as they continued to post videos. Neither male could complain about that one bit.

Naruto continued to sneak through the crowd unnoticed by anyone other than Sasuke and Blake as he neared his target. He quickly pulled a pair of scissors and some string that was close to the same color as the girls hair from his pocket. Naruto grinned evilly as he got right up behind the girl. He snipped the scissors right by her ear and then lifted the string up to eye level.

The blonde girl turned and when she saw what Naruto was holding her eyes widened.

It was at this moment that all the students in the ballroom heard a very loud yell and an explosion shortly followed by an equally loud grunt of pain then a crash.

Sasuke and Blake stared wide eyed at what they had just witnessed and scooted closer to each other for protection from the crazed blonde. That was the scariest thing they had ever seen in their lives!

(Roughly twenty seconds prior)

Yang Xaio Long was talking to her sister, Ruby, about how she actually made some friends today.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend," Ruby grumbled.

"Aw come on sis. There's no such this as negative friends, you just happened to make one enemy on day one! It'll get better," Yang grinned. It was at that point that the sound of snipping was heard right by Yang's ear.

She turned and saw a blond fox Faunus standing there holding a pair of scissors and… "Haha! I got you!" the boy laughed.

Yang growled deeply and her eyes turned red. Flames started emitting from her body as she pulled her fist back and let loose a mighty battle cry. "WHY YOU!" she roared as she swung her fist right into Naruto's face. The resulting explosion sent Naruto rocketing through the air and embedded him into a wall.

Yang was panting heavily as she began walking over to Naruto with her glare trained directly onto him. More flames continued to pour off of her body as she walked, and she could've swore she heard somebody say something about "good tasting fire" but she ignored it. When she reached Naruto she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him from the wall.

"You cut my hair! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't completely demolish you!" she growled, lifting him into the air.

"I didn't actually cut your hair," Naruto said weakly. This girl could pack quite the punch, all pun intended. Yang for some reason smirked as she felt somebody had made a mental pun. "It was string, I swear!" Naruto lifted his hands up defensively

Yang pulled him closer to her and peered into his eyes, looking for any sign of a lie. She sighed and set Naruto down when she realized he wasn't lying. "Sorry about that," she said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "It's just whenever someone messes with my hair..." she trailed off.

Naruto stood and dusted himself off almost as if nothing had even happened and shrugged. "It's all good," Naruto grinned. "I'm the same way with ramen. I will say this though, you pack one hell of a punch."

Yang smirked. "That's the idea," she smirked. "I always bring the "punch" to the party."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You must be a punstress, am I correct?" he asked as they began to walk back towards where Ruby was.

Yang put her hand on her chin in thought. "I've never been able to think up a name for it before," she said. "And "Pun Mistress" just doesn't fit, but "Punstress" I like." She flashed Naruto a grin.

Naruto blushed lightly as he watched her while, unbeknownst to him, Blake was glaring at the blonde, her fists clenching tightly.

"Uh, Blake?" Sasuke asked beside her.

"What?" she almost growled out.

"Your cutting the circulation off to my hand," Sasuke stated. "And it's starting to hurt."

Blake's eyes widened and she looked down. Sure enough she had a death grip on Sasuke's wrist. She quickly released her grip and brought her hands together and placed them in her lap. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Sasuke shook his hand to get some blood back to it. "It's fine," he waved her off. "That being said, somebody is jealous."

Blake immediately sent a glare at Sasuke that he simply shrugged off. "I'm not jealous!" she retorted a little too quickly. "It's just that- Well- RRGH!" she growled.

Sasuke smirked. "That she's standing too close to him?" he inquired.

Blake blushed lightly and looked away from them and too the floor. "Yeah," she mumbled.

It was at this time that Naruto and Yang had met up with Ruby and had then made their way over to Sasuke and Blake. "Hello!" Yang practically sang as the trio arrived next to the two dark haired teens. Ruby waved at Sasuke, who nodded in return. Of course this action didn't go unnoticed by Yang who broke out into a grin. "Well! Good job sis," she said and wrapped her arm around Ruby's neck in a one armed hug. "You didn't say this Sasuke person you met today was this much of a hottie!" She winked at Sasuke as Ruby's face turned twelve different shades of red in the span of a nanosecond.

Ruby began sputtering incoherent sentences before she scowled at Yang and punched her arm while Yang laughed. "Yaaaaaang! it's not funny!" she grumbled.

Yang simply shrugged and leaned down towards Sasuke, not bothering to hide her rather large cleavage that was practically pressed into Sasuke's face. A light blush appeared on his face as he used any and every bit of willpower to not look straight forward and keep his eyes locked on the blonde brawler. "What say me and you go find a quiet place to sneak off to?" she suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Sasuke managed to turn away and stare at the wall as the blush on his face grew ever so slightly. "I'm good, but thanks for offering," he said as he coughed into his hand, sneakily wiping away the blood from his nose.

Naruto meanwhile was snickering at his friends expense while glancing at Blake and how she would react to the loud blonde. Blake, being a cat Faunus, hated loud noises and crowds. So the girl made every effort to avoid them as best as she could. How she became friends with Naruto, one of the loudest people in all of Remnant, will forever remain a mystery.

"Anyway," Naruto spoke after regaining his own self-control. "Blake, Sasuke meet Yang. Also Blake, meet Ruby," he introduced those who didn't already know each other.

Blake nodded to Yang and Ruby while Sasuke waved slightly at Ruby, making sure to not look at Yang. "You guys ready for tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

Ruby grinned and spoke up first. "One hundred percent. I can't wait to show off my sweetheart," she said as she hummed thinking of _Crescent Rose_ tucked away in her locker.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're sweetheart?" he asked.

"My weapon," Ruby explained, earning a nod of understanding from Naruto. "Oh yeah! That reminds me!" she exclaimed and was suddenly right in Naruto's face. "You're friend said you have a super cool weapon! How many guns does it turn in to exactly? Do the hammer and scythe come apart or is it simply one whole weapon? Do you use any dust cartridges? Oh! What is your weapons name?" she shot question after question off at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head to clear it form the jumbled up mess of questions he had just received, only able to really pick out a couple. The last question being the most prominent. " _Maelstrom_ ," he said. "My weapon's name is _Maelstrom_. As for any other questions you have about it, you'll just have to wait and see tomorrow during initiation."

Ruby visibly deflated and pouted. "OK," she said somewhat sadly.

Naruto, being one to hate making people sad, placed his hand on top of her head, making Ruby look up at him. "However, if you would like you can look at it after we are assigned our teams. Sound good?" he smiled at her.

Ruby beamed up at him and nodded vigorously. "That would be totally awesome!" she nearly yelled.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off as someone else cut into the current conversation.

"Do you people have to be so loud?! Some of us are actually trying to sleep!" a girl growled out as she stormed over to the small group.

They all turned to see one Weiss Schnee glaring at them with her arms crossed. Naruto returned the glare full force, making Weiss flinch back a little but she held her ground nonetheless.

"Guys, she's right! People are trying to get to sleep!" Ruby exclaimed as she realized just how loud they were actually being.

"So now you're on my side?" Weiss asked bitterly.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby countered.

Weiss was about to retort but was cut off by Naruto stepping directly in front of her, his eyes slowly changing red. "Hey this conversation here is A to B. So why don't YOU," he spat out, "just Schnee your way out of it!"

Yang snickered at his clever use of the girls last name to make a pun. Even Sasuke cracked a smile. Weiss more visibly flinched back at his tone and took a small step back. Sasuke decided to intervene before things got really out of hand and Naruto did something he would regret. He stood up and walked next to Naruto and placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Calm down," he all but ordered. "There are too many people here and it would be a bad idea anyway. Besides, the killing intent your sending off is starting to make the others sweat."

Naruto looked at the other three girls and sure enough they were sweating and, in Ruby's case, starting to shake in fear. Naruto took a deep breath and released it slowly before his eyes turned back to blue. He turned back to Weiss and looked her straight in the eyes. "You should leave," he said somewhat harshly.

Weiss swallowed the lump that was in her throat before she glared at him one last time before she stormed off to go back to her sleeping bag. "She's probably just pissy cause she has to sleep on the ground with us peons," Yang said.

Naruto smirked at the blonde brawler. "Probably so, but either way I'm going to sleep. The night has went south for me," he told them. "I will see you all in the morning," he said with a completely over exaggerated bow before he went to his sleeping bag and tucked in for the night.

"Wow," Ruby said. "He was really cold towards Weiss."

Sasuke looked at her. "He has every reason to be really," he replied. "Well maybe not towards her specifically but towards her family."

"Is it because he's a Faunus?" Yang asked.

"That and more," Blake answered for Sasuke. Both of them knew good and well the reason why Naruto was so hostile towards anyone with the last name of Schnee. Sasuke made eye contact with Blake and nodded to her. "It's not either of our places to say why, but I can say that they basically took everything from him a long time ago."

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other as the air between the four became somewhat awkward. "Well, I'm going to follow the dobes lead and turn in. Good night," Sasuke said and walked over to his sleeping bag.

Ruby yawned. "Yeah that's sounds like a plan," she said. "It was nice meeting you Blake."

"Likewise. Good night you two," she said to the sisters.

Yang grinned at her. "Night sweet cheeks," she said with a wink.

Blake merely rolled her eyes before she laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Over with Naruto and Sasuke. "Did you really have to put the fear of Oum in her like that?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

Naruto was currently laying on his back with his hands under his head acting as a pillow on his pillows. Naruto slept with two pillows cause one was just too little. "Yeah, yeah. I shouldn't have acted as rash as I did, but anytime I see any member of that family it just makes my blood boil," he growled as he attempted to glare a hole in the ceiling. "I know revenge isn't the answer, but every time I see one of them I just want to let all self control go and rip them to shreds."

Sasuke sighed as he removed his shirt and dropped it next to his sleeping bag. "Either way, that could've been handled a little better," he commented.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock," Naruto replied dryly. "It's just too close to that time of the year. That's what's making me this aggressive."

Sasuke nodded. He was well aware of what happened around this time nine years ago. It was the time that Naruto's family was killed. No. Killed is too light of a word. Murdered or executed would fit better here. Naruto has never gone into full detail of what actually happened but Sasuke wasn't so sure he actually wanted to know what happened.

"Let's get some sleep Naruto," Sasuke encouraged. "It'll take your mind off things."

"Yeah," Naruto replied. He heard his friend get into the sleeping bag next to his and turn a few times before Sasuke finally settled into a comfortable position. Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling for another few minutes before he turned over and drifted off to sleep him self. Tomorrow was a new day and initiation, he needed to be well rested.

Natsu Dragneel woke up the next morning with a line of drool hanging out of his mouth. He sat and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he stretched with a yawn. He looked over to his left and found Gray sleeping, and from the looks of it the teen had stripped down in the middle of the night. No article of clothing was spared this time.

"Damnit Gray! You strip even in your sleep!" Natsu yelled and promptly slammed his pillow into his sleeping friends face.

Gray shot up from where he was sleeping and headbutted Natsu. "You damn moron! Let me wake up on my own!" he yelled back, unknowing of his current...exposing predicament.

"You can say that after you put some damn boxers on!" Natsu pushed his forehead forward into Gray's.

Gray pulled his head back and looked at Natsu confused before Natsu's word actually sunk in. Gray suddenly felt a rather chilly draft and slowly looked down. There exposed for the entire student body to see was Little Gray waving about proudly. Gray's eyes widened to comical proportions and he quickly grabbed his blankets and covered himself up. "Where the fuck are my clothes this time!?" he yelled out and began scrambling to get some clothes on as he rushed to the bathrooms.

"Damn stripper!" Natsu yelled after him.

"Flame brained moron!" Gray yelled back as he entered the bathroom.

All the commotion this morning woke Naruto up from across the room. "Who the fuck is being this loud," he began as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the drool from his mouth, "this early," he stood up and grabbed a stress ball from his bag next to him, "in the fucking morning!?" he roared and threw the stress ball across the room, accurately nailing Natsu in the face.

Natsu fell onto his back as he held his face in pain. "Oum damnit! That hurts you bastard!" Natsu yelled through his hands.

Naruto shook his head and noticed Sasuke already up and dressed. "Morning Dobe," the teen greeted.

Naruto grumbled a good morning before he packed his stuff up and stretched his body out, sighing as he heard a loud crack from his joints. "Breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm starving," Sasuke replied and with that the two of them walked to the cafeteria. Sasuke grabbed a bowl of oatmeal while Naruto grabbed a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal and three bowls of ramen. "Your addiction knows no bounds does it?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto simply shook his head before he grabbed a cup of coffee and took a couple of sips. Naruto wouldn't answer him with words. Not unless asked a direct question. Sasuke knew this so he simply would eat his food in silence until the coffee and ramen had kicked in. Naruto quickly devoured his first bowl of ramen while he waited for the cereal to get a little soggy, but not so soggy that it was mush. Naruto didn't like really crunchy cereal, but he also didn't like it to be super mushy either. He had a system of how to eat breakfast. Drink some coffee, eat a bowl of ramen, then the cereal, eat the other two bowl of ramen, then down the coffee completely. Sasuke had no clue how Naruto came up with this method of eating breakfast but he didn't ask either since it always seemed to wake the other teen up easily enough. Why question a method that worked so well, even if it did seem weird.

Naruto downed his cup of coffee by the time Sasuke finished his oatmeal and orange juice. Naruto let out a content sigh. "And I'm awake," he stated to nobody in particular.

"Coffee round two?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not this morning. I don't need that much caffeine for initiation," he said.

Sasuke nodded. "Good point," he said as he stood up. "We should go get ready before they call us to wherever we need to go."

Naruto stood up and grabbed and orange from the table as they walked away towards the locker room. Naruto found his locker and punched in his code. "I wonder if I can change that code somehow," he said before he found the right buttons. "Ah here we go. 8, 0, 0, 8, 5. Perfect!" he grinned over at Sasuke a couple locker down form his.

"'Boobs'? Really Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a dry look.

"Yup!" he laughed, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

The raven haired teen grabbed his weapon, _Susano_ , from his locker and strapped it onto his back before grabbing the tanto and attaching it to his waist. "You ready for toady?" he asked.

Naruto finished putting on his combat boots and adjusted his cloak before he grabbed _Maelstrom_ and unfolded it completely, the scythe blade shining dangerously in the light. He spun it in his hands a couple times before he sat on a bench and pulled out his cleaning kit and began to do a quick clean of his weapon. "Sasuke, I was born ready for this," he replied not looking up from his weapon maintenance. Satisfied that everything was clean, he took out a sharpening stone and began making sure the scythe was extra sharp for the inevitable upcoming battle against the creatures of Grimm. Once that was done he stashed his cleaning kit back in his locker and shut it. Naruto folded his weapon up and strapped it to his back from shoulder to hip.

"Let's go see if anybody else is ready yet," Sasuke said as they walked towards Yang and Ruby.

Ruby was currently cuddling her scythe close to her body like a mother would her child. Sasuke raised and eyebrow as they neared but said nothing as he had seen weirder being around Naruto.

"Well you two look ready for the day," Naruto commented, making the girls both jump.

Yang grinned at him and draped her arm across his shoulders. "Oh yeah we are hot stuff," she said playfully. "But the question is, are you two ready?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then both smirked. "Hell yeah," Naruto said with a fist pump.

"Hn, is that even a question?" he smirked.

Yang grinned. "Good," she said. "I'd hate for the two of you to be eaten by a Grimm."

"As if," Naruto said confidently.

Yang was about to say something else when Jaune walked through the group, completely oblivious to his surroundings. "Aw man," he groaned. "There's no way I put my stuff in locker 326. I would've remembered having to count that high."

Meanwhile, not too far away, Natsu had just shut his locker and slid the oversized bracelets onto his wrists before he punched the air a couple times. The red bracelets clicked and shifted to form gauntlets that covered the entire tops of his hands and fingers. At the end of the finger tips they transformed into dragon like talons. "Alright _Dragon Claw_ is primed and ready to go," he declared as they shifted back to bracelets.

Gray was busy on the bench cleaning his weapon. When he was satisfied with his work the canon back into its sword form and strapped it to his back. The sword was a large two-handed sword that was a light blue in color. _Frozen Melody_ was infused with high quality ice dust, thus giving the weapon it's color. "You ready Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" Natsu retorted.

Gray smirked at his friend as they began walking out of the locker room.

"Would all students please report to Beacon Cliffs for initiation," Glynda Goodwitch's voice said over the intercom system.

Naruto smirked as he, Sasuke, Yang, Ruby, and Blake all walked out of the locker room. "Let's do this," he said.

* * *

 **Ang3l: Well what did you guys think? Good? Bad? In between? Drop a review and let me know!**

 **Yang: How come I didn't get as much page time? *eyes turn red***

 **Ang3l: *nervously* W-well it's only the beginning of the story! You'll get more page time eventually!**

 **Yang: I better. You can't have Team RWBY without Yang!**

 **Ang3l: I understand this.**

 **Yang: Yang around for the next chapter everyone!**

 **Ang3l: *groans* Your puns are horrid...**


	2. Initiation

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Well you guys seemed to have liked this story much more than my other two. 18 reviews, 103 follows, 77 favs, and 2 communities. That's awesome! Thank you all! I'll probably be putting Indissolubili Vinculo as my main story now. But fret not! My other two stories are not forgotten or abandoned. This is just becoming first priority.**

 **Ruby: YAY! MORE COOKIES!**

 **Ang3l: Who let her in the snack room?!**

 **Yang: It wasn't me!**

 **Blake: *in the background* She caught me on the counter.**

 **Yang: It wasn't me.**

 **Ang3l: *face palms* Ugh... Well anyway here is chapter two right after replies to reviews.**

 **playmaker1: Thank you**

 **ARSLOTHES: The pairing is undecided as of now. It could still be Velvet since he hasn't met her yet.**

 **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam: Damn that's a long name. Thank you**

 **N1h0s: Thank you. And I hope to kepe the updates coming quickly with this story. Glad you liked it.**

 **Rain-XIX: Ok you make great points if this was Naruto form the Narutoverse. This Naruto grew up as a Faunus in the RWBYverse. He isn't a reincarnation. I've seen too many of them, not dissing them just seen and read too many. Weiss is completely ooc and evil she just doesn't like Faunus like Naruto doesn't like the Schnee family. As for the angst, that would be spoiling further plot for the future. Naruto won't be bipolar, his mood just drops in the presence of Weiss, for now. Also what does the size of Atlas have to do with anything? I haven't said anything about it much to my knowledge.**

 **Ryner510: Thank you for the feedback. The leader will be revealed in this chapter. As for Blake getting jealous, you'll just have to see.**

 **Danish78: He only looks out for Naruto, being his best friend and practically a brother to Naruto. He won't be the mediator of everything that goes on with all teams. Thank you though. I hadn't seen many stories other than Naruto crossovers, but I don't really look for anything under 10k words either. As for fight scenese, I hope I did them justice. Fight scenes aren't my strong point, so we'll see.**

 **desdelor97: Thank you**

 **ivan0062509: Thank you comrade**

 **suppes1: That's good. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **KyoushiNami: Thank you. I'm looking forward to writing it!**

 **Guest: Naruto doesn't have multiple Faunus traits. He has FOX ears, a FOX tail, and claws. Most Faunus have retractable claws and some have tails and ears. This is also fanfiction, so I'll stick to how I want it written.**

 **Frisky Fox: Thank you!**

 **RenKouha99: Here is the next chapter!**

 **TheRealChump: Thanks. Here is chapter 2!**

 **The big pickle: Thank you! It's always good to hear that people like my stories.**

 **Guest: I'm assuming that this is also The big pickle, if not my bad. I won't be giving Naruto a harem. Harem's are good to read sometimes, but not easy for me to write. Also the pairings haven't been decided as of yet, but I have ideas I'm leaning more towards than any other. That's all I am saying so as to not spoil anything.**

 **totadile406: Thank you! It's good to hear that from you guys!**

 **Ang3l: anyway. Here's the chapter. And disclaimer!**

 **Ruby: ForsakenAng3ldoesnotownRWBYorNarutoinanywayshapeorform! COOKIES!**

 **Ang3l: STOP HER QUICK!**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood atop Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. They were both standing on a square platform that had Beacon's insignia carved into it. Next to them were the other soon to be first year students of Beacon. Naruto looked around and saw Blake a few people down to his left. To his right he saw Ruby next to Yang. Looking further down he saw that pink haired guy from yesterday. What was his name again? Naruto shrugged as he turned back to Ozpin.

"Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die in there," Ozpin warned.

'Well that's kinda dark,' Naruto deadpanned to himself. 'I wonder what all of his speech I missed.'

Glynda stepped up with her scroll open. "In the forest there is a temple you will need to find. In that temple there will be relics that you and your teammate will need to collect in order to pass the initiation," she said.

Naruto looked up. "Partners?" Naruto asked aloud. "What did I miss exactly?"

Goodwitch sighed. "Maybe you should pay more attention Mr. Uzumaki," she spoke with a small glare sent to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "My bad," he chuckled.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee to hide his smile before he spoke up. "The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years," he said.

Naruto nodded, satisfied with that answer. "Sounds good to me," he said and tensed his legs up.

"Now are there any more questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Um. Sir I-" Jaune was cut off by Ozpin.

"Good. Now get ready," he said.

"Um sir, I have a, um, question," Jaune said. "How exactly are we getting down to the forest?" A springboard shot off. "Are you dropping us off or something?" Another springboard.

"No," Ozpin said, this time not hiding his smile at the boys obvious nervousness. "You will be falling." Springboard, this one sending Natsu.

"I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled as he sailed through the air.

"Oh. Well are you handing out parachutes for us?" The next springboard sent Gray, shortly followed by Yang then Ruby. Jaune was completely oblivious to all of this of course.

"No," Ozpin said again. The next springboard sent Blake, shortly followed by Weiss.

"OK then. Just one more-" Jaune was cut off by a tap on his shoulder by Sasuke. Jaune turned and looked at the raven haired teen. Sasuke simply pointed down to his feet before he himself was shot off. Jaune visibly paled at that. He turned to Ozpin with wide eyes before he was launched through the air with a loud scream.

Naruto chuckled and got ready to be launched himself. He bent his legs at the knees and just as the springboard launched him he jumped off, using his semblance slightly to launch him higher than the rest of everybody. "LEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNKIIIIIIIIIINNNSSSSSSSS!" Naruto yelled as he flew through the air. Naruto pulled _Maelstrom_ from his back and shifted it into it's canon form before firing a couple shots towards the ground and, unknowingly, a small pack of Beowolves. Naruto flipped in the air and unfolded the scythe part of his weapon. He used the blade to catch himself on a thick tree branch. He flipped around it and flung himself off of it. He did a couple more flips in the air before landing on the ground. At least Naruto thought it was the ground. In fact he landed on the head of an Ursa, snapping it's neck in the process. Naruto turned around and saw the slowly evaporating body of the now dead Grimm and shrugged.

"Huh, maybe somebody was just here," he said. He shifted his weapon into an automatic rifle with the scythe blade next to the barrel, ready to be used in conjunction with the gun. "I wonder where Sasuke is. He would be the ideal partner," Naruto wondered aloud. "We know how the other fights already so it would be no problem training together. Then there's Yang. She would be fun to hang around, although I don't think we would be able to get any actual work done..." Naruto shook his head of those thoughts just as a perverted grin started to spread across his face. His godfather would be so proud of him. "Anyway. There's Ruby also. She uses a scythe too, now that would be a terrifying team. Two scythe wielders versus a bunch of Grimm!" Naruto laughed maniacally for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Back to business. There's Blake, I can partner with her easily enough. Just like with Sasuke, we know how each other fights."

Naruto continued walking through the forest, oblivious to a set of eyes that was watching him talk to himself. "Who else do I know?" Naruto asked to nobody in particular. "Oh yeah, there's that pink haired guy, Natse? Nutsa? I know it started with an N… oh well."

"I think you mean Natsu," a voice said from behind him. Naruto spun around with his weapon ready to be fired. He lowered it when he saw who it was. The voice belonged to that other guy that was with the pink haired teen.

Naruto lowered his weapon and looked at the newcomer. "Huh?" he asked.

"The pink haired moron you're talking about. His name is Natsu," the guy said.

Naruto nodded. "You'd think that would be easy to remember..." he said thoughtfully to himself. "Well I guess we are partners. I'm Naruto."

"I'm Gray," Gray introduced himself and they shook hands. "Nice scythe," he commented.

Naruto gained a somewhat smug smirk. "Thanks. Built it myself. _Maelstrom_ is my pride and joy," he said as he twirled the weapon in his hand, laying the handle across his shoulders.

Gray nodded and smirked as he drew _Frozen Melody_ off his back. "It's nice, but I prefer something a little simpler," he swung his sword at a nearby tree and sliced through half of the trunk. That, however, was not what made Naruto's eyes widen. The cause for that was the ice that quickly crawled up the tree where the blade cut.

"May I?" Naruto asked holding his hand out as he offered his own weapon to Gray.

Gray shrugged. "Might as well. We are gonna be partners for the next four years so it would be a good idea to get an understanding for each other's weapons," he said.

Naruto nodded. "Makes sense," he commented as they traded weapons. "Oh yeah, don't pull this trigger." He pointed to a trigger up near the hammer. "Makes a really big boom."

Gray nodded. "Duly noted," he said as he examined the hammer end. "Revolving dust chamber, capable of transforming into multiple weapons I'm guessing," Gray said.

"Yup," Naruto nodded. "Currently it can turn into 5 different guns. Sniper, canon, automatic rifle, heavy machine gun, and light machine gun. Although I'm working on adding a new prototype weapon into it."

"Very nice."

"Thanks. I see your sword utilizes ice dust mostly, probably in conjuncture with your semblance," Naruto twisted the handle and shifted _Frozen Melody_ into it's canon form. "Now that is a canon!"

Gray smirked. " _Frozen Melody_ may not have very many forms, but the two it does have sure do pack a punch either way," he said proudly.

Naruto shifted Gray's weapon back into it's sword form and handed it back to Gray as Gray did the same. "Also, not only does _Maelstrom_ have a bunch of different guns," he clicked a button on the handle and pulled the weapon apart, the hammer shifted into a battle axe and glowed red while the scythe began glowing white. "It also comes apart."

Gray's eyes widened at that. "Damn," he whistled. "And the hammer becomes a battle axe. Fire and wind dust?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure is. Now I just need some Grimm to-"

A loud roar sounded directly behind them. Both boys turned quickly and saw an Ursa Major flanked on both sides by two smaller Ursa.

"You just had to say something," Gray deadpanned.

Naruto simply grinned. He lifted the axe towards the Major. "You want meat?" he asked then pointed to the other two. "Or potatoes?"

Gray sighed. "I already had my protein today," he said and lifted _Frozen Melody_ onto his shoulder and gripped the handle with both hands. Frost began crawling up the blade from the hilt.

"Good," Naruto's grin threatened to split his face in two. Steam began to pour off his battle axe while the scythe seemed to vibrate like a buzzsaw. "Let's take 'em out," he said as his aura began to appear in a light haze around his body. He charged forward and shoulder tackled the Ursa Major in it's chest, taking it away from the other two Ursa. At the same time Gray jumped up and brought _Frozen Melody_ down hard on the skull of one of the Ursa. Ice began crawling across the head and down the body of the Grimm before it shattered completely.

Gray turned and used the flat of the blade to block a large paw swipe from the remaining Ursa. The Ursa pushed him back a couple of feet before he dug his blade in the ground to stop himself. He smirked from behind his sword before lifting it from the ground and parrying the next paw swipe. As he parried the paw he quickly twisted the handle of his sword and tossed it up into the air. He caught it as it came down in the canon form. The Ursa recovered from the parry and looked up right into the barrel of the canon.

"Buh-bye," Gray said and pulled the trigger. The result was a now frozen Ursa statue. Gray smirked and walked past it shifting the canon back into a sword. As he got right behind the frozen Grimm he swung his sword back shattering the ice and Ursa and sheathed the sword on his back in one smooth motion.

Naruto, meanwhile, was having fun hopping around dodging and blocking paw swipes from the Ursa Major. "Come on big boy! Is that all you got?" Naruto taunted as he jumped over the Ursa's large paw. Naruto knocked the next paw away with the flat part of the axe then brought the scythe down, taking the paw off at the ankle. The Grimm roared in pain and stepped back, glaring at Naruto. Naruto smirked right back as he lifted his scythe into the air and swung it forward. A blade of wind shot off the scythe and slashed the Grimm right across it's face. Naruto swung his scythe two more times, then swung the axe in a wide horizontal arc. A wave of fire blasted off towards the Ursa. The Ursa Major roared at the flames and held it's ground against the fire. What it wasn't expecting, however, was for the flames to increase in both size and heat as Naruto swung his scythe three more times. The high powered wind fueled the flames to a much greater intensity, thoroughly charbroiling the Grimm.

"Hey Gray," Naruto called out over the roar of the flames. "How do you like your Grimm?"

Gray walked up next to Naruto and nodded at the fire. "Well done," he commented. "Natsu would absolutely love this right now."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Gray. "Actually better question. What they hell aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Gray look at Naruto. "Huh?" he asked before looking down. Sure enough, he was wearing only his boxers. "Damnit! Where the hell did they go this time?!"

"Is this going to be a normal thing with you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gray sighed and hung his head in shame. "Unfortunately yes," he sighed. "And the worst part, there is no stopping it either."

Naruto nodded. "Good to know," he said. "Anyway, put some clothes on and let's go find the temple. I'm sure the others are already on their way there by now."

Gray nodded and went to go find his clothes. "Good idea," he said. "Ah-hah! There are my pants!"

(A few miles away, right after being launched)

Sasuke shifted his shoulders, making the wings from his weapon spread out. The jets on the bottom on the pack soon activated, allowing him to hover in the air. He looked around and watched where everyone began to land. 'OK, where are you Dobe?' he thought to himself.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNKIIIIIIIIIINNNSSSSSSSS!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell.

He turned in the air and saw Naruto use his canon to slow his descent down before the scythe was shifted out to catch himself on a tree branch. Sasuke was about to fly over towards Naruto when a sudden yell caught his attention.

"Watch out!" Sasuke turned and was soon met with one of the others. They two of them fell through the foliage and crashed onto the ground.

Sasuke groaned and he rolled over onto his stomach from his back. "Alright, what moron just made us crash?" he growled angrily. He felt his wings shift and fold back into the pack. Sasuke sighed, at least his weapon wasn't damaged.

"Ow! What the hell did I crash in to?" a voice said to his left.

Sasuke turned and saw the pink haired kid that was gorging himself at dinner last night. "Me," he growled. "You crashed into me, moron."

The pink haired teen jumped up and immediately butted heads with Sasuke. "What did you call me?" he yelled and pushed Sasuke back slightly.

Sasuke pushed his head right back into the other teen's. "You heard me!" he shot back. "What the hell did you crash into me for?"

"You're the one who was floating in the air not paying attention!"

"Well maybe you should've changed the trajectory of your flight instead of crashing into me!"

"Oh yeah well you-" A loud hiss, cut him off.

Both teenagers went back to back instantly. Sasuke activated his wings and brought them in front of him while the other activated his gauntlets. "I'm Sasuke," Sasuke introduced. "And I guess we are partners now."

"Looks like it. I'm Natsu," Natsu said as he activated his semblance. Scales seemed to form on his skin and his pupils became slits. "Where is this thing at?"

Sasuke didn't answer as he himself activated his own semblance. His eyes went from black to blood red with three tomoe in each eye. No movement from anything was missed as Sasuke watched and waited. Sasuke suddenly shoved Natsu in the back before he jumped forward and rolled. He jumped up into a standing position with two swords drawn form his wings. He held one in a reverse grip while the other was held in front of him defensively.

Natsu barely regained his balance as he saw the black head of a King Taijitu reared it's head back and roared. Natsu smirked and punched his fists together. "Alright, I'm all fired up for a good fight!" he yelled with a grin. Natsu charged forward and jumped up. He pulled his fist back and aimed for the Grimm's head. He was about to connect when he was suddenly knocked out of the air by Sasuke just as the white head snapped it's jaws shut right where Natsu had been.

"Moron! Always watch for the second head," Sasuke scolded as Natsu stood back up.

"Thanks," Natsu said as he dusted himself off.

Sasuke simply nodded. "What can your semblance do?" he asked.

"It allows me to eat any fire that I don't make and use it for power," Natsu explained the short version.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but quickly switched out his swords for two with fire dust in the handles. He charged them with aura and caught the blades on fire. "Then use this," Sasuke said as he pointed the blades and Natsu.

Natsu grinned and sucked in the flames swallowing them down completely. Sasuke checked the dust gauge. "Empty," he said. "Damn you can eat a lot of fire."

"Damn straight I can," Natsu said as he punched his fists together. Flames started to pour off of his body as he smirked at the opposing Grimm. "Thanks for the meal! I'm all fired up!"

"I'll create a distraction while you hit it hard," Sasuke said as he activated the jets on his back. He flew up and got to eye level with the Grimm.

"Good plan!" Natsu grinned.

Sasuke flew forward and swung his blades out attempting to blind the Grimm on one head. The Grimm ducked under the blades quickly, but Sasuke's eyes quickly saw where it was going next. He changed the course of his swing and brought the blades down on the top of the snake-like Grimm's head. It let out a loud roar as both heads snapped at Sasuke.

Natsu jumped up and sailed towards the body of the white head. "Take this! Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" he called out and slashed the neck with the claws from his weapons. The white head felt a searing hot pain in it's neck. It saw a pink haired, fiery teenager. The white head turned it's attention away from Sasuke in favor of an easier target. "Come get some!" Natsu taunted.

The Grimm roared and struck at Natsu. Natsu dodged to the side, making the Grimm smash into the earth. He pressed his advantage and jumped on the back of the Grimm's neck and dug his claws into it's flesh. The Grimm roared in pain and reared up, swinging around trying to get Natsu off. It was no easy task, but it eventually threw Natsu off. Natsu, however, dragged his claws down the Grimm's neck as he was thrown. He landed on the ground and rolled, jumping back to his feet. "Hey Sasuke!" he called out.

"What?" Sasuke yelled back as he flew under the black head, dragging his swords across the jaw of the Grimm.

"Got any more fire?" Natsu asked.

Sasuke flew up out of the Grimm's reach before he replaced his two swords and drew two more from the wings. "Here!" he yelled out. One blade turned red from the fire dust while the other turned white from wind dust. He swung them at Natsu, sending a torrent of high powered wind and fire directly at his partner.

A large sucking sound could be heard as Natsu inhaled every last flame. "Alright, now I'm ready," he grinned and planted his feet in the ground before sucking in a large amount of air. His stomach and chest expanded to sizes that technically shouldn't be possible for any human being. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" he yelled out and spewed a wave of dragon fire from his mouth. The flames covered the Grimm completely, eliciting a loud roar of agony form the Grimm before silence.

When the flames died down, there was nothing left of the Grimm. Whether that be from the Grimm dissolving or the flames melting it the two would never know.

Sasuke landed next to Natsu and folded his wings back in. "Very nice," he said with a nod.

Natsu grinned and shifted his gauntlets back into their oversized bracelet forms. "Thanks," Natsu replied. "What does your semblance do by the why?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at Natsu. His body suddenly seemed to gain scaled and the center pupil of his eyes turned into slits. "It allows me to copy any semblance I have seen for a short period of time and use it as my own," he explained. "It also allows me to predict a person's movements."

"That's cool!" Natsu exclaimed. "Just imagine us both breathing fire at an enemy at the same time! They would be toast!"

Sasuke smirked as he turned his semblance off. "It is pretty handy," he said. "But some semblances are harder to use than others."

Natsu nodded. "Of course," he said. "Not everything can be that easy."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Anyway, let's hurry and get to the temple. I saw the general direction of it before we crash landed." Sasuke started walking away from the clearing and deeper into the forest. Natsu quickly caught up and walked beside Sasuke.

(At the temple)

Naruto and Gray burst through the trees like bats outta hell. "What did you do to piss them off?!" Gray yelled as he ran next to Naruto.

"I didn't do anything! I just went behind a tree to take a leak and all of a sudden there was a pack of angry Beowolves!" he yelled back as they ran past the temple and, unknowingly, Blake and Yang.

"Did they just run here with a pack of Beowolves on their tails?" Blake asked just as an Ursa burst through the trees. An explosion behind it made it fall over and revealed an orange haired girl riding on it's back.

"Aww! It's broken," she said as another teenager with black hair that had a single pink stripe in it leaned over panting.

"Nora," he said between breaths. "don't ever do that again." He looked up and the girl, Nora, was nowhere to be seen.

Nora was busy balancing a golden rook on different parts of her body singing "I'm queen of the castle!" over and over again.

"NORA!" the other teen yelled.

"Coming Ren," she giggled before hopping off.

"Hey, did she just ride in on an Ursa?" a new voice said to the left of Blake and Yang.

"Looks like it," another said.

Blake and Yang turned and saw Sasuke and Natsu walking up to them.

"Yo," Natsu said with a wave.

Yang smirked and winked at the two boys, eying them both up and down shamelessly. "Well hello there good lookin," she grinned.

Sasuke and Natsu shared a look before looking back at Yang. "Who?" they asked in unison.

Yang just grinned. "I'll let you be the judge of that," she said mischievously with a wink.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Anyway, Have you guys seen Naruto yet?" he asked.

"SOMEBODY HELP US OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled as he ran faster.

"SONUVA BITCH!" Gray yelled as he leaped over a paw from a Beowolf.

"Actually nevermind," Sasuke deadpanned. "Naruto quit fooling around! You can take them all out easily enough!"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "I was trying to save that for later!" he growled.

"I think now is as good a time as any to use it!" Sasuke called back.

Naruto groaned. "Damnit, so much for getting to amaze everybody at once," he grumbled to himself. "Gray! I need an ice wall to block them while I get ready!"

Gray nodded. "On it!" he ran ahead of Naruto and turned to face the pack of Grimm just as Naruto ran passed him. Gray put his fist down in his face up palm. "Ice Make: Wall!" he called out. A wall of ice shot up from the ground and blocked the Beowolve's path.

Naruto turned and planted his feet in the ground. "Two should be enough for these guys," he said as his aura became a haze around him that started to get thicker and thicker. Soon his aura had formed a nearly solid shield around him as tail made out of aura grew from his back right next to his real one. Naruto curled his tails around in front of him and pointed the tips down into his open palm. Naruto's aura began to form into a dense ball in his hand. "You might want to move Gray!" Naruto warned as the ice wall started to crack form the other side.

Gray nodded and ran up next to Naruto. "What exactly is that?" he asked.

"It's my semblance, Beast Cloak," he said. "I'll explain it more later. For now I would step back."

Gray stepped back behind Naruto warily. "Seems like a good idea," Gray commented.

Naruto smirked as his attack finished charging and he pulled his arm back. Naruto threw the condensed ball of aura just as the ice broke and the Beowolves charged through. "Eat that ya bastards!" Naruto yelled as the aura smacked the lead Beowolf in the gut and knocked it back. Naruto smirked and snapped his fingers. The ball of aura exploded, effectively destroying all the Grimm. "And that is the Beast Ball," he said with a smirk.

Gray whistled lowly. "Damn, that's powerful," he commented.

"That was low power actually," Naruto said. "In fact I can't even use full power yet."

Gray raised and eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud scream.

"HEADS UP!" the voice screamed, causing everyone present to look up. What they saw was one Ruby Rose falling to the earth with her eyes as wide as saucers. Yang opened her arms to catch her sister but did not need to as Ruby was knocked into a tree by an orange and brown blur known as Jaune Arc.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Was that Jaune?" he asked aloud.

Nobody responded as a loud crash was soon heard. Everyone turned and saw a Deathstalker chasing after a red haired girl wearing bronze armor. By this point and time Naruto and Gray had joined up with the group. He tilted his head at the incoming Deathstalker. "Well, at least there's only one big Grimm to deal with," he commented with a shrug.

"Would everyone just chill out for one minute before something else crazy happens!?" Yang growled out as her eyes turned red and she burst into flames. Flames that were promptly eaten by Natsu.

"Your fire tastes better than any fire I've had in a while!" he commented. "Thanks for the meal!"

Yang turned to him with her head tilted to the side. "What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Natsu opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a high pitched scream. The group all looked up and saw a Giant Nevermore flying over them all. "Nevermind on nothing else crazy happening," she sighed.

By this point Ruby had gotten down from the tree and tackled her sister into a hug. "YANG!" she yelled.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled back.

"NORA!" "NARUTO!" Naruto and Nora yelled at the same time just to add their two cents into the mix.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oi, Dobe. Stop being an idiot," he said.

Naruto glared at his friend. "Stop being a sour-puss, Teme," Naruto shot back.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" a girl yelled form high up. Naruto looked up and squinted his eyes. He saw one Weiss Schnee holding on for dear life onto a talon of the Nevermore.

Ruby shrugged. "I said jump," she said innocently.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh well. If she falls, she falls," he said carelessly. "Either way it's not my problem." He glared at the heiress before turning his back and going into the temple. "Hey, Teme. Come get your relic!" he yelled.

Sasuke turned and started to walk into the temple. However, his trek was stopping as the red haired girl was thrown into him by the Deathstalker. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she stood up and held her hand out to Sasuke.

Sasuke took her hand and stood. "It's fine," he said looking to dust himself off. "I should've-" he stopped when he looked up into the girls eyes. He had never seen such green eyes on a person before, and she was super pretty to boot. Sasuke cleared his throat. "I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings," he said quickly. "Thanks for the hand." He quickly went into the temple without another word and a small blush on his face.

Naruto, meanwhile, was watching the entire interaction as he tossed a golden bishop up and down in his palm. When Sasuke got close he tossed the other one he had in his other hand to his friend. "Find something you like, Teme?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sasuke glared as his blush grew ever so slightly. "Can it Dobe," Sasuke grumbled as he caught the bishop.

Naruto chuckled as he walked out of the temple and over to the redhead. "Yo," he greeted and lifted his hand to wave slightly. "I'm Naruto."

"Hello," she greeted with a small wave. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Ah," Naruto exclaimed. "The famed "Invincible Girl". Fancy meeting you here at a school to train hunters and huntresses."

Pyrrha blushed lightly at her title and rubbed her arm slightly. "It wouldn't seem like the ideal career path, but I want to help people as much as I can," she admitted. "And if I can utilize my skills to do that then it all works out in the end."

Naruto nodded. "That's a good choice of morals," he commented. "But nobody is invincible. Everyone can be beaten by somebody stronger."

Pyrrha nodded. "Exactly," she said with a smile. It would seem that this boy understood that she didn't want to be placed on a pedestal.

"Well," Naruto started. "I just thought of a game we can play."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at that. "And what exactly would that be?" she asked curiously.

"It's a little game I like to call 'Have you met Sasuke?'" he grinned and grabbed his best friend by the back of the collar and shoved him in front of Pyrrha. And with that Naruto walked off to go talk to the others before anything else bad happened.

Sasuke sent a glare at Naruto but soon smiled lightly at Pyrrha. "Uh, hi," he said nervously.

Pyrrha smiled. "Hello again," she said kindly.

"She can't hold on forever," Yang said a few feet away.

"So?" Naruto asked. "Who cares?" he said nonchalantly.

Blake sent a small glare at her old friend. "Naruto," she warned.

Naruto glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Faunus image and everything," he said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"That and she's my partner now!" Ruby interjected.

Naruto turned to her now. "I feel sorry for you," he said dryly.

Ruby huffed and turned away at Naruto's unwillingness to try and help out the heiress in case she fell.

"She's gonna fall," Ren commented.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ruby said reassuringly.

"She's falling," Blake said.

"Quick grab a camera!" Naruto yelled.

Blake smacked him in the side of the head, making Naruto yelp. "What the hell Blake?!" he growled.

"You know what Rabbit ears," she said dryly.

Naruto simply glared at the comment but didn't say another word. Gray walked up beside and lightly patted his back. "Women huh?" he said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded sagely with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "You can say that again," he said. "Oh look Jaune's trying to be a hero!"

Gray and everyone else looked up and sure enough, Jaune had jumped out of the tree and caught Weiss as she was falling. "I wonder if his semblance allows him to fly," Sasuke wondered.

"I'm not really sure that Jaune knows what a semblance is," Pyrrha said slightly worried about her partner.

"Just dropping in Snow Angel?" Jaune asked with a cheesy grin.

That was the two of them went wide eyed as Newton's Third Law took over. They went wide eyed and curled in towards each other like a ball. "Oh crap," Jaune said as he remembered gravity.

The two of them fell back to the earth with Weiss landing square in the middle of Jaune's back while Jaune landed face first on the ground.

Weiss buffed her nails on her combat skirt. "My hero," she said sarcastically.

"My back," Jaune groaned as Weiss stood up off of him, not bothering to help in the slightest.

"The least she could do is offer to help him up after his attempt at a rescue," Naruto mumbled.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

Naruto smirked. "Well we could always run and live to die another day," he chuckled. "I mean Ozpin and Glynda said we only needed to get the relics to pass right?"

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other before nodding. "Live to fight another day," Jaune said. "That's a plan I can get behind."

"Right," Ruby said with a smirk as her and Jaune went into the temple and grabbed their relics. They shared a look before running out of the temple. "Let's go everybody!" Ruby said, taking charge.

Everyone took her advice and ran towards the cliffs. Naruto, Blake, Yang, and Gray hung back a little bit and watched the girl wearing a red hooded cloak lead everyone like it was second nature.

Yang smiled lightly at her sister before Naruto spoke up. "She'll make a great leader," he commented.

Yang nodded. "Yes she will," she said before turning to Blake. "Come on, let's catch up to them before pinchy over there catches us." She motioned back towards the rapidly approaching Deathstalker.

Naruto looked back at it then to Gray. "We need to slow it down," he said.

Gray nodded and stepped directly in it's path as Yang and Blake ran after the others. "Ice Make: Floor!" Gray yelled and covered the ground in a slick sheet of ice. The moment the Deathstalker stepped onto the ice it started slipping and sliding around like a newborn deer just learning to walk. "That won't hold it for long," he commented.

Naruto nodded. "Right," he said as they both turned and ran off themselves. The duo quickly caught up to the rest of the group just as the Nevermore flew overhead and landed on some ancient ruins standing over a deep chasm. "Birdie is blocking the path outta here," Naruto mumbled. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto. "What?" he yelled back.

Naruto pointed to the Nevermore. "Think you can distract that thing while we all take shots at it?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed. "I really don't want to be in the air with that damned Grimm," he grumbled but activated his wings nonetheless. The wings flapped once as the jets started up. Sasuke lifted off the ground and flew straight up. "You owe me for this, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled down to Naruto.

"Whatever you say, Teme," Naruto yelled back. "Just keep it distracted!"

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he flew straight at the Nevermore before swerving around it's head quickly and flying away with much quickness. The Nevermore roared loudly before flapping it's wings and flying after Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "Alright! Anybody with long range capabilities start shooting the bird, mid to short range keep a look out for the Deathstalker. It'll be coming any minute now," Naruto's voice took on a commanding tone as everyone complied. Ruby run over to one of the buildings and scaled up the wall using her semblance before landing on the top and taking a sniper position. She aimed at the Nevermore's head and opened fire. Gray did the same, only he stayed on the ground and fired multiple rockets at the giant Grimm's wings to try and cripple it. Yang and Weiss began firing their own attacks at the Grimm as well. Naruto himself jumped up next to Ruby and laid down next to her, taking up his own sniping position.

"The wind is much stronger up there than it is down here," he said when Ruby's longer range shots stated to miss. "Aim more ahead of it."

"Thanks," Ruby said, not taking her eyes off the Grimm. She adjusted her aim and began firing once again. Naruto did the same.

Right after Naruto got up on the building with Ruby the Deathstalker burst through the trees and roared angrily. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Blake all took up their weapons and brought the Deathstalker into their line of fire. The hail of bullets bounced off the Grimm's thick mask, angering it more. It charged forward and brought both of it's front pincers down to crush the teens. They all rolled out of the way as the claws crashed into the ground. Natsu jumped up and pulled his fist back and smashed into the Deathstalker's face.

"Take this you bastard!" Natsu roared as his hands burst into flames. He pulled his arm back again and punched the Grimm hard in the head again and again. The Grimm shook it's head and flung Natsu off.

Naruto looked back at them. "Time to move Ruby," he said as he stood up and jumped off the building followed shortly by Ruby. "Fall back into the ruins!" Naruto yelled. "It's too big and wont be able to cross the bridge!" he turned his weapon into a canon and fired a couple rounds to distract the Grimm long enough for the others to run further into the ruins. Nora and Gray stopped next to Naruto and added their own canon fire into the mix to slow it down, or more preferably kill it. When the Grimm showed no signs of stopping they turned tail and ran themselves. Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, and Gray crossed the bridge first while the others unleashed bullet hell on the Grimm.

Natsu ducked under a claw and punched it underneath it's jaw. The Grimm backed up slightly to bring it's stinger downward to impale Natsu. A ribbon wrapped itself around Natsu's waist and he was pulled back away from certain death. Natsu turned and saw Blake holding the ribbon as it unwound from his waist. He nodded his thanks before movement at the edge of his field of vision caught his eye.

Natsu turned and saw Sasuke fly right over them. Followed shortly by the Nevermore flying through the bridge, destroying it completely. Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Jaune, Naruto and Gray all landed on the cliff side of the crumbled bridge while Ren, Pyrrha, Natsu, and Blake all managed to land on the Deathstalker side.

"We need to go help them out," Jaune said as he stood at the edge of the bridge. "But I don't think I can make that jump."

Nora grinned and knocked Jaune on his back with her hammer before she lifted it up. Naruto jumped up next to her and lifted his hammer the same as Nora. "Gray help take out the Nevermore, I'm going to help take out Pinchy," Naruto ordered.

Gray nodded and fired some rounds form his canon at the flying Grimm.

"Watch it!" Sasuke yelled as he flew over head, throwing blades of fire from his swords at the Grimm.

"Sorry!" Gray yelled back.

Naruto and Nora shared a look before grinning deviously. They both looked at the horrified look Jaune had on his face before they swung their hammers down and launched Jaune over the chasm. Naruto and Nora stood on their hammers and pulled the triggers firing themselves at the same time towards the Deathstalker. Both hammer wielders spun in the air and smashed their weapons down on the Grimm's head before leaping back, Nora right into Blake and knocking said girl down into the chasm.

Blake quickly switched _Gamboul Shroud_ into it's gun-sickle form and tossed the weapon into the temple to catch herself before she fell to certain death. She swung up and landed next to Gray and immediately opened fire at the Nevermore.

"We need to stop it's movements somehow," Gray said.

Ruby perked up as an idea came to mind. "I have a plan!" she announced. "Gray and Weiss I need you two to freeze it over there next to the cliff. SASUKE! Lead it to the cliff so we can stop it's movements!"

Sasuke nodded and turned around and flew right at the Grimm, ducking under it's beak and dragging his swords down the Grimm's underbelly. He flew right at the cliff as the Nevermore turned and followed after it's prey. Sasuke waited until the last second before flying right up the cliff side, barely a foot away from it. The Nevermore, being too bulky to maneuver in such a fashion, crashed right into the cliff. Weiss and Gray leaped up and landed with their swords pointed down and froze the Grimm's tail feathers and feet to the cliff face. The Grimm roared angrily at the pair of ice wielders.

Once it's movement's were halted Blake threw her weapon over to Yang who caught it and pulled the ribbon tight. Ruby hopped onto _Crescent Rose_ and puled the ribbon back while Weiss used a glyph to hold Ruby in place.

"Only you would think of something this crazy," the heiress commented.

Ruby smirked at her partner. "Think you can make the shot?" she asked.

"Can I?" Weiss scoffed.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Can you?" she asked suddenly slightly worried.

"Of course I can," Weiss growled irritably.

Ruby nodded as the glyph disappeared and Ruby pulled the trigger and used her semblance to fly off faster than most could follow. She caught the Grimm against it's neck and landed on the cliff side. A row of glyphs appeared all the way up the cliff allowing her to stick to the cliff side. She began running up the cliff, firing her weapon and using her semblance to drag the Grimm with her.

Sasuke flipped in the air and began to fly straight down and right at Ruby and the Grimm. He moved slightly to the side and held his swords at the ready. Just as he and Ruby got level with each other their weapons effectively sliced the Grimm's head off. Ruby landed on the top of the cliff and held _Crescent Rose_ across her shoulders.

Right after Blake fell off the bridge, Natsu ducked under a claw swipe and punched the Grimm in the face. Natsu quickly jumped back as the stinger came down and stuck into the ground. Ren took that opportunity to jump onto the stinger and pulled out one of his _Storm Flowers_. He grabbed onto the tail and began firing at the stinger joint. The Deathstalker swung it's tail around trying to throw Ren off. Jaune and Pyrrha lifted their shields up just as Natsu rolled behind them. They blocked the incoming stinger just as Ren was thrown off. He landed behind the Grimm and rolled on the ground and quickly jumping up to resume fire at the Grimm from behind.

Jaune looked up and saw the stinger barely hanging onto the Grimm's tail. He looked at Naruto and Nora and their hammers as a plan began forming in his mind. "We need to knock it's stinger off," he said out loud.

Pyrrha looked up at the stinger and nodded. "We will need a distraction," she said just as Naruto turned to Natsu. Natsu ran at Naruto who tossed his hammer up in the air and braced his legs, making a platform for Natsu to jump off of.

Natsu stepped into Naruto's hands as Naruto flung him upwards. Natsu grinned as his fists burst into flames. "Take this! Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" he yelled and slashed his clawed gauntlets down the Grimm's face, causing the Grimm to roar in pain.

"Well that works I guess," Pyrrha commented.

"Pyrrha, your shield," Jaune said and pointed to the stinger.

Pyrrha nodded and threw her shield hard, using her semblance to control the trajectory of her shield. The shield smashed into the tail, severing the connection between the stinger and tail. Naruto and Jaune watched as the stinger fell and impaled the Grimm in the top of the head. The two boys shared a look then looked to each others weapons. Jaune looked over at Nora and Pyrrha as well.

"Nora! Naruto! Up!" Jaune yelled as he stepped next to Pyrrha and lifted his shield. Pyrrha lifted her shield level with Jaune's as Naruto and Nora looked at each other and grinned. That Grimm had no clue what was coming for it.

Naruto and Nora ran at the two shield wielders before jumping onto their shields. Naruto hooked his arm around Nora's as they both fired their canons and were pushed up. He turned his body and threw Nora up higher. Nora fired her canon to launch herself higher up in the air. Naruto smirked and switched his canon to heavy machine gun. He turned and sat in the air and aimed down the barrel of a .50 caliber machine gun. Just before Nora reached the peak of her jump Naruto opened fire. The Grimm hissed in pain as it glared up at Naruto. Naruto smirked in return as she switched his gun back into it's hammer form just as Nora turned over at the peak of her jump. She giggled as she twisted her body in the air and began spinning. Naruto smirked and pulled his arms back and held the hammer like a baseball bat.

"Hey ugly!" Naruto yelled at the Grimm. "Eat this!" He pulled the trigger and swung just as Nora got to his level she curled up in a ball and as the canon exploded behind her rocketing her towards the ground and the Grimm. Just before she crashed the girl swung her hammer into the stinger and pulled the trigger. The resulting explosion shot her back up at an arc towards the ground. The explosion also broke the part of the bridge that the Grimm was on and launched Natsu, Jaune, and Pyrrha over onto the cliff. Pyrrha landed in a kneeling position while Natsu landed on all fours and Jaune… Well poor Jaune landed flat on his face just as Ren stumbled back over to them and fell forward out of breath. Naruto, meanwhile, continued to fall down towards the chasm under the cliff.

Naruto scowled and activated his semblance, sending the aura tail up to wrap abound a pillar. He swung towards the cliff and put his feet up to land against the cliff. He pushed off the cliff and launched himself up and over the cliff, landing in front of the others looking at them with the hammer across his shoulders and his left arm dangling casually next to him. He looked up just as Ruby walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down on everybody, Sasuke landing next to her shortly after.

"Damn," he said. "We were pretty in sync during that whole ordeal." Naruto chuckled as he walked over to the others. Then he titled his head in wonder. "Does anybody's semblance allow them to make bridges?"

Everyone turned and looked over at the cliff and paled slightly, well Jaune paled quite visibly but who's keeping track?

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Broznwing, and Skye Lark. You four retrieved the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by..." Professor Ozpin paused to build suspense for the present student body. "Cardin Winchester."

Cardin grinned smugly like he had been expecting it. Naruto and Blake meanwhile glared daggers at him. Cardin looked over at them and smirked as he walked off the stage.

 _(Five minutes prior) Naruto and Blake were walking next to each other slightly behind the rest of the group. Naruto smirked over at Sasuke walking next to Pyrrha. "Well would you look at that?" he commented._

" _Hmm?" Blake replied not really paying attention._

" _I think Sasuke is developing a crush on the famed Invincible Girl," he chuckled._

 _Blake looked ahead to Sasuke and Pyrrha. She smiled lightly. "Well, that's good for him," she said. "And what about you?"_

 _Naruto turned and looked at Blake with his eyebrow raised. "Huh?" he asked._

 _Blake smiled lightly. "Your so dense," she smirked and lightly bumped into him. Naruto grinned and shoved her back just before he was shoved form the side directly into Blake, knocking them both down on the pavement._

 _Naruto turned and glared at the person who shoved him. It was a tall broad boy with a short haircut. He wore armor with a golden bird across the breast plate. Over his shoulder was a mace that looked quite explosive. Naruto stood up and grabbed his hammer off his back._

" _What the hell is your problem?" he growled._

 _The boy smirked. "Look at that, he even growls like an animal," he taunted. The group of boys behind him all laughed._

 _Naruto's eyes turned red as his Aura began to cover his body in a light haze. His grip tightened around his weapon and his finger inched towards the trigger._

" _What you got something to say animal?" the taller boy taunted further with a laugh._

 _Naruto simply grinned menacingly. "Oh yeah I do," Naruto growled. "But I don't think your small mind would be able to comprehend what I would say." Naruto smirked at the other teen._

 _The taller teen walked closer to Naruto and towered over the Faunus. He glared down at Naruto and dropped his mace off his shoulder and let it hang to his side._

 _Naruto smirked back up at him, his ears tilted back slightly, he wrapped his finger around the trigger and held it there. "Go ahead, start something punk ass bitch," Naruto said with a quiet rage._

 _Cardin glared down at him and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as there was a loud snap sound to their right. Cardin looked over while Naruto glanced to the side. Glynda was standing there with her riding crop against her hip and she was sending a glare at the two boys._

" _Mr. Winchester! Mr. Uzumaki! Please refrain from fighting before your even given teams. Immediately!" she ordered. Her voice left no room for argument._

 _Naruto smirked up at the taller boy. "Of course Professor," Naruto complied._

 _The other boy simply sneered at Naruto and knocked his shoulder into Naruto's before walking off and shouldering his mace. Naruto twirled his hammer in his hand before attaching it back onto his back. He turned and walked over to Blake. "They say the view is better up here," he flashed her a smile before putting his hand out towards her._

 _Blake rolled her eyes and returned the smile before taking his hand and standing up. "Thanks," she said with a small blush._

" _Anytime," Naruto replied. Then his face became serious. "Are you hurt?" he asked, concern lacing his voice._

 _Blake glared behind Naruto at the other boy then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured._

 _Naruto nodded. "Alright let's catch up to the others," he said and turned to run after the others with Blake right net to him._

(Present moment) Ozpin's voice broke Naruto and Blake out of their thoughts. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You four retrieved the white Rook pieces," Ozpin said.

'But weren't they gold?' Naruto, Natsu, Jaune, and Ruby all thought at the same time unknowingly.

"From today onward you will be known as Team JNPR (Juniper), led by… Jaune Arc," Ozpin said with a smile sent at a very shocked Jaune. "Well done young man," he said.

Jaune smiled nervously as Pyrrha patted his back just a little to hard and knocked him down. "Sorry," she said as she pulled her hand back. Jaune shook it off and smiled lightly up at her.

Naruto smiled at Jaune as they walked off the stage. He looked up at the screen behind Ozpin as the next set of four pictures showed up and moved to their order. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white Knight pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by… Ruby Rose," Ozpin smiled at them.

Ruby was stunned as she stared at the team… Her team. Her sister wrapped her up in a hug as the others all cheered loudly. Naruto whistled loudly.

"And finally. Naruto Uzumaki, Gray Fullbuster, Sasuke Uchiha, and Natsu Dragneel. You four retrieved the white Bishop pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as Team NGSD (Nightshade). Led by… Naruto Uzumaki," Ozpin said. "Good work you four."

Naruto grinned and mock saluted the headmaster before grinning at the other four next to him. Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "We are so doomed," he said.

Naruto's grin widened. "Yup!" he agreed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they walked down the stairs. "Well done all of you today," Ozpin said to the new first years. "You should have all received a message to your scrolls for your dorm rooms. Your scrolls are also your key to get inside your rooms. I would suggest a good nights rest tonight. Tomorrow your first classes begin at 9:00 am," Ozpin said. "Good luck all of you." Ozpin turned and walked to the back of the stage and through a door in the back.

With that the student body all made their way towards the dorm rooms. As they all got into the dorms, each team went their separate rooms. Eventually Teams RWBY, JNPR, and NGSD were all standing outside their respective rooms.

"Well Foxy," Yang began as she draped her arm across Naruto's shoulders. "Looks like we are rooming pretty close to each other. Makes it easier to sneak out," She winked at Naruto as Blake glared lightly Yang. Blake walked up through them and pulled Yang away from Naruto.

"We have our own dorm room to stay in," Blake said. "There is no need for sneaking out either." Her voice had an undetectable edge to it as she opened the door to her room. Naruto watched with raised eyebrows.

"Uh? What just happened?" he asked confused as hell.

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe," he mumbled. He turned to Pyrrha. "Good night," he said.

Pyrrha smiled. "Night she said as Jaune opened the door to their room. Team JNPR all walked in and Jaune shut the door behind them, leaving NGSD alone in the hallway, with a still confused Naruto staring at Team RWBY's door.

"Seriously! What just happened?" he asked again.

Gray put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and sighed. "If you can't figure it out, you don't deserve to know," Gray said as he walked to his dorm room and opened the door. Gray walked in, followed by Sasuke and Natsu.

Naruto stood in the hallway for a couple seconds before he shook his head. "Guys!" he yelled. "Seriously, what happened?!" he yelled as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **Ang3l: Well what did you guys think of it? How were the fight scenes? I hope I did good on them Like i said up above, fight scenes are not my strong point. So please let me know.**

 **Ruby: need... more... cookies...**

 **Ang3l: No... You don't need anymore sugar. Bad Ruby. Bad.**

 **Ruby: *whines* but cookies!**

 **Ang3l + WBY: NO!**

 **Ang3l: Leave lots of review!**


	3. First Day of Classes

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Well just over a month, if i did my math correctly, and this one is now out. It may seem choppy 'cause i kept coming back to this story and stopping for a period then starting. so i apologize in advance if it seems bad...**

 **Yang: I'm sure everything will be just fine my Ang3l *winks***

 **Ang3l: *deadpan stare* you're never going to let me live my name down huh?**

 **Yang: *grins* nope!**

 **Ang3l: *sighs* whatever. just do the disclaimer**

 **Yang: ForsakenAng3l does not own Naruto or Ruby. although that would be great if he did. if ya catch my drift.**

 **Ang3l: *groans loudly***

* * *

Naruto walked into the room behind his team and glared at them. "You guys all suck," he said.

"We should rearrange the room tonight so we don't have to in the morning," Sasuke suggested, ignoring Naruto entirely.

Naruto stood in the center of the room and looked at the beds and desks. Four beds and four desks, one bed and desk for each of them. Naruto put his hand on his chin and hmmed. "I would suggest bunk beds, but we don't really have the materials to make them with," he wondered aloud.

"What if we attached them to the wall?" Sasuke suggested.

"With what?" Gray said. "Like Naruto just said we don't have the materials for attaching them to anything."

"What if we put the beds on top of the desks?" Natsu asked. Everyone turned to look at the pink haired brawler. Gray was visibly shocked at the good idea.

"Did you really just have a good idea come out of your mouth?" he asked.

Natsu turned and glared at Gray. "Yeah! Well at least I still have clothes on ya damn stripper!" Natsu shot back.

Gray looked down and sure enough, he was wearing jut his boxers. "Damnit!" he yelled as he looked around for his clothes.

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded sagely. "Yeah that would work," he said. "Maybe we could find some stuff to make ladders out of in Vale or around the school."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Well let's get to work," he said. "Two of us lift the beds up then the other two bring the desks over?"

Naruto nodded. "Natsu!" he said in a commanding tone. Natsu and Gray stopped arguing and turned to their leader. "Come help me lift the beds up. Sasuke, Gray you two drag the desks over."

They all nodded and went to work. It took them about fifteen minutes to complete their little project, but finish it they did. Another accomplishment of the night was that Gray still had on at least his pants.

Team NGSD stepped back and looked at their handiwork. Naruto's Bed was on the left side of the window with Gray's bed up against the wall on Naruto's side of the room. Sasuke's bed was on the other side of the window with his and Natsu's beds mirroring Naruto and Gray's. Naruto nodded sagely again. "Good work team," he said. "Now let's get to sleep. We start team training in the early morning."

Natsu and Gray looked at him like he was crazy. "What kind of team training and how early?" Gray asked as Naruto climbed up onto his bed.

Naruto turned and smirked as he laid down on top of his covers with his arms in between his two pillows. "Early," Naruto said simply. With that he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Gray and Natsu looked at Sasuke. "How early?" Gray asked again. "What kind of training?"

Sasuke turned to the other two. "Like he said, early," Sasuke said cryptically. "As for what kind of training, body conditioning and team sparring." That was all Sasuke said as he climbed up onto his bed and crawled under the covers and soon went to sleep.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other before sighing and going to their beds. Apparently they had an early morning tomorrow. That was going to be fun…

3:30am. Naruto was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. "Alright then," he said to himself. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he smirked and cupped his hands around his mouth. "GOOD MORNING TEAM NIGHTSHADE!" he bellowed loudly.

Sasuke groaned from his bunk. "It's too early for this shit," he grumbled but sat up anyway.

Gray shot up wide awake with his arms in front of him and ice covering his hands. "What?! Where?!" he yelled in a panic.

Natsu… well he jumped up and out of bed in his haste and fell face first on the floor with his feet hanging over his head. Everyone heard an incoherent groaning and cursing through the floor.

"Alright you've got five minutes to get dressed. Up and at 'em!" Naruto ordered.

"You're insane, Naruto," Gray groaned as he jumped down to the floor. "Get up Natsu."

"Don't want..." the sound of snoring finished off the sentence.

Gray sighed. "Good luck getting him up," he grumbled and went into the bathroom first. "Bathroom is first come first serve," he informed before shutting the door.

Naruto nodded. "That sounds like a good bathroom schedule," he said as Sasuke jumped down next. "Hey, Teme. Any ideas how to wake him up?"

Sasuke stared at Natsu and shrugged. "We could always have Gray freeze his ass," he suggested.

"Doesn't work," Gray yelled through the bathroom door.

"What if we set fire to him?" Naruto asked.

"He'd just eat the flame then go back to sleep," Sasuke said.

Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright," he sighed. "Drastic measures." Naruto walked over to Natsu and lifted his foot up before shooting it forward and kicking Natsu across the room to impact with the wall. "Get your ass up Natsu or no breakfast!" Naruto yelled.

Natsu was up quickly and standing at attention with drool hanging out of his mouth. "I'm up!" he said groggily.

"Good," Naruto said as Gray came out of the bathroom dressed in some casual clothes.

"Next," Gray said.

"Dibs," Sasuke said as he jumped on the opportunity.

"Teme," Naruto grumbled.

"Dobe," Sasuke jeered back as he shut the door.

Once Sasuke was done, Naruto quickly washed his face and was back out quickly, having already taken care of everything else. Aside from a shower. No point in taking one just to train and get sweaty and stinky right after.

Natsu splashed some cold water on his face and walked out and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto looked over his team. "Alright, let's get going," he said as he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind them all. Team NGSD walked down the halls and made their way outside.

Meanwhile in teams RWBY and JNPR's dorms, a few eyes were already open. Namely Ruby, Blake, and Ren. 'What in the world could they be making so much noise this early in the morning for?!' they all thought before going back to sleep quickly. No way in hell were they staying awake this early. Sleep was more important.

Outside, team NGSD all stood within a training area as Naruto stood in front of them. "Alright, Sasuke you already know the routine so go get started. Natsu and Gray, you guys are going to start off with a warm up. 100 sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, and pull-ups," he said as Sasuke walked over to a set of pull up bars.

"100 of each?!" Natsu exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"No crazy is what me and Sasuke are going to be doing shortly," Naruto defended. "100 of each will train your bodies to be in peak condition until you get used to it, then we'll up the amount. Get started."

Gray and Natsu groaned. "What are you guys going to be doing?" Gray asked.

"500," Sasuke said as he reached up and grabbed the bar before pulling himself up off the ground with the bar behind his head.

"Of different exercises, but getting the same results," Naruto finished as he walked over next to Sasuke and began doing the same thing. "What number you at?" he asked.

"12," Sasuke answered as Natsu and Gray began their warm up.

"Slow down and wait for me then," Naruto said as he quickly caught up to Sasuke. The two of them got into a rhythm and continued their own warm up. "Let us know when you finish with those warm-ups guys," Naruto called across the area.

"You're crazy," Gray yelled.

"You'll thank me later," Naruto said with as much of a Shrug as he could manage.

An hour and a half later Natsu and Gray lay on their backs panting while Naruto and Sasuke stood next to them, panting lightly. "Alright, now that the warm ups are done. Time for team training," he said cheerily.

"I can't feel my arms," Gray groaned.

Naruto smirked. "Let's go guys," he said and offered a hand to his teammate while Sasuke did the same to Natsu. The two boys of the ground gladly accepted their help and stood up, albeit slightly wobbly.

"What kind of team training?" Gray asked.

"My godfather showed me a good way for teammates to train, but we don't have access to a pool as of right now," he said. "So instead, we'll start with some light sparring between teammates then switch off. First up me and you Gray."

Gray groaned and walked over with Naruto to a sparring circle. Sasuke stood in between them. "OK first one out of the ring loses. Best three out of five. No semblances, just hand-to-hand sparring," he said and looked at the both of them. Naruto looked like he could run a marathon while Gray looked sore as hell. "Begin!" he called and stepped back.

Naruto and Gray lifted their hands up and bumped fists before stepping back slightly. Naruto and Gray circled one another for a moment before decided to take the first swing. He swung his arm around in a wild haymaker, making Gray duck under the swing. Naruto smirked as he used the momentum from his punch to spin himself around and swing his foot towards Gray's head.

Gray lifted his arm up to protect the side of his head and was scooted back. His arm throbbed where Naruto had kicked but he shook his arm out and went on the offensive. He punched right at Naruto in a rapid flurry of blows. Naruto ducked and dodged the swings while keeping his arms up. Then Gray overextended and Naruto capitalized on the mistake. He quickly ducked under and punched Gray in the ribs and stomach, making him scoot back. Naruto quickly glance behind himself to see the edge of the ring. His eyes widened when he saw just how close he had been to stepping out. He smirked to himself, at least Gray was putting up a good fight.

Gray groaned as Naruto's fists impacted with his ribs. 'Damn, he's tough,' Gray thought to himself. 'But, I'm not going to back down!' Determination filled his eyes as he planted his foot and swung his arm around hard at Naruto's head. Naruto brought his arm up to block and grabbed Gray's wrist before he could pull away. Naruto yanked on his arm and pulled Gray towards him, where his foot was waiting to meet Gray's stomach, but the ice user had another idea.

He used the pull form Naruto to rocket his free arm right into Naruto's nose. Naruto was stunned and stepped back, giving Gray the opportunity to press further. He brought his knee up into Naruto's gut then punched him twice in the ribs. Gray grabbed Naruto's arm and swung him around to try and throwing him out of the ring.

Naruto, in his haste, grabbed a hold of his partners wrist and swung his body down, lifting Gray up at the same time. Naruto swung Gray over his head and threw him out of the ring. Gray landed hard on his back, the wind leaving his body. "Naruto wins the first round," Sasuke said.

Naruto walked over to Gray and helped him up. "Good plan you had there at the end," he commented.

"Thanks," Gray groaned. "I wasn't expecting you to flip it on my like that though."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm kinda used to sparring against Sasuke. He's tough to fight sometimes."

Gray laughed lightly. "It's all good," he said.

Naruto nodded and went to stand between Natsu and Sasuke. "Alright, same rules. No semblances, three out of five, ring out. Begin!" Naruto went through the rules quickly and jumped back. He went to standing by Gray who was leaned over with his hands on his knees. "You good?" he asked.

"Just tired is all. How exactly does this help us with our teamwork?" he asked curiously.

"Simple," Naruto said. "It helps us find each others weakness. That way we know what needs covered more. After a few weeks of simple sparring I'll see if we can begin using our weapons for this, provided we have somebody to referee."

Gray nodded. "I was wondering about that actually," he commented as he watched Natsu and Sasuke square off.

Natsu grinned as he took the first swing. He swung his arm around then grabbed his fist to bring his hands down on Sasuke's head as he ducked under the swing. Sasuke jumped back, making Natsu miss completely. Sasuke used the moment of confusion to get behind Natsu and jab his ribs a couple of times before jumping back as Natsu swung his arm out behind him. Natsu charged at Sasuke and brought his fist down. Sasuke lifted his hand up and caught the fist, although he was pushed back a few inches. Natsu grinned and swung his other fist around only to have it blocked. He yanked his fist out of Sasuke's grip, making his teammate stumble. Natsu pulled that same fist back and drove it home in Sasuke's gut.

Sasuke grunted as he was pushed back. He lifted hi arms up to block Natsu's onslaught of punches. Sasuke dropped to the ground and kicked his legs up before spinning his body to kick Natsu. Natsu blocked the first kick, but was stunned as the second hit him in the face. Natsu stumbled back, holding his nose as Sasuke flipped back up to his feet and swung a haymaker at Natsu, who leaned back. Sasuke, undeterred, pressed on with his current advantage. Natsu was a brawler type of fighter, so he had to end this quickly. Sasuke swung wide again, using the momentum to spin his body. He jumped up and swung his foot out just as Natsu raised back from having to dodge the haymaker. He barely brought his arms up in time to block the kick. Sasuke's foot impacted with Natsu's forearm. Natsu shuddered as he felt his arm tingling from the kick. Sasuke was still airborne as he threw Sasuke's leg back. He pulled his arm back and punched Sasuke in the stomach before his feet could touch the ground. Sasuke was knocked out of the ring as he landed on his back and rolled backwards up to his feet.

"Damn," he muttered. "Nice punches Natsu."

Natsu smirked. "Thanks," he replied. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Well when you have to spar against Naruto, you pick up a thing or two," he said as they walked over to where Gray and Naruto were standing. Naruto smirked. "You look like hell," he said to Sasuke.

"Shut up, Dobe," he glared at Naruto.

Naruto smirked wider. "Whatever, Teme," Naruto retorted. "Rest up you two. I've gotta go kick Gray's ass again."

Gray glared at Naruto. "Shaddup," he growled as he walked over with Naruto to the sparring ring. The two of them squared up as Sasuke stood somewhat between them. He lifted his hand up between them.

"Ready," Sasuke began. "And… STA-"

"What in the hell are you four out here doing?!" a voice yelled across the training ground as Naruto and Gray had started moving right as Sasuke said start only to have to stop and trip over their own feet. The two of them slammed their foreheads right into each other. They both recoiled and held their heads in pain.

Naruto recovered first and shot up, pointing his finger and glaring daggers at the interruption. "Just what the hell is the big idea you- Professor Goodwitch!" he stood at attention suddenly. The name getting everyone's attention as they all stood straighter and stared at the professor.

Naruto and Gray swallowed while Sasuke and Natsu had a visible sheen of sweat on their faces. Professor Goodwitch was NOT a happy woman. She looked about ready to explode if the white knuckle grip she had on her riding crop was anything to go by. "I ask again," she stated, pushing her glasses up her nose. "What in the hell are you four doing out here this early in the morning?"

"Training," Naruto said, regaining his composure somewhat and standing his ground for his team. "Sasuke and I have been training this early for years. It only seems fair that all four of us participate. This way we are kept in peak condition for anything that gets thrown our way." Naruto crossed his arms to further add to his statement. "Were there any rules that said students couldn't use the training areas for personal use?"

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to tell them all to go back to their dorm room but a chuckling behind her made her stop. All eyes shifted the behind Glynda. There stood Professor Ozpin with his mug of… was that hot chocolate? Naruto's nose twitched at the sweet smell but shrugged it off.

"No there are no rules about the students using the training areas for personal use," Ozpin said before taking a drink. "But it is advised to at least have somebody supervise you in case of serious injury."

Team NGSD all nodded at that. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess THAT would make sense," he mused more to himself that anybody else.

Goodwitch sighed. "It's almost time for breakfast now, go wash up and get something to eat before classes start today. We wouldn't want you to be late on your first day now would we?" she asked. "I'm sure there's all kinds of punishments in the rulebook about tardiness." Goodwitch had a hard time keeping the smirk off her face when she saw the boys all pale visibly. "Well?" she asked slowly.

"Uh, as team leader I say we call it a morning guys!" Naruto exclaimed quickly. "Let's go!"

"Dibs on showering first," Gray said.

"Damnit!" the other three growled simultaneously as they all left the two professors behind.

"They seem awfully excitable this early in the morning," Ozpin commented.

"Too excitable," Goodwitch deadpanned. "Should we keep an eye on them?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Not right now," he said as his eyes landed on the leader of Team NGSD. "For now let them be. Should things go bad then we will start keeping a close eye on them."

Goodwitch nodded. "Yes, Professor," she said.

Naruto feeling eyes on him, stopped and turned his head, looking back at the two teachers just as Glynda walked back towards the building while Ozpin raised his mug to Naruto and followed after Glynda. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before moving on.

Once back in their dorm room Gray immediately went to the shower while the others all got their clothes laid out.

Naruto was the first to voice his opinion on the uniforms.

"I absolutely hate these things already."

His opinion of them was not very nice.

"Whatever Dobe. Just put it on and deal with it," Sasuke said form his bed. Naruto looked up at him and noticed that Sasuke was dong something with his uniform.

"What are you doing to your uniform?" Naruto asked.

"Modifying it," Sasuke stated. "The rulebook said that student's uniforms could be modified how they like it so long as it was overly drastic."

Naruto hummed to himself. "I need that sewing kit when your done, Teme," he said.

"Sure thing Dobe," Sasuke curtly replied.

"What do you guys keep saying?" Natsu asked.

Naruto and Sasuke turned and looked at their pink haired teammate. "Huh?" they both asked in unison.

"That "Dobe" and "Teme" stuff you guys always call each other," Natsu said waving his arms slightly. "What the hell does it mean?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then back to Natsu. "It's an insult from a dead language. We found an old book once a few years back and it showed us some of the language," Sasuke explained.

"So naturally the first thing we looked for were the curse words," Naruto grinned. "That way nobody would ever know if we insult them because they wouldn't understand!" Naruto laughed.

Natsu chuckled. "Do you guys know any more?" he asked eagerly.

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded. "Tons," they smirked.

Before Natsu could ask any more questions Gray stepped out of the bathroom. "Shower's open," he said.

"MINE!" Naruto all but yelled and shot towards the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Jackass!" Sasuke yelled.

"Bit me!" Naruto yelled back through the bathroom door.

Sasuke heard the sound of the shower turn on and then resumed his handiwork.

"So how log have you know Naruto?" Gray asked.

Sasuke looked up in thought before shrugging. "Most of my life," he said as he resumed sewing his uniform. "Our parents used to be really close so we always saw each other. At first we couldn't stand each other at all. But as time went and our parents continued to drag us around to see the others, we eventually got over ourselves and became friends. Well I guess that was after we had our first actual fight." Sasuke chuckled.

"Over what?" Natsu asked.

"The daughter of a hunter that our parents knew," Sasuke said. "I don't even remember her name now it's been so long. All I remember was she was a blonde with pigtails and she had a little sister that looked nothing like her. Long story short, we both thought she was cute and got into a fist fight over who would get to sit next to her during whatever it was our parents were doing."

Sasuke smirked as he remembered his and Naruto's parents scolding them good. Aside from their own injuries of a bloody nose and black eye in Sasuke's case and a busted lip and eyebrow, bloody nose, and a cut cheek in Naruto's case, their moms had busted their asses hard that day. They could barely sit after that, but also couldn't stop laughing at the other.

Sasuke shook his head of the past and resumed his patchwork.

"Sounds like you guys are pretty good friends now though," Gray said as he finished getting dressed. "Can we modify these in any way at all?"

Sasuke sighed slightly. "Yes, just so long as it isn't overly drastic," he said as he finished sewing the last uniform. Now they all had the Uchiha fan on their left shoulders and back, while still keeping the Beacon insignia on the right shoulders. "That's better," he said. Sasuke put up the sewing supplies and tossed it over to the bathroom door just as it opened up and a large amount of steam rolled out of the room. Naruto's tail shot out of the steam and caught the sewing kit as he walked out.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he went over to his bed and began to work on his uniforms. "Bathroom's open and man is that shower awesome. The hot water never runs out!"

Natsu quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. "Well damn," Sasuke grumbled.

"You snooze you lose Sasuke," Naruto said as he quickly sewed his own symbol into the back and left shoulder of each uniform. He also ditched the tie and grabbed an orange one with a fox on it from somewhere. "I wonder if- AH! Yes! They took my tail into consideration when they issued these uniforms!" Naruto exclaimed when he noticed that the back of his backs had a hole for his tail to fit. "But how did they get out measurements I wonder."

"The physical we had to take to even get accepted into Beacon, remember?" Sasuke stated.

"Oh yeah," Naruto hummed before sewing his symbol onto his pants, just below the right pocket.

"Where did you guys learn how to sew like that?" Gray asked.

"My mom taught us," Sasuke said as he heard the shower turn off. He jumped down off his bed before going over to the bathroom door and leaned back against the wall net to the door and waited.

"Think you could help me with that?" Gray asked.

Naruto shrugged."Sure," he said. "We won't have time this morning since I have no intentions of missing breakfast, but after classes today for sure."

"Thanks," Gray nodded as Natsu exited the bathroom and Sasuke went right in.

"That feels better," Natsu said with a grin.

"Let me guess, as hot as it could go still wasn't hot enough?" Gray asked.

Natsu turned and glared at him. "Shaddup," he said. "And put some clothes on already!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I just got dress- Where the hell did my clothes go already?!" Gray yelled. He was now standing in just his boxers. "I was literally just dressed!"

"Whatever ya dam stripped," Natsu said offhandedly.

Gray glared at Natsu. "Shut yer trap flame brain!" he shot back.

"At least I have clothes on still!"

"Yeah, but you haven't got anything in that head of yours!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me, Moron!"

Across and down the hall was team's RWBY and JNPR respectively. In these dorms the team's were still in dreamland. All except for a select few. Blake Belladonna was one of them. With her Faunus hearing she could hear the two members of Team NGSD arguing over something. She didn't know what, but she was seriously debating on going over their and demanding them to shut up. The other couple people who were awake were Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Although they were up for a whole other reason than being woken up by arguing.

No they were up for and entirely different reason. One that could change the face of the earth if it wasn't finished. One that could rip the earth to shreds if ti wasn't finished. One that might spell the end of the world if she doesn't get what she deserves!

"PANCAKES!"

Yes, that reason was pancakes for Nora from Ren. Nora's pancake addiction was as bad as Naruto's ramen fetish.

"Nora," Ren began. "The others are still trying to sleep."

Nora grinned. "Oops," she said quietly.

Ren smiled and continued making pancakes.

Once Naruto finished breaking the Natsu and Gray apart Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. "Alright," Naruto said as he locked his fingers together behind his head. "Gray put some clothes on, both you and Natsu stop antagonizing one another, and Sasuke thanks for letting me use the sewing kit. Now let's go eat!" he exclaimed with a fist pump.

The other three all cheered. "Alright! Food time!" Natsu yelled as he opened the door and led the team out.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, slowly making his way up by Natsu. It took the four of them hardly any time at all to reach the cafeteria where Naruto promptly grabbed nine bowls of ramen, more than a few oranges, and a stack of pancakes. Natsu grabbed… well, everything he could get his hands on. Sasuke and Gray were a little more preserved about how much food they got.

They picked a random table in the cafeteria and sat down. Naruto and Natsu instantly began chowing down on their food. As the four of them ate they soon heard somebody some people laughing behind them. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he had his fifth ramen bowl up as he drank the broth. Sitting behind them at another table was none other than Team CRDL. They were all picking on a rabbit Faunus who wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but there.

Naruto growled and felt his aura flaring around his fists and tail. His eyes slowly bleeding into red as he growled. Sasuke Quickly shook Naruto's shoulder, getting his friends attention. "Calm down Naruto," he warned.

Naruto took a deep breath and sat his bowl down. "What a jackass," he growled. "I've lost my appetite," he said as he stood up. He pocketed the oranges for later and slid the other bowls of ramen down to Natsu, who gladly took them.

"Sanks!" Natsu exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to the classroom to wait for classes to start. I can't stand to be in here any longer," he said, and with that he left the cafeteria. He never noticed Cardin Winchester glaring at his back with a sneer across his face.

Sasuke, however, did. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly to quell his rising anger at the other teen.

"Is Naruto gonna be okay?" Gray asked.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "He'll be fine," Sasuke said. "He simply cannot stand it when people who are bigger and stronger pick on the weaker people. It makes his blood boil and his semblance go out of control."

Gray nodded as he turned and watched Naruto disappear around the doorway. "Well, I'm pretty full," he said as he stood up and grabbed his tray. "I'm gonna go catch up to my partner and help save us all some seats in our first class."

Sasuke nodded. "Go ahead," he said with a yawn. "I'm going to make sure this one doesn't go into a food coma."

Gray chuckled. "I've seen him put away some food," he laughed. "But I don't think he's ever eaten so much to put himself into a coma."

"Ask Naruto about the "Ramen Incident" two years ago," Sasuke smirked. "Then you'll see my worry."

Gray raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the matter. He turned and walked towards the exit, putting his tray on one of the trashcans before leaving the cafeteria entirely. Gray turned and looked for Naruto, quickly finding his red-orange fox ears in the crowds.

Gray ran towards his partner, dodging other students until he was close enough to yell at him. "Hey Naruto! Wait up!" he called.

Naruto stopped and turned. "Oh. Hey Gray," Naruto waved casually.

Gray stopped running when he caught up to Naruto. "You alright?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine," he said as he glared at the floor. "People like that guy just really piss me off. I would've went and bashed his face in if Sasuke had said anything. I also don't really feel like causing a huge scene on my first day, ya know?" Naruto asked then grimaced. "Damn that verbal tick..."

Gray raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the two continued on their way to their first class of Beacon. Grimm Studies with Professor Port. Naruto had checked up on the teachers here to see what they all specialized in teaching and found that his two favorite classes would most likely be history with Doctor Oobleck and Sparring class with Goodwitch. He wasn't too keen on some of the others though. Like finance for example. Guess even Hunters need to know how to mange their money so they don't starve between jobs.

"I wonder what Professor Port is like?" Gray wondered aloud.

"From what I've seen of him, he's a very rotund man that takes his job as a hunter very seriously," Naruto explained what he knew. "I heard from some of the older students that he likes to tell a lot of stories in class. So I wonder how much of his classes are going to be actual studying and how much will be stories."

Gray chuckled. "There's no telling," he said as they reached the classroom. "Age before beauty." Gray stepped to the side of the door and made a welcoming gesture with his arms towards Naruto.

"Har har. Pretty sure you're older than me. I'm only seventeen," he said with a grin as he walked into the classroom.

"Ah! Some eager young men to learn today!" a very well rounded man exclaimed form his desk. "I wasn't expecting anybody to come into class for another twenty or thirty minutes."

"We ate rather quickly and decided to pick out the best seats before they were all picked over," Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and locked his fingers together.

"Well my door is always open if you ever need to find a place to wait for classes. Just don't skip class to come here," the man chuckled. "I'm Professor Port. And you are?" he asked standing up and shaking the boys hands after stepping down off the steps.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto mock saluted. "Leader of Team NGSD."

"Gray Fullbuster, member of team NGSD and his partner," Gray introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Port said as he sat back down.

"Yes. Class will be starting soon. Better pick the best seats before they are taken," Port said as he patted his stomach.

Gray and Naruto quickly found a seat in the center on the rows. Naruto quickly pulled out his scroll and pulled up ViewTube. "What are you doing Naruto?" Gray asked.

"I am uploading my prank on Yang the other night," he explained as he began uploading the video.

"So that was you that went flying in the ballroom," Gray concluded.

"Yup. It hurt like hell too if you're wondering," he said as the upload finished. "And done. There ya go everybody."

Gray looked over at Naruto's profile. "Wait NightF0x is you?" Gray exclaimed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he asked slowly.

"Dude! I've been subbed to you since your second or third prank on Sasuke!" Gray said excitedly.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm starting a new series soon," he said. " _The Pranks of Beacon Academy_ is what I'm going to call it."

Gray grinned. "I would love to be in some videos," he said, his grin threatening to split his face.

"Oh you already are," Naruto smirked evilly.

Gray leaned back slightly. "What do you mean by that?" he asked slowly.

"You'll see," Naruto said, shutting his scroll. "Eventually."

"That worries me," Gray mumbled.

"It should."

Gray shivered slightly. He laid his head down on the desk. "How much tie before class starts?" he asked.

"Ten minutes left," Naruto said as he leaned back, propping his feet up on the desk. He locked his fingers together behind his head. "Wake me when class starts, will ya?"

"Sure," Gray said offhandedly as he looked over the diagrams put up around the room. "Say Professor."

"Yes Mr. Fullbuster?" Port replied as students started to come into the room.

"How many types of Grimm are there?" he asked. Naruto opened an eye, curious as well.

Port put his hand on his chin in thought. "That's a good question. Sadly though it's not one I can really answer as we don't know how many there actually are. More and more are being discovered every day. Some of them we are told of, others we have no clue about. I'm sure you can guess as to why," Port explained.

"I figured as much," Gray said. "Do you think we'll ever be able to permanently hold them back?"

"Probably not, to be completely honest. But that's why you young men and women have come to this school. To train to be the best of your generation and protect those who can't defend themselves," Port said, gaining all of the students attention. Naruto's feet were knocked off the desk, making hit sit up straight.

He turned and was about to yell at the offender but sighed when saw Sasuke smirking at him. "Teme," Naruto grumbled.

"Dobe," Sasuke retorted.

"Welcome everyone to Grimm Studies," Port said from the center on the bottom level. "I am Professor Port and will be guiding you to help fight the creatures of Grimm with extreme prejudice." More than a handful of the students shifted in their seats uncomfortably, but the majority were drawn into the prospect of destroying the monsters that plagued everyone's lives. "In this class we will be going over the many types of Grimm that we currently know of and how to defeat them effectively. And since I believe in hands on experiences, we will have many live Grimm fights."

Naruto and Natsu leaned forward eagerly, matching grins adorning both of their faces. They could tell that this class wold at least be somewhat entertaining.

"But first!" Port exclaimed. "A story of a young hunter who saved his village from a whole pack Beowolves. Me!"

Scratch that. This class would probably be the most boring class they had all day.

About ten minutes into this story there was a loud commotion behind everybody. All the students turned and saw Teams RWBY and JNPR rushing into the classroom.

"Well better late than never," Port said.

"Sorry Professor!" Ruby apologized. "Our clocks were set back an hour and we didn't realize what time it actually was."

"Well as long as you're here now," he said.

The two teams all took their seats close to where Team NGSD sat. Blake and Yang waved at Naruto while Naruto waved back from his hunched over position on his desk. Sasuke and Gray were busy taking notes… or what amounted to notes anyway. Gray was busy writing as much about the story as he could not knowing if it could somehow be on a test or not while Sasuke was using his semblance to read all the Grimm posters all over the walls. Natsu was… snoring with his face pressed into the desk. What nobody noticed, however, was that Naruto was busy recording Gray and Natsu on his scroll.

Prank material, Naruto would call it. He smirked to himself as he listened to Port resume his story. "And so I returned with the Grimm captured and I was hailed as a hero!" he said after telling of the trap he set for the Grimm. "The morale of this story: A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Gray smacked Natsu in the back of the head, knocking his forehead into the desk. Naruto, Sasuke, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and Nora all snickered while Gray suppressed the urge to laugh. He crossed his arms in front of him quick and cleared his throat.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Naruto finished recording just as Natsu shot a glare at Gray and flipped him off. Gray refused to make eye contact, although failing to keep the smirk off his face. Weiss rolled her eyes and continued taking pristine notes, clenching her pencil tightly as she tried to ignore her leaders childlike nature.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Sasuke jabbed Naruto in the ribs. "Well you go the strategic part down," he said.

"Not much for the other stuff though," Naruto chuckled, joking along.

"Is there anyone here who thinks they have what it takes to be a true Huntsman?" Professor Port asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There's no way anybody is that arrogant," he snorted.

Weiss slammed her palm on the desk and stood up, her other arm raised high. "I do sir!" she shouted.

Most of the students around her all turned to look at her. While Port laughed form his gut. "Very well, Miss Schnee. Go and change into your combat gear and get prepared," Port said.

"Well," Sasuke began as he watched Weiss leave with her nose turned up. "I stand corrected."

Naruto snorted. "No surprise there really," he scoffed.

Natsu punched Gray in the shoulder. "Asshole!" he growled.

Gray laughed. "Moron," he retorted.

"At least I still have my shirt on," Natsu shot back.

Gray's eyes widened as he looked down and saw he was indeed shirtless… again. "Argh! Damnit!" he cursed.

Yang eyed his abs and chest without shame while Ruby hid her face behind her hands. Blake raised and eyebrow but had a light dusting of pink on her face. Naruto, still staring at his scroll uploading the first video of _Pranks of Beacon Academy_ , reached into his bag and pulled out one of Gray's shirts. He handed it to his partner who quickly grabbed it and put the shirt on.

"Thank you," Gray said as he then began searching for his other clothes.

"Umm, Naruto?" Yang asked. Naruto leaned his head back until Blake and Yang were upside down in his field of vision.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why do you have one of your partners shirts in your bag?" Blake asked, her mind going a hundred miles a minute thinking of the different scenarios that could be going on. Her cheeks turned red as she closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously to rid her mind of the images.

Naruto and Yang raised an eyebrow at the odd actions but didn't say anything on the matter. Naruto's eyes widened a second later as his brain caught up and he immediately thought of what Blake was thinking; having read and edited part of the books himself.

"Which book and chapter?" he asked her.

"The third in the series. Chapter 17," she mumbled as she hid her face behind her hands.

"Book?" Yang asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Of course Blake. You would," he grinned then turned to Yang. "Ever heard of Nin-"

"NO!" Blake shouted.

Naruto grinned wider. Yang raised her eyebrow. "OOOK?" she said. "Anyway back to the question again. Why do you have his shirt?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Gray has this unnatural habit of stripping. So if I'm gonna be partnered with him, I'd rather not be on a mission with him where he loses his clothes and have to travel with him naked," Naruto said.

Gray groaned as he hit his head on the desk. "It's not my fault," he complained. "It's all Ur's fault."

"Ur?" Blake asked.

"My old teacher," Gray said as he turned his head to look at Blake, keeping his head on the desk."

"Oh. That's a really odd habit," Blake commented.

"You have no idea how much trouble it is," Gray sighed.

Just then Weiss strolled back into the classroom, dressed in her combat skirt with her rapier attached to her hip. Her heels clicked loudly on the stairs as the conversations all came to a stop and all eyes were trained on her. She stepped down onto the lower level and stood facing the cage. Said cage rattled loudly as the Grimm smashed into the door.

"Are you ready?" Professor Port asked.

Weiss drew her rapier and squared her shoulders, nodding her head.

"Then begin!" Port bellowed as he used the axe end of his weapon to break the lock on the cage, allowing the Grimm to burst out of the opening. Weiss stiffened slightly at the sight of the Boarbatusk.

Naruto watched the members of Team RWBY closely as the three other members all cheered on Weiss. Weiss only grew more and more irritated as she fought the Grimm trying her best to ignore her team.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly!" Ruby yelled. "There's no armor under there!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted harshly at her younger leader.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Weiss's actions, just as her rapier was ripped from her hands by the Grimm.

Port decided to put his two cents in, adding to the heiresses growing frustration. "Now what will you do without your weapon?" he asked.

Weiss ignored him, opting to use a glyph to launch her self over the Grimm just as it charged at her. She quickly rolled and grabbed her rapier, creating a glyph directly in front of her. The glyph served it's purpose as the boar Grimm smashed into it and was knocked onto it's back. Weiss took the opportunity to jump up and use a glyph to launch her at the Grimm and impale it through it's stomach.

Weiss used her free hand to steady herself as she panted. She scowled at the floor; a fight like that should have ended much quicker.

"Well done Miss Schnee," Professor Port congratulated. "And with that class is dismissed. I hope to see you all tomorrow." Most of the students began filing out of the classroom "And on time tomorrow," Port added as an after thought, aiming it towards Teams RWBY and JNPR. The majority of the members of said teams all looked sheepish, save for Weiss. Weiss was storming up the stairs away from the teams.

"Weiss!" Ruby called after her. Ruby pouted lightly as the heiress ignored her call entirely. Not one to leave things alone, Ruby used her semblance to chase after Weiss.

"Well, we are going to head to our next class," Pyrrha said with an apologetic smile sent towards the two remaining members of team RWBY. Yang and Blake sighed as they parted ways from the group. Team JNPR left soon after, leaving Team NGSD alone by the door.

"Think we should do something?" Gray asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Normally I would say yes," he finally said.

"But?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not our place to do so," Naruto replied as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking out of the classroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but soon followed after his leader, Natsu and Gray following suit shortly after. "We can't help out a team that can't help themselves," Naruto continued. "Besides, I think things are under control as it is." He stopped in front of a hallway and looked down. There they all saw a heartbroken Ruby being approached by the headmaster.

Naruto smiled lightly before moving on towards his team's room. "What about Weiss?" Sasuke asked as they moved down the hallway.

Naruto pointed behind them just as they turned a corner. Sasuke, Gray and Natsu all turned and saw Weiss speaking to Professor Port. "How do you do that?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Are you a magician?!"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "No," he said. "I could just smell where they were when we passed by."

"Smell them?" Natsu asked confused. "How could you- Actually nevermind." Realization dawned on hi when he remembered Naruto was a Faunus. The team all shared a laugh at Natsu's expense as they walked down the halls.

Later that evening, after all the classes for the day had been finished, Team NGSD, minus Natsu, found themselves lounging on their beds. They had visited Professor Ozpin about getting materials to hold their beds together and were told of an abandoned workshop behind the school. They had quickly procured plenty of wooden planks and nails, and, after returning to the workshop upon realizing they didn't have a hammer, made their beds more secure and added ladders for easier access.

"You know," Naruto mused out loud. "We could use that old workshop to our benefit, ya know." Sasuke "hn-ed" in agreement, not taking his eyes off his scroll. "What are you so focused on? You haven't put your scroll down since we finished the beds," Naruto said, trying to get his friends attention.

Sasuke lifted his face up away from his scroll. "Huh? What?" he asked.

Naruto sent Sasuke a deadpan look. "Really?" he groaned, rubbing his hand down his face. "What is on your scroll that's so important that you haven't taken your eyes off it all tonight."

"You have been on it since we finished the beds," Gray chimed in.

Sasuke looked between the two of them. "Oh, well..." he said, trying to come up with a good excuse. "I was watching videos on the web?"

Naruto and Gray shared a look. "I don't buy it," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Me either," Gray agreed.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked as he walked back into the room, his arms full of vending machine snacks.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Natsu before he shook his head. "Sasuke has been on his scroll since we finished the beds," he explained.

Natsu nodded. "Still talking to Pyrrha?" Natsu asked directly to Sasuke.

Sasuke's face went beat red while both Naruto and Gray turned around fast enough they could've gotten whiplash. "Talking to Pyrrha huh?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but had no words coming out. "Uh, well… you see," he stammered.

Naruto and Gray burst into laughter. "You have got it so bad for her!" Gray cackled. "That's too good!"

Naruto was rolling on his bed, holding his side. "I never thought I'd see he day!" he laughed as he sat up, still holding his sides. "Especially after what happened with Sa-" Naruto was cut off as a textbook smashed into his face, knocking him backwards and, because he was sitting too close to the edge of his bed, onto the floor. Naruto landed on the back of his head and soon was curled up in the fetal position holding his throbbing head. "You jackass! That hurt!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and glared heatedly at Sasuke.

"And you know better than to bring HER up," Sasuke growled, his Semblance swirling in his eyes.

Naruto went over what he was saying in his head before he stiffened. "Oh, my bad," he apologized. "It was the heat of the moment. Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "It's whatever," he grumbled. "Just not something I want to remember."

Gray and Natsu looked at each other confused. "Um? Mind filling us in?" Gray asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before Sasuke sighed in defeat. "We are teammates for the next four years. It's bound to come up eventually," Sasuke said. "Better to get it over and done with so I can forget sooner."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Sasuke used to have a girlfriend named Sakura. She was really pretty, smart, funny, we both had the hots for her. However, Sasuke was the one she decided to date of the two of us," Naruto said. He was no longer smiling like a goofball, but seemed really pissed off at this Sakura person. "Anyway, they dated for a little over a year when a certain incident happened. We were all at a party that an upperclassman at Signal was throwing and decided to go. Sakura had been trying to make out with me that whole night when Sasuke went to get drinks or something to eat. I didn't say anything to Sasuke not wanting to start a huge fight at the party, but it happened eventually anyway. It was about to hours into the party and a lot of us were pretty wasted, Sakura especially."

"Not you?" Gray asked.

"I had a buzz," Naruto smirked. "But I wasn't plastered. Well Sasuke once again went and got drinks for us and Sakura once again tried something. That time she began using her semblance, making it next to impossible for me to even budge her an inch. Sadly she overpowered me and kissed me just as Sasuke came back. First thing he did was punch me in the face. Then the whole party broke out into a huge brawl. It. Was. Awesome!"

"Except for my girlfriend at the time making out with you," Sasuke grumbled.

"Stop being so broody. Besides, no tongue was involved," Naruto shot back. "Anyway, long story short. After the fight was broken up by Vale police and any minors being taken in for their parents to come get, me Sasuke, and a now passed out Sakura left out the back. We snuck Sakura home then went home ourselves. Sasuke didn't say anything to me until we got to his place. There he punched me straight in the jaw."

Natsu chuckled lightly. "You just couldn't catch a break huh?" he asked.

"Hell no," Naruto shook his head. "But we worked out what happened eventually. Sasuke never spoke to Sakura again unless it was for school and even then it was strained. We went back to being best friends. And now we're here at Beacon with you guys."

Gray nodded, satisfied. "Sounded like a hell of party," he commented.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah it was, for the most part," he said as he laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

Naruto seemed to remember something as the proverbial lightbulb flicked on above his head. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed.

"What did you forget?" Sasuke asked.

"Something I was going to do yesterday after team assignments," he replied and went over to his bag before digging all around in it.

"What's he doing?" Gray asked.

"No idea," Sasuke shook his head. "But I can venture a guess."

Gray nodded worried. "OK… Natsu are you gonna share any of that food?!" he growled.

Natsu, with a literal mouthful of food, turned and tried to look innocent. "Uh," he began as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sure?" He tossed a can of Everybody Loves Grape soda and some snacks to everybody, some of it landing on Naruto's bed.

"Found ya, ya sneaky bastard!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Naruto. "What did you find?" Gray asked.

Naruto turned around, keeping whatever he had hidden. The smirk on his face, making the others grow worried. "As the leader of Team NGSD it is my honor to bring us all together as friends and teammates. This was something that my father did with his team and something my godfather did as well," he explained.

Sasuke started to sweat. "Oh Oum, please tell me you didn't," he said worriedly.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. "Oh yes I did," knowing exactly what Sasuke was talking about. "Gentlemen, I present to you some of the strongest alcohol that the entirety of Remnant." Sasuke was now visibly paler, Natsu had no clue what was going on, and Gray looked more worried. "You've probably heard of Toad Oil or Toad Smacker or Tadpole Slammers. But have either of you, not Sasuke, heard of Fire Toad Oil?"

Gray nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said. "It's said to be one of the top three strongest alcohols on Remnant. Why?"

Naruto grinned as he brought what was behind him around to the front for the others to see. "Well this stuff is nothing like it," he said evilly. "I present to you Toad Hunter, the second strongest alcohol on Remnant. Courtesy of my godfather. Thank you Jiraiya!" he thanked loudly.

(Meanwhile in Vacuo. More specifically, a hotspring)

A tall man with long white hair was peeping through a hole in a fence, writing things in his notebook, never taking his eyes from the scene in front of him. Three women, all dressed in nothing but towels, were putting tanning lotion all over each other. 'This scene is going to go great inn my newest book!' he thought with an overly perverted giggle.

Suddenly the man stiffened and stood up, saluting the heavens for no apparent reason. "You are very welcome my godson," he said, the feeling of pride filling his sole. He smiled as a cloud passed over. His mind caught up with him as he remembered what he was doing. He grinned perversely before rushing back to the hold in the fence. What he saw confused him to know end. "Huh? Where did the girl go?" he asked aloud.

"Looking for something?" a female voice said behind him.

The man stiffened, slowly turning around with his best innocent smile on his face. "Uh, I was looking for a friend of mine," he lied, hoping to buy enough time to get away.

One of the women behind his crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared down at him. "I doubt that," she growled as she clenched her fist.. "Let's get 'im girls."

The man lifted his hands defensively. "You wouldn't attack an unarmed man would you?" he pleaded. The looks on their faces as each woman's fist came down for his face told him otherwise. "Didn't thank so."

(Back at Beacon)

Naruto suddenly shivered. "You poor old, overly perverted, idiot," Naruto said quietly as he bowed his head. "Just come back in one piece."

The others looked at Naruto like he was crazy, but shrugged it off. "Anyway," Gray said. "What are you doing?"

Naruto shook his head. "We are toasting each other on getting a team," Naruto walked over to his desk. "We need to get a fridge in here." Naruto set the bottle and four shot glasses down. Naruto poured all four of them a shot of Toad Hunter. "I'm not carrying these to you guys," Naruto said as he stepped back, glass in hand.

Natsu and Gray jumped down off their beds while Sasuke climbed down. They all three grabbed a shot glass before stepping up to Naruto. Naruto looked at each of his teammates individually before he lifted his glass up. The others followed suit. "Before we drink, I'd like to say something my godfather told me once. 'As hunters we are expected to uphold the peace of the world, but that can only be done through the bonds we create with others. Once we create those bonds and find something to protect we can truly become strong. So always keep the bonds you made close to your heart so you can always be stronger than what opposes you.' Now with that said," Naruto said as he looked at his team again. "I've got something else to say."

"A drink for you," Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"A drink for me," he looked at Gray.

"Should we ever disagree," he turned to Natsu.

"Fuck you all and here's one for me!" he grinned as he clinked his glass with the others and threw back his drink, Gray, Sasuke, and Natsu doing the same.

The four teens all gained pained looks on their faces as the Toad Hunter alcohol burned the entire way down. "Holy Oum! That stuff burns!" Gray said as he set the glass down.

"No joke!" Sasuke coughed.

"Could've been worse," Natsu groaned and coughed once. "Still though. That's some strong stuff."

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "Just wait until somebody here gets laid while at school, I've got the number one strongest booze also," he said cackle.

Everyone else paled. "No way," Sasuke groaned. "I don't even want to know how you got that."

Naruto laughed and soon the others joined in as well. And with that the first night of Beacon was over for Team NGSD.

* * *

 **Ang3l: well there ya go guys! like i said i apologize if it seems choppy. I'm going to try and make the next chapter better.**

 **Kurama: Suuuuure**

 **Ang3l: What the hell are you doing back in here?!**

 **Kurama: I'm always here twerp!**

 **Ang3l: Baka kitsune!**

 **Kurama: Stupid ningen!**

 **Yang and Ruby: *sighs***

 **Yang: we need to break that up**

 **Ruby: I'm not dealing with Kurama**

 **Yang: Damnit sis! i don't want to deal with him either!**

 **Ang3l: Ja ne, minna! *turns back to Kurama with Ruby's scythe pointed at Kurama* now hold still ya bastard!**


	4. The Hangover, Part 1

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Well that was quick, 'ey?**

 **Kurama: Yeah. Just like you. Two pump-**

 **Ang3l: Can it furball! You're lucky I'm letting you stay here this chapter! i couldn't take any more of Yang's friggin puns.**

 **Kurama: Whatever. Just answer the reviews you missed dumbass.**

 **Ang3l: Bastard. Anyway I forgot to answer the reviews to chapter two. so i'll post those at the beginning.**

 **CHAPTER 2 REVIEWS**

 **ThePizziaMan: Yes, poor poor Blake. haha. She'll have her shot though.**

 **CyberCobra743: his weapon is like a pickaxe. sorry for not making that more clear.**

 **Ryner510: He won't stay this dense. he'll figure out blake's and yang's feelings... eventually. Thank you. i try my best to make the fight scenes relatively long.**

 **suppes1: thank you. as for the pairing. that would be... a secret. *Kakashi's famous eye smile***

 **desdelor97: thank you, i appreciate it. and i will sure try!**

 **Lightningblade49: thanks! i'm glad you liked them!**

 **Imaginary world 3101: thank you! I'll try and update as much as i can, but being a general manager over a restaurant makes for a very unknown busy schedule**

 **Danish78: you are most welcome! The romance in this is definitely going to be a slow burn. I will not say the pairing though, gotta keep you guys guessing.**

 **totadile406: thanks! I cannot say the pairing as of right now. Don't want to spoil anything for ya**

 **Tyquanuchiha: Yes i know he iss a bit OOC, but in this story he did grow up with a functional family. Itachi never went on a clan murdering rampage. so if he seems more like a normal teenager that is why.**

 **Frisky Arctic Fox: yes. yes he is. haha. he'll figure it out though**

 **Guest: thank you. i will keep doing what i do!**

 **The big pickle: ok! cool. I'm not a fan of writing harem's anyway, too much drama and confusion to go through. reading them is another story, however.**

 **Guest: you are most welcome!**

 **The big pickle: i figured there would be some misspellings since i don't have a beta and spell check doesn't pick up everything. I'm not sure if i'll have yang go after Sasuke or stick with going after Naruto. i like the idea of Sasuke and Pyrrha for some reason.**

 **Guest: Sasuke and pyrrha more than likely yes. as for the others... i already have a plan for natsu and gray and Naruto's pairing is a secret ;)**

 **Brehze: thank you!**

 **Sageofchaos: here's chapter 4!**

 **Warrof: thanks! I hope i can get pumped out quickly.**

 **The big pickle: Thank you for three reviews on chapter 2! as for other Naruto characters, nobody from the rookie 12. just some of the adults. jiraiya and itachi are confirmed, however.**

 **Ang3l: now on to the chapter 3 reviews!**

 **CHAPTER 3 REVIEWS:**

 **ivan0061509: thanks! here is the next one!**

 **desdelor97: thanks dude!**

 **Soulfire47: yes they did. they probably won't realize it until later. maybe during the Vytal Festival. idk honestly**

 **ONDER: thanks! i really appreciate the feedback!**

 **Brehze: thank you!**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: damn your name is hard to type! I'm glad you liked the story so far! as for the pairing, it will remain a secret until further notice. haha!**

 **Vld: i do agree with you on the fact that there are a lot of naruto/blake or naruto/yang stories out there, Veritas Aequitas being one of my favorites. if you haven't read it, i highly recommend it! it's hilarious! i also agree that Weiss's father should rot in hell. can't stand the bastard one bit!**

 **Rebounder1904: thanks! I'm glad you like it. i like to read some reincarnation stories of naruto being in remnant or being sent to the future of the elemental nations, but i haven't seen many where he actually is from remnant with no mention of the elemental nations.**

 **Ang3l: that's it for reviews! Now on to the disclaimer! Kurama if you would**

 **Kurama: ForsakenAng3l: does not own naruto or RWBY. if he did i would be the main character in both series!**

 **Ang3l: *pulls lever* dumb fox**

 **Kurama: *trapdoor opens underneath his feet. very loud yell* You bastard!**

A couple of weeks had passed since the little incident with Ruby Weiss, and the day was looking just like any other. The normal routines were gone through for all the students of Beacon. Well, normal for a school design to train young men and woman into powerful Hunters who fought the creatures of Grimm with an immensely amount of different styles of weapons. So yeah, normal for these standards. Those standards where welcomed with open arms to some of the young Hunters and Huntresses. Namely Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dagneel, Nora Valkyrie, and Yang Xiao Long.

Those four teens in question were currently in the middle of an all out brawl in one of the training areas. Meanwhile the other members of the teams were off to the side idly chatting with one another. The sound of a loud explosion had every teen there turn their gaze on the, arguably, battlefield. Natsu was seen careening through the air and smashed into a wall courtesy of Nora. Naruto simply smirked as he saw an opening and, using his own hammer, knocked Nora into the opposing wall. Naruto just barely had enough time to duck underneath a hard right from Yang. Yang, however, was not finished with her assault. She brought her hands together above her head and swung them both down right into the center of Naruto's back. Naruto, unprepared for the hit, smashed face-first into the ground and bounced off of it. As he bounced back up his eyes widened as Nora's hammer came into his field of vision. Nora, having freed herself form the wall, capitalized on the distraction Naruto had caused Yang and aimed her hammer so that she would hit not only Naruto, but Yang as well. Well she used Naruto's body to do so, but what's the difference really with "Nora Logic."

"Oh crap," Naruto grumbled.

"This is gonna su-" Yang never got to finished her sentence as she was sent flying away with her fellow blond.

Natsu, taking the opportunity jumped over the two flying blonds and plowed a fire covered fist into Nora's gut. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled as the resulting explosion rocketed Nora into another wall.

Over on the other end of the arena, Naruto and Yang were attempting to get out of the tangle of limbs when Naruto put his hand somewhere… rather nice actually.

"Easy there Foxy," Yang said with her voice dripping like honey. "You're getting a little handsy."

Naruto squeezed one more time to figure what he had a hold of before realization struck him. He quickly yanked his hand back and jumped back away from Yang. "Damnit! I'm sorry Yang!" Naruto apologized, knowing how well some woman could be with being groped, even accidentally. "Please don't do anything to the face or the jewels!"

Yang stood up and shot Naruto a smirk. "I'm not gonna do anything. It was an accident," she said with a shrug. "No harm done. But that does raise a question."

Naruto looked at her curiously. "That would be?" he asked slowly.

"How'd they feel?" Yang grinned.

Naruto's face instantly lit up in a blush before his eyes widened and he jumped out of the way. Yang, confused as hell at Naruto's actions, suddenly felt something get thrown into her back. Yang flew forward a few feet before she, and whoever had landed on her, came to a stop.

Naruto was already on the move away from the pair and, seeing it was his teammate that plowed into Yang, quickly switched his hammer into it's scythe form. He twirled the weapon around his hand a few times before pulling the trigger and firing a canon shot at Nora. Nora quickly dodged and returned fire with her own canon. Thinking fast, Naruto fired a round from his weapon aiming for the round Nora just fired. The two rounds collided and caused a large explosion, obscuring everyone's view.

This was not a problem for Naruto as he ran through the smoke and got inside of Nora's guard. Two quick strikes to the gut and a hard heel kick sent Nora flying out of the dust cloud. Naruto decided to step his game up a little bit and split his weapon in two. His scythe and hammer began to glow white and red respectively. He swung his scythe at Yang and Natsu and then swung the hammer towards Yang. A large blade of wind flew straight for the both of them. Natsu ducked underneath the blade while Yang opted to jump over it. That was her mistake. As she jumped up the fireball slammed right into her, the resulting explosion throwing her into Natsu, who promptly ate any fire that got near him.

Naruto grit his teeth. 'Well I was trying to keep any fire away from Natsu...' he thought to himself.

Natsu grinned and sucked in a large breath of air, his chest expanding. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled and spewed a white hot stream of flames at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he used his pinky to change the dust in the hammer over to wind. "Since you've named all of your attacks," he said as he began to twirl the scythe and hammer in his hands. "I decided to call this." Naruto swung both of his weapons in a way that showed he had total control over his weapon. "Great Breakthrough!" Naruto yelled out as a massive torrent of wind was kicked up and sent to the imposing wall of flames.

Fire met wind and for a second it looked like the flames were going to overpower the wind attack. Then Naruto smirked and snapped his fingers. The wind stopped and exploded outward, the flames going with it and dying in the air as there was no longer any more fuel for them to stay lit. The smoke that resulted soon blocked everyone's view of the four brawling teenagers.

A large gust of wind soon blew the smoke away and revealed the four teens all standing at four points of equal distance apart. Naruto had his Fox Cloak activated and was gathering his aura into his hand. Natsu had activated his semblance, Dragon Force, and had his hands on fire. Yang's eyes had turned red and her hair was glowing golden while fire flew around her at random spurts. Nora was… sparking? Everyone, save for Ren, had to blink as they saw sparks dance across Nora's body. Those sparks increased as she tensed her legs.

This was it. The final attack from all four of them. Naruto vs. Yang vs. Nora vs. Natsu. Naruto finished prepping his attack at the same time Natsu and Nora did. Yang had her arms cocked back ready to jump in as son as somebody made a move. Naruto smirked and tensed his legs for a split second before shooting forward. Nora was the next to move, moving at nearly the same time as Naruto. Yang and Natsu respectively shot and jumped forwards.

As they all reached the middle they stopped and brought their attacks forward in unison.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"YAAAAAHHHH!"

"Take This!"

"PANCAKES!"

Everyone not fighting sweatdropped as the attacks all met in the center. For a second nothing happened. Then the explosion was released. White flames, golden fire, jolts of electricity, and wisps of deep red aura was seen from the explosion as four shadows were launched away in four different directions. Nora crashed into the ground, cratering it in a few places, and lost her grip on _Magnhild._ Natsu was smashed through the entry doors and outside completely. Yang landed in the bleachers, breaking more than a few as she bounced up them and landed against the wall. Naruto was the most unlucky. He was literally imbedded in the wall nearly a foot.

Three groans of agony were heard simultaneously as Nora and Yang stood up shakily. Ren and Ruby shaking their heads at their respective teammates. Naruto broke his hand free and was able to pull his head out of the wall.

"That freaking hurt!" he groaned. "Can somebody help get me down?"

Blake smiled lightly and rolled her eyes at Naruto and walked over to where he was stuck. She tossed _Gamboul Shroud_ up to Naruto who caught. Naruto wrapped it around his wrist a couple of times before nodding to Blake. She gripped the ribbon tight and pulled hard. Naruto came out of the wall with a help, not expecting the sudden drop. Naruto quickly tucked his legs and rolled to soften he landing. Naruto stood up and tossed Blake's weapon back to her.

She quickly sheathed her weapon then grew a concerned look on her face. She put her hand on Naruto's arm as he panted. "Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto just grinned. "You know me. I'm a quick healer!" he exclaimed. "Probably won't even feel it in an hour or so."

"Still the same as always," she sighed. "You should take better care of yourself."

Naruto just shrugged as they approached the rest of the group, Yang and Nora holding each other up. "Eh, I'll be fine," he said nonchalantly.

Blake simply groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was an explosive match guys!" Yang's attempt at a pun had everyone groaning. Nora shifted her weight, making the blonde bombshell fall on her ass. Yang rubbed her butt and pouted. "You guys just don't understand comedy," she grumbled and crossed her arms.

Everyone shared a quick laugh at Yang's expense. Natsu burst through the doors in the next instant. "Alright! I'm fired back up and ready to keep going!" he yelled.

Three groans of pain and half a dozen more of annoyance were his replies. He huffed and crossed his arms. "You guys all suck," he grumbled.

Naruto stretched and popped his neck. "So anybody want to go into Vale?" he asked. All eyes turned to him. "What?" he asked at the sudden attention.

"We can go to Vale?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto said unsure of what was going on. "You guys didn't know that?"

At least three quarters of the group shook their heads. "Nope," Ruby said, popping the "p" at the end.

Naruto chuckled. "Can't believe most of you guys didn't know that," Yang said as if it was more obvious that her cleavage nearly hanging out of her shirt. Naruto, Natsu, Gray, and Jaune all turned their heads anywhere but Yang at that particular moment. From where she was sitting they guys had a perfect view from above. Even Ren was looking away, albeit, mostly helping Nora he still saw the pair Yang was packing. Sasuke, however, was being discreet about it. He has his semblance active in one eye as he looked at Naruto, his hair hiding it form view of anyone but Naruto. They both had read _Ninja's of Love_ , Naruto unwillingly and Sasuke very willingly. So they both could appreciate a nice pair. Naruto simply smirked at Sasuke. "So any takers?" Naruto asked.

Yang shrugged and stood up, much to the guys relief. "I'm game," she said with a smirk.

"Me too!" Ruby shouted with glee.

Until Weiss grabbed he back of her collar. "No," she stated. "We have homework to work on."

"Yes we do," Blake reinstated crossing her arms and looking at her partner pointedly.

Yang huffed. "Dang it," she grumbled. "I was hoping you would forget about it." She turned to Naruto and winked. "Maybe next time Foxy." And with that she sauntered off with a noticeable sway in her hips.

Naruto shook his head as he watched her go. "Well anybody else?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Why not?" he said.

Naruto fist pumped. "That's one!" he grinned.

Gray sighed. "I guess I'm going too," he mumbled. "Gotta keep your ass outta jail."

Naruto just grinned. "Any of you guys wanna come?" Naruto asked Team JNPR.

Pyrrha just smiled. "Me and Nora still have some homework to finish," she said, Nora groaned when she heard this. "Why don't you guys all go?" She motioned to Jaune and Ren then to the three present members of Team NGSD.

Naruto shrugged. "Why not? Guys night inn Vale!" he shouted and pumped his fist in the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Go get washed up first," he said. "You smell like sweat and you're covered in soot."

Naruto looked at himself then sniffed his armpit before reeling back with a shocked look on his face. His eyes wide he turned towards the door with out glancing at the others. "Good idea!" he said with a nervous chuckle before walking off.

Sasuke and Gray just shook their heads. "Sure you don't want to come?" Sasuke asked, turning to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled and shook her head. "No, but thanks for the offer," she said kindly. "Like I said we still have some homework left to finish."

Sasuke nodded and smiled lightly. "Alright then, but if you change your mind..." he left the sentence hanging in the air as he walked out of the room alongside Gray. "Let's go find my partner and make sure he's still breathing," Sasuke said as they left.

Gray just snorted. "Knowing that idiot, he's probably awake and scrounging food from a vending machine or the cafeteria," Gray said.

"Well team," Jaune said trying to sound mighty. "Let's go!" He pointed dramatically to the door.

Nora blew a raspberry while Pyrrha smiled and shook her head. Ren simply sighed. "Good try Jaune," Ren said comfortingly and placed a hand on his leader's shoulder before walking off.

Jaune hung his head in defeat. "You'll bulk up, eventually," Nora said with and unsure laugh.

Pyrrha stepped next to her partner. "Shall we oh fearless leader?" she asked.

Jaune looked up and smiled lightly at her. "Yes we shall," he said as they walked out of the training room.

Nearly ten minutes later and Glynda stormed into the room and opened her mouth to shout at the three teams for destroying yet ANOTHER training room. This would mark the seventh this week! However, Glynda's words died before they left her mouth. "Those children are going to give me gray hairs I just know it," she groaned and waved her riding crop. All the damage that had been done was reversed and the room no longer looked like a warzone.

At the same time, Naruto had just stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into his team's room. "Next!" Gray shouted and rushed the bathroom before Sasuke or Natsu could even move.

Sasuke cursed under his breath while Natsu kicked the bathroom door. "Asshole!" he yelled.

"Bite me!" Gray yelled back, his voice muffled by the door.

"So you're really not coming?" Naruto asked Natsu again.

Natsu shook his head. "I'm not a fan of air travel," he said.

"We noticed," Sasuke said.

"So if I can avoid traveling by vehicle any time then I will. Besides there's nothing I want to do in Vale anyway," he shrugged.

Naruto just shrugged himself before he finished getting dressed. "Suit yourself," he said.

Natsu just nodded. "This also gives me time to catch up on RvB," he said with a grin and shake of his scroll.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other then back to Natsu. "How far are you in the series?" Naruto asked.

"One full season behind," Natsu said. "Shouldn't take me too long."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really," Sasuke said as he walked over to the bathroom door right before it opened up and Gray stepped out.

"Seriously how do you know exactly when that door is going to open up?" Gray asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya," he said before shutting the door and locking it behind him. No way was he taking a chance for Naruto to prank him.

"Paranoid ass," Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms as he sat on his bed. "I was totally gonna get him too."

Gray chuckled. "You could always pick the lock," he suggested.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, too noisy," he said. "I'll get him another time."

"So what are you guys doing?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

Naruto shrugged. "No clue," he said, making Gray miss the step to the ladder on his bed. His foot went down further than Gray realized and he smacked his forehead into the wood.

Gray reeled back and quickly held his head. "Damnit!" he growled.

Natsu laughed from his bed. "Ha! Damn stripper!" he yelled.

"I've still got clothes on!" Gray shouted back and flipped Natsu off.

Naruto laughed. "No you don't," he pointed at the clothes lying right next to the bathroom door.

Gray looked down at his naked, save for his boxers, body. "Oum damnit! Why does this always happen?" he growled out.

Gray grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed all the while grumbling to himself about Natsu being an idiot and Ur's thrice damned stripping habit that was somehow passed on to him.

Sasuke exited the bathroom a few moments later, dressed and ready. "Still not coming?" Sasuke asked Natsu.

The fire user shook his head and continued to stare at his scroll. "Hell no," he said. "Not goging on a bullhead unless absolutely necessary."

Sasuke shared and look with Naruto before they both shrugged. "Well we're off Natsu," Naruto said and walked to the door. "One last time, still wanna stay?"

"Yup!" Natsu waved, eyes on his scroll as the opening theme finished playing.

"Have fun," Sasuke said as they left Natsu to his own devices.

Once the door had shut Natsu leaned back and turned the volume up as loud as he could get it. "I've got the room all to myself tonight," he grinned and stretched. "I should probably call Lu later..." He shrugged. "After I get caught up on this season of course."

Outside the room Naruto and company stood next to Team JNPR's door. Naruto knocked and stepped back.

Pyrrha opened the door and smiled at the three of them, mostly Sasuke. "The other two are almost ready," she said. "Come on in." She motioned them inside.

"Like what you've done with the place," Naruto said with a grin. "We didn't have enough room to leave our room the way it was."

"How did you rearrange your room?" Pyrrha asked.

"We stacked the beds on top of our desks and secured them using ladders," Sasuke answered. "Ozpin let us use whatever materials there were inn this old gardening shed behind the school."

"Maybe we should show it to Team RWBY," Pyrrha said. "Their "bunk beds" that they made don't look entirely safe."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Well Jaune," he said addressing his fellow leader. "Ready for a night away from responsibility?"

Jaune smiled nervously. "Uh, sure," he answered nervously. "What are we going to be doing exactly?"

Naruto shrugged. "Our oh so brilliant leader has no idea," Gray informed with a dull tone.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "I'm a man of acting in the now! I don't plan ahead, those plans tend to go south real quick!"

Sasuke raised his eyes brows and shook his head. "No kidding," he mumbled.

Naruto still heard and glared at his best friend. "Can it, Teme," he growled.

"Whatever, Dobe," Sasuke retorted and dug his pinky in his ear before flicking his discovery to the side.

"Well let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned on his heel and went out the door.

As Jaune and Ren waved goodbye to their respective partners, Jaune struck up conversation with Sasuke. "So is Naruto always like that?" he asked

"What? A knuckleheaded, hyperactive, overgrown child?" Sasuke replied with his own questions, making his voice loud enough so Naruto could hear. Sasuke seemed to ponder it for a moment then nodded. "Yeah. Always."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "I'm not that bad."

"September 10th, two years ago," Sasuke stated.

Naruto stopped mid-step before continuing forward. "That was NOT my fault," Naruto defended.

Sasuke nodded. "OK then," he began. "Then how about February 3rd four years ago, December 18th of the same year, and one of the most recent, July 9th." Sasuke had his fingers raised as he pointed out the dates.

Everyone, save for Naruto and Sasuke were completely lost. Naruto refused to turn around and make eye contact. "July 9th I'll admit that was my fault, but the other two were not!" Naruto said.

It was Ren who spoke up next. "What happened in July?" he asked curiously as they exited the dorms.

Naruto began with nervous laugh. "Well, I asked my godfather for some super intense training to prepare us for Beacon and, well..." he trailed off.

"He tossed us into the a Grimm infested forest," Sasuke deadpanned. "It took us nearly a month to get out of there!"

"But we got stronger because of it," Naruto grinned, trying to justify his actions.

Sasuke shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he said as they arrived at the landing pads. "Being in a Grimm infested forest with a danger magnet such as yourself was very bad for my health."

"But did you die?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just sent him a glare as the guys stepped up into the bullhead. "Not the point," Sasuke stated.

"Then enlighten me," Naruto said, spreading his arms out.

"Yes. We would all like to know the point of your lover's quarrel," Gray smirked, getting glares from both of his teammates.

"The point," Sasuke said, turning back to Naruto. "Is that you attract danger to you worse than anyone I've ever met. For all we know when we get to Vale there's going to be some sort of Grimm invasion and we will have to fight our way to our friends."

Naruto shrugged as the bullhead took off. "Should something like that happen, I'm sure we will pull through," he said without a care in the world before going up to the cockpit to speak with the pilot for a moment.

When Naruto got back he sat down and leaned back into his seat. "What was that about?" Gray asked.

"I'm just cashing in on a bet," Naruto grinned over at Sasuke, who grew confused at the remark.

"Bet?" Sasuke asked. "What bet are you- Oh that one." The proverbial lightbulb shined above Sasuke's head before fizzling out. "Yeah there's no way," he shook his head and crossed his arms.

Naruto continued grinning as he pointed out of the side of the bullhead. "Then take a look for yourself," he said happily.

Four sets of eyes turned to where Naruto was pointing. Those same eyes widens barely a second later as they saw what Naruto was pointing at. Painted on the side of Beacon's tallest tower was a blonde bombshell with long pigtails on either side of her head. She had three whisker like marks on both cheeks and sky blue eyes. One hand was covering her breasts while the other seemed showed that she was blowing a kiss. Coming from behind her was a fox tail that covered her more intimate parts.

Naruto laughed triumphantly. "Like I said, cashing in on a bet that I won," he grinned.

"Son of a bitch," Sasuke groaned.

Naruto continued to snicker before realization hit him. He stood up quickly and went to the cockpit for a moment before coming back and sitting back down.

"OK, now what was THAT about?" Gray asked.

"Just asked him to not worry about picking us up," Naruto replied.

"But then how will we get back to Beacon?" Jaune asked.

"We won't," Naruto shrugged. "Not tonight anyway."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Please tell me we aren't going there of all places," he groaned. This day just kept getting worse and worse. First having to pay for Naruto's Ramen splurge and now he was going THERE…

"Would you rather go to Junior's?" Naruto deadpanned. "I seem to recall that he was oh so very fond of us the last time we showed up." The sarcasm could almost be seen dripping from his voice.

"Fair enough," Sasuke conceded.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jaune asked.

"Ever heard of _The Funhaus_?" Naruto asked, receiving three shakes and one slow nod of heads as his response. He nodded with a grin. "Good. wouldn't want to ruin anything."

"I thought you didn't know what we were doing?" Ren asked.

Naruto nodded. "That's right," he confirmed. "But I never said I didn't know where we were going."

Sasuke simply groaned. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to remember tonight," he said then paused. "On second thought that's probably a good thing."

"You know, now that I'm thinking about we have time to go visit the _Achievement Hunters_ ," Naruto said thoughtfully as the bullhead began it's descent.

"I do need to have Gavin make sure my wings are working properly," Sasuke mused to himself.

Naruto nodded in a sage like manner. "Yes and we could all use some ammo, I'm sure," he said.

The others all nodded. "Yep," Gray summed up everyone's thoughts.

Naruto stood up as the bullhead touched down. "And we are off!" he exclaimed as he stepped out of the bullhead onto the landing pad. "We can go to _AH_ tomorrow. For now I want some food and then we are off to _Funhaus_."

Sasuke groaned again. "So help me Oum if Adam tries to hook me up with anybody there, I'm punching you," Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto just nodded his head, already expecting that kind of a response. "Whatever," he waved his best friend off. "Does anybody know how to get to _A Simple Wok_ from here?" he asked the group, his tail twitching behind him at the prospect of free ramen.

"Yeah," Gray spoke up. "I know where it's at."

"Then lead the way to ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

The others all shook their heads at the blond's antics but followed Gray as he began leading them towards the ramen stand.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at _A Simple Wo_ _k_ and once seated Naruto's grin intensified, his tail swishing back and forth excitedly. "Hey old man!" he shouted to the owner, the same man from _Dust 'til Dawn_. "Shrimp, beef, and chicken ramen! And keep them coming!"

The old man simply nodded, not saying a word as the others all gave their orders. The food was out in record time and, not being ones to waste time, the boys all dug in. Well Naruto inhaled his ramen, finishing his fifth bowl by the time the others had finished their first. Also to point out that Naruto was not stopping.

"How in the hell does he eat so much?" Gray asked. "I've seen Natsu put away some food, but this is ridiculous!"

"Should we call a medic?" Jaune asked, slightly worried as Naruto finished his ninth bowl. Wait where did six, seven, and eight go?! Jaune only looked away for a second!

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he said. "The idiot will be fine."

Naruto, having his twelfth bowl lifted up to drink the broth, simply lifted his middle finger up.

"That can't be healthy," Ren said, not taking his eyes off of the phenomenon in front of him. He had just witnessed Naruto literally inhale three bowls of ramen in the blink of an eye. And he wasn't stopping.

"Don't go into a food coma, Dobe," Sasuke groaned as he saw the bowls stacking higher by the minute, money signs appearing in the old man's closed eyes (not sure how that was possible), and his wallet getting lighter and lighter.

Naruto finished off bowl number eighteen. "I could continue eating, but I'd like to get to _Funhaus_ before a whole crap load of people show up," he said with a happy sigh. "The best ramen in all of Remnant. You gonna open a stand for the Vytal Festival Old Man?"

The old man nodded silently before taking the bowls into the back to be washed and coming around to collect his payments. When he got to Naruto, Naruto just grinned and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "This guy's got me tonight," he said as he stood up and stretched.

"Only cause you were actually able to paint that building without getting caught," Sasuke grumbled as he paid for his and Naruto's ramen.

"See you later Old Man!" Naruto waved as the group of five walked away.

They walked into the busier area of Vale where the shops were either getting ready to close or already closing up. Then there were the places that were opening up for the nightlife. Naruto was soon leading the group into the red light district.

Jaune was the first to voice his opinion on the location of where they were. "The red light district?" he asked as he looked around. "Is this place some kind of strip joint?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at his fellow blond. "No it's not," Naruto said. "And they aren't strip joints. They are called gentlemen's clubs."

"Right," Jaune nodded.

Naruto walked up to the bouncer, ignoring the line entirely. "Maelstrom and four guests," he said.

The bouncer looked over his clipboard before he sighed. "Go on in," the man said.

Naruto grinned as he walked into the club. "Gentlemen," he begna as he opened the inner doors. "Welcome to _The Funhaus_."

Loud music was the first thing that meet the teens ears as they walked into the club. " _Pour up. (Drank!) Headshot. (Drank!) Sit down. (Drank!) Stand up. (Drank!) Pass out. (Drank!) Wake up. (Drank!) Faded. (Drank!) Faded. (Drank!)."_

Naruto walked straight over to the bar. "Hey Bruce!" Naruto yelled. "Five shots of whatever you like!" Naruto turned to the rest of the guys. "First round is on me boys," he stated with a grin.

A man walked up to Naruto from the other side of the bar. "Well if if it isn't Naruto!" he exclaimed. "How ya been?"

Naruto shrugged. "Started attending classes at Beacon," he said with grin. "How you been?"

"Keeping busy," the man, Bruce said.

Naruto turned to the others. "Guys, this is Bruce Greene, founder and general manger of _Funhaus_ ," Naruto introduced.

Bruce was around the same height as Naruto with short brown hair and a beard and mustache combo. He was wearing a black shirt with the _Fu_ _n_ _haus_ logo on the front in plain white letters. Black pants and a pair on regular tennis shoes covered hi bottom half.

"What'll you be having?" Bruce asked.

"You're choice," Naruto said.

Bruce grinned. "Alright, five shots of Fireball honey coming right up," Bruce said as he reached down under the counter ad grabbed a couple bottles and some shot glasses. Once the shots were poured he slid them forward. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Two more rounds of shots for now," Naruto said. "We'll let you know what sort of drinks we want here in a bit."

Bruce nodded. "Sure thing buddy," he said as he poured another two rounds for each of the hunters in training.

Naruto handed everybody a hot before looking at Sasuke. "Here's one for you," he said with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but still had a small smile. "Here's one for me," he said before he and Naruto looked at Gray.

"If we ever disagree," Gray said.

"Fuck you and here's one for me!" Naruto finished before he downed his shot, the others following suit. Jaune and Ren making faces at the taste of the booze, not really prepared for the strength.

"Inhale before you take the shot," Bruce informed. "That'll make the shots smoother for ya."

Jaune and Ren nodded, Jaune still trying to get the taste and burning out of his throat and mouth. The rest of the shot glasses were put on the counter before quickly being filled with two different alcohols. One clear and the other a darker honey color. Naruto grabbed one of each before he walked over to a random table, the others following suit. Naruto quickly downed his shots before looking around the club.

"Hey Jaune," Naruto said, getting said boy's attention, despite having downed the clear shot.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Jaune coughed as Gray slapped him on the back.

"Good stuff," Naruto said. "But either way. You've got a set of eyes on you. And they belong to a very attractive woman."

Jaune paused before he took his second shot. He looked at Naruto like he was crazy before turning around and making eye contact with the woman. A taller than average brunette with hair that went past her shoulders. She was wearing stiletto heels and a black dress that went to mid thigh with the sides partially cut out. Jaune quickly turned back around and downed his second shot.

"There's no way she would be interested in me," Jaune said, dismissing it entirely.

"She's not looking at any of us," Sasuke stated before throwing back both shots quickly. He might as well enjoy himself while he's here.

"Or is it that you're nervous 'cause you're still a vir-" Gray began to say but was cut off by Naruto's hand over his mouth.

"Leave him alone," Naruto defended before turning to Jaune. "It's OK to be nervous about talking to a girl. Actually she's not a girl. That is a woman. And she is gorgeous. And looking right at you. Just be yourself."

"Be myself," Jaune repeated with a nod.

"But first before you go talk to her," Naruto turned around and grabbed a waitress's shirt. "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly."

"Hey Foxy," the girl, Kelly, said. She had short blonde hair that was done up in a pair of short pigtails behind her head. Kelly was wearing a cut off t-shirt with a button up flannel over it. She had on a pair of jean shorts that were very tight fitting, and a pair of combat boots to finish the look off. However, the most prominent feature was the black cat tail coming from her rear.

"Good to see you again," Naruto said with a wink. He may be dense towards Blake and Yang liking him, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to flirt. "Could your shorts get any tighter?"

Kelly smirked and turned around to show her butt off to the guys, who all turned a shade of red at the girl's behavior. She had a very nice ass, flicking Naruto with her tail. "What?" she asked. "Don't like it?"

Naruto returned the smirk. "No, you've got a nice ass," Naruto complimented. "Unfortunately I didn't come here to flirt. Can you get a strawberry sunrise and two more rounds of shots?"

"Sure thing Whiskers," she winked before sauntering off, tail swishing back and forth.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a grin before turning back to the table, where Ren, Jaune, and Gray were looking at him like he had grown a second head. "What?"

"What..." Ren began.

"The hell..." Gray continued.

"Was that about?" Jaune finished.

Naruto shrugged. "I've known these guys since they opened up shop. I always go to their sister store and buy my ammo and weapon upgrades."

" _Achievement Hunter_?" Gray asked.

Naruto nodded, confirming his question. Just then Kelly came back with their drinks. "Here you go boys," she said with a smirk, making sure to lean over the table to show off her cleavage. While not the biggest it definitely wasn't small.

Ren and Jaune had to turn their faces to hide their blushes while Gray stared out of the corner of his eye. Naruto chose to lean his chair back and grin at Sasuke. From where they were sitting and the way Kelly was leaning the two of them had a perfect view of her rear. Naruto's tail swished back and forth happily under the table.

"Let me know if you guys need anything else," Kelly said and with another wink at Jaune she left to continue working.

Gray shivered. "What a woman," he sighed as he watched her leave.

"OK Jaune," Naruto said as all eyes turned to the nervous blond. Naruto slid the Strawberry Sunrise over to Jaune. "Take this over to that girl and start talking to her."

Jaune suddenly looked even more nervous. "I'm not so sure I can," he said quietly.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before back to Jaune. "Then drink," they said together and pushed two shots to Jaune.

Jaune eyed the drinks for a moment before downing them. After recovering from the burn he looked at the others, determination in his eyes and a light dusting of pink across his nose as the alcohol was beginning to take effect. Jaune stood and grabbed the Sunrise before looking at the others one more time for encouragement. "Here I go," he said with a nervous grin.

"Go get her," Naruto urged.

"Be yourself," Sasuke reminded.

"No macho crap you tried to pull to get Weiss's attention either," Gray said.

"Right," Jaune said quietly.

"Jaune," Ren said, getting his leaders attention. "Good luck."

"Thanks guys," Jaune said before he turned and walked right over to the woman.

Naruto wiped and invisible tear from the corner of his eye. "They grow up so fast," he sniffed before grinning at the others. "Well, while Jaune tries his luck we are gonna drink more!"

Sasuke groaned, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. "I hate your semblance sometimes," he said.

Naruto just answered with a grin. "What so special about his semblance and drinking?" Gray asked.

"Naruto's semblance gives him unnatural healing, almost regeneration and keeps any toxins out of his body," Sasuke explained.

"So in order for me to even get some sort of buzz, I have to drink a lot," Naruto finished.

"Define "a lot," Gray said.

Naruto cupped his chin in thought before reaching behind him and snagged Kelly's flannel shirt.

"Miss me already Whiskers," she purred.

Naruto smirked, but didn't make eye contact. "I need a bottle of whatever," Naruto stated. "They want to see how much it takes to get me drunk."

Kelly's eyes widened before she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I'm on it," she said before going behind the bar and squatting down to grab a bottle.

She came back with a bottle of Fire Toad Oil. Gray and Sasuke cringed at the sight while Ren simply raised and eyebrow. "Fire Toad Oil?" Ren asked. "Isn't it supposed to be really strong?"

"Hold's the number three spot strength wise in all of Remnant," Kelly said.

Naruto poured a shot glass full for them all and took the bottle for himself. Ren eyed the glass for a moment before sighing and downing the drink at the same time as Gray and Sasuke. Naruto… began chugging from the bottle. Ren recoiled from the drink and shook his head.

"Dear Oum," he whispered. Then his and Gray's eyes both widened in shock. Naruto had the bottle tipped up and nearly half of it was gone, and he was still chugging.

As the remaining contents of the bottle enter Naruto's stomach he slammed the bottle down with a sigh, seething through his teeth. "That's one," he smirked. "Let's see how many bottles it takes."

Sasuke groaned and bashed his head against the table. "This is going to be a long night," he grumbled to himself.

"Hey!" a voice said the next morning. "You can't sleep here. Find some other place or you can sleep in jail."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the sun shining right int them. Naruto groaned as a head splitting headache reared its head. Naruto turned over and fell straight onto the ground, face first onto the pavement. "Oowwww..." he complained.

"Stop talking so loud, Naruto," Gray's voice said from somewhere.

"You stop talking so loud," Naruto mumbled as he pushed himself up off the ground. He stood up fully, taking his time to do so. "Where are we?"

"Hell if I know," Sasuke grumbled from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke layng on his back on the edge of a fountain.

"OK, head count," Naruto said. "Who's not here sound off."

"You're still talking too loud damnit," Gray grumbled.

"I feel like I got hit by a Goliath," Sasuke said as he slowly sit up.

"I have never had a headache this bad before," Ren mumbled from next to Naruto. Naruto looked down and saw Ren lying underneath the bench that Naruto was sleeping on.

"That's four," Naruto mumbled. He looked around the area they were in trying to find the fifth and final member of their group. "Guys! Where's Jaune?!"

"Still too loud," Gray complained as he stood up from behind a trashcan. "But you are right. I don't see Jaune anywhere at all."

Soon all four of them were either standing or sitting on the bench. Gray and Ren chose to sit while Naruto and Sasuke stood. "So Jaune's missing and we have no idea where he would've gone," Naruto summed up. "Shit."

"That's a good way to put it," Gray groaned, holding his head in his hands pressing his palms into his eyes.

"Then let's go and look for him," Ren said.

"We don't even know where to begin looking," Sasuke argued.

Ren sighed. "How about this," Naruto spoke up. "Let's go get some breakfast, get rid of this Oum forsaken hangover, then with clear heads we can begin looking for him."

With nods of their heads the guys made their way to a cafe and sat down at a table. A waitress came over to them not even a minute later. "What will you boys be having?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"Some quiet would be nice," Gray grumbled as he bashed his head on the table. "Ouch."

"Gray don't be an ass," Naruto scolded before turning to the waitress.. "Sorry about my teammate. Four coffee's and some menus please." Naruto smiled lightly up at her.

"Sure thing boys," she sent a wink over to Ren who blushed lightly.

Once their coffee and menus arrived and the coffees drank and refilled, the boys sighed. "Alright," Naruto spoke up gaining the others attention. "First things first. Call Jaune."

Ren pulled his scroll and dialed Jaune's number. It rang a couple of times before a louder ringing was heard coming form Sasuke. Sasuke checked his pockets and fished out Jaune's scroll. Sasuke sighed before setting the scroll on the table. "Well..." he said with a shake of his head. "There goes that idea."

Naruto sighed. "Everybody check your pockets," he said. "There's got to be a clue as to where we were last night."

Just then the waitress came by with their food. "Here you guys go," she said with a friendly smile. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks," Naruto replied as he emptied his pockets. "All I have is my scroll, surprisingly."

"I've got some Lien, my scroll, and some lint," Gray said with a click of his tongue.

"I'm the same as Naruto," Sasuke said. "Just the scroll."

"I've got a receipt from some place called Junior's," Ren said as he slid the receipt to the middle of the table.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before they both groaned. "Damnit," Naruto mumbled. "I really do NOT want to go back there and see what sort of mess we made."

"Agreed," Sasuke grumbled.

"What's so bad about Junior's?" Gray asked.

"The owner does not like us," Naruto explained. "Me more specifically."

"Do I want to know why?" Gray asked, prodding further.

Naruto shook his head. "Probably not," he said as he leaned back up. "Let's finish breakfast then go to Junior's."

Once breakfast was finished and paid for, the boys left to go to Junior's. "I think I'm going to sit this one out," Sasuke said as they arrived.

"Oh no you're not," Naruto growled as he grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt." "You're a part of what happened so you're going in with us."

"Damn," Gray whistled. "What happened to the doors?" The others looked up and checked out the state of the doors. They were both off of their hinges and one was cracked completely in half.

"There's no telling," Naruto mumbled. They walked inside, going through the inner doors.

The moment they walked through the doors they were met with the barrels of over a dozen guns. "So much for the warm welcome," Gray mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned. "How's it hanging?" His response was the cocking of the guns.

"Wait! Stop!" a voice yelled from behind the sea of goons. "What in the hell do you guys want again?!"

"Hey Junior," Naruto smirked over at him. "Did we break some stuff last night?"

"You could say that," Junior growled as he looked over his ruined club. "What do you want?"

"We need to know what happened while we were here last night," Sasuke stated. "After that we are gone. Completely out of your hair."

Junior regarded Sasuke for a minute. "It's going to cost you," he finally said. "I'm still pretty salty about you wrecking my club. Again."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "200 Lien sound good?" he asked.

"300 and I'll give you the video feed," Junior argued.

"Whatever," Naruto handed over the Lien and followed Junior to the bar

"Here's the feed of last night when you guys showed up to when you left," Junior said with his arms crossed. "You didn't stay long and you at least paid for your drinks."

Naruto nodded his head as he watched the video, the others looking over his shoulder. "So Jaune was with us along with the bombshell he met last night," Naruto said.

"How a scrawny guy like that got a hot babe like her I'll never know," Junior said with a shake of his head.

"We were wondering the same thing," Gray said.

"Can I get a copy of this," Naruto asked, getting a scowl from Junior. "Yeah you're right. I'll just do it myself." Naruto connected his scroll to Junior's and copied the video feed over.

"Little punk," Junior grumbled.

"You know you love me," Naruto said not taking his eyes off the screen. "OK so that's where we left. Did any of us say anything about where to go next? At all?"

Junior cupped his chin in thought. "I don't remember," he said after a moment, earning an eye roll from Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke handed him 50 Lien. "Ah yes. Now my memory is coming back to me. You said something about the _Crow Bar_."

"The _Crow Bar_?" Gray asked. "Isn't that over by the pier?"

"Yes it is," Ren said with a nod of his head. "We should hurry. The sooner we find Jaune, the sooner we can go back to Beacon."

"Right," Naruto said as he stood up fully. "Good luck cleaning the place up, Junior." Naruto and company walked out of the club.

"Damn kids," he growled. "That's it! No more people under 21 are allowed in here again!"

Outside, Naruto turned to Ren. "Do you know how to get to the _Crow Bar_?" he asked.

"I know the area," Ren stated. "Nora's favorite pancake shop is around there and we pass by the bar to get there."

"Lead the way then," Naruto said.

Ren nodded and began walking in the direction of the pier, the others following. "Why do I feel like this very thing has happened to somebody somewhere before," Gray asked.

"It probably has," Naruto mused with his hands locked behind his head. "You know, multiverse theory and all that."

Sasuke groaned. "I am not going to listen to another one of your rambling about the multiverse," he said sternly.

"They aren't ramblings. They are unproven theories," Naruto corrected. "I mean think about this. In some universe I am a super awesome ninja that can do almost anything. Or the leader of a whole nation. Or even-"

"Stop!" Sasuke growled. "I'm not listening to it!"

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, his tail swishing lightly.

"Actually I would like to hear your thoughts on multiverse sometime," Ren spoke up from the front of the group.

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted. "At least there is somebody who is on the same page as me on multiverse theory."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're here," he stated.

Sure enough as the boys looked up, the _Crow Bar_ stood directly in front of them. "Well, at least we didn't trash this place," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Gray shook his head and walked into the bar and up to the bartender. "Hey, buddy," Gray said, getting the man's attention.

The bartender turned around and his eyes widened. "Look I don't want any trouble boys! Whatever it was I did, I'm sorry!" the man shouted backing away from Gray.

"Umm, we don't really remember anything that happened last night, so if you could kinda fill us in..." Gray said, letting the sentence trail off.

"The four of you came in here with two other people, a scrawny blond and a hot babe, and started demanding all of my ice sculptures!" the bartender explained. "You said you would throw me into the pier if I didn't hand them over!"

Gray put palm to face and groaned. "We are completely sorry about that and we will probably never come back here again," he said. "Not to say you don't have a nice bar or anything, but I really don't want to cause you any more trouble than has been caused. Thank you."

Gray turned around and left the bar, regrouping with the others. "Well?" Ren asked.

"We came here with Jaune and mystery girl, bu apparently we threatened to drown the guy for not giving us his ice sculptures," Gray shook his head.

Ren raised an eyebrow but did not comment on the odd request. However, another matter forced it's way to the forefront of Ren's mind. "Why are you only wearing your boxers?" he asked.

Gray raised an eyebrow before looking down at himself. "Aw come on! What the hell!" he yelled.

"Well your pants are over there by the bar, everything else is a mystery," Naruto pointed out.

Gray quickly grabbed his pants and slipped them on before they all resumed their search for Jaune. Just then Jaune's scroll began ringing. Everybody looked at Sasuke before he answered with a nervous "Hello?"

"Yeah! You've got some nerve buddy!" the voice on the other end yelled. "First you ask for the goods then you walk off without paying! Do you have any idea the trouble I am in because of you right now?!"

"Actually no," Sasuke state honestly. "I don't remember anything from last night."

His reply was met with silence for a moment. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" the voice asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope. Not a damn thing," he replied. The voice sighed. "Do you want to meet up somewhere? That was we can get this whole mess figured out."

"Sure. Be at the central park in ten minutes. You know, the one with the fountain," the voice said.

"Yeah, we know it," Sasuke said. "We'll be there." With that Sasuke hung up. "Let's go guys," he said and took the lead.

They arrived at the park shortly and soon were waiting on or around the fountain. Finally somebody showed up. "You guys are a real pain in my ass, you know that?" the guy said. He wasn't very tall, standing around 5'7". He had short brown hair and wore a simple black shirt with jeans. All in all he wasn't a very impressive man.

Sasuke sighed. "How much do we owe you? And what exactly did we take?" he asked in exasperation.

"300 Lien. And nothing hard, just some pot," he grumbled.

Sasuke sighed before the four boys all chipped in to pay the man. "Here," Sasuke handed him the Lien. "Before you go, did we say anything last night about where we were going or anything?"

The man looked down in thought. "Now that you mention it, I think your scrawny blond friend said something along the lines of "I'm going back. Don't wait up for me," he shrugged. "Whatever that means."

And with that he walked off, leaving the four teens to ponder what Jaune had said.

"I'm going back?" Naruto repeated. He looked at Sasuke. "You don't think he went back to _The Funhaus_ do you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Only one way to find out," Sasuke pulled out Jaune's scroll and called _The Funhaus._

The scroll rang a few times before the other line was picked up. "Thank you for call _The Funhaus_ , the house of pleasure and fun. This is Bruce speaking," Bruce answered.

"Bruce, it's Sasuke," Sasuke replied.

"Hey, buddy!" Bruce exclaimed. "Man you guys got crazy last night! It was awesome!"

"Yeah, skip that," Sasuke said, slightly irritated. "We don't remember anything anyway. Is Jaune there by any chance?"

"The scrawny blond you guys came with?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he's here," Bruce said, making Sasuke's eyes widen. "He came back late last night and rented a room for himself and that hot babe he was with."

"We'll be there in five," Sasuke said before he hung up and slid the scroll back into his pocket. "Jaune's at _The Funhaus_!" He turned and began running in the direction of the club, the others following close behind.

"Normal running is taking too damn long," Naruto grumbled, before pumping his aura to his legs and leaping onto the roof of a building before he began roof hopping. Ren and Sasuke soon joined him on the rooftops while Gray decided to get there in style.

"Ice Make: Wave!" he slammed his fist into his palm before he began surfing on a literal wave of ice.

"Show off!" Naruto yelled.

Gray simply smirked as he overtook the other three. Soon enough the boys were outside of _The Funhaus._ "Come one!" Naruto yelled as he burst through both doors and ran upstairs. "Bruce which room?!" he yelled downstairs.

"Third one on the left!" Bruce yelled back. "But I wouldn't-"

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled, cutting the man off. Naruto found the right room and burst through the door. "Jaune we've been look- OH MY OUM!" Naruto quickly covered his eyes at the sight of a naked Jaune with all his glory showing to the door. "Put some damn clothes on man!" Naruto yelled, noting removing his hands from his eyes. "And come downstairs when you get dressed!"

Naruto was out of the room in mere seconds as Jaune looked at where his fellow blond was standing previously. "What the hell just happened?" he asked out loud before shrugging and getting dressed. The bombshell exiting the in room bathroom.

"What was all the yelling?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Jaune shook his head.

Naruto vaulted himself over the railing of the second story, landing in a roll. He went straight behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Fire Toad Oil and opened it before he leaned back over the sink and began pouring the alcohol directly into his eyes.

"Holy fucking Oum this burns!" Naruto yelled. "No the burning is good. It will get those images out of my head faster!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Gray asked.

"I walked in on Jaune," Naruto said. "He was completely naked. Damnit I don't think I will get those images out of my head ever now!" he cried.

"Big baby," Gray mumbled.

Moments, and one more full bottle of Fire Toad Oil later, Jaune came downstairs with the woman from last night. "Morning guys," he waved.

Naruto refused to look, or speak, to Jaune. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friends childish antics. "Have you been here all night?" he asked.

"Uh yeah?" Jaune replied nervously. "Why?"

Ren sighed. "We've been searching all over Vale for you," he explained.

"Oh," Jaune said. "Sorry?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "Let's just get back to Beacon before the others think we were killed or kidnapped."

"They would return us if we were kidnapped," Gray said. "Naruto especially."

"Shaddup!" he growled, still not looking at anybody.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled. "Oh yeah. I have your scroll." He handed Jaune his scroll.

"Then who's scroll do I have?" Jaune asked as he pulled out a scroll form his pocket.

"Check the back," Sasuke said. Jaune flipped it over then showed it to Sasuke. "Yeah, that's the Uchiha fan. Thanks." They traded scrolls.

"Wait a minute!" Gray suddenly yelled. "We could've saved us a whole crap ton of trouble if we had just called your scroll you idiot!"

"I didn't think of that at the time!" Sasuke growled. "It's not like any of us were capapble of rational thought this morning!"

"If you guys are going to fight take it outside, we're closed for the day," Bruce interjected.

Sasuke and Gray continued to glare challengingly at each other before they both scoffed and turned around, arms crossed.

"Who's childish now," Naruto grumbled as he stood up and left without another word.

"Can we please go now?" Ren asked. "I'm sure Nora is going crazy without her pancake fix."

Jaune paled slightly at that. "Good idea," he agreed then turned to the woman. "So?"

"Cutie, it was a one night stand," she said with a wink. "That being said, you're the best I've had in a while. For a virgin that is." And with that she sauntered out of the club, a very noticeable sway in her hips.

"So you finally became a man huh?" Sasuke asked a slightly blushing Jaune.

"I guess so," he said, watching the woman leave.

"Anyway," Gray said. "Let's get back to Beacon."

A round of nods later and the four were soon outside with Naruto leading the way to the bullhead landing pads. Once they arrived there Naruto faced the group. "OK!" he addressed the others. "What happened in Vale last night, stays in Vale. Got it?"

The other nodded. "Agreed," Sasuke said. "Yang would have a field day with this."

"Still though," Gray pondered as he watched the approaching bullhead. "I wonder what all happened last night."

"Check our scrolls for pictures or videos?" Jaune suggested.

Everyone quickly pulled out their scrolls and found nothing, save for Sasuke. "Guys," he said, getting the others attention. "I've got a lot of pictures on here to look through. We'll look on the bullhead."

Just then the bullhead touched down, letting some Beacon students off and picking up Naruto and company. Everyone crowded around Sasuke as they looked through the pictures. "Well at least the night was entertaining to say the least," Gray said trying to lighten the mood.

"Especially the picture of Naruto and Sasuke getting thrown around by the bouncer," Jaune laughed, getting a glare from both teens.

"Can it," Naruto said as they swiped through more pictures, getting to the last one as they arrived at Beacon. They all stepped out of the bullhead and began their trek back to the dorms and their respective beds. "Well gentlemen, I would say it was an eventful night," he said with a grin.

"That it was," Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I would have liked to remember more though."

"We all would," Ren said.

"But hey!" Gray said. "Jaune lost his virginity! That calls for a celebration!"

The others groaned. "Not right now, stripper," Naruto said. "You're also in just your boxers again."

Gray looked down at himself. "Shit," he grumbled. "Oh well. We're almost to the dorms."

"We should do this again sometime," Naruto said. "Just the guys. We'll knock Natsu out then drag him onto the bullhead with us."

"Sounds like fun," Gray smirked.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"I guess it would be good to get out every once in a while," Ren concluded.

"It was a lot of fun," Jaune said. "More fun than I've ever had in fact."

"Dude," Naruto said, still refusing to look at Jaune. "You got laid last night. Of course you would think that."

"So," Jaune said with a cross of his arms.

"Either way," Sasuke said. "We do NOT speak of this to anyone."

"Agreed," a chorus of voices said.

That was the night that marked the beginning of a very fun, and very fuzzy, tradition for the five teens. Who knows what their next adventure into Vale would be like. Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Ang3l: There we go! the ending of chapter 4! hope you guys had a good laugh at this. this chapter was not planned to be like The Hangover, it just sort of happened. so yeah...**

 **Kurama: *soaking wet and glaring at me* Run**

 **Ang3l: good advice! Hirashin!**

 **Kurama: DAMN YOU MINATO FOR TEACHING HIM THAT JUTSU!**

 **Minato: What did i do? I haven't even been in any of his stories yet!**

 **Kurama: He had to learn you signature jutsu form somewhere!**

 **Minato: Well it wasn't me!**

 **Ang3l: Naruto taught me fuinjutsu and we went from there. Ja ne minna!**

 **Kurama: GET BACK HERE!**


	5. To Protect Our Friends

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Well it would seem I am doing better at typing this story out than my others. I'm going to say the reason is that RWBY holds my interest more than any other anime right now. and speaking of, the newest episode... HOLY SHIT! I hate getting left with cliffhangers! Also young Nora is absolutely adorable!**

 **Nora: Aww! Thanks *grins***

 **Ang3l: Wait how did oyu get in here? And where's Kurama?**

 **Nora: Right over there. *points behind her* he wasn't being very nice so i bonked him on the head with _Magnhild_**

 **Ang3l: *rubs bridge of nose* Nora, please don't knock out Kurama. I'm the one who has to deal with him when you leave.**

 **Nora: *grins, mock salutes* you got it!**

 **Ang3l: anyway, onto reviews!**

 **ivan0061509: thank you! i was hoping it would be funny, and I'm glad it worked out!**

 **Shinano: Thank you very much**

 **ENDDRAGON369: ... YUP! this is only the first part! MUWAHAHA! *clears throat* Yes. yes it will**

 **desdelor97: thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: seriously your name sucks to type out. lol. but i'm glad you thought it was funny. Thank you**

 **Brehze: thank you**

 **ONDER: You are very welcome! I'm glad you thought it was funny**

 **dragonfighter11: I like the Naruto/Yang pairing, but it's also overdone. that being said, she isn't out of the running yet. only time will tell my friend.**

 **tera12: thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Naruto will only have one person he is with. he flirts around with people he knows don't actually want to have sex with him. He's still completely oblivious to Yang and Blake's advances. it's just too funny to not have it that way**

 **Mingo: I'm glad you enjoyed that. Now that being said, i have never actually seen any of The Funhaus episodes or Achievement Hunter for that matter. I'm going off of what the internet provides for me. so i hope i can do them justice.**

 **The big pickle: I understand your confusion on that matter. Naruto still hasn't done the deed with anyone. He is saving that for the one he will give his heart to completely. the scene with Kelly in The Funhaus is simply flirting. Naruto knows she doesn't want anything to do with Naruto in that sense. So don't worry, Naruto will not be given a harem. i do not like to write harem stories as they are too complicated to keep track of. sorry for the confusion my friend.**

 **IlluminatiAnimeLover789: if i told you that would be spoiling the volume 3 part of this story. so, sorry can't tell ya. ;) but i am glad you enjoy this story so much! thank you!**

 **Ang3l: Alright, now that the reviews are over, Nora. if you would**

 **Nora: ForsakenAng3l does not own naruto or RWBY in any way. if he did i would get much more pancakes than i do.**

 **Ang3l: wait what?**

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and NGSD were all sitting together during their lunch period. Naruto, Ruby, and Nora were in the middle of a very heated debate over what the best food was.

"Ramen!

"Pancakes!

"Cookies!"

A round of collective sighs.

"I'm telling you," Naruto exclaimed. "Ramen is the number one food in all of Remnant."

"There's no way that is true!" Nora countered. "Ren's pancakes are the best!"

"Nope!" Ruby said, popping the "p" at the end. "Cookies would be the number one food!"

Naruto, Ruby, and Nora sent glares in each others directions. Sparks could almost be seen between the three of them.

Sasuke looked over at Yang and Ren. "How long has this argument been going on exactly?" he asked.

Ren sighed. "Since second period," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's actually kind of entertaining to watch," Yang said with a grin.

"Until someone calls ramen garbage," Sasuke mumbled, Ren and Yang hearing him clearly enough.

Weiss, finally having enough of the argument, slammed her palms on the table. "Enough out of you three! Nobody hear actually cares about your favorite foods! It's all just gar-mmph!" Weiss was cut off by Sasuke and Gray covering her mouth with their hands, eyes wide and a visible sheen of sweat on their faces.

"Please for the love of Oum," Gray said.

"Don't finish that sentence," Sasuke finished.

Weiss slapped their hands away. "And why shouldn't I?" she growled.

Sasuke and Gray just pointed to Naruto. Weiss turned towards the fox Faunus and visibly shrank back as she noticed a very dark aura around Naruto. "What were you going to say Schnee?" Naruto asked slowly. "Because it sounded like you were about to insult the great food of Oum."

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She finally swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke again. "Actually I was going to say, that it isn't garbage?" she questioned slowly.

Suddenly the dark aura around Naruto disappeared and Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Good!" he exclaimed, his mood doing a complete 180. "Glad we're on the same page!" Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's antics. "Since we are on the same page again, why don't you try some?" he slid one of his… ahem… 15 bowls of ramen over to Weiss.

Weiss stared at the contents of the bowl, disgust visible on her face. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he smirked. 'So that's what he's trying to do,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'The more people he gets on the ramen train, the better for him. Hn'

"Well?" Naruto asked, leaning forward onto the table.

Weiss leaned back, nervously. She eyed the bowl of ramen for a second before she sighed. "I'll humor you this one time," she said, but level a glare at him. "But if I don't like it you can't complain if I call it something… unsatisfactory."

Naruto nodded his head. "Fair enough," he conceded. Weiss sighed before she grabbed a fork. "Wait! What are you doing?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I'm about to try ramen?" she asked in confusion.

"With a fork?" Sasuke asked with a shake of his head.

"Yes?" Weiss questioned.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they both broke out into laughter, much to Weiss's annoyance. "Oh that's too good!" Naruto said as he wiped a tear form his eye. "You cannot eat ramen with a fork. Here." He offered Weiss a pair of chopsticks.

"How am I supposed to eat with these?" Weiss asked as she fumbled with the chopsticks, holding them at a weird angle.

Naruto sighed. "Here," he put his hand out. Weiss went to offer the chopsticks back but was surprised when Naruto grabbed her hand. "Hold them like this," he said as he adjusted the eating utensils in he hand.

Weiss stared at Naruto then down to her hand then to the bowl of ramen. She sighed. "Here goes," she mumbled as she tried to pick up some noodles, only to have them fall off. Naruto snickered at Weiss's expense. The girl sent a glare at him before she attempted once more, this time getting a few noodles. She blew on them lightly before placing them in her mouth. Her eyes widened as the taste hit her tongue. She swallowed the noodles before she looked at Naruto. "They're not too bad," she said, hiding the fact of how much she actually did like the noodles. "I still don't like you one bit, however."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "The feelings mutual, Ice Queen," Naruto replied.

"And they're back!" Yang yelled. Naruto and Weiss came out of their little conversation to notice all eyes on them. They sent one more glare at each other before turning away.

"Yep," Sasuke sighed. "They're back."

Naruto suddenly perked up. "Hey Jaune," he said, getting said males attention. "You good over there?"

"Uh, y-yeah," he said, unconvincingly. "I'm great!" He had a nervous smile on his face and a thumbs up.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah," Jaune replied. "I'm fine! Really."

The sound of laughter drew everyone's attention, save for Jaune who began to move his food around with his fork. Everyone was greeted with the sight of Cardin Winchester pulling on the rabbit ears on another student.

"See I told you they were real," Cardin said to his team.

"What a freak," one of the others laughed.

"Please stop," the girl said, her voice heavily accented. "It hurts!"

Cardin just laughed harder.

Pyrrha turned around and glared at the table, clenching her fists. "Atrocious," she growled before turning to Jaune. "If Cardin is bothering you, you need to tell us."

"OOH!" Nora exclaimed while jumping up. "We'll break his legs!"

"Double hammer style!" Naruto grinned ferally before fist bumping Nora.

"It's people like him that make Faunus make rash actions," Blake glared at Cardin. "I really can't stand people like him."

Naruto watched the scene a few seconds longer before he slammed his hands on the table before he stood up. Everybody looked up at him as he began to walk off.

"Naruto?" Blake asked. She received no answer, just the feeling of heavy pressure coming off of Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "Son of a bitch," he groaned. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Gray, Natsu and Sasuke shared a look before they nodded, getting their semblances ready for anything.

"Hey!" Naruto growled from behind Cardin.

Cardin stopped laughing as he turned around, a smirk plastered on his face. "Yeah?" he asked. "Can I help you animal?"

"Yeah, you can actually," Naruto said with a menacing grin as a light haze of aura began to surround him. "You can do this for me!" Naruto grabbed the front of Cardin's uniform and slammed him into the ground, sending spider-web cracks away from the point of impact.

Everything in the cafeteria stopped and all heads turned to to Naruto.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Dove yelled and jumped at Naruto. Naruto lifted his hand and caught Dove by the neck.

"You're in the way," Naruto growled as he threw Dove into Sky, knocking them both over the table. "Is there something you want to say to..." Naruto looked up at the rabbit Faunus. "I'm sorry, I haven't gotten your name yet." Naruto smiled kindly at her, despite the situation.

"V-velvet," she whispered, Naruto able to hear her clearly with his hearing.

Naruto nodded then turned back to Cardin. "Don't you have something to say to Velvet?" Cardin struggled against the hand holding his shirt, and involuntarily choking him, only making Naruto tighten his grip. "Well?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Cardin managed to get out.

"Good," Naruto released Cardin, causing the teen to go into a coughing fit. "If you try to jump me back there, I will not hesitate to throw you through a wall," Naruto warned Russel. Said teen relaxed a bit and quickly backed up. Naruto turned to Velvet. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Velvet shook her head. "No," she replied shyly. "Thank you." And with that she left the cafeteria.

Naruto shrugged and went back over to the table his friends were at. "Well that was a thing," he commented.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "What in the hell were you thinking?!"

"I didn't see anybody else helping her out so I decided to intervene," Naruto replied.

"That may be the case but actions like that are the reason Faunus are treated like dirt," Blake said, her eyes narrowed. "I thought-"

"That I of all people would know that," Naruto finished. "Yes, yes. I don't care what people think of me, just so long as I am in the spotlight."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Either way, the situation could've been handled differently," she retorted.

Naruto just shrugged as he resumed eating his ramen. Jaune stood up. "I've lost my appetite. I'll be in the room," he said as he walked off, not noticing Cardin glaring at him while holding his throat.

"I wonder why nobody did anything," Gray said as he looked around for a teacher or cafeteria monitor.

"They can't," Blake said. "It would make the teachers look like they favored the Faunus race over humans. It would cause major problems."

"Tch," Gray scoffed. "That's some shit."

Blake and Naruto nodded. "That's a very good way of putting it," Naruto agreed.

The rest of lunch went by rather quickly, nobody saying much about what happened. Nobody noticed the glares that Cardin continue to send in Naruto's direction.

After lunch we find Naruto and his team in Profe- ahem… Doctor Ooblecks class, much to Naruto's amusement. Oobleck zipped all around the room while explaining about the Faunus War.

"Have any among been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?" Dr. Oobleck asked. Naruto raised his hand casually, while others were a little more nervous about it. Velvet included in the small group. "Dreadful! Simply dreadful! Remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! (sip) I mean, I mean just look at the White Fang! Now which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss, who was seated above Blake and Pyrrha and next to Naruto, raised her hand. Oobleck's nod had her giving the answer. "The Battle at Fort Castle," she answered confidently.

"Yes precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoom's forces?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

Jaune, who was previously sleeping, was startled awake by something hitting the back of his head. This also gained the attention of Oobleck. "Yes Mr. Arc so glad you could contribute to class. What is the answer?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

"Uh, the answer is..." Jaune began nervously before he noticed Pyrrha out of the corner of his eye. She was waving her hands in front of her face pointing to her eyes. "The advantage the Faunus had was..." This time he saw Naruto above her simply channeling his aura to his eyes, making them glow slightly. "It was their eyes?" Jaune answered nervously.

"That's partially correct Mr. Arc," Dr. Oobleck said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Do you know what it was about their eyes that gave them an advantage?"

Jaune glanced to Pyrrha and Naruto quickly then back to Oobleck. "They could see really far away?" Jaune asked.

"Incorrect," Dr. Oobleck stated, getting Cardin to laugh. "Mr. Winchester! Perhaps you would like to give the correct answer?"

"Well I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier," he commented.

"You're not the brightest or open minded individual are you Cardin?" Naruto asked.

"What? You got a problem animal?" Cardin sneered.

Dr. Oobleck frowned. "Enough of the racists comments, Mr. Winchester. Mr. Uzumaki please keep your comments to yourself as well unless you would like to answer," he said.

"Well I would answer, but I think I have an unfair advantage due to certain..." Naruto waved his tail around for all to see. "circumstances."

Dr. Oobleck nodded in understanding. "Anyone else? Yes Ms. Nikos?" Oobleck nodded to the spartan.

"It's night vision," she answered. "Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

Cardin growled to himself as Blake continued where Pyrrha left off. "General Lagoom was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep," she said. "His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured. Maybe if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She said the last part while looking over at Cardin, who looked ready to stand up and say something to her.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat," Dr. Oobleck warned before zipping over to a snickering Jaune. "You and Mr. Arc can stay after class today." This elicited a groan from Jaune. "Now moving on! (sip)"

After class was over, the remaining members of Team JNPR were walking with the other two teams, before Pyrrha stopped. "I'll catch up with you guys, I'm going to wait for Jaune," she said to her teammates.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything to Jaune," he said. "I'm also going to use this." Sasuke reached into Naruto's pocket and retrieved a vial full of glitter.

Naruto sniffed, wiping away an imaginary tear. "My Sasuke is growing up, pulling a prank on somebody!" he cried comically.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Whatever, Teme," Naruto said with a wave over his shoulder. "I know what you're really doing by the way." Naruto with Gray and Natsu in tow soon left.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled.

"You don't have to stay you know," Pyrrha said to Sasuke.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Figured I would keep you company," he said with a small smile on his face. "Plus I've got something planned for Cardin." He showed her the bottle of glitter.

"Do I want to know what that is for?" she asked, slightly worried.

Sasuke smirked the traditional Uchiha smirk. "It depends," he said.

"On what?" she asked.

"How badly you want to see Cardin humiliated," he said offhandedly.

"You're not going to cause him harm are you?" she asked, slightly worried.

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he answered. "Just a harmless prank is all. Damnit Naruto is rubbing off on me..."

Pyrrha laughed lightly. Just then Jaune and Cardin exited the classroom with Cardin about to push Jaune down. Sasuke, however, intercepted Cardin, knocking his arms away from Jaune.

"Oh sorry," Sasuke apologized. "I thought I saw a bug."

Cardin sneered down at Sasuke. "Whatever," he growled. "You should just go back to you pet and put him on a leash."

Sasuke smirked. "I would," he said. "But leashes tend to make him, well, very aggressive."

Cardin just sneered before turning around and leaving the trio. "You know. I really will break legs," Pyrrha said.

"I'll help," Sasuke offered.

"Thanks guys," Jaune said.

"What did you do with that vial of glitter?" Pyrrha asked Sasuke.

"What vial of glitter?" he replied with his own question. "As far as anyone else is concerned I never had anything with me to begin with. Plausible deniability, I think is what they call it." Sasuke smirked at Pyrrha, who blushed lightly. "Well anyway. I'm going to go make sure my leader hasn't gotten himself into any sort of trouble," Sasuke said.

Pyrrha gave a grateful nod, wanting to speak with her leader. Sasuke began walking away, and with a wave over his shoulder turned the corner. He quickly pulled out his scroll and called Naruto. "It's in place," he said. "It's up to you now."

"Got it," Was all Naruto said before he hung up.

Meanwhile Pyrrha had dragged Jaune out to a roof, overlooking the campus. "Um, Pyrrha," Jaune said as he peered over the edge. "I'm depressed, but not this bad."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she figured out what Jaune thought she meant. "NO!" she yelled and pulled Jaune away from the edge. "That's not I what I brought you up here for."

"OK? Then what did you bring me up here for?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to speak but the sound of an explosion below drew their attention back over to the edge. As they peered down, they saw smoke and glitter coming from a room down below, and not to mention, an enormous amount of cursing. Pyrrha was about to say something again, but was cut off once more as the duo heard Professor Goodwitch's voice from the room.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" she yelled. "You four are coming with me!"

Jaune gulped while they both backed away from the edge nervously. "Plausible deniability," Pyrrha repeated Sasuke's words.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "just something Sasuke said."

"Oh," Jaune said quietly. "Anyway, you were saying earlier before..." He motioned over to where the open window was.

"Oh right," she said, the proverbial lightbulb lighting up. "Are you doing OK?" she began. (A/N. This scene basically remains the same as in canon, minus Cardin.)

Down in Team NGSD's room, the four boys were holding their sides roaring with laughter. "Oh my Oum!" Naruto cried. "That was hilarious!"

"And to think Glynda just so happened to be near!" Gray laughed. "Priceless!"

"I'll say! Did you see the look on Cardin's face when he got covered in glitter?!" Natsu roared, rolling around on his bed.

"Good job on the placement Sasuke," Naruto congratulated.

Sasuke shrugged as he put his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall. "It was as piece of cake," he smirked. "The moron never saw it coming."

"I'm so glad I got that camera set up in there," Naruto snickered. He had a rather large scroll open on his lap. The video feed coming from Team CRDL's room. "This is so going on ViewTube." Naruto grinned as he pulled up the app on his personal tablet scroll.

"Do it," Sasuke said, matching Naruto's grin.

"That is scary how you can do that," Gray said to Sasuke.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked, grin still present on his face.

"Grin just like Naruto," Gray shuddered. "Naruto's evil grin is terrifying, but seeing it on your face makes it so much worse."

Sasuke and Naruto just looked at each other for a moment then back to Gray, their grins still plastered to their faces. "Just be glad these grins aren't aimed at you," Naruto said.

Gray shuddered at the thought. Those grins would haunt his dreams now. Sasuke's grin fell as his scroll went off. The grin was replaced with a smile as he saw Pyrrha's name show up. He flipped his scroll open and soon scowled. He quickly replied to the message before closing his scroll.

"Everything OK over there Mr. Broody?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just glared at him. "I'm fine," he said. "But Pyrrha may have made Jaune angry towards her for offering help."

"And you want to try and help out don't you," Naruto inquired.

"Yeah, I do," Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto nodded. "Don't," he said simply.

Everyone turned to him, Sasuke had a look of anger in his eyes. "And why not?!" he growled.

"Because it isn't our place to do so," Naruto explained. "How can a team grow if somebody from the outside solves their problem?"

"It wouldn't be solving the problem," Sasuke argued.

"You misunderstand," Naruto said as he sat up, sitting cross-legged. "I never said don't give advice, just don't fix the problem for them. If you do then they will always come to you for help. Not that asking somebody outside of their team for help is a bad thing, but as a team they need to figure these things out together."

Sasuke's anger receded. "Fine," he grumbled. "But if I can help out I will."

Naruto nodded. "I would expect nothing less of you," he said before jumping down to the floor, ignoring the ladder entirely. "Anybody else thirsty?" Naruto asked as he opened up their newly acquired mini-fridge.

A chorus of yeahs was his answer. Naruto, without looking, tossed a can over Everybody Loves Grape soda to each of his teammates before grabbing one himself and jumping back up onto his bed. "I wonder if that Velvet girl is alright?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Who?" Natsu asked as he opened his soda.

"Velvet," Naruto said. "The rabbit Faunus from earlier today."

"Oh her," Natsu said. "No idea."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The question was rhetorical hot shot," Naruto said.

"Hot shot huh?" Natsu repeated. "Well it's better than flame brain." He sent a glare over to Gray.

Gray simply shrugged before taking a drink. "Maybe if your head wasn't filled with nothing but fire then I would find a better nickname," he said casually.

"What was that ya damn stripper!" Natsu growled jumping up and standing on his bed.

"You heard me idiot!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm not naked!"

"I'm not na-GAH! What the hell! I haven't even moved from here!"

Natsu roared with laughter. "Dumbass!" he laughed.

"Shut yer trap moron!" Gray shot back.

"Make me!" Natsu challenged.

Gray was about to say something else when their door swung open, slamming harshly into the wall. "Will you keep it down?!" an angry Weiss yelled. She was dressed in a simple light blue nightgown. "Some of us in this building are either trying to study or sleep!" She slammed the door shut without another word. Then the door opened again. "And Gray, put some clothes on!" She slammed the door again.

Team NGSD just stared at the door in shock. "What in the hell?" Naruto asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Sasuke said.

After the team recovered form their mild shock, Naruto had Gray and Natsu call a temporary truce so they could all get some sleep.

The next few days had the entire Team JNPR on edge. Their leader had been coming back to the dorm room later and later nightly. Pyrrha was tight lipped about what happened on the roof, and was barely talking to anyone.

Currently Sasuke and Pyrrha were in Professor Port's class, listening to the man ramble on about how he saved a village singlehandedly with nothing but a head of cabbage and a wooden buckler. Sasuke slid closer to Pyrrha. "Hey," he whispered.

She turned and smiled lightly at him. "Hello," she whispered softly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sasuke asked.

"About what?" she replied wit her own question.

"Jaune," Sasuke prodded. "He's been coming back later and later hasn't he."

Pyrrha looked down sadly. "Yes," she mumbled. "All I was trying to do was offer him some help and he took it the wrong way."

Sasuke nodded. "Did the way you word it make it sound like he needed help?" Sasuke inquired.

"N-" she began to say then nodded. "Yes. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, it just sorta came out that way."

"Have you tried apologizing?"

"He won't speak to me. Every time I try to talk to him he brushes me off and soon leaves the room."

"Well I can't say I know what to do, but if I was Naruto I would make him listen to you. That's what the idiot does when any of his friends are being stubborn. I would know."

Pyrrha looked at Sasuke. "I don't want to force him to listen to an apology," she said.

Sasuke sighed lightly. "I'm not the best advice giver, but if I've learned anything from Naruto it's to never give up no matter what," he smiled fondly thinking of those words that were spoken to him long ago.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll remember that. The two of you seem really close by the way."

Sasuke looked at her in thought for a split second before he realized who she was talking about. "Yeah, me and Naruto grew up together," Sasuke said. "We are practically brothers."

Pyrrha smiled at Sasuke. "It's good to have somebody close like that," she said.

Sasuke snorted lightly. "Yeah, but man can he be dense sometimes," he chuckled. "I mean have you seen how Blake and Yang act around him?"

Pyrrha laughed lightly. "Yes," she said between laughs. "Yes I have. It's quite entertaining actually."

Sasuke nodded. "Agreed," he said as the duo turned back to Professor Port.

Meanwhile, down a few rows of seats, Naruto sneezed loudly. This effectively interrupted the Professor. "Gesundheit Mr. Uzumaki," Port said.

Naruto simply nodded as he held in a second sneeze.

The next classes went by quickly and soon the teams, minus Jaune, found themselves at the lunch room.

Naruto, Blake, and Yang were all talking; Ruby was talking with Natsu and Gray about their weapons; Nora was busy trying to steal the a bottle of syrup from Ren; and Sasuke and Pyrrha were in a debate with Weiss over the uses of Dust.

"Look, I'm not discrediting the use of brute force," Blake said. "But sometimes a tactical retreat and use of guerrilla tactics is the smarter option."

"But if you can punch their skulls in on the first blow then whats the point of retreating?" Yang countered.

"Simple," Naruto said with his arms crossed. "The farther away you are, the quicker you can tire you opponent out."

"Again, just bash their skulls in," Yang said.

Naruto and Blake sighed together. "I'm all for a good skull bashing, but I like using my sniper more," Naruto said.

"Thank you!" Ruby chimed in, and fist bumped Naruto without taking her eyes away from Natsu and Gray as she continued to converse with them.

"I'm sure that's not all you like to hit," Yang said with a wink.

"Huh?" Naruto said, having not heard her.

"Nevermind," Yang cried comically. "The joke's ruined."

"OK?" Naruto said slowly. "Anyway." Naruto turned to Ruby. "I'm going into Vale to my favorite weapons shop. Wanna tag along this weekend?"

Ruby's eyes gained a maniacal gleam in her eyes. "YES!" she all but shouted. "I mean, sure it sounds like fun," she said, trying to be casual about it.

Sasuke and Yang shared a look before Sasuke groaned. "The two weapon nuts together in a weapon shop in Vale. I don't see what could possibly go wrong at all!" his voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh no," Yang replied with equal amounts of sarcasm. "Nothing at all."

Naruto and Ruby pouted childishly at the two. "You guys just don't know how to have a good time," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, holding his hand out for Ruby to high-five, neither of them even looking.

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh. "I know exactly how to have a YANG-ing time," Yang grinned at her pun.

All that replied was the sound of crickets chirping. "Anyway," Sasuke said.

"You guys ready to go into the Emerald forest tomorrow with Professor Peach?" Gray asked.

"Completely," Naruto said. "I hope we encounter some Grimm tomorrow! I've been itching to beat some monsters lately!"

"Is that all you'll be beating when no teachers are looking tomorrow?" Yang asked with a grin.

Naruto's face tinted slightly with red. "That," he pointed at Yang, "Is none of your concern, woman."

Yang just grinned wider. "I can make it my concern," she winked at him. "You just gotta let me know what… feels right." She made an up and down motion with her hand.

Ruby covered her face with her hood, hiding the beaming blush adorning her face. "EWW! Gross Yang!" she complained, while most of the others looked away with slight blushes on their faces. Blake, however, glared at Yang.

Yang, catching the glare form the corner of her eye turned to Blake and smirked challengingly. Blake narrowed her eyes as sparks seemed to shoot between the two of them. Sasuke, meanwhile, was recording the whole encounter with his trademark smirk present. 'What an idiot,' he thought to himself.

Naruto suddenly looked towards the cafeteria doors. "Jaune," he said. Everyone turned to see Jaune walking to end of the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of food before leaving once more, not even sparing the group a glance. Naruto clenched his fist before standing up quickly. "OK," he growled. "No more shutting yourself away form everybody."

Sasuke looked up at his leader. "What happened to "let the team handle or they won't grow as a team?" he asked.

"That was before Jaune began to completely ignore everybody," Naruto said as he began walking towards the doors. "Ruby, let's go."

Ruby looked up with wide eyes before she nodded. "O-OK," she said quickly grabbing a handful of cookies before following Naruto out of the cafeteria.

"Why'd he have Ruby go with him?" Yang asked.

"I believe it would be because they are both team leaders trying to help one of their fellow leaders out," Ren explained.

Yang nodded once before turning back to Blake. "So," she said.

"So," Blake responded, crossing her arms.

The two of the glared at each other before standing up quickly and ramming their foreheads into the others. "Naruto is mine!" they both declared loudly.

Blake growled as she pushed Yang back, only for Yang to grit her teeth and push back just as hard. Sasuke and Gray sighed. "That moron has no idea the storm that is brewing," Sasuke groaned.

"Yep," Gray agreed. "And we are two of the three unlucky idiots who are going to get caught in the crossfire."

Sasuke and Gray sighed again before they resumed eating their meals.

Meanwhile, Ruby had to jog to keep pace with Naruto as he was practically power-walking, borderline jogging. Naruto had his senses open to find Jaune easier. He suddenly turned a corner, cutting Ruby off in the process. Naruto spotted Jaune up ahead and he picked up the pace.

Once he was within an arms reach of Jaune, he grabbed his fellow blond's shoulder.

Jaune spun around and was shocked to see a pair of red, slitted, angry eyes. "What in the hell is your problem lately man?!" Naruto growled.

Jaune was taken aback by Naruto's tone and stepped back. "Wh-what do you mean?" Jaune asked nervously.

"You know what I mean!" Naruto said, his anger beginning to get the better of him. That is, until Ruby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto sighed, letting his aura bleed from his eyes. When they were back to their cerulean blue he opened them again. "Sorry Jaune, but your entire team is worried about you," he said.

"Naruto's right, Jaune," Ruby said. "In fact, we all are."

Jaune looked down shamefully. "I know," he whispered. "It's just everyone here is a great fighter except for me. Everyone earned their place here, while I'm a failure."

"Nope," Ruby said cheerfully, popping the "p" at the end.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Nope," Ruby said in the same manner again. "You're not allowed to be a failure Jaune."

"You're a leader now, and your team is counting on you," Naruto said. "Just like our teams are counting on us." Naruto pointed to himself and Ruby.

Jaune looked at Naruto and Ruby's smiling faces. "And if there is ever something you need to talk abut or get off your chest," Ruby said.

"Then you can always talk to us," Naruto finished for her. "Better yet, your team. They are the most understanding of the people you know." Ruby nodded in agreement. "Anyway, my ramen is getting cold." Naruto turned and began walking down the hallway. He raised a hand up in farewell as Ruby waved goodbye to Jaune.

"See you later Jaune," she said before dashing after Naruto.

Jaune watched his fellow leaders turn the corner, leaving him alone in the hallway. Jaune thought his friends words over in his head before a small smile crossed his face. Tomorrow he would make it up to his team.

And speaking of tomorrow, the day came faster than the three teams realized. In the morning hours after breakfast had been eaten, Team's NGSD, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL found themselves on a bullhead flying to the Forever Fall forest. Naruto looked to his teammates before they all nodded, the conversation the night before flashing through their minds.

(Last night after classes ended.)

" _OK," Naruto spoke to his team, all of them but him were sitting on their beds. "I overheard Cardin talking with his team last night. They plan on getting back at Pyrrha for making a fool of Cardin in Oobleck's class."_

" _What about you and Blake?" Gray asked. "Didn't you say something to egg him on too?"_

 _Naruto nodded. "I did, but after how I showed him up in the cafeteria, the idiots going to have to find another way for that," he explained. "As for Blake,_ _I assume he will try and get her too alongside Pyrrha."_

" _So what's the plan then?" Sasuke asked._

" _You know I'm not one for planning," Naruto said. "They never work out, but I do have an idea of a plan."_

" _Alright then spill it," Natsu said. "I'm tired of that jackass and his crew of idiots."_

" _Agreed," Sasuke and Gray said together._

 _Naruto smirked. "Good," he said. "Listen closely I'm only going to say this once,_ _and chances are this plan will backfire in a spectacular way." His teammates jumped down and listened in to Naruto's plan._

(Back in Forever Falls)

The bullhead touched down on the forest floor and the students and one Glynda Goodwitch stepped off the bullhead. Naruto immediately went to Jaune and Ruby, pulling them both aside. "Watch out for Cardin and his team you guys," Naruto said quietly. "He's got something planned."

Ruby and Jaune both nodded before joining their teams. Naruto watched them leave before Sasuke stepped up next to him. "Let's get to work," Sasuke merely nodded as he slipped the mask he had on his side over his face. Naruto doing the same with a similar mask only his was more fox-like with three dark orange whiskers on both sides of the mask. Two red lines went from the ears on the top of the mask, meeting at a point just above the nose.

Naruto turned with Sasuke and they followed behind Team CRDL. Gray and Natsu joining shortly after, standing next to their respective partners. Gray and Natsu had also adorned masks of their own. Gray's was in the shape of a devil with blue streaks placed randomly over the entire mask. Natsu's looked more like a dragon with black eyes and two tear marks going down and ending at points on the bottom of the mask. One streak was red while the other orange.

"Gray, Natsu," Naruto said, getting their attention. "Go around on either side of them and make sure they can't get away from whatever they do."

"Got it/No problem," Gray and Natsu said before splitting off form their team.

"Sasuke, I need you to keep and eye on the others," he said. "But make sure to keep CRDL in your peripheral."

"Of course," Sasuke said with a nod before going off himself.

Naruto continued walking forwards before he jumped up to a low hanging branch, using it to vault up to an even higher branch. Naruto smirked behind his mask as he saw Team CRDL right in his direct line of sight. 'And now we wait,' he thought to himself.

Down with Team's RWBY and JNPR, the eight teens were busy gathering sap from the trees, well seven of them were. Nora was… well…

"NORA!" Pyrrha yelled as she looked down into her now empty jar.

"Nora! Stop drinking all the tree sap!" Jaune sighed.

"Sure thing," Nora giggled as she looked up into the tree-line. "Fox!" she shouted and turned to Ren. "Look Ren it's… a… fox? Where did it go?"

Ren looked over at Nora then to where she was looking. "Are you sure Nora?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nora's face scrunched up in confusion. "I know I saw a fox over there," she pouted.

Ren pat Nora's head lightly. "Come on," he said. "Let's finish getting the tree sap. No more drinking it!"

Nora pouted again. "No promises!" she giggled before booping Ren on the nose with a "Boop!"

Ren just smiled lightly at his teammate and best friend.

Ruby looked around the clearing, trying to make sure Cardin wasn't around. She walked over to Jaune just as he stood up, closing the jar of sap tightly. "Seen anything yet?" Ruby asked quietly.

Jaune shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. "I don't like it."

"Me either," Ruby agreed.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering was heard. Jaune and Ruby snapped their heads over to where they heard the sound. Pyrrha had tree sap covering her entire torso. Jaune and Ruby ran over to her. "Are you alright?" Jaune asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Pyrrha said as she tried to shake as much of the sap off as she could. "Who threw that jar though."

Ruby and Jaune shared a look. "I think I know who," Jaune mumbled, looking around. "Watch out for Grimm or Rapier Wasps."

Ruby and Pyrrha nodded. Jaune just then saw a blur move through the trees. His eyes widened in realization before he smirked. That smirk soon fell as a loud roar was heard. Jaune turned and gasped as he saw an Ursa Major swing and Pyrrha and Ruby. Ruby ducked while Pyrrha brought her arms up to block. She was knocked back into Ren. Ruby had to roll to avoid the crushing weight of the monster.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled. The Ursa sniffed the air for a moment before turning to Pyrrha and lumbering towards her. Jaune ran as fast as he could, holding his shield in front of him and blocking the Ursa's path to his teammate. "Over my dead body!" Jaune growled, gripping his sword tighter.

The Ursa Major growled deep in it's throat before letting loose a bloodcurdling roar. Jaune gulped slightly as he saw Ruby getting up, ready to jump in and help. Jaune shook his head at her, making the girl step back, but keeping her finger on the trigger.

Jaune took a deep breath before he locked eyes with the Ursa. "OK," Jaune said, more to himself than anything. "Let's do this."

Jaune lowered his shield and charged forward, ducking underneath a swipe from the beast. Jaune swung his sword up, hitting the Grimm across it's chest. The Ursa roared and smacked Jaune to the side, the bear-like Grimm watching where he landed before lumbering towards Jaune. Jaune stood up on wobbly legs, panting. He took a deep breath before charging forward once more. He ducked underneath a swipe from the beasts paw then jumped over it's next attack. That was his mistake. The Ursa slammed it's other paw into into Jaune, throwing him back. Jaune grunted in pain as he slammed into the ground.

Jaune slowly stood up once more, glaring the Ursa down. 'I will not let you hurt my friends!' Jaune grit his teeth as he surged forward once more. Pyrrha watched as Jaune neared the Ursa, swinging his sword, while lowering his shield. He never noticed the Ursa paw coming right for his head. Pyrrha lifted her hand up as a black glow began emitting off of her hand. Jaune's shield arm and shield were lifted up, knocking the paw away. Jaune planted his foot on the ground and swung his sword hard, right through the Grimm's neck, taking it's head off completely.

The Grimm fell to the ground and began to dissolve. Jaune stared at the dissolving corpse while panting. Suddenly the sound of clapping could be heard. Jaune turned and saw the rest of his team and Team RWBY applauding Jaune.

Pyrrha came up to him with a smile on her face. "You did great Jaune," she said, hugging her partner. "And thank you."

Jaune returned the hug. "No problem," he said with a sigh. "Crap that was scary!" he groaned as he leg go of Pyrrha and flopped onto the ground and laid on his back.

"Nice work Jaune," Ruby congratulated.

Jaune just gave a thumbs up from where he was laying. Ren stepped next to Jaune. "Is that where you have been going at night?" he asked.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah," he said panting still. "I've been training at night so I wouldn't hold you guys back."

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, getting her leaders attention. "We are a team. We help each other out when we need it." She gave Jaune a kind smile.

Jaune returned the smile, refusing to get up. "I'm just gonna lay here for a minute guys," he said.

"I still wonder why the jar of sap was thrown at me," Pyrrha mumbled.

(Just before the jar of sap hit Pyrrha)

Naruto looked down at Team's RWBY and JNPR, a small smile on his face. Just then Nora turned and looked directly at him. Even from here, he could hear her saying something about a fox. Naruto chuckled before he disappeared into the forest. Naruto moved back to where he could see Team CRDL. Naruto checked his scroll and saw the live footage, being sent to not only his scroll, but Sasuke's, Natsu's, Professor Goodwitch's, and Professor Ozpin's scrolls as well. "Now we can ensure that you can never harm anyone ever again," Naruto said just as Cardin threw the jar of sap, the glass shattering against Pyrrha's armor. Naruto smirked. "Gotcha," Naruto smirked before he put his scroll up. 'Good job setting up those camera's Sasuke,' Naruto thought to himself as he began following Team CRDL away from their hiding spot and deeper into the forest.

Naruto jumped up onto a branch and listened as the teens cheered. "Hell yeah! We showed her!" Dove laughed.

"We?" Sky growled. "All you did was sit back and watch! I got the sap!"

"Quiet, both of you!" Cardin yelled. "Now we need to find a way to take care of the damn fox who humiliated me in the cafeteria."

Naruto decided that now would be the most opportune time to enter the clearing. He dropped down to the forest floor and leaned against a tree casually. "I hope you don't mean me," Naruto said to the four teens while looking at his nails. "Because that would mean I have to get my hands dirty."

The four members of Team CRDL turned towards Naruto in shock which soon turned into amusement. "Only you?" Cardin asked with a cocky smirk. "This will be a piece of cake then."

"Who said he was alone dumbass?" Gray said stepping around the same tree Naruto was leaning against.

Cardin sneered. "Either way, you're still outnumbered!" he growled, gripping his mace tighter.

"Oh really now?" Natsu said from the opposite end of the clearing. Sasuke was standing next to him, his wings out, but folded up against his back.

"Because I would say the stakes seem pretty even right now," Sasuke said.

Naruto leaned over at looked at Sasuke. "You sure about that?" he asked. "I say these bozos would need at least two more teams on their side. Then it would be an even fight."

Naruto's team shared a quick laugh. Cardin just growled. "I'll show you!" he roared before charging forward with his team.

Naruto just shook his head. "Such a temper," he sighed. Before his body was enveloped in a red haze, a second tail made of aura manifested behind him as Gray held his fist in his palm. "We won't even need to use our weapons to beat you."

"You'll wish you had!" Cardin yelled as he swung his mace down the moment he got within reach of Naruto.

Naruto just sighed and lifted up his hand, catching the mace. For half a second nothing happened, then the shockwave hit, creating a crater in the ground with Naruto at the epicenter. "Is that really all you've got?" Naruto taunted as he ripped the mace from Cardin's hands. Naruto pulled his fist back before slamming it into Cardin's nose. "Gentlemen, you may take care of the trash," Naruto said to his team.

Gray smirked before his aura surged. "Ice Make: Lance!" he shouted, sending a blunted lance of ice right into Sky's chest. Sasuke and Natsu began running forward. Natsu's semblance activated as he jumped up into the air and drop kicked Dove straight into the dirt with a foot of flames. Sasuke ducked underneath a swing from Russel and quickly brought his knee up into the other teens gut. Sasuke followed up by another knee to the gut then a haymaker to the jaw.

"Well," Sasuke said as his eyes began to glow slightly. "I'm still learning about my family's semblance, but here goes nothing." He removed his mask and looked Russel straight in the eye before the world around them faded into an inverted world. Russel was standing on the sky looking up at the ground with Sasuke thirty feet in front of him. "Hn, it actually worked," Sasuke said with a satisfied nod.

"Where in the hell are we?!" Russel shouted.

Sasuke smirked over at him as the image of a demon straight form the depths of hell appeared behind Sasuke. "You are in my world now," he said with his arms spread wide and his voice echoing all around the world. "And in this world I am Oum." He snapped his fingers as chains burst form the ground underneath Russel.

Russel screamed and tried to run away form the chains, but the amount of them was too much. They quickly snared the teen and slowly began to pull him down into a pit of fire. Russel looked all around him and saw what looked like burning corpses reaching out for him. All of them crying out in agony as the flames licked their bodies. Soon Russel felt the flames begin to burn away at his hands and feet, slowly working their way down to his torso. "Please! Make it stop!" he cried out to Sasuke, tears streaming down his face.

"You tried to hurt my friends and somebody who I care deeply for," Sasuke said darkly as he stepped up to the edge of the pit. "You can burn in that pit for all I care." And with that he turned around and walked away, leaving a screaming Russel.

In reality Sasuke simply looked him in the eye before the boy fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face and his body convulsing uncontrollably. "I may have overdone it a bit," Sasuke mumbled. "I'm still not very good with the illusions."

Natsu slammed his fist into Dove's face. "Eat dirt you bastard!" Natsu roared as he jumped up and used gravity to slam his feet into the other teens chest. Natsu jumped back as Dove swung his sword at him. Natsu smirked as the flames erupted off of the sword and engulfed him.

"HA! Take that you son of a bitch!" Dove yelled with a smirk. "Guys! I got one of them!" His smirk soon fell as he heard laughing coming form the flames shortly followed by a slurping sound. Dove's eyes widened as he watched the flames get sucked into Natsu's mouth.

Natsu wiped his mouth before he sighed. "Now that was a good meal! Thanks!" Natsu grinned.

"What in the hell are you?!" Dove yelled.

Natsu smirked. "I'm a dragon," he said before sucking in a large amount of air, making his chest expand. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The flames from Natsu slammed into Dove, throwing the teen across the clearing. As gravity took effect, and his momentum still going, he skipped across the ground before slamming into a tree rendering him unconscious.

Gray smirked as he ducked and dodged gunfire from Sky's halberd. "You're not a very good shot are you?" Gray taunted.

"Shut up!" Sky growled. "Now hold still!" He fired off more rounds.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled as he slammed his fist into his palm, creating a shield in the shape of a flower. "Man you're boring."

"I said shut up!" Sky roared as he stopped firing and charged at Gray, going around the shield.

Gray smirked as he quickly made a canon out of ice. "Ice Make: Canon!" Gray smirked as Sky appeared around the edge of the shield. Sky's eyes widened as he dug his feet into the ground to stop himself from going forward anymore. "Boom," Gray said as he pulled the trigger. A large canon ball of ice slammed into Sky, throwing him into the tree Dove had smashed in to.

Naruto smirked behind his mask. "And then there was one," he grinned before he whipped the aura surrounding his tail and the pure aura tail at Cardin. Cardin barely ducked under them before he felt a knee hit his nose. Cardin stumbled back before he swung his fist at Naruto's head. Naruto leaned back before bringing his head forward, smashing his forehead into Cardin's nose again. This time an audible crack could be heard.

Cardin stumbled back in pain as he held his bleeding nose. "You broke my fucking nose!" Cardin growled. "You're going to pay for that!"

Naruto just scoffed. "Right," he drawled sarcastically. "Maybe you should, oh I don't know, turn around."

Cardin turned his head just in time to see a tail made of aura wrap itself around Cardin's neck before throwing him across the clearing. Naruto grinned as he gave chase, quickly bypassing the bigger teen. Naruto cocked his fist back and punched Cardin in the chest, before he quickly got back in front of Cardin. He lifted his arm up and dropped his elbow right into the middle of Cardin's back.

Cardin slammed into the ground, creating a Cardin shaped crater. "Now stay down," Naruto spat. "If you know what's good for you." Cardin lifted his arm and began to push himself up to stand. "You never learn," Naruto muttered before he chopped Cardin in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

Naruto shook his head before he, along with the rest of his team, took of his mask He let his aura recede back into his body. "Let's get these morons back to the bullhead," Naruto muttered as he hefted Cardin up onto his shoulder.

Sasuke, Gray, and Natsu did the same with their opponents. They trekked back to the bullhead where Glynda Goodwitch had her arm crossed and a glare set on her face. "Where in the hell have you all been?" she asked sternly before her eyes widened. "And what happened to your classmates?!" she yelled.

Naruto dug his pinkie in his ear to clear it out. "Well we found these guys unconscious surrounded by a bunch of Ursa," Naruto explained. "So we decided to step in and make sure they didn't get killed."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "Good work on saving them then," she said, her voice holding trace amounts of skepticism. "Put them on the bullhead and we will depart." Naruto nodded as he and his team took Team CRDL to the bullhead. "And what happened to your jars of tree sap?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "We, uh, kinda lost them when keeping these guys alive," he said apologetically. "Oops?"

Glynda sighed. "Just get on the bullhead," she groaned.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto mock saluted as he stepped onto the bullhead and "stumbled," dropping Cardin. "Whoops," Naruto whistled as he walked over to the other end of the bullhead.

Glynda growled as the rest of Team NGSD set the others down. Sasuke bumped Naruto. "Really?" the raven haired teen asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe," he mumbled.

"Teme," Naruto shot back.

"So what actually happened?" Ruby asked as she stepped up next to Naruto.

Naruto smirked mischievously. "A pack of Ursa," Naruto said, tapping the side of his nose.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Suuuuuure," she said.

Naruto just smirked as the rest of the teams boarded the bullhead. Soon after it took off and carried them all back to Beacon. Naruto and his team were the last to step off the bullhead and began to head towards the school, but where stopped when Glynda cleared her throat. Naruto stopped in his tracks and sighed. "Damn," he mumbled.

"Since you boys were so gracious to help out Team CRDL, why don't you take them to the infirmary?" Glynda suggested, however, leaving no room whatsoever for suggestions. "And after that come to Professor Ozpin's office."

Four groans of complaint were heard in the courtyard as Glynda walked off with a smirk on her face. Team NGSD watched her leave until she was out of earshot. "She is smoking hot, but man she can be a bitch!" Gray complained. Three pairs of eyes turned to Gray who looked like a deer in the headlights. "What? She's got the whole sexy librarian look going for her," he said, crossing his arms.

Naruto turned and looked and Glynda before nodding his head. "He does have a point," he said. "Either way, let's get the jackass to the infirmary."

Naruto hefted Cardin roughly onto his shoulder, eliciting a groan form said teenager. "Quiet you," Naruto said, chopping him in the neck.

Sasuke had just lifted Russel onto his shoulder. "Really?" he deadpanned.

"Uh, yeah? The guy's a major douchebag. He's had it coming since day one," Naruto said.

"Good point," Sasuke conceded.

Naruto nodded as the four of them carried the unconscious team to the infirmary. Naruto smirked as they arrived shortly after entering the main building. Spotting the infirmary, Naruto grinned. The four teens stepped in front of the infirmary door and Sasuke was about to enter when a loud crash was heard next to him. Sasuke looked over and saw Cardin in an ungracious heap on the floor. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "OK, I understand the guy's a prick, but really?" he asked.

"Hey, Glynda said to take them to the infirmary," Naruto shrugged. "She didn't say anything about us having to make sure they're OK or even check them in. Blame her." Naruto turned around and began to walk off towards Ozpin's office. "And besides, the sooner we get to Ozpin's office, the sooner we can go grab some grub," Naruto called over his shoulder.

The three remaining members of Team NGSD all looked at each other before they nodded and dropped the rest of team CRDL in the floor on top of Cardin. "Looks good to me," Gray said. "Although I say we draw dicks on their faces or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They got what they deserved," Sasuke said. "Leave them alone for now."

Gray pouted. "Damnit. Always ruining my fun," he complained. "If it was Naruto you wouldn't have said anything."

"That's because Naruto is a prank master," Sasuke explained. "There hasn't been one time that I've seen him get caught for ANY of the pranks he's pulled over the years."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that he hasn't been caught," he said.

"Sasuke's right," Naruto chimed in as the group caught up to him. "Not one time have a been caught for any of the pranks I did. You saw Beacon Tower, did you not?" Gray nodded. Naruto smirked. "Alright then. By the way, that's not the first giant tower I've painted. I painted the CCT tower in Vale a few years ago."

"That was you?!" Natsu yelled.

Naruto dug his pinkie in his ear to clear it out form the sudden outburst. "Yup! Sure was," Naruto beamed.

"He's not lying," Sasuke sighed. "The authorities were completely stumped as to how it happened and nobody noticed."

"The sad part was, it took them nearly a month to notice it," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Wow," Gray mumbled. "I am never pissing you off ever. And I'm definitely not getting into a prank war with you."

"Good choice," Naruto said and left it at that. "Oh look the elevator."

The rest of the team looked up and sure enough they were at the elevator to go up to Ozpin's office. Naruto pressed the call button and brought the elevator to the ground floor. "Going up," Gray said and pressed the top floor.

Naruto leaned against the wall and looked over at Gray. "So Gray?" he asked.

"Yo?" his teammate replied.

"How's the elevator business?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh you know," Gray shrugged. "It has it's ups and downs."

The elevator was silent before the four teens broke out into laughter. "That was too good," Naruto laughed, wiping a stray tear form his eye. "Almost as bad as Yang's puns."

"Agreed," was the response of the other three.

(Meanwhile, Team RWBY's dorm room)

Yang was laying on her bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was watching a video on her scroll when she suddenly sneezed onto the screen. "Ah gross!" she complained.

"Bless you," Blake said from below on her bed.

"Thanks Blake," Yang said as she went back to watching her scroll, after wiping it off of course.

(Back in the elevator)

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Team NGSD stepped out into Professor Ozpin's office and looked around. "Man, how do you ever get any work done it here with all the ticking Professor Ozpin?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Ozpin gained an amused smile. "It does prove distracting at times, but it also helps to calm the nerves," Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No hot chocolate today?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"No, that only for special occasions," Ozpin said.

Glynda cleared her throat. "I think you boys need to explain what really happened in the Forever Falls," she said sternly.

Naruto looked at the blonde professor. "Like I said before a pack of Ursa had knocked them unconscious before we got there. We stepped in and saved them," Naruto said.

"Even though you could've easily just left them to their fates," Ozpin said, interlocking his fingers and resting his elbows on the desk.

Naruto turned to the headmaster. "And if I did that then I would be no better than those bastards in the White Fang," he growled.

Ozpin merely nodded. "Glynda, leave us," the man said. "I wish to have a word with these gentlemen alone."

Glynda narrowed her eyes, knowing what Ozpin was planning. She sighed in defeat at the look Ozpin gave her. "Very well," she said reluctantly before walking over to the elevator and stepping inside to go back down. Ozpin then turned back to Team NGSD. "So what really happened out there?" he asked.

Naruto and his team stood firm where they were standing, refusing to flinch under the headmasters gaze. "We took care of a problem," Naruto stated as he pulled out his scroll and pulled up the video showing Cardin throwing the sap jar at Pyrrha. "He attacked a fellow student then attacked us after we followed them. They threw the first punch," Naruto said as he showed the beginning of his teams fight with Team CRDL. "As the team leader it was my decision to make this plan and will accept any and all punishment you deem fit. They had nothing to do with this, my team was simply following my lead."

Gray stepped up next to Naruto and glared at him. "Like hell," he growled. "We are a team. And if you go down, we are going down with you."

"Gray's right, Naruto," Sasuke said as he stood on Naruto's other side. "We made the decision to follow your orders without a second thought and we will stand by that."

Natsu stepped up next to his partner. "We are in this together, man," Natsu said with a grin.

Naruto looked at his team before his face broke out into a smile. He then steeled his facial features and turned back to Ozpin, standing tall. "Well sir?" he asked.

Ozpin regarded Naruto for a moment then the rest of the team. "Very well," Ozpin said as he scooted his chair back and stood up, taking Naruto's scroll with him. "If you say that a pack of Ursa attacked Team CRDL, then that is what happened. They shouldn't have had such dark thought towards a fellow student. Maybe then they wouldn't have drawn the Grimm to them." Ozpin handed Naruto his scroll back then took a sip of his coffee. "After all, Grimm bodies once killed dissolve into black smoke. And you four saved not only Team CRDL, but Team's RWBY and JNPR from future attacks as well."

Naruto bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep form smiling. "Is there anything else sir?" he asked.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee, studying Naruto from behind the mug. "No that will be all Mr. Uzumaki," Ozpin said. "The four of you are dismissed." Without another word Naruto and his team turned towards the elevator. "Oh and Naruto," Ozpin said just as the elevator dinged, signaling that it was at the top floor.

Naruto turned around. "Yes sir?" he asked.

"If you could send the video footage of Team CRDL throwing that jar of sap to my scroll, it would be most appreciated," Ozpin said. "It seems I need to have a chat with some future huntsman about the consequences of their actions." Naruto nodded and quickly sent the first video. Ozpin's scroll went off and the man nodded. "Thank you gentlemen, enjoy the rest of your day," he said as he went back to his desk.

Naruto stepped into the elevator with his team and hit the bottom button. "Well that was a thing," Naruto said as the doors shut.

Sasuke, Gray, and Natsu released the breaths they didn't know they were holding. "Holy crap I thought we were going to get in so much shit for that," Gray said as he leaned up against the wall.

"I had a feeling Professor Ozpin would pull something like that," Sasuke said.

Naruto yawned. "Well I am tired and hungry," he said. "So let's go grab some food then go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu agreed, his stomach soon voicing it's own opinion on the matter.

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Only they weren't on the ground floor. "Um what the hell?" Gray asked as they stepped out into the very large room. "Are we under the school?"

"Looks like it," Sasuke said.

"Amber..." Natsu said, shocked.

The other three turned and looked at him then to where Natsu was looking. At the very end of the room they could just barely make out some sort of glowing pod with a girl in it. What inn the hell did they just stumble upon. And who exactly is Amber?

* * *

 **Ang3l: bum bum bum! Well that was unexpected. huh? I wonder how Natsu knows Amber and how his team is going to react to that information. Oh wait. i do know actually! HAHAHA!**

 **Nora: so about those pancakes?**

 **Ang3l: No.**

 **Nora: please?**

 **Ang3l: no...**

 **Nora: please?**

 **Ang3l: NO!**

 **Nora: *poouts, with puppy dog eyes* pwease?**

 **Ang3l: *eye twitching* damnit... fine. take them.**

 **Nora: YAY! *speeds off***

 **Ang3l: *sighs* Ren is going to kill me for that. Anyway, See you guys later!**


	6. Amber and Trouble Amongst RWBY

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Well guys, here's chapter 6. I think this is the quickest update I've made yet. Don't expect it to always be like that though. I don't really have a set schedule.**

 **Ren: *taping foot with arms crossed* Really? Why did you tell Nora she could have pancakes now?**

 **Ang3l: *nervously* well you see, it was the only way i could get her to calm down.**

 **Ren: *sighs* you owe me for that...**

 **Ang3l: Sure thing buddy. Anyway on to reviews!**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: Naruto and Yang do seem to fit well together, and Naruto and Ruby is just adorable, honestly. And yes. your name is awesome.**

 **desdelor97: Thank you friend!**

 **Soulfire47: to answer your question, yes and no. I figured it would be easy for a student to hit the wrong button, assuming there is one for the basement, and end up there. But if not, let's just call it a happy accident ^.^**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I'm glad my story is in your top three! And of course Veritas Aequitas should be number one. its too funny to not be a favorite. As for the battle royale, are we talking students only or everyone from the RWBYverse?**

 **abc27: good ideas for their pairings, but i've already got a plan in mind for both of them.**

 **The big pickle: don't worry friend. Naruto won't be making out with anybody other than who i pair him up with in this story. will he flirt with some of the others, yes. but that will be it. after he gets paired up, no more flirting for our favorite blond. he's too loyal, in my opinion, to do that.**

 **Ang3l: that's all of the reviews for this chapter! Now Ren, since you're here. the disclaimer please.**

 **Ren: ForsakenAng3l does not own RWBY or Naruto. If he did, we would be able to stop Nora form eating so many pancakes.**

 **Ang3l: Just wait until i give her coffee...**

 **Ren: *pales* please no.**

* * *

Team NGSD sat in their dorm room thinking over what they just saw. Natsu hadn't spoken a word since they left the basement under Beacon, and, quite frankly, his teammates were getting worried. The only time he was ever this quiet was when he was sleeping… Scratch that, Natsu snores loudly and talks in his sleep. Natsu is never this quiet.

"Hey Natsu," Naruto said, getting the other boy's attention.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied.

"Who was that down there?" Naruto asked. "You haven't spoken a word since we left that place and it's starting to freak us out."

Natsu looked around at his team before he sighed. "Her name is Amber," Natsu said. "Before I tell you the rest of the story on how I know her, have you ever heard of the story of the Four Maidens?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "It's a fairy tail isn't it?"

Natsu shook his head. "No," he said, looking down at his hands. "It's real."

"WHAT?!" the other three shouted.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "All I know is that the Maidens of Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter are all real."

"And Amber just so happens to be one of them," Gray said as he connected the dots.

"That's right," Natsu said. "She's the Fall Maiden to be precise."

"So what?" Naruto asked. "Is she supposed to have super powers or something?"

"Something like that," Natsu said. "It's hard to explains really. She could tell you more…" He trailed off, staring at his hands. He shook his head then looked at his team. "Anyway, I met Amber when I was six..."

(Flashback begins)

 _A six year old Natsu is running around his village of Magnolia with two other children. One is a girl with short blonde hair with a short side ponytail. She was wearing a blue tank-top and a skirt. The other was an older girl with long, scarlet red hair. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts._

 _Currently the three of them were running through the village in a game of tag._

" _You'll never catch me Erza!" Natsu yelled as he jumped over a crate from a food stall then immediately had to duck underneath a wagon._

" _Get back here Natsu!" the girl with scarlet hair, Erza, called back._

" _Wait up you guys! I'm not as fast as you two!" the other girl yelled._

" _Hurry up Lucy!" Erza yelled. "We are losing him!"_

 _Lucy was panting as she ran. "I'm trying!" she shouted. "How can they keep running like this?" she questioned herself._

 _Natsu turned a corner and ran down the alley. As he kept looking back to see if they were following him, he never noticed an older girl standing in the alley. Natsu crashed into her, sending them both to the ground._

" _Ow!" Natsu groaned. "What the hell did I hit?" he asked as he slowly pushed himself up._

" _That would be me," the girl said from below him. "And if you could stop groping my breast, that would be great."_

 _Natsu's eyes traveled to his hand then they widened upon seeing that he was indeed groping her breast. "GAH! I'm sorry! It was an accident! I was playing tag with my friends and I didn't see you there!"_

" _It's fine," the girl said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "What's your name?" she asked._

" _Natsu," Natsu introduced himself. "Natsu Dragneel. And I'm going to become a hunter one day!"_

 _Amber's eyes widened slightly before she giggled. "Hello Natsu," she greeted. "I'm Amber."_

 _Natsu grinned. "So what are you doing back here?" he asked._

" _Well I was looking for an inn to stay in and I got turned around I guess," she said sheepishly._

" _Well why didn't you say so?" Natsu grinned. "I know a great place to stay!" Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the alley… and right into the running forms of Erza and Lucy._

 _The four of them all crashed to the ground in a tangled pile of limbs. "Natsu, you idiot!" Lucy shouted. "Who's touching my butt?!" she squeaked._

" _It's not me!" Natsu yelled. "Erza! Get your foot out of my face!"_

" _Everybody stop!" Amber said. "Who's on the top of the pile?"_

" _That would be me," Erza said._

" _OK then," Amber said. "You stand up first, then whoever is under her and so on."_

 _Once the four of them were all standing and dusted off Erza and Lucy got a good look at who they had run into along with Natsu. "Um, who are you?" Lucy asked. "I've never seen you around here before."_

" _My name is Amber and I just arrived in this village. I was looking for an inn when Natsu ran into me," she said. "He said he knows a place to stay."_

 _Erza and Lucy shared a look before they smiled. "Well come on then!" they said together and they each grabbed one of her hands._

" _Hey! I was taking her there first!" Natsu shouted._

" _You're just too slow Natsu," Erza said. While Lucy just stuck her tongue out._

" _You guys suck," he grumbled as he followed behind them._

" _I never got your names by the way," Amber said looking down at Erza and Lucy._

" _I'm Erza," said girl introduced herself. "And that's Lucy." Lucy waved up at Amber. "You've already met Natsu."_

" _Hi!" he said from behind them._

" _It's very nice to meet you guys," Amber said with a kind smile. "Now where exactly is it that you're taking me?" she asked._

 _The three children just grinned up at her for an answer, making Amber raise an eyebrow. 'Well wherever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad,' she thought to herself._

 _Once they got to the inn Amber stood stock still at the scene in front of her. The bottom floor of the inn was in one giant brawl. Tables and beer mugs were flying everywhere. Benches where being used like bats. And… did that guy just chug that entire BARREL of beer?! 'This place is insane!' Amber thought to herself._

" _Here we are," Erza said._

" _Welcome to_ The Fairy Tail inn _!" Lucy exclaimed._

" _Aww, come on!" Natsu whined. "I met her first! I should've been the one to show her the inn!"_

" _Aww shut yer whining up kid," a man close to the entrance said. "Besides, you'll have plenty of opportunities to show girls the place we all call home."_

" _You shut it Wakaba!" Natsu shouted, jumping onto the table so he could look him in the eyes._

" _Whatever, you little punk," the now named Wakaba brushed Natsu off and went back to drinking his beer._

" _Come on," Lucy said as she pulled Amber up to the bar where a short, old man was sitting, drinking beer from a mug._

" _Will you idiots give it a rest already?!" he shouted to the people brawling._

" _They started it!" was the response from the majority of the crowd._

 _The old man just rolled his eyes. "Damn kids," he grumbled, before taking another swig of his beer._

" _Hey gramps!" Natsu yelled as he hopped onto the bar next to the old man._

" _What do you want Natsu?" the old man asked._

" _This here is Amber!" he pointed to Amber. "Amber, this old man is Makarav, the owner of the inn."_

" _It's very nice to meet you," Amber said._

 _Makorav stood up on the bar and looked Amber over before a perverted grin came over his face. "Well aren't you just lovely," he grinned._

" _Don't even think about it you dirty old man," a female voice said form behind him as she chopped him on the top of the head._

 _Makarav began cradling his head. "What was that for Cherry?" he complained._

" _You know exactly what," the now named Cherry mumbled. "Now get out of here before you scare this girl off."_

 _Makarav jumped down from the bar and walked off, holding his head and grumbled to himself._

 _Cherry sighed before turning to Amber. Cherry was a tall woman with cherry red hair. She was wearing a red sundress with a white apron on. Her eyes were a bright blue. "I'm sorry about him. He's a dirty old man who has nothing better to do with his time than drink beer and perv on young women."_

" _It's alright," Amber waved it off. "I know how to deal with pervs easily enough I think."_

 _Cherry smirked. "Then you'll fit right in here," she said. "That being said, what brings you here?"_

" _I was looking for an inn when I ran into these three and they said they could help me out," Amber explained._

 _Cherry looked at Natsu, Lucy, and Erza who were all smiling. "Let me guess," she began. "Ran into is probably meant literally right?" The three kids all looked anywhere but Cherry's face, making said women sigh._

" _I'm sorry about them," she sighed again._

" _It's really alright," Amber said with a kind smile towards the kids._

" _Alright then," Cherry said. "So how many nights are you planning on staying?"_

" _I'm not really sure yet," Amber admitted. "I planned on coming into town and seeing if there were any missions that needed to be taken care of in the area."_

" _You seem a little young to be a huntress," Cherry said skeptically._

" _I assure you, I can handle myself in a fight," Amber said, determination set in her eyes._

 _Cherry nodded. "Whatever you say," she said and slid a key over to her. "Here is your room key, please don't lose it. Just let us know when you plan on checking out."_

 _Amber took the key and nodded. "Thank you," she said with a smile. Then she turned to the kids. "And thank you guys for bringing me here."_

" _Sure thing!" Natsu grinned._

" _Like you did anything Natsu," Lucy chided._

" _I would've if you guys hadn't taken her from me!" he growled._

 _Amber just laughed at the three of them._

"Wait a second," Gray chimed in. "How did you know she was the Fall Maiden?"

"She told me herself when I accidentally found her training," Natsu said.

 _Four years had passed since Natsu first met Amber. She had just arrived in town while Natsu was running around the town doing errands for Cherry back at the inn. He had just got back to the inn and dropped off the supplies._

" _Thank you Natsu," the woman said. "Oh by the way. Amber's back in town."_

 _Natsu perked up at that and smiled brightly. He had taken to the girl like an older sister. Not like Erza though. Erza was the strict older sister wile Amber was the kind one who bought him sweets and let him get away with almost anything._

" _Awesome!" he shouted. "Is she here?"_

 _Cherry shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "She said she was going to train for a little bit."_

" _Thanks Cherry!" Natsu grinned and quickly turned around and bolted through the door heading straight for Amber's favorite training spot._

" _Wait! Natsu!" Cherry called after him, but he was already to far away to hear her. She sighed. "I hope she's not too mad about being disturbed," she mumbled to herself as she went back to work._

 _Natsu was grinning ear to ear as he dodged and ducked through the crowds of people. Soon he came to a park, making his grin widen. He ran through the park, going right into the forest close by. Natsu dodged around the trees and soon came to a clearing. He stopped running and leaned on a tree to regain his breath. When he looked up his eyes widened at what he saw._

 _Amber was floating in the air with the wind swirling around her. Her eyes seemed to be on fire. He staff was twirling next to her hand without her touching it. Suddenly she grabbed onto her staff and swung it in a downward arc, sending a wave of fire across the ground in front of her. She then lifted her hands up to the sky and brought them down quickly, calling lightning to strike a tree._

" _Woah," Natsu gasped._

 _Even though he was trying to be quiet, Amber quickly turned around and her eyes widened in shock in seeing Natsu. She quickly dropped to the earth and made her eyes stop glowing. "Natsu?" she asked. "What are you doing out here? I told Cherry not to have anybody come out here."_

" _She didn't tell me that. But I also ran out of the inn after she said you were in town...," Natsu said sheepishly. Amber sighed before walking over to Natsu and putting her hand on top of his head. "I'm sorry Amber," Natsu looked down._

 _Amber lifted his chin up so she could look him in the eyes. "It's fine," she said with a smile. "I just try to keep my powers hidden from people. You never know who could try and take them."_

" _What kind of powers are they?" Natsu asked._

" _Come sit with me," she said as she led Natsu over to a small pond. She sat down and took her shoes off before putting them in the water. Natsu sat next to her cross legged. "Have you ever heard of the story of the Four Maidens?"_

(Flashback end)

"So that's how I met Amber," Natsu finished. "She stayed at the inn for a couple months just doing whatever mission came our way."

"Did you ever see her again?" Naruto asked. "Aside from..." he left the sentence hanging in the air.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah I saw her again and again over the years. She's actually the one who helped me forge my weapons," he said with a fond smile. "The last time I saw her she said she had some things to take care of and didn't know if she would return. That was about the time I entered Magnolia's training academy with Gray."

"How come you never mentioned her before? And how is it that I never saw this girl whenever she was in Magnolia?" Gray asked.

"It never came up in conversation and you were always away when Amber came to the inn," Natsu shrugged.

"Huh," Gray said. "I guess I've got some pretty bad timing then."

"No kidding," Natsu said. "But anyway. That was the last time I saw her. I always hoped that one day I would see her strolling into town, but it never happened. And before I knew it I was on a bullhead (he shuddered at the thought of flying) headed here with the stripper. And now..."

Silence fell over the team as they processed what Natsu said. "Maybe we can ask Ozpin about her in the next couple of days or something?" Sasuke suggested.

"I wouldn't," Naruto said. All eyes turned to him for an explanation. "One: nobody in the school knows about the basement, at least that's what I'm assuming. Two: she's obviously there for a reason; and if the life support systems are anything to go by, I would say that she was attacked by somebody. Three: there's no telling what Ozpin would do if we barged into his office and began asking questions about Amber."

The other three thought about what Naruto said. Natsu sighed. "You're right," he said. "But I am still going to talk to Ozpin about Amber."

Naruto turned to Natsu. "Point number three Natsu," he reminded.

"I'm not going to ask why he has Amber in a life pod in the basement," Natsu growled lowly. "I'm simply going to ask if he knows anybody by that name."

"Make him show you without revealing that you already know," Sasuke said, figuring out Natsu's plan. "That's actually pretty smart."

Natsu smirked. "I have my moments," he said.

"They're few and far between," Gray mumbled.

"What was that ya damn stripper?" Natsu shouted.

"You heard me moron!" Gray shouted back.

"Gray," Naruto said. "Before you make any arguments, put some clothes on."

Gray looked down at himself. "Seriously?!" he shouted. "What the hell?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well I'm going to the vending machines, we ran out of snacks in the mini fridge. Want anything?" he asked his team as he jumped off his bed.

Sasuke, Gray, and Natsu all looked at each other then to Naruto. "Just grab a bunch of stuff," Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said before opening the door and walking out. As he shut the door, he heard the door diagonal to his team's also shut. He turned and saw one Weiss Schnee staring at him. "Yo," he lifted his hand in greeting. Weiss just turned her nose up and began walking down the hallway. "Well alright then," Naruto said as he began walking as well, which coincidentally was the same way Weiss was going.

"Are you following me?" Weiss asked.

"Nope," Naruto said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "The vending machines are this way. What are you doing?"

"That's none of your concern," she said.

"Suit yourself," Naruto shrugged. "It's no skin off my back." Silence fell over the two of them as they walked. Naruto kept catching Weiss looking at him form the corner of his eye. "Something you want to say?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied. "I'm just curious as to how somebody like you got into Beacon."

"Somebody like me?" Naruto asked, stopping in his tracks. "What's that supposed to mean _Schnee_?"

"I mean, you don't look like the type to be able to sit in a classroom for very long without causing problems for the rest of the class," she said, stopping and crossing her arms.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know that I went to Signal Academy with Sasuke," he growled. "And yeah, I'm not a fan of sitting in a classroom all day doing nothing, but if that's what it take to become a huntsman, then so be it."

Weiss was taken aback by the determination in his voice. "Well then," she said. "It would seem that I have misjudged you slightly. What purpose do you have for becoming a hunter?"

"What purpose do you have for becoming a huntress?" Naruto replied with his own question as he began to circle around Weiss. "The heiress to the largest and wealthiest dust company in the world. The only other business that has the SDC beat if the _Ninja's of Love_ series. I would know as I get a portion of the revenue those damned books make."

"How would you know that there is a company that is bigger than the SDC?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because my godfather wrote those books and I just so happen to be one of the editors," Naruto sighed. "I still can't believe that smut sells as good as it does."

Weiss was shocked to hear this new information. "Well," she began, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sure that is an option to fall back on should you prove to be incapable of being a hunter."

Naruto stopped walking around Weiss, stopping in front of her. "Are you saying I've got no shot at this?" he questioned.

"Not at all," Weiss shook her head. "I'm saying you seem like the type of person who will get expelled for something violent. Like what the White Fang does."

Naruto stepped up to Weiss, making her step back into the wall. Naruto got right in her face. "Don't you dare compare me to those bastards in the White Fang," he said lowly. "They are a bunch of murdering scumbags. Granted some are just following orders, but that still doesn't justify their actions one bit."

Weiss was shocked to hear that, and from a Faunus no less. "Are you saying you don't agree with that terrorist group?" she asked.

"No I agree with them one hundred percent. Faunus should be given every right that you humans have," Naruto said. "But I do not agree with their methods. No matter how good they work. Respect should be gained through hard work, not fear." He stepped back allowing Weiss to come away from the wall.

"Well then," she said. "I'm not saying I like you any more, but you have a little more respect in my book."

Naruto smirked. "Whatever you say Princess," he said. "I still don't like you though."

"The feelings mutual," Weiss shot back as they resumed their trek down the halls.

Soon they were at the vending machines. "And this is where we part ways," Naruto said. "Until next time, Ice Queen." He gave an over exaggerated bow.

"Dumb fox," Weiss shot back as she turned and left Naruto standing in the halls by himself.

Naruto watched her leave until she turned the corner. "What a bitch," he said to himself. He quickly paid for the snacks and went back to his room, eating his food. "Snack time bitches!" Naruto shouted, tossing the snacks to his teammates before going over to a dry erase board. He made a mark under his name. "Gray your next for a snack run," he said.

"Got it," Gray called from his bed.

"You not eating anything?" Natsu asked the team leader.

"I ate mine on the way here," Naruto said as he climbed up to his bed.

"Anyway, I'm going to get some shut eye," Naruto said. "Test first thing in the morning in Port's class… Fuuuuuuck." Naruto covered his head with his pillow. "I hate having tests first thing in the morning," he complained.

"You're not the only on," Gray groaned. "I completely forgot about that test, shit."

"We have a test tomorrow morning?!" Natsu shouted, standing up quickly.

"Unfortunately yes," Gray answered.

"Damnit," Natsu groaned as he sat back down. "When did he mention it?"

"Four days ago," Sasuke said as he looked over his notes.

Three collective sighs were the response followed by Naruto groaning loudly as he sat up. "I guess we better study some then..." he whined.

And that was how their night went. Finding out a secret not many knew about followed by the number one killer of students across all of Remnant: studying. (A/N: Fun fact: studying is actually a contraction of the words student dying!)

A couple weeks went by after the incident with Cardin and Team NGSD's discovery of Amber in Beacon's basement. Natsu still hadn't talked to Ozpin yet, but was waiting. As the weekend rolled around Team's RWBY, JNPR, and NGSD were all seated at their table in the cafeteria.

"We should start a food fight one day," Naruto said after putting down his eleventh bowl of ramen.

"NO!" was the collective yell of all but Ruby, Nora, and Natsu.

Those three plus Naruto all pouted. "But it would be fun..." Nora whined.

"Nora," Ren sighed. "No."

"So who wants to head into Vale today?" Weiss asked, quickly changing the subject. Everyone turned to her. "What?" she asked, taken back by the sudden attention. "I can enjoy my free time without studying too you know." She crossed her arms with a huff.

Yang just shrugged. "Eh, why not," she said then smirked over at Naruto. "Maybe you can show us _The Funhaus_."

Sasuke, Gray, Ren, and Naruto paled while Jaune's face heated up with a blush. "I-I'd rather not," Naruto stuttered. "Bad things happen when I go to _The Funhaus_."

"What kind of bad things?" Blake asked curiously.

"You really don't want to know," Ren groaned.

"Yeah let's not relive the events of that night," Sasuke agreed.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Jaune said with a shrug.

The other males, save for Natsu turned towards Jaune with deadpan looks. "You have no room to talk sir," Gray stated. "Especially after-"

"Gray," Naruto cut him off, getting his teammates attention. "What happens at _The Funhaus_ , stays at _The Funhaus_."

"But he-"

"No! We don't speak of the events that night!"

"Fine."

"What happened?" Yang asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Nothing!" Naruto, Gray, Ren, and Sasuke all yelled.

"OK then," Blake said. "Moving on. Vale sounds good. I'm in."

"Of course I'm going!" Ruby grinned.

"Anybody else?" Weiss asked.

Naruto looked at his team. "Well?" he asked.

"Why not," Gray shrugged.

"As long as we don't go to _The Funhaus_ ," Gray shivered.

"I'm good," Natsu stated. "I'd rather not lose my lunch on the bullhead."

"You're gonna have to get over your motion sickness sometime, you know that right?" Naruto asked.

"Would could always use Erza's method," Gray smirked.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at his teammate. "No. Erza's method is just cruel," he stated. "Do you know how many times I have been left knocked unconscious on a bullhead because of that?" Gray shook his head. "Fifteen times. I will not have somebody knock me out just so you can forget about me later."

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said.

"I will," Natsu replied. "Besides this gives me an opportunity to talk to Ozpin."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, remembering their discovery.

"Talk to Ozpin about what?" Ren asked.

"Just some school stuff I need to get taken care of," Natsu lied. He hated lying to his friends, but the less people that knew about Amber and the Maidens the better.

Ren nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Anyway, you guys want to come into Vale?" Weiss asked the members of Team JNPR.

Jaune shook his head along with Pyrrha. "Group project," he said. "We need to finish that first."

"We'll take a rain check though," Pyrrha said.

"And Ren promised to make me pancakes if I was good this week!" Nora shouted with glee.

Ren sighed. He was going to use so much batter to make the innumerable amount of pancakes that Nora clearly wanted.

"Well alright then," Weiss said cheerfully. "Let's finish up here and go!"

Naruto, Yang, Blake, and Gray leaned back away from Weiss. "Guys," Naruto whispered. "She's too cheerful. She's scaring me."

Weiss turned to Naruto and sent a glare in his direction. "Quiet you," she snapped.

"I agree," Blake said. "You seem much more cheerful than you usually are."

"It's because the Vytal Festival is coming up soon!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ah," Naruto said before turning back to his ramen and downing the next bowl.

The rest of lunch went by pretty quickly and Team's RWBY and NGSD minus Natsu found themselves on a bullhead headed into Vale. Natsu meanwhile walked through the halls of Beacon heading for the headmaster's office. He got tot he elevator and pushed the call button. The doors opened immediately and Natsu stepped in. He looked at the buttons and saw the button to the basement. They had assumed earlier that it was the ground floor, but upon further inspection there was a clear difference in the two buttons. His finger hovered over the basement button before he shook his head and pressed the top floor.

He went over what he was going to say over and over, making sure that when he asked about Amber it didn't sound like he knew she was in the basement. The elevator soon dinged signaling Natsu had arrived at the top floor. Natsu took a deep breath before the doors opened up to reveal Ozpin's office. He stepped out just as Ozpin looked up from his desk.

"Mr. Dragneel? I wasn't expecting a meeting with any students today," Ozpin said.

"This is actually a personal visit," Natsu said.

Ozpin put away whatever it was he was working on before motioning to the seat in front of his desk. Natsu sat down with a nod as Ozpin leaned his elbows on his desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you knew somebody by the name of Amber?" Natsu asked after a moment of silence.

Team RWBY and the present members of Team NGSD were all walking through the city of Vale, making a beeline for the docks. Or rather Weiss was leading them to the docks.

"OK," Yang spoke up. "Would somebody please tell me what we are doing spending our Saturday afternoon at the docks?"

"Ugh," Ruby gagged and held her nose. "They smell like fish."

"Be happy you don't have super sensitive smelling Ruby," Naruto said through his shirt. His eyes widened as he held in the urge to throw up. "I may vomit," he groaned.

Blake just smirked at Naruto's expense. "It doesn't smell that bad," she said. "Reminds me of home."

"Yeah. And add in the fact that tuna IS your favorite food," Naruto deadpanned. Blake blushed slightly in embarrassment turning away, trying to look innocent.

"Anyway, back to my question," Yang said. "Why are we here again?"

"I've heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today," Weiss began as she looked at the group, "and as a representative of Beacon I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"So in other words, you just want to spy on the competition," Gray simplified.

"That way you have an upper hand on them during the tournament," Blake finished.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

Ruby turned around and looked down a street. "Woah!" she gasped when she saw a dust shop with it's windows busted out and police tape all over the place.

"Holy shit," Naruto said. "What happened down there?"

"Let's go find out," Ruby said before leading them all down the street. Naruto walked up to one of the officers who was writing something on his scroll.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"Robbery," the officer stated. "Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"They left all the money again," the other officer said to his partner. "Who needs this much dust anyway?"

"You thinking the, uh, White Fang?" the first officer suggested.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough," the second officer said.

"The White Fang? Hmph," Weiss huffed. "What an awful bunch a degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem?" Weiss looked at Blake before waving her hand in the air nonchalantly. "I simply do not care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths Weiss," Naruto stated. "Messed up views, yes. But insane, no."

"They're a collection of misguided Faunus," Blake defended them.

"Misguided?" Weiss asked. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"OK, then they're very misguided," Blake retorted.

"Either way," Naruto chimed in. "It doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Naruto has a point," Ruby said. "Also, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum," Weiss said heatedly. "All those Faunus know how to do is lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true," Sasuke said.

"HEY! Stop that Faunus!" somebody yelled form the docks.

The group all turned around and saw a blond guy with a monkey tail running across the deck of a ship that had just docked.

The group of hunters in training ran to the edge of the street and watched the scene unfold. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. "Hey Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"Is that Sun?" Naruto asked as they watched the monkey Faunus jump off the ship and onto a lamp post, using his tail to wrap around a light.

"You no good stowaway!" one of the crew members yelled.

"Hey! I'm a great stowaway!" the Faunus said offended as he peeled a banana. "A no good stowaway would've been caught." Just then something flew right passed the teen's head.

The two police officers were standing on the docks looking up at the monkey Faunus. "Get down form there this instant," one of the officers ordered. The Faunus' response was to throw the banana peel onto his face. He flipped up onto the light before using it to jump over the police officers. He landed in a crouch before smirking and taking off.

"Yeah," Sasuke deadpanned. "That's Sun..."

"Friend of yours?" Yang asked.

"You could say that," Sasuke sighed.

Meanwhile Naruto was grinning like he had just won the lottery. "Ah, my partner in pranking crime has found me once again," he said before cupping his hands over his mouth. "HEY SUN!"

"Idiot! Now the police are gonna think we helped him stowaway!" Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

Sun looked up before grinning and quickly running up the stairs. "Naruto!" he exclaimed throwing his arms out wide.

Naruto grinned and embraced Sun in a bro hug. "Guys! Meet Sun Wukong," Naruto introduced as he stepped to the side, keeping his arm across Sun's shoulders.

"You know the cops are on their way up here right?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto and Sun looked at each other before looking back at Blake. "Crap," they said together.

"Everyone for themselves!" Naruto shouted as he and Sun took off. The others stood their for a second before scattering themselves. Team RWBY mostly stayed together while Sasuke and Gray ran after Naruto and Sun.

Naruto looked at Sun. "Well this sure does bring back memories!" he grinned.

"Hell yeah it does!" Sun laughed. "Let's lose these guys then go to a ramen stand or something."

Naruto smirked. "I know just the place to go," he said before turning a corner, going down an alleyway. Naruto pulled _Maelstrom_ form his back, activating the scythe before cutting down some scaffolding. "That'll slow them down," he smirked before pulling out his scroll and calling Gray.

"Where are you guys at?" Gray asked.

"An alley somewhere, that's not important right now," Naruto replied. "What is important is that you meet us at _A Simple Wok_."

"Got it," Gray said before ending the call.

"Let's go," Naruto smirked as he activated his semblance, pushing aura to his legs to jump onto a fire escape before vaulting off of it to the roof across from it. Sun smirked and quickly did the same, only he used his clones to jump up higher.

"Which way?" Sun asked.

Naruto looked around before finding what he was looking for. "This way," he said and began running across the roof, leaping the gap between the two buildings. Sun followed right behind him as they headed straight for _A Simple Wok_.

If Ozpin was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead he just sipped his coffee as many different scenarios ran through his head. "I may know of somebody by that name. Why do you ask?" Ozpin questioned.

Natsu looked down at his hands. "Because she's a very good friend of mine and I haven't seen her since I was twelve," Natsu said honestly.

Ozpin studied Natsu for a moment before setting his coffee cup down and leaning back in his chair. "Why ask a question to which you already know the answer, Mr. Dragneel?" Ozpin asked.

Natsu inhaled sharply. "What do you mean?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You already know where Amber is, don't you?" Ozpin asked. Natsu stayed silent for a moment before nodding slowly. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee to hide the small smile on his face. He stood up and walked passed Natsu. "Come with me," he said.

Natsu stood up and followed after the headmaster. "So wait. You're not pissed off about us finding out about the basement?" Natsu questioned.

"What purpose would there be to get angry and a simple mistake of pressing the wrong button on an elevator?" Ozpin replied with his own question. "It was a harmless mistake that simply brought four young men into a war that has been going on for ages. I assume you know the story of the Maidens, correct?" The elevator dinged as Natsu nodded. The two of them stepped inside and Ozpin pressed the basement button. "I really should change the layout of these buttons," Ozpin mused to himself.

"Or add a key feature that allows certain buttons to be pressed with the key," Natsu suggested.

"That is a good idea," Ozpin nodded. "And I assume you would want a key as well."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a grin. "Maybe," he said.

Ozpin smiled lightly before sipping his coffee. The elevator dinged again and the doors opened up to reveal the basement. Natsu sighed as he saw Amber in the pod. "I know it's hard, but that pod is the only thing keeping her alive," Ozpin explained. "Without it, her powers could very well go to the one who attacked her."

"I know," Natsu mumbled. "It just sucks seeing her like that." Ozpin nodded in understanding as they stepped up to the pod. "What's the other pod for?" Natsu asked.

"That is a last resort in case we have to transfer Amber's powers to a new Fall Maiden," Ozpin said.

"How would that work?" Natsu asked, looking up at the headmaster.

"We would transfer her soul to the next Maiden," Ozpin said.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" he exclaimed. "But wouldn't doing something like that essentially kill Amber?"

"No," Ozpin stated. "Her soul would merely merge with the other. The result could be that the two souls merge into one new soul housing both personality traits or one or the other soul takes over completely."

Natsu turned back to Amber with sad eyes. He sighed. "Why did this happen?" he whispered.

"Because there are people out there who want power, and will do whatever they can to get it," Ozpin said, before looking at Amber. "No matter the cost."

Naruto and Sun had just arrived at _A Simple Wok_. "Hey old man!" Naruto greeted with a grin. "The usual, and keep 'em coming!"

The old man just smiled and nodded before zipping around to the back and back to the front in a matter of seconds. Sun's eyes widened in shock and awe. "Holy crap your quick!" Sun exclaimed.

"Best and fastest ramen stand in all of Vale," Naruto praised, before saying a quick prayer and digging in. Sun also doing the same.

"Wow! These noodles are amazing!" Sun sighed in content, before continuing to stuff his face.

"Thanks for waiting ass," Gray said from behind them.

"Oh there you guys are," Naruto said with a mouthful of noodles.

Sasuke and Gray sat down, Gray beside Naruto and Sasuke on the other side of Sun. "The usual," Sasuke said with an upwards head nod.

"I'll have the…" he stopped mid sentence before looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "You guys have your own special ramen?"

"His ingredients, my name," Sasuke said as his noodles arrived. "Thanks," he nodded to the man.

Gray shook his head. "I'll try the _Spiral Fan_ ," Gray said, while Sasuke and Naruto both smirked. The old man came back seconds later with a bowl of Sasuke and Naruto's ramen. Gray nodded his head before breaking apart his chopsticks and digging in. Gray's eyes widened comically as his face turned bright red. He swallowed the bite before grabbing his glass if water then Naruto's and downing both of them quick. "What in the hell is in that ramen?! Boiling lava!?" Gray shouted. "That shit is hot!"

"Its got a lot of spices in," Naruto said as if it was common knowledge. Which, if the bright, bold red letters with a firey background was anything to go by, it pretty much was.

"I'm surprised the fire didn't give that away..." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Shaddup," Gray said. "All I saw was the name and became interested."

"One track mind," Naruto sang lowly.

Gray glared. "You want this?" he asked Naruto. "I don't do spicy foods. At all."

Naruto looked at the ramen then to Gray before shrugging and taking the ramen. "Put your shirt back on Gray," Naruto said before going to town on the noodles.

Gray looked down and sighed. "Oum damnit," he groaned.

Sun raised an eyebrow. "Does that happen often?" he questioned Naruto.

Naruto, Gray, and Sasuke all simply nodded. "Daily," Naruto said, setting his next bowl of ramen down before it was replaced quickly with another. "Almost hourly too."

Gray glared at his partner. "Shaddup! It's not a habit I enjoy having," he grumbled.

Naruto just snickered. "I don't know why you're complaining," Sasuke stated. "You've got the biggest group of fangirls I've seen yet." Sasuke shiver involuntarily. "I hate fangirls."

"I've got fangirls?" Gray question before hitting his head on the counter. "Greeeeaaaaaaat..." The sarcasm was strong with this one.

"Hey cheer up, buddy," Naruto patted Gray's shoulder. "At least you've got girls wanting you."

Gray and Sasuke gave him deadpanned looks. "And you don't?" Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto looked over at him curiously. "No?" he said unsure of what Sasuke meant.

It was Sasuke's turn to hit his head on the counter. "Idiot," he mumbled.

"Don't worry too much about it Sasuke. The moron's denser than a rock," Gray said comfortingly.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted indignantly.

"I'm lost here," Sun said, looking at the other three. "Can somebody fill me in?"

Gray leaned back and looked at Sun. "He's too dense to realize when a girl is attracted to him," Gray explained.

"Oh I knew that already," Sun said.

"HEY!"

"Anyway, there are a couple girls in particular that have it hard for Naruto," Gray said, earning a nod from Sun.

Naruto turned. "Really? Who?" he asked excitedly.

"That's not for me to say, but for you to find out," Gray said. "However long that may take."

Naruto just pouted. "You guys are mean," he grumbled.

Natsu had left Ozpin on the elevator to go back up to his office about ten minutes ago. Now he was simply wandering the school grounds as he let all the information sink in. honestly, he didn't know how he should feel. Angry? Sad? Furious? Depressed? He didn't know. So he settled for wandering until his team returned. It was during this wandering that he heard Team RWBY arguing back and forth, or rather Weiss and Blake.

He turned a corner and saw them in the hallway in front of their dorm room. "Hey guys," he called.

Ruby and Yang turned towards him while Blake and Weiss continued to bicker. "Hi Natsu," Ruby waved.

"What's their problem?" Natsu asked as the sister stood by him.

"Weiss hates the White Fang and won't back down on why they are all murderers and thieves while Blake see's their methods as wrong, she doesn't disagree with their goal," Yang explained.

Natsu nodded before his eyes widened as Weiss turned to him. "And what are your thoughts on the White Fang?" she all but demanded.

Natsu took a step back, shocked at the sudden attention. "Um, well?" he stumbled,, still caught off guard. "Well they aren't wrong in my opinion, about wanting peace I mean. I don't agree with killing innocent people though."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "But do you agree that the White Fang are a bunch of degenerates?" she asked sharply.

"Well not exactly," Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Sure some are twisted beyond repair, but I'm sure some don't agree with the methods; and the only reason they don't leave is because they know they will be hunted down and killed." Natsu glanced to Blake, making her eyes narrow slightly, then back to Weiss.

Weiss just huffed before opening her team's room. "You're of no help," she scoffed before stomping inside.

Natsu just turned his head curiously. "What did I do?" he asked confused.

Yang just pat his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, she's like that with everyone," she reassured.

Natsu nodded as the rest of the team entered their room. Natsu went to his own room, shutting the door behind him. He climbed up to his bed and pulled out his scroll. 'Might as well catch up on Red vs. Blue while I wait for the others to get back,' he thought to himself.

About fifteen minutes later the door to Team NGSD's room opened and Sasuke stepped in followed by Gray then Naruto. Sun decided to wander around the school and get a feel for the layout before his team showed up in a few days. Naruto was about to shut the door when he heard loud yelling form Team RWBY's room.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled, making Naruto stop dead in his tracks. He turned around just in time to see Blake run out her team's room, leaving her shocked teammates behind.

"Blake," Naruto whispered as he watched her turn the corner at the end of the hallway.

"You!" Weiss shouted from the doorway of her team's dorm. "You knew about Blake didn't you?!" The anger was evident in her voice.

Naruto turned towards the heiress with narrowed eyes. "About Blake being a Faunus or the White Fang?" he asked.

"Both!" Weiss shouted, stepping up to him and getting right in his face.

"Of course I knew," he said. "I've know Blake almost as long as I've know Sasuke."

"Then why didn't you tell any of us?!" she shouted.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell, _Schnee_ ," he growled, spitting her last name out like it was poison. "Blake just wanted to be seen like any of you and not judged for what she is, but you don't care about that. Do you?" he chided. "All you wanted to hear was anything bad. Who gives a flying fuck if Blake used to be in the White Fang?! She left on her own, wanting to start over. I'm sure she thought that she was doing good here, even with somebody like you on her team."

"Somebody like me?!" Weiss replied angrily.

"Yes," Naruto snarled angrily. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat who probably got everything she ever wanted growing up whether you asked for it or not. You look down on people who see as below you. All Blake ever wanted was to be accepted and you just betrayed her trust."

"My trust?!" Weiss shouted. "What about ours? If she trusted us so much then why hide what she is?"

"Because you gave her no choice!" Naruto yelled, his aura flaring slightly. Naruto's eyes had turned red by this point and the slit pupils were extremely thing lines. "Blake was going to tell you sooner than later, but you backed her into a corner and was forced to reveal her Faunus heritage. All because of your hatred towards our race." Naruto had stepped up to Weiss making the girl back up into the wall. Weiss had never felt more small than in that moment right there. "And now she's run off because of you. You are lucky I'm not one of those fanatics in the White Fang or I would rip you apart right here where you stand," Naruto growled lowly. "And believe me, I could do it. But then I would be no better than the White Fang."

Naruto stepped back away form Weiss as she shrank back as far away from Naruto as she could. "Besides, you're not worth my time," he scoffed before turning around and walking down the hallway. By this point Team JNPR was sticking their heads out of their door watching the exchange.

"Naruto!" Ruby called.

"I'm going for some drinks," Naruto called back. "I probably won't be back tonight. Until then, Gray you're in charge. Don't be mean to Natsu." And with that he turned the corner.

Weiss was shaking as she held her arms around her body. The look in Naruto's eyes was that of a caged animal, begging to be set free. She had felt fear before, but what she felt when Naruto was angry was unrivaled terror. She slowly straightened her back on shaky legs before going into her team's room without saying a word to anybody. Yang and Ruby exchanged looked before following after Weiss and shutting the door behind them. Team JNPR doing the same. The remaining member's of Team NGSD just stood there for a moment before turning into their room as well.

"Well that finally happened," Sasuke said. "I was wondering when the cat would be let out of the bag."

Natsu and Gray stopped what they were doing. "Did you just make a pun?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Yes I did," Sasuke stated as he go up onto his bed.

"Please don't turn into Yang," Gray groaned. "Or a variation of her."

"No problem," Sasuke said.

Outside, Blake had began slowing down form her running and soon stopped in front of a statue with a hunter and huntress standing proud after slaying a Beowulf. She sighed and slowly reached upbefore taking her bow off.

"I knew you would look better without the bow," a voice said.

Naruto had made use of his semblance, using the power boost to quickly get into Vale. He made a beeline for _The Funhaus_ , bypassing the bouncer and going right up to the bar. "Four shots of Toad Hunter," Naruto said as Bruce walked over to him.

"That bad of a night huh?" Bruce asked.

Naruto just nodded before downing the first two shots. "All because a Schnee had to open her mouth," he grumbled.

"A Schnee at Beacon?" Bruce asked curiously. "Huh. I figured if any of them decided to become hunter, I figured they go to Atlas or something."

"Not this one," Naruto shook his head. "And it's completely infuriating to say the least."

Bruce nodded. "I'm sure it is," he said. "How do you cope with it?"

Naruto's response was to lift his third shot up and down it. "Like that," he sighed. What Weiss had done and said continued to play over and over in his mind. "Spoiled bitch," he mumbled before downing the next shot. "Hey Bruce," Naruto said, getting the bartenders attention. "Four more."

"Coming right up," Bruce said.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled as he stared at the bar top.

"Hey Foxy," a female voice said next to him.

Naruto turned his head and smirked. "Hey Kelly," he replied as Bruce brought the shots.

"Long day?" she asked curiously.

"You have no idea," Naruto said as he downed the first shot.

"Wanna party it up on the dancefloor tonight?" she asked, scooting closer to Naruto.

"Not tonight," Naruto mumbled. "Too much bull going on up here." He tapped the side of his head.

Kelly pouted cutely. "Well if you change your mind," she left the sentence hanging before getting up and going back to work. But not before tapping Naruto on the nose.

Naruto watched her leave before turning back around. "Why don't you just take her upstairs already?" Bruce asked.

"Because I am waiting to find the right girl," Naruto stated before taking another shot. "I don't feel like being a guy who just goes around all "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am."

"Suit yourself," Bruce said. "You need your usual room tonight?"

Naruto nodded as he downed his last two shots. "Just give me the bottle," he mumbled.

"Here you go," Bruce set the bottle down next to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said as Bruce nodded and went back to serving drinks.

Naruto looked down at his necklaces. He lifted up the green gem and smiled lightly. A gift from his godmother four years ago. He let it drop before he stared at the marble. Blake's gift to him when he gave her the bow she wore. He smiled a little more at the thought of his fellow Faunus. 'I wonder how her and Sun are getting along,' he thought to himself before pouring himself a shot and downing it. He would return to his team in the morning, but until then he had a bottle of Toad Hunter to finish.

* * *

 **Ang3l: Originally i was going to make this all one chapter, bu this one started to get too long so i decided against it. i like lengthy chapters, but once i start to hit around 8-9,000 words, it's time to stop it. We got to see how Naruto reacted towards Weiss's attitude towards Blake. and considering Blake is his next closest friend, aside from Sasuke, he's gonna be pretty pissed. Also we find out about the Fall Maiden more and how Natsu met Amber. Also Natsu got more screen time, so yay! The next chapter will finish up the first meeting with Torchwick in this story. I really like his character, so i can't wait to write him.**

 **Ren: Where's Nora?**

 **Ang3l: I don't know. Is she not with you?**

 **Ren: *slightly panicked* No. i was making her pancakes and when i turned back around to set them on the table, she was gone.**

 **Ang3l: *now sweating nervously* I have no-**

 ***loud crash, followed by maniacal laughter***

 **Ren: *gulps* that sounds like Nora**

 **Nora: *distantly* coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee** **coffee**

 **Ang3l/Ren: *eyes widening* uh oh.**

 **Nora: *zooms by in a blur of pink, still chanting coffee***

 **Ang3l: *turns to off screen* Who in the hell let her into the break room?!**

 **Kurama: *off screen* she probably broke the door down with that damned hammer of hers!**

 **Ang3l: That door is 3 feet thick, with steel plating on both sides! it's meant to stand up to a near atomic blast!**

 **Ren: This IS Nora we are talking about.**

 **Ang3l: either way, let's get the hell out of here before she brings the building down on top of us!**

 **Ren: Good plan**

 **Ang3l: *over intercom system* We've got a code pink. please evacuate the building immediately. i repeat, code pink everybody. this is not a drill. *turns back to reader* anyway... until next time. the studioi may or may not be in need of repairs next time. if it does though that's ok. we were going to remodel sometime soon anyway...**


	7. Battle at the Docks

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Currently our studio is under remodel due to, erm *coughs*, unforeseen circumstances.**

 **Naruto: You mean Nora hyped up on coffee?**

 **Ang3l: *nervously* yeah that... Anyway, good to see you buddy.**

 **Naruto: You too. On to the reviews, dattebayo!**

 **Ang3l:...**

 **Naruto:... Oum damnit...**

 **Ang3l: anyway... to the reviews!**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: thank you! i thought it was quite funny myself. battle royale between team RWBY. I'd normally say Yang would win, but i think Blake would have a good chance to throw Yang outof bounds with her ribbon, provided there is an out of bounds. if not then Yang would win. Naruto over Fairy Tail. Naruto was my first anime and will always have that place in my heart and soul that nothing else can replace it. however, RWBY is my favorite anime ever.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: thank you! _The Funhaus_ will be making some more appearances as we go further along. and Yes we will be in the coming chapters.**

 **desdelor97: thank you!**

 **tera12: thanks alot! glad you're excited for more chapters!**

 **Brehze: thank my friend**

 **Ryujomaru15: I'm glad you like it. this has become my favorite story to write above all my others.**

 **bankai777: no. we will not. *Naruto speaking* I'm placing anti Nora fuinjutsu around any and all coffee makers. she will not be able to get within 15 feet of any coffee again. *back to Ang3l* exactly.**

 **red qim: i agree 150%!**

 **The big pickle: I agree, harems for no reason are pointless. that's why i will never write one. also I'm gonna start tearing up over here. I'm glad it's your favorite!**

 **I C suspicion: Sasuke said that Sakura was his girlfriend from long before this story began. it will be seen in flashbacks in the coming chapters. the story simply starts when they arrive at Beacon is all. I'm glad you think this is the best, I try my hardest to make this a good story. as for NAruto getting a harem, some are good to read, but i wouldn't be able to keep track of my story with too many women with him. onto the issue of Naruto getting the Sharingan or Rinnegan: they do make him a badass if the story is written correctly. just giving him the dojutsu and saying "here ya go. have fun." makes for a crappy story. also sometimes the really dark naruto stories have good plot and are good reads, the same for the goody two shoes ones. that being said some of them are total crap and could be rewritten, but that's just my opinion.**

 **Ang3l: that's it for reviews! thank you guys who have been here since chapter one and just coming in. you are all awesome. now over ot NAruto with the disclaimer. Naruto, if you would**

 **Naruto: ForsakenAng3l does not own Naruto or RWBY in any way shape or form. Maybe if he did i wouldn't have had such a crappy childhood in my series, ttebayo! MOTHER FUCKER!**

* * *

Team NGSD had all met up together at the bullhead landing pads alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Weiss refused to even look at Naruto, or the other team for that matter. Natsu was off to the side holding his stomach as his cheek bulged.

"I hate flying," he complained. Everyone ignored him.

"You look like crap," Gray stated.

"At least I don't feel as bad as I did THAT night," Naruto replied. "I need coffee."

"OK, we are going to go and look for Blake guys," Ruby said. "Let us know if you happen to find her before us."

Sasuke nodded. "Will do," he replied as the three members of Team RWBY walked off. "Come on, Dobe. Let's go get you some caffeine."

Naruto nodded as the team walked into Vale. They quickly found a coffee shop and all but Naruto waited outside. Naruto stepped up to the counter and smiled at the barista. "Triple Red Eye, please," he said.

The girl gave him a look before shrugging. "Your funeral," she replied before quickly making his drink. Naruto took a deep breath of the coffee shop, before a familiar scent wafted up his nose. 'So she's here, huh?' Naruto mused to himself. 'Take care of her Sun.' "Here you go," the barista said as she set the drink in front of Naruto.

Naruto gave her the Lien before placing some more in the tip jar. "Thanks," he said before walking out of the coffee shop. "Let's go guys," Naruto said. "We wouldn't want to disturb anyone around here." Naruto raised his voice slightly, knowing full well that Blake and Sun could hear him. The rest of his team looked at him like he was crazy before shrugging and following Naruto as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Blake and Sun were there," Naruto informed.

"Shouldn't we tell her team?" Gray asked.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Blake probably doesn't want to confront her team yet about what happened last night, so let her get her mind straight before we do anything." Naruto took a sip of his coffee. "Damn that's good."

"What'd you get this time?" Sasuke asked.

"Triple Red Eye," Naruto stated, taking another drink.

Sasuke paled slightly. "Dear Oum..." he groaned. "I'm going to have to get you a punching bag for our room so you can get rid of all your energy."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Naruto exclaimed. "We also need a microwave and coffee make."

"What about an oven?" Natsu asked.

"Don't be dumb Natsu," Gray chided. "There's no way we could fit an oven in our room. There wouldn't be enough space by that point."

"Or we could get one of those burners that's similar to a stove top," Sasuke suggested.

"Guys," Naruto said, getting the others attention. "We are going to have the greatest dorm room in the entire school."

The other three looked at each other before they all smirked. "Hell yeah we are!" Natsu fist pumped.

They all high fived before a cough behind them drew their attention away from the ideas of what to do to their dorm room. The boys all turned and saw two Vale police officers standing there with their arms crossed. "You know public indecency is against the law," one of the officers said.

They all looked confused before the proverbial light bulbs clicked on. Naruto, Sasuke, and Natsu all turned to Gray who still looked confused as hell. He saw the looks the others were giving him. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Your clothes," Naruto said.

Gray looked down at himself to check over his clothes only to find… they were gone. "Mother fucker!" Gray shouted before looking at the officers. "Look I can explain," he pleaded.

The first officer seemed amused at that. "I'm listening," he said.

Gray swallowed before he took a deep breath. "Ice Make: Floor!" he shouted, before stomping his foot on the ground, creating a sheet of ice underneath the police officers. He quickly turned and ran, followed by the rest of his team.

"Get back here you little bastards!" the second officer shouted as he tried to regain his footing only to fall on the ice.

Naruto caught up to Gray. "Really?! Did you really have to do something like that?" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry! I panicked!" Gray replied as they turned down an alley, Natsu and Sasuke following right behind them.

"Let's split up!" Naruto suggested. "Sasuke and Natsu turn left down here. Gray you and I are going to back track and go around them. Then find you a place to get some clothes!"

"Got it!" was his team's response. Naruto turned to the right, followed by Gray as Sasuke and Natsu turned to the left.

Naruto turned, continuing to run. "Meet up in an hour at _A Simple Wok_!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure!" Sasuke yelled back. When he saw Naruto and Gray turn another corner, he and Natsu slowed down to a walk. "Wanna hit up the arcade?" he asked his partner.

Natsu turned and smirked. "Sounds like fun," he grinned as the two of them began their adventure to the arcade.

Naruto and Gray had stopped in alleyway and were leaning up against a wall catching their breaths. "OK, you stay here," Naruto said. "I'll go get you some clothes. You seriously need to figure out how to stop doing this crap."

"It's not like I do it for fun!" Gray shot back. "Ur always had this weird habit of stripping when she trained."

"Question," Naruto stated. "How in the hell did that work exactly?"

"What?" Gray asked. "Her stripping or training?"

"Well both," Naruto said.

Gray sighed. "She also had semblance like mine. She could create constructs out of ice and use them for armor or weapons," he explained. "And she liked to practice in places where it was really cold. Only thing was she stripped down so she could "feel more in tune with the element of cold." The method actually works, surprisingly. The cold doesn't even affect me in the slightest because of her training."

"She was from Atlas?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Gray. "Anyway, I'm going to get you some clothes so we can go out in public."

"I'll be here," Gray said as Naruto stepped out of the alley.

He looked around for a moment before, to his surprise, finding a clothing shop. "Well that was easy," he mused to himself before crossing the street and going inside. He looked up at the sales lady before releasing a sigh. At least he wouldn't get kicked out of this place if the girl's antelope horns were anything to go by. He quickly grabbed some clothes before going to the counter and paying for them.

Naruto quickly went back to the alley and handed gray the clothes along with the receipt. "Oh you kept he receipt, you shouldn't have," Gray said sarcastically.

"You're the one with the stripping problem, not me," Naruto stated.

"Touche," Gray said as he quickly dressed.

"Let's go," Naruto said as they began walking down the street.

"So where to?" Gray asked.

Naruto hummed for a moment before he grinned. "Arcade?" he asked.

Gray shrugged. "Sounds like fun," he said as the two set off for the arcade.

Upon arriving the duo quickly spotted Sasuke and Natsu. "Well look here, Naruto," Gray said with a smirk. "No need to worry about them getting lost."

"That's true," Naruto replied with a grin.

"I guess great minds think alike," Sasuke smirked as Naruto and Gray stepped up next to them.

Natsu was currently playing one of the racing games.

"OK, what the hell?" Naruto asked as he leaned down to watch the screen better. "How is it that you can't be on a bullhead for twenty seconds before your nearly lose the contents of your stomach, but you're in first place with a huge lead and you're not feeling like crap right now?"

"I don't know," Natsu shrugged. "I've always been good at video games, and racing ones tend to be my favorite."

Naruto looked at Gray for some sort of explanation. Gray just shook his head. "I don't understand it either," he said apologetically. "And I've know him since we were kids."

Naruto shook his head. "Alright then," he said, taking a seat in the game next to Natsu's. "Next round, you versus me."

Natsu smirked. "You're on," he said just as he passed the finish line. "And that is how it's done." He grinned smugly at his teammates.

Naruto just smirked as he put some Lien into the machine, Natsu doing the same. They quickly selected head-to-head match and waited for the game to load. "Want to make it interesting?" Naruto asked.

"I'm listening," Natsu said, turning his head slightly.

"I win, you buy me all you can eat ramen," Naruto said. "You win, and I'll pay for you an all you can eat feast."

Natsu rubbed his chin in thought before he shook Naruto's hand. "Deal," he grinned then turned back to the game, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "just don't get butthurt when you lose," he taunted.

"In your dreams dragon boy," Naruto taunted right back.

The game made some noise as it showed the racers cars on the screens with a countdown timer in the center. "3..." Naruto and Natsu narrowed their eyes. "2..." Naruto gripped the steering wheel and tested the pedals out slightly, revving the engine. "1..." Natsu gripped the gearshift as his foot tapped the gas pedal. "GO!" Naruto and Natsu hit the gas and they were off, getting the nitrous boost for a perfect take off.

Gray and Sasuke stepped back, Sasuke recording Naruto's screen while Gray recorded Natsu's. "This is going to be a good race," Gray commented.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled. "That it is."

After the race ended, the team decided to head to get lunch at _A Simple Wok._ Naruto hung his head in defeat. "How..." he cried comically. "How did he beat me?"

"Natsu is that good when it comes to game," Gray commented, patting his partner on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad about it. I haven't seen him lose one game when he goes head to head."

"Damniiiiiiiiiit," Naruto whined.

"Hey, question," Natsu stated. Naruto turned his head and nodded, showing he was listening. "What exactly are your plans for the rest of the day after lunch? You know something is bound to happen with Team RWBY right?" Natsu asked.

Naruto looked up in thought, scratching his head. "I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead," he admitted, getting the others to facefault. "Most plans I make ahead of time tend to get ruined in the most beautifully explosive way anyway. You guys shouldn't worry about planning so far ahead and just live life in the moment. Something's bound to come up eventually anyway." The popular hit song "This Will Be the Day" began playing, the sound coming from Naruto's pocket. Making him grin. "It was so worth it to buy that ringtone. Best song currently released," he smirked as he pulled out his scroll. Naruto widened his eyes before he gained a vulpine grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you guys something was bound to come up, and here it is," Naruto wiggled his scroll in front of his team.

"OK," Gray drawled out. "Mind telling us what exactly or are you just gonna leave us grasping at straws for info."

Naruto sent a dry look to his teammate. "Maybe you should worry about your clothes, stripper," he retorted, making Gray look down and shout at his sudden underdressed state. "I was about to tell you before you interrupted anyway. Sun just messaged me and said that he and Blake are going to check out a huge shipment that just came in on the boat Sun stowed away on. He said they are trying to find out who's been stealing all this dust recently. He said he might need back-up."

The others all gained serious looks in their eyes. "Does he suspect anything?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yup," he said, popping the "p" at the end. "He thinks it's the White Fang, but Blake wants to make 100% sure before jumping to any conclusions. Can't say I blame her really."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked.

"Because Blake was a part of the White Fang since it pretty much began. She left after they turned into what they are today," Naruto explained. "She's hoping that they have decided that the way the Fang is going about things is wrong and have come to their senses."

"So basically she's hoping it's some other organization or something stealing the dust," Gray summed up.

"Yep," Naruto said. "They are going tonight, so we've got some time to kill." Just then the team arrived at _A Simple Wok_. "So I say we get some grub, then go find a place to wait for Blake and Sun."

"Sounds like a plan," Gray said as he and the others took a seat at the counter. "I'll have whatever they are having." Gray pointed to his teammates.

"Same for me," Natsu spoke up.

Naruto grinned evilly. "I'm having the special ramen. It's going to be a good night, so I need to get pumped up for it," he smirked then turned to the old man. " _Spiral Fan_ , and keep 'em coming!"

"On second thought, I'll just take the shrimp ramen," Gray said quickly.

Naruto barked out a laugh. "Pansy," he taunted.

"I don't feel like having my entire mouth set on fire again, thank you very much!" Gray shot back.

Naruto just shrugged as his bowl along with the others was quickly placed in front of them. Natsu took a huge smell of the spicy ramen, before he began drooling uncontrollably. "This smells just like heaven!" he exclaimed.

Naruto pointed to himself and Natsu. "His ramen is on me," Naruto informed, getting a nod from the old man who quickly put Natsu onto Naruto's current tab.

Team NGSD had a "healthy" lunch, in Naruto and Natsu's cases over thirty bowls between the two of them, before paying and leaving to head to the docks. Once they arrived Naruto turned to Gray and Sasuke. "Gray take a vantage point up high to use your canon for cover fire. Sasuke, I need you to get to the top of that crane over there and keep a lookout. Signal if you see anything headed our way," he ordered.

"Got it," Gray said before walking away to one of the nearby warehouses.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before shifting his shoulders slightly and taking to the sky before landed gracefully on the top of the crane.

Naruto nodded before he turned to Natsu. "Stay down here on the ground, but stay where you can see most of the fighting," he said.

"What about you?" Natsu asked.

Naruto just grinned. "I'm going to go find Blake and Sun," he smirked before sniffing the air just as it shifted. "And I smell bananas and apples that way." Naruto bumped fists with Natsu. "Good luck," he said.

"I'm all fired up!" he grinned before running off to hide behind some large containers.

Naruto nodded to himself as he memorized his teammate's locations before walking towards Blake and Sun. He arrived behind them shortly before jumping down "Hey guys," Naruto whispered loudly, making the two other Faunus nearly jump out of their respective skins.

Blake glared at Naruto while Sun just sighed. "Not cool man," he said before turning back with Blake to watch the docks.

Naruto just shrugged. "Eh," he said before sitting down on the other side of Blake. "So you two getting along well?"

"Well enough," Blake said, not leaving any room for more conversation.

Naruto looked at Sun who just shrugged. "I stole us some food," Sun said, lifting up the apples in his arms.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Eh, he didn't get caught," Naruto said and grabbed an apple. "Grassy ass, sir."

Sun nodded before grinning at Blake. Blake simply rolled her eyes before narrowing her eyes at the sound of a bullhead. Naruto then heard a sharp whistle. Naruto glanced up towards Sasuke. "We've got company," Naruto stated.

"I can hear," Blake said.

Just then three bullheads flew over them, whipping the wind around them. Blake went to move forward but hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Blake, wait," Naruto said. "There's no point in going in half-cocked without a plan."

Blake turned her attention back to the bullheads just as the doors were opening up. "Oh no," Blake mumbled. Over a dozen White Fang members poured out of the bullhead.

"Well that's one mystery solved," Naruto mumbled.

"We need to get-" Blake was cut off by a voice down below.

"Hurry up you animals! We aren't exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of criminals at the moment," the voice said as a man wearing a white coat and a bowler hat stepped off the bullhead.

Blake growled when she saw the man step out of the bullhead. "Torchwick," she nearly snarled before dashing forward.

"Blake! Wait!" Naruto growled. "Damnit!"

Blake was soon behind Roman Torchwick with her katana blade up against his neck.

"That idiot," Naruto mumbled before looking over at Gray and clicking his scroll a couple times to flash a light in his direction. Naruto saw Gray nod and get into a position to aim his canon.

"What's the plan?" Sun asked.

"Something is bound to happen with the way she just barged in their," Naruto said. "Just- Who the hell is that?"

From right behind Blake, coming out of the bullhead, was a rather large, in both height and width, man with normal White Fang armor with the exception of his mask. Instead of the mask he was wearing a full head helmet. The shape of the helmet was similar to an Ursa's head. Where the eyes would be was a black visor. Coming down and slightly covering part of the top of the visor are what look like teeth. The bottom part, that looks like the bottom jaw, is split into two sides with a single tooth looking point pointing upward.

"Well, well. Blake Belladonna. Traitor to the White Fang," the newcomer said. "What are you doing here?"

Blake gasped and slightly pulled her sword back, nicking Roman's neck and drawing a small amount of blood. Roman drew a sharp breath before pulling the trigger on his cane, blasting Blake away from him. Blake rolled into a crouch and stared wide eyed at the other Fang member.

"Y-you… Why are you here?" she whispered.

The man chuckled. "I'm here to oversee this operation," he said.

"Ursa," Roman mumbled. "Why are you interfering?"

"Because things just got interesting for me," he replied. "Adam will be pleased with me for bringing you back to him." Blake began to shiver in fear as the Fang member stalked towards her like a predator after it's prey. "The best part is Adam didn't say what condition you had to be in," the smirk in his voice was easily heard as he lifted his weapon up over his head. His weapon was a hammer with a large spike jutting out of one end of the hammer while the other end had a barrel for canon shots, most likely. He brought his weapon down and it was met with a loud clang as a large explosion covered the area.

"Alright pal," Naruto spoke form inside the smoke. "I don't know who you are, and I really don't give a damn either. But I will NOT allow you to hurt any of my friends!" A sudden red burst of aura cleared all the smoke away to reveal Naruto holding his own weapon, blocking the strike. His aura was surrounding him as a second aura tail waved in sync with his real aura covered tail.

The man chuckled. "You're pretty strong to be able to hold me back," he spoke earnestly. "What's your name boy?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto growled as he pushed the man back and quickly swung his scythe to slice him in half.

The Fang member jumped over the scythe and spun in the air, using his momentum to swing the pike side of his hammer to impale Naruto. "Good to know," he said. "I am known as Ursa."

"Ursa?" Naruto question as he leaned back, going into a back handspring then firing off a round from his canon to propel his forward. "What kind of name is that?"

"You haven't heard of us?" Ursa asked as he blocked another scythe slash from Naruto. Ursa smirked behind his helm as Naruto swung around once more, only this time missing entirely making him misstep. "We are known as the _Espada 6_ , The Six Swords of the White Fang," he bellowed as he swung the hammer right into Naruto's sternum. Naruto flew back across the shipyard and smashed into the side of a container, cause a large dent. (A/N: no this is not a Bleach reference. Espada translated from Spanish means sword. Hence the Six swords of the White Fang)

Meanwhile Sun and Blake had landed a safe distance away. Blake was still staring at Ursa with fear in her eyes. "Blake who is that?!" Sun asked frantically as he watched Naruto get knocked back just as Gray began opening fire form the rooftops. Sasuke had also flew down from the crane to crash through the White Fang grunts that were headed towards Naruto.

"His name is Ursa," Blake whispered. "He's one of the _Espada 6_ of the White Fang. They are an elite group of White Fang members who are matched in strength by none. Ursa is the weakest, but he is still immensely powerful."

Sun whistled low. "Damn," he mumbled. "So basically we are screwed?"

"In a word, yes," Blake replied.

"We need to go help them,"Sun said as he stood up and unfolded his staff.

"I agree, maybe we can all overpower Ursa together if it comes to that," Blake said.

"Let's go," Sun said as he dashed forward into the fray, Blake following close behind him.

Meanwhile in another part of Vale. Ruby turned her head as she saw a large explosion go off. "Oh no, Blake," she whispered. "Come on Penny!"

"Right behind you friend Ruby," Penny said cheerfully.

Further away, Yang and Weiss also turned to witness a cloud of smoke going up into the sky. "That's probably Blake," Yang said to the white themed girl. "Let's go."

Weiss just nodded as the two of them ran towards the docks.

Back at the docks, Naruto had just climbed out of the container and had _Maelstrom_ in it's canon form. "Eat this ya bastard!" he yelled as he began firing round after round at Ursa. Ursa easily dodged the shots, much to Naruto's irritation. "Damnit," he ground his teeth together. "Looks like I need to go up one more level." He switched his weapon back into it's hammer/scythe form before charging up his aura. A third tail formed behind him seconds later. Naruto smirked and took off in a burst of speed. He swung his hammer back then smashed it into Ursa. The man barely lifted his arms in time to block the hit.

Naruto smirked to himself as Ursa was sent careening through the air and smashed into the fuel tank of a bullhead. The resulting explosion lit up the entire area. "Heh, gotcha," Naruto grinned.

"Oh really now?" Ursa said directly behind Naruto, making the teen go wide eyed.

Naruto turned to swing his scythe, but was smacked with Ursa's hammer. "GAH!" Naruto coughed up blood from the impact. This time it was his turn to be sent flying through the air. Ursa, however, didn't want to let Naruto get too far and ran after him like a bullet from a gun. Ursa, using his speed, caught up to Naruto in an instant. He lifted his knee and brought it up into Naruto's gut, stopping his momentum in an instant. Ursa quickly brought his elbow down on Naruto's back, smashing him into the pavement. He turned his hammer into it's canon form and aimed at the downed leader of Team NGSD.

"Buh bye, brat," Ursa smirked behind the helm as he pulled the trigger and fired off several shots right at Naruto. The explosion blew a nearby container up into the air. It sailed over Blake and hit Sasuke in the side of the head.

Sasuke barely brought his wing up in time to block the cane before he took a blow to the other side of the head when Torchwick quickly spun around. Roman began to pepper Sasuke with blows before hitting him hard enough to knock him away. Torchwick wasn't given any time to rest as a banana peel slapped him on the face, followed shortly by Sun's feet. Roman rolled back and jumped to his feet, having to immediately block Blake's cleaver.

Up above on the rooftops, Gray was looking down the sights on his canon, currently watching Roman get his ass handed to him. "They've got that covered quite well," he mumbled as he turned his attention back to Naruto's fight. He smirked as Ursa was sent flying through the air. "Welp, time to make myself useful," he said before pulling the trigger. Canon balls of ice smashed into the ground and into Ursa at high speeds.

(Two minutes prior) Naruto smashed into the ground, curtesy of Ursa's elbow. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back. "Damnit, he hits like a freight train," he groaned. His eyes widened as he saw Ursa open fire at Naruto. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as tried to get up quickly. Just then the shells exploded right in front of him but the flames never reached him. Naruto smirked when he heard a loud slurping sound. "Good timing," he spoke as the flames disappeared to revel Natsu standing there wiping his mouth.

"Thanks for the meal up there," Natsu shouted up to Ursa. "Now I can really kick your ass!"

Ursa stared down at the two boys through his visor with a sneer on his face. Gravity began to take over as Ursa fell towards the ground. "Natsu!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and pointed his hammer at Natsu. Naruto pulled the trigger and a jet of flames engulfed Natsu.

Natsu slurped those flames up until the fire dust chamber on _Maelstrom_ ran out. "Thanks!" he grinned.

"Don't thank me yet," Naruto said before pulling his arms back to swing his hammer forward. "Jump."

Natsu grinned and jumped up, putting his feet up just as Naruto swung his hammer around. Natsu shot forward like a rocket straight towards Ursa. Natsu activated his semblance as was soon covered in flames. "Here's a new one!" Natsu shouted. "Fire Dragon's Canon Ball!" He curled into a ball and smashed into Ursa, creating a rather large explosion. Ursa flew out of the smoke and skipped across the ground a few times before hitting the side of a building, sending spiderweb cracks all across the wall.

"Hah! Take that ya bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu! Stay on your guard. This guy's tougher than he looks," Naruto warned just as Ursa fell to the ground on his knees.

"Damn," Ursa groaned. "I've gotta say, that was a pretty powerful hit." Natsu lifted his arms up, his gauntlets shifting open. "But, not powerful enough to kill me. Especially with my semblance."

"What kind of semblance would that be?" Naruto inquired.

Ursa shrugged as he stood up slowly and cracked his neck. "I don't suppose there's any harm in telling you. You're not walking away from this alive anyway," he taunted. "My semblance allows me to increase or decrease the momentum of any object I want. Although I can't stop it fully."

"Good to know," Naruto mumbled as he stepped up next to Natsu. "Let's go."

"Got it," Natsu said as the two of them took off. Naruto went to the left while Natsu ran right.

"It's futile!" Ursa yelled as he ducked under a swing from Naruto's scythe then crossed his arms to block a flaming kick from Natsu. He went skidding back and immediately did a back handspring to avoid getting smashed by Naruto's hammer. He immediately ran forward and swung his hammer at Natsu, who barely lifted his arms in time. Natsu was knocked through the already cracked wall of the building and out the other side.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as his aura tails whipped forward. Naruto swung his scythe around, doing flips and rolls to avoid Ursa's hammer. He continued with his attack as he saw an opening just as Ursa swung over his head. Naruto smirked in realization as his tails connected with his sternum, sending him flying back. Just then the ground around Ursa was peppered with ice canon fire. Naruto looked up at Gray and gave him a thumbs up. Gray returned the gesture before turning back around and firing into a group of White Fang grunts.

Naruto waited calmly for his opponent to get back up, knowing full well he wasn't down for the count quite yet. "Ouch," Ursa groaned as he stood up slowly. "Those tails aren't just for show then, huh kid?"

Naruto smirked at Ursa. "Nope. they're fully functional and sometimes I swear they have minds of their own," Naruto said. "I've figured it out by the way."

"Figured what out?" Ursa asked.

"Your semblance," Naruto stated.

"Oh? Do tell," Ursa inquired.

"It's simple. You can increased OR decrease the momentum of any object, including yourself," Naruto repeated what Ursa said earlier. "However, you can't do both at the same time. One or the other and there is a two second delay between using them."

Ursa clapped slowly. "Very good," he said. "I'm honestly surprised you figured it out so quick. Since you figured it out so quick I'll let you in on something else."

"I'm listening," Naruto stated.

"Your friend in the red hood is finished," the smirk in his voice was easily heard as Ursa point his canon up at a random roof and pulled the trigger.

Naruto turned his head with wide eyes as he watched Ruby get hit by the projectile and the resulting explosion sending her careening off the opposite end of the building. "Ruby!" Naruto yelled as he watched her fall. Naruto turned his attention back to a smug Ursa. "You… you **BASTARD**!" Naruto yelled as his aura burst from his body. A fourth tail materialized behind him as he put _Maelstrom_ on his back before dropping down to all fours. Naruto grit his teeth as his elongated canines lengthened. The whisker marks on his cheeks seemed to darken and his hair became shaggier. His nail soon became claws, sharp enough to rip through steel. " **I'll kill you** ," Naruto growled, his voice deeper and more gravelly.

"Well this is new," Ursa said to himself.

Naruto bent his knees slightly before pushing off the ground hard enough to crater it behind him. He was on Ursa in an instant swinging his hand forward. Ursa lifted his hammer up to stop the attack, also using his semblance to decrease the force behind Naruto's arm. Undeterred, Naruto grabbed a hold of the hammer and yanked Ursa forward into Naruto's other fist. Naruto let loose a massive roar as he plowed his fist into Ursa's gut, sending the man flying back.

"So you give up using you weapon and become more like an animal the more tails that appear, correct?" Ursa asked as Naruto stood up hunched over panting.

" **I told you** ," Naruto growled as he crouched down, curling his tails around in front of him. His aura began to come out of his body and began merging in front of his face and the tips of the tails. " **That I won't allow you to hurt my friends! I don't like using this level of my semblance, but to protect my friends I'll endure it**!" he shouted as the ball of condensed aura was mow the size of beach ball. Naruto opened his mouth as it slowly shrunk down to the size of a golfball.

"That's quite some power packed into that," Ursa said. "But it won't be of any use when I slow down the momentum of it, no matter how much power is packed into it!" Naruto smirked at him as he swallowed the ball of aura. Steam started pouring out of Naruto's mouth as he growled deep in his throat. "Give it your best shot!" Ursa yelled.

Naruto sucked in a large amount of air fire the Beast Ball from his mouth directly at Ursa. Ursa's eyes widened behind his helm as he quickly jumped out of the way, not expecting such speed from the attack. Ursa turned around just in time to see the three bullhead with back-up become engulfed in a large explosion that painted the entire sky red. Everyone at the docks all stopped what they were doing to watch the carnage.

Sasuke landed next to Gray on the rooftop as Gray was frozen in place. "H-how does he have that much power?" he stuttered. "It's unbelievable."

"Naruto's pissed," Sasuke stated. "This is the second time I've ever seen him use the fourth tail. It's rather terrifying."

"No shit," Gray mumbled.

"Naruto doesn't like using any more than three tails unless absolutely necessary," Sasuke said. "His semblance sacrifices part of his humanity for each tail that is out for more power."

"Is that all it does?" Gray asked. "What would happen if he went all out?"

"Naruto would lose his mind and become an uncontrollable force of nature," Sasuke explained. "He can explain it better than I can, but from what he told me his semblance has two different stages. This is only stage one. I've never seen him use stage two and I don't think I really want to in all honesty. Also in addition to the two stages, each stage has nine different levels of power."

"And each tail is another level of power," Gray connected the dots.

"Exactly," Sasuke confirmed as the two of them turned their attention back to Naruto.

Naruto had already charged up another Beast Bomb and was ready to fire it at an unsuspecting _Espada 6_ member. Ursa turned around and gasped as he saw the attack nearing him. Not having any time to decrease the attack's momentum, he brought his arms up in front of his face. Just then two blurs jumped in front of him and lifted their arms up as the attack collided with their palms, and just as quickly as it came, the attack vanished.

"Well White that was certainly powerful," a bored feminine voice said.

"It sure was Black!" a much more chipper feminine voice exclaimed.

Naruto's and Blake's eyes widened for two different reasons. Blake gasped when she got a better look at the two newcomers. "It's the Taijitu Twins," she whispered. "We are so screwed now."

"Who are they?" Natsu asked as he came limping up next to her and Blake.

"The fifth ranked _Espada_ of the White Fang. The fifth rank has two people of equal power to hold the title of Black and White Taijitu," Blake explained.

"The _Espada_ of the White Fang? Who the hell are they?"

"Later. Right now we need to retreat or we are all going to die," Blake said, fear evident in her voice.

Back over with Naruto he was glaring at the two girls who looked no older that fifteen each. They were wearing battles skirts with colors opposite of their names. Black was wearing a leather vest with armor plating on her chest and back while her arms were covered up the her elbows in similar armor, leaving her upper arms and shoulders exposed. Her helmet was much slimmer than Ursa's and had four "fangs" on the visor, two on top and two on the bottom. The red markings on it were that of a King Taijitu's. She had a pair of daggers attached to her hips. White was wearing gray plate armor on her upper body with a small spike on each shoulder. Her helmet was the same as Black's. White had a large broad sword strapped to her back.

"Well Black," White chirped. "Looks like this boy wants to play with us."

"It would seem that way, White," Black agreed with her twin. "Shall we give his attack back to him?"

"For sure!" White said happily.

Black and White lifted their right and left palms respectively towards each other as they began gathering the power they absorbed between their hands. "As twins, we share a semblance," Black stated.

"We can absorb any aura based attack..." White continued.

"...and then fire it back at the original target or any target of our choosing," Black finished as they finished gather the power in their palms.

"So, eat this!" White cheered as the two of them threw their arms forward, sending the bomb rocket at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and he gather his aura quickly and fired an incomplete Beast Bomb at the other one. The two bombs collided in midair and exploded instantly. The blast knocked Naruto back into an already dented container, furthering the dent even more. Everyone else shielded their eyes from the light. Once the light died down, they saw Ursa and the Taijitu Twins boarding a bullhead, Torchwick following close behind.

"Damn these kids keep getting weirder and weirder," he mumbled. "That includes you two." He pointed at the twins.

" **Hey**! **Where do you think you're going**?!" Naruto yelled as the bullhead lifted off the ground.

"Call it a tactical retreat," Ursa said as he stared down at Naruto. "Next time we meet it will be to the death Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto let loose a massive roar, sending shockwaves at the bullhead in hopes of knocking it down. He cursed to himself when the bullhead didn't fall and was soon flying away from the docks. He groaned as he left the Beast Cloak disperse into the air before collapsing onto his back. "Guys," he yelled. "I can't move."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's go get the dobe and regroup with the others," Sasuke said to Gray and he jumped off the building before gliding over to his team leader.

"Show off," Gray mumbled as he created a slide of ice that he used to "surf" down to Naruto.

When they got Naruto slung across their shoulders, the trio limped back to the others where Natsu and Ruby were leaning on each others backs for support, Blake was sitting on a crate off to the side thinking over what happened tonight, and Sun was busy eating a banana.

"You guys look like crap," Naruto smirked.

Natsu and Blake gave Naruto deadpan stares "Like you're one to talk," Blake said dryly.

Naruto chuckled before looking at Ruby. "Hey, Red. You alright?" he asked, deeply concerned.

Ruby nodded slowly. "I'm lucky I barely got my aura up in time, otherwise..." she trailed off before shaking her head of such dark thoughts. "At least nobody was seriously injured!" she stated, looking on the brighter side of things.

Gray and Sasuke set Naruto down next to Ruby and Natsu as they checked themselves over for any major injuries. "I need a drink," Naruto stated, earning a few chuckles from the others. At that point Vale police arrived on the scene. A few officers closed off the scene with yellow tape while two other officers questioned the hunters and huntresses in training about what happened. Blake and Sasuke filled them in to the best of their ability while the others were checked over for any major injuries, despite heated protests form Naruto.

Yang and Weiss showed up shortly after the police were done with their questions. Ruby immediately blocked Weiss's path to Blake with her arms out. "Weiss! Please don't be mad at Blake. She didn't mean to hide the truth about her being a Faunus. And she doesn't just wear the bow for show, she actually has kitty ears, and they're kinda cute," Ruby was of course ignored by the heiress as said girl stepped around her younger leader.

"Weiss," Blake began. "I just want you to know that I'm no longer associated with-"

"Stop," Weiss ordered, shutting up her Faunus teammate. "Do you know how long we have been looking for you?" Weiss asked then continued before Blake could reply. "Twelve hours. And do you know what I did it that twelve hours? I thought. I thought long and hard about this whole situation. Do you know what conclusion I came to?"

"Weiss, I-"

"I. Don't. Care," Weiss stated.

"Huh?" Blake questioned.

"I don't care about what happened in the past. It's in the past and doesn't define who you are now," Weiss said.

"Just so you know everything that happened before-"

"Buh buh buh!" Weiss glared at Blake, making the other girl shrink back slightly. "I said I don't care. Just next time you have a problem, come to your teammates and not some..." she glared at Sun who smiled nervously. "Not someone else."

Blake sighed in relief before she looked Weiss in the eye and nodded. "Right," she said with a small smile.

"YAY! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby exclaimed while hugging her whole team before she stopped suddenly and looked around. "Hey, where's Penny?"

The others looked around and found no trace of the other girl. "No clue Red," Naruto said with a yawn. "So who wants to go hit up _The Funhaus_?" he grinned.

"NO!" was the answer by both Sasuke and Gray.

Naruto slumped in defeat. "But everyone is here now, it would be fun," he grumbled.

"Not tonight," Sasuke stated with a groan. "I just want to get back to our room, take a shower, and go tot bed. We still have classes tomorrow."

His statement was met with a chorus of groans from the others. "Well we better hurry or the last bullhead is going to leave us here and we'll have to walk to Beacon," Yang said.

Everyone looked at each other before they took off like bats outta hell. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto cursed. "We've got five minutes!"

"Stop yaking and run then, Dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"Can it Teme!" Naruto shot back before Ruby activated her semblance quickly followed by Weiss using a glyph to speed herself up. Yang fired two shots form her gauntlets, propelling her forward. Blake pulled _Gamboul Shroud_ from her back and threw it to the top of a building and used to to slingshot her self forward. "Oh come on!" Naruto yelled as he activated his Beast Cloak, getting down on all fours and running ahead of his teammates.

"Ice Make: Tower!" Gray yelled as a tower of ice shot from the ground behind him. He grabbed onto it just as it passed by, Natsu doing the same.

"Work smarter, not harder," Natsu grinned as the two of them flew forward.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and his shoulders before _Susano's_ wings spread out. The jets activated and the wings flapped once before he took to the sky.

So maybe they didn't stop the White Fang and Roman Torchwick form getting away, but at least nobody was seriously injured or worse. Now, however, things had just gotten more difficult for the group of teens. Will they be able to handle it all? Or will the forces of darkness destroy everything?

(A warehouse at an unknown location)

Roman Torchwick was leaning over a table looking up at a map of Vale and the dust shops that had and hadn't been hit. "Those damn brats sure messed things up tonight," he grumbled.

"Maybe if this whole operation wasn't so conspicuous we wouldn't have that problem," Ursa said stepping up next to him. "Or maybe if you didn't talk so much we wouldn't have these problems."

Roman stood up and faced the 6th ranked _Espada_ and glared at him. "The talking is what makes me who I am," he growled. "Otherwise I'm just a man. Not a CON-man."

"And that's exactly my problem with you," Ursa shot back stepping up to Roman. "You're a man."

"Enough, both of you!" Black ordered. "We are working together, it doesn't mean you have to like. Just do your jobs correctly and we won't have any more problems."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," a new voice said form the shadows. Everyone whipped their heads around to see a dark haired woman in a red dress with gold marking walking out of the shadows. She was flanked by two others, and mocha skinned girl with mint green hair and red eyes and a silver haired boy wearing mostly black. "That being said. Roman, Ursa. Stop your bitching," her voice was cold, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Cinder," Black said.

"Black," Cinder nodded to the _Espada_ member. "Where's White?"

"Right here!" White exclaimed before dropping from a railing above and landing on Cinder's back with a giggle. The two teens on either side of Cinder readied their weapons until Cinder raised her hand for them to stop. "You know it would've been so easy to kill you right then," White giggled. "But then again, sneak attacks are no fun! I like a straightforward fight!"

"Yes, I know you do White," Cinder said before removing the girl from her back. "Anyway, continue what you are doing Roman. Soon we will be able to move onto Phase Two."

"You know if you would give me a little more details about this master plan of yours then maybe my operations would run a little smoother," Roman said, crossing his arms.

"For once I agree with the Flamer," Ursa said, earning a glare from Roman.

"Oh boys," Cinder said sweetly as her eye glowed with flames surrounding it. "You'll know what you need to know when you need to know it."

* * *

 **Ang3l: Well this is the end of volume 1 of the RWBY series. be prepared for volume two where i begin to bring some of my own ideas and enemies into the fray, including a whole list of new Grimm that i have seen from fanart on the web. I'll let you know when it's not my own idea.**

 **Naruto: So who am i gonna be with in this story? Blake? Yang? Ruby?**

 **Ang3l: come closer and I'll tell you**

 **Naruto: *leans closer***

 **Ang3l: *whispering* It's a secret! *Kakashi eye smile***

 **Naruto: RRGH! Damnit! I want to know! *points to readers* so do they!**

 **Ang3l: That would be telling, and I'm not telling. can't ruin all the fun.**

 **Naruto: *grumbles* bastard.**

 **Ang3l: Why don't you spam a bunch of Kage Bunshin and help get the new studio built faster. I want a movie theater in this one! with popcorn machines and Icee machines!**

 **Naruto: I know! we should have multiple floors! and have a pool on one of them!**

 **Ang3l: I like where this is going! Too the blueprints! we need to do some editing of them!**

 **Ang3l and Naruto run off screen...**

 **Deadpool: Oh. you're still here? the chapter's over. go home. or were you expecting an excerpt from the next chapter? You see as all of the studios current funding, wherever it may be coming from *coughs, drugs smuggling*, is being pushed towards our remodel we cant do that. but we can tell you it's going to have more Grimm and a food fight. doesn't that sound like fun? of course it does! Now go. you can't just sit around here all day waiting on the next chapter to magically appear. *begins walking back off screen while making shooing motions* Go. we aren't going anywhere. *disappears around the corner before popping head back out. chicka chickow!**


	8. New Semester, New?

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Well we're back in our temporary studio... It's actually just a cardboard box big enough to fit myself and our guest today. Hello Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke: Why am I here again?**

 **Ang3l: To say the disclaimer of course! I'm just picking at random and i decided for you to say the disclaimer this time around.**

 **Sasuke: Well it better not take too long.**

 **Ang3l: Of course not. Right after we answer reviews!**

 **Ryujomaru15: thank you. the Espada will start to play a bigger roll with where I'm heading with this story.**

 **desdelor97: thank you, as always.**

 **tera12: glad you like it!**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I'm glad you liked Naruto and Natsu's interactions. as for the pairing. i have my plan and no im not telling. thoughts on Boruto... i haven't seen the movie yet so I'm hoping it's decent. as for what Kishimoto did... That's some shit man. I'm super upset about that! Why would you lead us on Kishi! Why?!**

 **Ang3l: *clears throat* continue...**

 **bankai777: trust me there will be anti-Nora defenses around the new break room.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: Cinder Falls with somebody... I like it! I'll probably use an OC for that however. I just don't see her with any of the main adults besides Ozpin for some weird reason. ex-lovers crap, ya know?**

 **Brehze: thank you!**

 **I C suspicion: no problem! I'll definitely try to, that's for sure**

 **varok: Gracias my friend**

 **Kiyoshi Fox: Naruto gaining full control won't happen for a long time, but he will eventually get the hang of it. as for Kakashi being Ozpin's brother would make for an interesting twist... hmm. We'll see about that one.**

 **ReignOfTheFlash24: I may throw in a One Piece cameo eventually. maybe after volume 3.**

 **Ang3l: And that's all the reviews! Thank you guys as always! Now over to our resident emo, Sasuke. the disclaimer if you would.**

 **Sasuke: *glares* ForsakenAng3l does not own Naruto, RWBY, or Fairy Tail at all. Now time for you to meet your new best friend. Chidori!**

 **Ang3l: SHIT!**

* * *

Teams RWBY and NGSD plus Sun were currently in Team RWBY's dorm room all looking at Blake. "So tell us about these _Espada_ ," Naruto said. "You've never mentioned them to me before."

"That's because they were formed after we fell out of contact with each other," Blake said, earning an understanding nod from Naruto. Blake sighed before she began. "The _Espada_ are a group of the White Fang's most powerful members. There are six ranks in total, each rank is determined by a Grimm. Ursa being the weakest with Goliath being the most powerful. Goliath has flee on sight orders throughout the kingdoms. He could destroy all of us together without even breaking a sweat."

"Sounds like a giant pain in the ass," Gray said.

"Wait, Ursa was the weakest?" Naruto questioned. "What rank are the twins?"

"Fifth," Blake replied. "The Taijitu Twins."

"Hang on," Weiss interjected. "If there are six ranks then wouldn't the fifth rank only have one person holding that rank?"

Blake shook her head. "The fifth rank is a special case. Since a King Taijitu has two heads it only makes sense to have two people holding the rank. And those twins have held that rank for three years now. As have the others, except for Goliath."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The current Goliath was previously Ursa four years ago," Blake said. "Until he killed the others ahead of him. He did it to prove his dominance over the _Espada_ and to prove he was the strongest. Once that happened he took over as Goliath and placed his most trusted in the other positions."

"He sounds dangerous," Ruby said, slightly fearful.

Blake nodded. "Extremely," she whispered. "I just hope we don't ever see him anytime soon."

"Is there anything else you know about them?" Naruto asked, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Not a clue. I never worked with them when we were given assignments," she said with a shake of her head.

"Well shit," Naruto mumbled.

"Either way," Weiss interjected. "As useful as this information is, it has been a long night and I for one would like to shower and sleep."

Everyone couldn't deny that fact and soon Team NGSD and Sun had left Team RWBY's room. "Where you staying at Sun?" Naruto asked.

"Professor Ozpin gave me a room for me and my team to stay in," Sun said.

Naruto nodded. "Alright man. You know where we are," he told his fellow blond before fist bumping each other. Sun turned and walked down the hallway while Team NGSD entered their dorm room. "Good work tonight team!" Naruto exclaimed before yawning. "I got first shower bitches!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled after him.

"Damnit," Gray grumbled.

\\_/

The next morning, after everybody had woken up and gotten to the cafeteria, Naruto and Nora were in the middle of flinging food across the table at Yang's open mouth. "And a hush falls over the crowd as rookie sensations Naruto Uzumaki and Nora Valkyrie from Ragina Saskatchewan and Tig 'ol Bitties Academies respectively are tied for the lead," Gray said off to the side, providing commentary for the, ahem, game they were playing. He also had Naruto's scroll in his hands recording the whole thing "Currently these two rookies have been tied for first place then entire way, leaving any and all competition in the dust."

Naruto aims his spoon with a grape on it and flings it across to Yang who easily catches it in her mouth. She quickly chews the grape giving a thumbs up. "And Naruto scores another point! How will Valkyrie reply?" Sasuke, being the "co-host," chimes in.

Nora grins and places two grapes on her spoon flinging them upwards. Yang catches both at the same time with a grin. "Amazing! Simply amazing," Gray exclaims. "Nora's clever use of two grapes has scored her double points, giving her the lead by one point. That's gonna be quite hard to top."

"Yes it will be Gray," Sasuke says. "But Uzumaki has been known for pulling amazing feats out of his ass. Not literally ladies."

Naruto sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he grabs two spoons with two grapes each on them. He fires the first then the second right after. Yang's eyes widen as she quickly catches the first two, having to move quickly to catch the other two. She grins over at her fellow blonde with a wink as she swallows the food.

"Now that was incredible ladies and gents!" Gray shouts.

"Indeed it was!" Sasuke agrees as the camera turn back to him with a dry erase scoreboard beside him. "And with that, Naruto's score shoots up to 56 while Nora's score is sitting at 53. This is one of the closest matches we've seen so far this year."

The camera turns around to Gray. "And now a message from our sponsors as the two contestants reload on ammo," he says and turns the camera over just as Ruby drops a very large binder on the table, making most of the other jump. Gray zooms in on the red themed girl as she clears her throat.

"Friends! Sisters! Weiss..." Ruby ignored the indignant call of "Hey!" from Weiss. "Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream!"

Yang bumps Blake's elbow to get her attention. "This outta be good," she says to the Faunus.

"A dream that the four of us, as teammates, and the other teams here would com together for one final hurrah to start the semester off with a bang!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I like to start my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang said, making guns with her fingers. Not even the crickets made a sound at the horrible pun.

"OK, I've heard some crappy puns before, but that one really sucked," Gray said as the call of "Boo" was heard off camera. Suddenly an apple soared through the air and beamed right off Yang's nose. Gray turned the camera around just as Nora lowered her spoon. "Good choice for weaponry to knock the horrible punstress down a peg, but unfortunately that is going to cost her a penalty point. Naruto now is winning 56-52."

Naruto and Nora's eyes widen as the same apple flies through the air. They both duck as the apple soars over their heads and smashes in the back of Cardin's head a few tables away.

"I think we need to give Yang 10 points for that one," Sasuke chimed in.

"Agreed," Gray said.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook," Ruby said, making peace signs with her hands. "I know we were able to stop Torchwick form getting his hands on a boat load of dust at the docks, but he still got away. I think we should all have fun doing something today together!"

Blake nodded as the camera panned over to her. "Well, whatever it is we do it should be as a team," she said.

Weiss stood up with her hand on her chest. "I agree, which is why I think we should get prepared for the new semester by-" she was immediately cut off by a pie straight to the face.

Gray quickly turned the camera back to Naruto and Nora who looked like they were caught elbow deep in the cookie jar. They immediately pointed to each other to place the blame before Naruto got a maniacal grin on his face. He cupped his hands around his mouth before taking a deep breath. "FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled for the entire cafeteria to hear.

Outside Sun was walking with another teen wearing black combat boots and dark blue jeans. Around his upper thighs were a set of pads that protected his outer thighs. He had on a red, zipped up jacket with the collar folded over and a white collared shirt and black tie underneath. The teen had a pair of black fingerless gloves with two buckles on each gloves to hold them more securely in place. Atop his head, and slightly covered up by natural blue hair, were a pair of goggles. This was Neptune Vasilias, a member of Sun's Team SSSN (Sun).

"You're going to love these guys! They are the coolest, well besides you guys of course," Sun said.

"They sound like loads of fun," Neptune replied.

"And the black haired girl is super awesome, and the best part," Sun said, pausing for suspense. "She's a Faunus." Sun quickly covered his mouth. "But that's a secret! And not a "I'm gonna tell Scarlet the moment Sun turns his back" secret. I mean SECRET secret."

"Don't worry dude," Neptune flashed his leader a smile.

"Anyway, I really think I've got a shot so be cool and don't screw this up," Sun warned. "You are gonna be cool right?"

Neptune and Sun stopped as Neptune turned to his leader with his arms crossed and his teeth sparkling. "Dude," was all he said.

Sun nodded, "Fair enough." While this entire conversation was going on, they never noticed food, tables, and… was that Jaune… go flying across the cafeteria. Soon the two of them had opened the doors to the cafeteria with Sun smiling brightly at the scene before him.

Students were running for their lives out of the doors behind them while Teams RWBY plus Natsu and JNPR plus Naruto were facing off. The former team being on the ground looking up at the other team. Naruto and Nora stood atop a large pile of tables while Nora was chanting "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" while Naruto was chanting "I'm king of the castle! I'm king of the castle! I'm king of the castle!"

Gray and Sasuke, meanwhile, now had both of their scroll out, after placing Naruto's and Natsu's in strategic locations to catch any and all of the chaos. "And we are coming to you from within the Beacon cafeteria where a very chaotic food fight has begun between Team RWBY plus Natsu of Team NGSD and Team JNPR plus Naruto also of Team NGSD," Gray exclaimed loudly.

Ruby stepped up on a table with a milk carton in her hand as Gray's camera panned towards her. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" she yelled as she crushed the milk carton in her hand.

"YEAH!" the rest of her team yelled.

Naruto and Nora shared a look before grinning to each other. "Off with their heads!" they said in unison as Ren and Pyrrha charged forward to meet Yang and Natsu.

"And the battle has begun!" Gray exclaimed. "Looks like Team JUNPR have taken the high ground for this fight."

"Yang! Natsu!" Ruby yelled, getting their attention. "Turkeys!"

Yang and Natsu smirked at each other before they each picked up a couple of turkeys each.

"Looks like Natsu and Yang have each opted to grab a pair of turkeys to begin this fight," Sasuke commented.

"Looks like Ren and Pyrrha have their work cut out for them on this one," Gray replied. "How do you think you love interest is going to fight her way out of this one?"

Sasuke's face turned bright red. "It's not like that!" he yelled.

Gray snickered to himself. "Suuuure," he chuckled. "Anyway, Sasuke's love life aside, Ren has just grabbed a pair of leeks and has blocked a kick from Yang with them."

"Did he just sneak a peak up her skirt?" Sasuke asked.

"It most certainly looked like it, Sasuke," Gray nodded.

Yang and Ren pushed off of each other and began trading blows. Turkey meeting leek for a few moments before Ren was knocked up into the air.

"OH! Ren is airborn!" Sasuke yelled just as said teen righted himself in the air and tossed both of his leeks down at Yang, making her jump back.

As Ren touched down on the ground Natsu came into his view with his arm cocked back in preparation to deck Ren across the face. Pyrrha was quick to act, jumping in front of her teammate with a metal tray connected to her arm, courtesy of her semblance.

"Quick thinking by Pyrrha using that tray for a shield," Sasuke commented. "Ren's still gonna get hit though."

Sure enough, Ren got knocked back by Pyrrha, but avoided major damage. Just then Yang jumped over Natsu with a battle cry and smashed her turkey into Pyrrha's tray shield, rocketing her back.

"Ouch!" Gray winced. "She's going to feel that later. Maybe you should give a massage later to get the kinks out." Gray grinned at Sasuke.

"I will seriously stab you," Sasuke deadpanned, his face tinted red.

Pyrrha quickly recovered as she grabbed a baguette while Blake grabbed a couple of them herself and charged forward. Bread met bread for a second before the two baguette wielders broke apart and began sword fighting. Ren ran towards Blake in hopes to catch her off guard while Pyrrha had her distracted.

"Looks like Ren is trying to use a pincer move there," Gray said as he pointed the camera at Ren, following him.

"It won't work with Weiss ready to intercept him though," Sasuke commented, his own camera pointed at Weiss. "Is that a bottle of ketchup?"

Weiss quickly spun the bottle in her hand and squirted the contents across the ground, right into Ren's path. Said boy stepped on the slippery substance and slid straight into a pile of tables.

"Damn!" Sasuke and Gray yelled together.

"That one is definitely going to leave a mark," Gray said.

Just then Nora and Naruto joined the carnage. Nora lept off of a table and grabbed onto a flag pole and spun around on it, breaking it in the process. She spun in mid air and stabbed the pole into a watermelon. Naruto had done the same with a similar flag pole, only he stabbed one end into a large chunk of stone. Naruto and Nora rolled on the ground in sync and charged forward. Nora blocked a strike from Weiss, wielding a swordfish, as Naruto soon joined in. Naruto began blocking the hits while Nora went for the finishing blow. Weiss misstepped and Nora capitalized on that, knocking the heiress into a support column, knocking said girl just before Ruby caught her. "Weiss! Weiss, don't leave me! NOOO!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And with that the Ice Queen has been taken out of commission!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"And that is why watermelon hammer beats swordfish rapier," Gray commented.

"I didn't know we were having swordfish for lunch today, hn," Sasuke mumbled.

"I think it was the special dish for the day," Gray supplied.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as they turned their attention back to the battle royale.

Naruto and Nora grinned as they saw who was coming next. Yang and Natsu, wielding their turkey gauntlets charged forward with battle cries of their own. The hammer team grinned at each other before running at the brawlers. Nora ran towards Yang while Naruto charged at Natsu.

"And it looks like Team Hammer have engaged Team Brawler," Gray said as he and Sasuke turned their cameras to the four teens.

"Team Hammer and Team Brawler, huh?" Sasuke asked. "I like it. Imagine if the four of them ended up on a team together..." Sasuke and Gray shared a look before shivering. "Actually, nevermind. That's horrifying."

"Agreed," Gray commented with a nod. "Anyway, back to the action!"

Naruto and Nora swung their weapons around, swinging counter-clockwise and clockwise respectively. Yang and Natsu leaned back to avoid the makeshift hammers. The two brawlers swung their fists forward but were knocked aside by the hammer wielders. Naruto and Nora pulled their hammers back to swing at Natsu and Yang respectively. Yang and Natsu cocked their turkey covered fists back at the same time as time seemed to slow down slightly. As time resumed, Nora's hammer met with Yang's stomach. This sent said girl up and through the roof.

"Yang Xiao Long is airborn and out of bounds!" Gray shouted as he followed Yang's flight path with hi camera.

"How is it possible for a turkey to break stone?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto and Natsu's fight.

Natsu had just smashed the stone used for Naruto's hammer and, in the process, bent the pole at a curved angle. Naruto smirked as the weight on the end of his makeshift weapon was lifted. Naruto dashed forward and hooked Natsu around the waist with his now makeshift scythe. Naruto made quick work of Natsu by throwing him up through the roof, following Yang.

"And there goes Natsu," Sasuke commented. "Truth be told I was expecting Natsu to knock Naruto back, but then again it is Naruto we are talking about."

"True that," Gay nodded.

Pyrrha, after getting back up from being knocked back by Blake, looked around at all the cans surrounding her. She slammed her hand on the ground, using her semblance to lift all the cans up. She threw her hand forward sending the cans of soda rocketing forward. Blake did a couple flips backwards to avoid the cans, but was soon overwhelmed by the massive amount of them. The cans exploded as they hit Blake and sent her crashing into the far wall, multiple more cans exploding against her.

At this point Ruby had looked up from where she was kneeling with Weiss. The girl narrowed her eyes at the tsunami of cans headed her way.

"Uh oh," Gray mumbled. "Looks like Ruby is in trouble."

Ruby bent her knees and charged forward, using her semblance to drag the cans back with her.

"Or not," Sasuke retorted.

"Crap," Naruto mumbled as he watched Ruby go soaring past him. Naruto instinctively jumped in front of Nora to block the brunt of the cans. They were soon caught in the cyclone that Ruby had created, followed shortly by the other three. Ruby stopped moving forward, cracking the wall behind her with the force of her speed. She jumped up and over the cyclone as it passed by her. The massive amount of cans and five teens crashed into the wall, effectively painting it a myriad of colors. Ruby landed with her head down just as Team JNPR plus Naruto peeled off the wall.

"WOW! That was absolutely incredible!" Gray shouted.

"Indeed!" Sasuke agreed. "What a good use of Ruby's semblance to create a makeshift cyclone of cans sent towards her courtesy of Pyrrha."

"I'm sure you were more interested in watching Pyrrha herself," Gray nudged Sasuke lightly with his elbow.

Sasuke sent a glare towards Gray. "Can it stripper," he retorted. "And put some damn clothes on!"

Gray looked down and groaned loudly. "Oum damnit..." he mumbled.

"Anyway!" Sasuke exclaimed, putting attention back to the action down below. "It looks like Team RWBY plus Natsu have won this literal food fight!"

Just then the cafeteria doors burst open as an angry Glynda Goodwitch stomped in. She lifted her riding crop to stop a few plates and tables form smashing into her. She flung them back towards the gigantic pile of of tables at the back of the room that was surprisingly untouched from the cyclone.

Gray and Sasuke were silent with wide eyes, not taking the cameras off of the tables that were fixing themselves. As all the tables soon fell into place she pushed her glasses up her nose slightly as she glared at the teenagers. "Children," she said sternly. "Please, do not play with you food!"

Sasuke suddenly turned his camera up towards the roof as Yang crashed through a different part of the roof and crashed onto a table, shortly followed by Natsu. They crashed onto two separate tables, smashing them to pieces. Nora took that moment to let loose a loud belch that was matched by Naruto releasing a much louder one. Everyone shared looks before busting out into laughter.

Glynda sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Let it go," Ozpin said as he took a sip form his coffee.

"They're supposed to the protectors of the kingdom. Instead they are acting like children," she grumbled.

"It's because they are children, Glynda. It isn't a roll they will have for long," Ozpin said as he smiled at the group of friends. "After all, it isn't a role they will have for long." Ozpin turned around to walk back out of the cafeteria, stopping when he got level with Sun and a soda covered Neptune. "I would wash that out quickly," Ozpin informed. "I've heard that Everybody Loves Grape stains clothes pretty bad." After that he left without another word.

Sasuke and Gray soon turned their cameras around to face themselves as they spoke. "And that concludes today's food fight battle royale!" Gray exclaimed. "What started out a simple contest to see who could get as many grapes in Yang's mouth soon became a full blown, literal food fight."

"That is very true Gray," Sasuke commented. "Stay tuned for our next episode of Beacon Chronicles! Who knows what will happen next!"

"Peace out everyone!" Gray and Sasuke shut their scrolls off and went to collect Naruto and Natsu's scrolls from the rafters.

After leaving the cafeteria Sasuke handed Naruto and Natsu's scrolls to them.

"Did you get everything?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah," Gray smirked as he slipped his shirt on over his head.

Naruto returned the smirk. "Good," he said. "Now we just need to get back to the room and edit the video and upload it."

"I'll take care of that," Sasuke stated. "Send me the videos guys." The others quickly did just that. "Thank you," Sasuke said as he saved the videos and closed his scroll.

Team RWBY stepped up next to Team NGSD "Hey we're going to the library, wanna come?" Ruby asked her fellow leader.

Naruto looked back at his team before he shrugged. "Sure, we don't have anything better to do for the rest of the day," Naruto said as the two teams began walking towards the library.

Team JNPR soon caught up with the others and everybody broke off into their own groups as they entered the library. Ruby, Blake, Yang and Natsu all occupied a table with a large board game. Sasuke and Pyrrha sat off away from the others so they could study together… at least that's what it appeared to be on the surface. In reality the two of them were simply using studying as an excuse to talk to each other. Gray, Jaune, Weiss and Ren were all actually studying. Well Ren and Weiss were, Jaune and Gray opted to read comic books. As for Naruto and Nora… the hammer wielding duo were nowhere to be seen at the moment. That little tidbit of information made the others all slightly nervous to say the least.

After about half an hour, Ruby was holding her cards in her hand with narrowed eyes as she glanced at the others around her. "Hmm," she continued to stare at her cards an opponents, while "hmming" to herself before her eyes locked onto Yang. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare yourself for battle!" the younger girl exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Yang grinned and pumped her fist.

"I play the Atlesian Air Fleet," Ruby announced, making Yang gasp in mock shock. "With this card I'm able to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." She soon made airplane noises while flying her hands like a plane.

"Pretty sneaky sis," Yang grinned. "But, you've just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, your air forces will be sliced in half!"

"But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces," Ruby informed, narrowing her eyes.

"That's just a risk I'm willing to take," Yang declared as she rolled the die. Ruby's eyes widened in shock as Yang grinned victoriously. "Yes!"

"NOO!" Ruby cried as anime tears poured down her face.

Natsu simply smirked. "My turn," he announced as he played down a card. "First off Resourceful Raider to take Ruby's discarded Atlesian Air Fleet, then I play sandstorm to disable Yang's ground troops."

"Trap card," Yang grinned.

"Anti-trap card," Natsu countered. "Your trap is rendered completely useless."

Yang's jaw dropped as she stared at Natsu's foolproof strategy as he took Yang's forces off the map entirely. "Wha- But- How- This isn't fair!" she growled.

"Just so you know I've never seen anyone beat Natsu at any sort of board or video game," Gray informed, not taking his eyes off his comic book. "You were beat the moment you allowed him to play against you."

"You know, if he's never been beat I wonder how he would do at poker?" Sasuke wondered. "Naruto has the most unnatural good luck when it comes to gambling. I've never seen him lose."

"I don't think Natsu has ever gambled actually..." Gray mused looking over at Sasuke before they both shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Speaking of Naruto..." Sasuke said. "Has anyone seen him?"

"That's a good question," Ren said. "I also haven't seen Nora in a while."

Sasuke and Ren shared a look of slight worry. "You don't think..." Sasuke began.

"Surely not," Ren said with worry laced in his voice.

"Those two alone..." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Dear Oum. This could be catastrophic."

Ren swallowed a lump in his throat. "Please no," he whispered.

Just then a loud yelling could be heard coming from far away. Gray looked up from his comic book. "That sounds like Naruto," he said.

"And Nora," Ren said, looking around. "But form where?"

Every currently present in the library stopped what they were doing and began looking around for the two sources of yelled. "It's getting louder," Natsu informed as he looked over at the window.

"'Sup losers?" Sun said suddenly appearing next to the others. "What are you all looking for?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Hit the deck!" he yelled and dove out of his chair, the others following suit just as Naruto and Nora crashed through the large window. Naruto landed in the middle of the board game while Nora landed on the other table, spreading everyone's notes everywhere.

Naruto growled as he stood back up and gripped his hammer tighter. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled. "I'll clip your damn wings!" He then proceeded to jump back out the window and fired a few round from his canon.

"Wait for me Whiskers!" Nora yelled with a grin plastered on her face. She too fired a few rounds from he canon before jumping back out of the window.

"What in the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked. Before anyone could answer a loud screech shattered more than a handful of windows in the library. "Scratch that. What in the fuck was that?!" He activated his semblance and ran over the window. He saw Naruto and Nora standing shoulder to should firing round after round up into the air at something. What he saw made his widen.

Flying above the school was a Giant Nevermore, only this one was slightly different. Instead of the body of a bird, it was more humanoid. The beaked mask remained on it's head. It's legs ended with taloned feet instead of normal bird feet. The Grimm had three fingers on each hand that had wicked claws on them. From it's shoulders and elbow joints white spikes stuck up ready to impale anybody. But the most prominent feature the monster had were the wings on it's back. Two giant wings connected to it's shoulders while two more wings that were half the size sprouted from it's waist. All in all, it was definitely a creature of nightmares.

"Uh," Ruby began nervously. "We need to help them!" she shouted and immediately turned to run to the lockers.

"Right behind you sis," Yang yelled as the rest of Team RWBY followed after their leader.

"We should go help too!" Jaune exclaimed.

"No," Sasuke said. "Go get Ozpin, Goodwitch or one of the other teachers. They need to know about this in case we can't handle it."

"Right," Jaune nodded. "Pyrrha, Ren. Let's go."

Ren shook his head. "I'm staying. My semblance will help them fight, even without my weapon."

The two males of Team JNPR stared at one another for a moment before Jaune nodded. "Alright, but if you get in any kind of danger, get out of there. That's an order form your leader," Jaune commanded.

Ren simply nodded his head before he lept out of the window. "Ice Make: Canon!" Gray yelled just as he tossed his shirt and jumped out behind Ren. He quickly fired a few ice rounds at the Grimm to try and slow it down, but the beast swerved away from the projectiles, keeping it's eyes on the hammer wielders.

Sasuke looked and Natsu. "Twin Dragons?" he asked.

Natsu ginned. "Hell yes!" he shouted and punched his fists together before the two of them jumped out of the window and into the battle.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, getting his leader's attention. "We need fire!"

"Hang on!" Naruto yelled back just before rolling out of the way of a hailstorm of feathers. "Nora! Gray! Distract it!"

"On it!" the two of them yelled together and began peppered the Grimm with canon fire.

Naruto turned towards Natsu and Sasuke. Natsu had his semblance active and was looking at Natsu to ensure that their plan worked. "After we attack send as much wind as you can up at the bastard!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto grinned. "Alright! Twin Dragon attack is a go!" he yelled and swung his hammer around a few times before sending a large amount of fire at the duo.

A loud sucking sound was heard as Natsu and Sasuke sucked in the flames from Naruto's attack. Natsu wiped his mouth. "Now I'm all fired up!" he grinned.

Ren then stepped up behind the two of them and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Just relax and act normal. I'm using my semblance so the Grimm won't target us," Ren spoke to them with his eyes closed. The color seemed to drained from all three of the boys as Natsu and Sasuke sucked in large amounts of air.

"Alright! Gray move out of the way and keep this thing from escaping!" Naruto yelled. Gray nodded and began running around the Mutant Nevermore, firing shot after shot. "Nora! You do the same. Keep peppering it!"

"Aye, aye Captain!" she mock saluted with a giggle before resuming her onslaught.

"Whenever you two are ready!" Naruto shouted back over his shoulder.

Natsu and Sasuke looked at each other before they nodded. "Twin Fire Dragon's Roar!" the two of them shouted, sending the flames they had built up straight at the Nevermore all at once.

Naruto switched his hammer over to his scythe and began swinging it in random patterns with a blade of wind going into the flames with every swing. The Nevermore, having no way to escape unscathed, curled it's arms and legs in, while wrapping it's wings around after. The wind empowered flames exploded on contact, sending the Grimm to the ground.

They watched the flames burn for a few moments before Naruto swung his scythe in one massive arc. The wind snuffed the flames out quickly. "Did we get it?" Gray asked.

Everyone present continued to move towards it until two wings shot up and flapped once, knocking them all onto their backs. "Nope!" Naruto growled. "Shit!"

The Mutant Nevermore slowed stood up on shaky legs as it seemed to glare at everyone present. The Grimm roared loudly as the teens all regained their footing. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Any ideas?"

Naruto glared at the Grimm as he tightened his grip on his weapon. "That thing just took one of our strongest attacks and isn't dead… We need to keep hitting it harder," he said as a second tail made of aura formed behind him. Naruto's aura slowly covered his entire body. "Let's go!" he roared as he charged forward, cracking the ground behind him. Naruto ducked underneath a few feathers before jumping off the ground and swiping his claws at the Nevermore's head.

What Naruto was not expecting was a completely different Grimm knocking him back into Sasuke. The others looked up and saw four bird like Grimm flying around the Mutant Nevermore protectively.

"What in the hell are those things?!" Gray yelled.

The new Grimm looked like giant birds minus he feathery tail. In it's place was a lizard-like tail with three pincer-like claws on the end. Perfect for grabbing it's prey. The razor sharp talons on their feet gleamed dangerously in the sunlight. Also just like a regular Nevermore, they had a pair of claws on their wing joints. Along the back of the neck was a short row of large bone spikes.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said quietly. "But these things look pissed."

One of the new Grimm stared directly at Naruto. As their eyes locked, Naruto's own widened as he felt his shirt beginning to harden. Naruto quickly tore his shirt off and tossed it to the ground where it shattered like stone. "Don't look them in the eyes!" he warned hastily as he looked at anything but the Grimm's faces.

"I don't like these things," Gray grumbled as he avoided looking at the new Grimm.

"We need backup," Sasuke stated.

"Ren..." Nora mumbled as the new Grimm all reared their heads back simultaneously.

Everyone present stared wide eyed as the new Grimm shot a green beam of something out of their mouths straight at the teens.

"Shit!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Shield!" he yelled and created a large shield in front of everyone. The green beams quickly melted the ice and fell to the ground where they began to corrode the dirt. Everyone gasped as more of the green acid was hurled right behind the first salvo.

Just then a figure jumped directly in front of the teens and pushed his hands into the ground. With a mighty heave he lifted a large chunk of earth up to stop the acidic spray. Quickly pulling his fist back he punch the wall directly in front of him and sent large chunks of the earth flying through the air at the bird Grimm. The Nevermore covered it's body with it's wings to block the damage. The other Grimm weren't as lucky and quickly dodged what they could. The newcomer took that opportunity to take his weapon off of his back and quickly aim down the sights. His weapon was white and brown pump action canon with extendable stock. The pump action portion being brown while the rest was white. Upon further inspection the weapon could turn into possibly a hammer or spear. He pulled the trigger and fired a glowing red-orange ball of plasma at the Grimm. Upon contact with it's targets, the plasma quickly melted through their bodies and wings.

"You again," the hunter growled quietly with a rather gruff voice. He was very dark skinned, but with a tanned tone. He had burnt orange hair that spiked up on top. Above his ears his head was shaved with two parallel lines wrapping all the way around his head to the other side. He had dark gray eyes, with two dots tattooed underneath his right eye, that sat in an angular face. He wore a mostly white shoulderless vest with the only part not being white was a portion going from the left hip all the way up the side to the top of the shoulder. Across the right side of his vest was his symbol. A rather odd-shaped owl or statue, the teens couldn't tell. Four buttons lined the bottom left side of the vest. He had on black combat pants with a brown bandana tied around his left leg under the knee. He had the bottoms of his pantlegs tucked into black combat boots.

He fired another round directly at the Nevermore then switched his weapon into it's second form. A spear with a barrel on the bottom. The hunter charged forward while the Nevermore ducked underneath the plasma. The Grimm roared as the hunter was soon right in front of it. He swung his spear around and cut into it's mask. Before landing, he turned the spear around and fired a plasma ball at the ground around the Nevermore's feet, making it stumble. The Grimm, however, hadn't lost enough footing to have a panic attack. It flapped its massive wings, sending gusts of air directly at the hunter. He lifted his spear just as the Nevermore punched the man backward towards the school. It pulled itself out of the hole and quickly took to the sky. It roared loudly one time before flying off back towards the Emerald Forest.

"Tsk," the hunter clicked his teeth together. "Got away again..."

"Dude your semblance is awesome!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

The hunter turned his gaze over to the loud blond. "Uh, thanks?" he said unsure of how to respond to Naruto.

"Forgive the idiot," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's angry glare. "What he means to say is thanks for saving our asses."

"Sure thing," the man nodded. "I'm Oakden Riese. Leader of team ONYX and current expert on any and all Grimm that has currently been seen."

Naruto walked up to the man and stuck his hand out. "Naruto Uzumaki. Leader of Team NGSD. My partner is the stripper over there named Gray," "Hey! My clothes!" "And Sasuke and Natsu there are my other two teammates."

Oakden chuckled. "First years right?" he asked, getting nods from the teens. "I graduated four years ago. it's always good to see such potential come to Beacon. I'm sure you'll go far."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Oak!" he said.

Oakden nodded then turned just as Ozpin walked up. "Oakden. It's good to see you again," he said with a nod.

"You as well Professor," Oakden shifted his spear back into it's plasma canon form and attached it to his back.

Ozpin turned to his current students. "Quick thinking everyone," he praised. "You saved more than a few lives today if that thing would've had it's way."

Naruto shrugged like it was no big deal. "What kind of future hunters would we be if we didn't act when the situation called for it?" he grinned.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee to hide his smile while Oakden smirked before he turned to Naruto. "Don't let all the praise get to your head kid, even if you are being modest about it," he turned around and lifted up a peace sign before he left with Ozpin.

"Well he seems interesting," Gray commented as he slipped on his pants. "Still I wonder what was up with that thing and those other Grimm too."

"Who knows," Naruto shrugged.

"That reminds me..." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Where were you when this thing showed up?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well..." he trailed off.

"I was also wondering the same thing Nora," Ren looked down at his childhood friend. "Why do you smell like syrup and pancakes?"

Nora grinned sheepishly. "Well, Whiskers was talking to himself about pranking somebody soon and I overheard. So he paid me in pancakes and syrup so I wouldn't tell anybody. And they were sooo good! Naruto can cook the best pancakes ever! Not as good as yours of course, but they are really together. Like us! But not together together. And now that I think about it, I shouldn't have told you about that first part cause Whiskers said not to tell… Oops! Sorry Whiskers!" Nora rambled as her sugar rush came back full force.

Naruto paled slightly. "I haven't even done anything yet! We were on our way back to the library when this thing roared and we had our weapons on us, so we thought why not," he said with a shrug. "After we both went in for the attack we were knocked back through the library window, and you all know the rest."

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe," he groaned.

"Teme," Naruto shot back.

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed.

\\_/

Later that evening, Naruto and Gray were paired up against Sasuke and Natsu in one of the training fields. Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting in the bleachers either talking amongst each other or watching Team NGSD train.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray and Sasuke yelled as Sasuke mimicked Gray's movements. From behind the both of the an ice lance shot forward. Naruto ducked underneath both lances and jumped up with his scythe cocked back. He swung it in a large arc, creating a large blade of wind. Sasuke quickly jumped back out of the way just as Natsu jumped over him with his arm cocked back. He swung his fist right at Naruto, who quickly spun his scythe around to block with the shaft of his weapon. Naruto shoved off of Natsu, flinging him backwards. Naruto landed on a hastily made platform of ice, courtesy of Gray, before he switched his weapon over to hammer mode.

Natsu punched the ice platform, making Naruto jump off. He punched his fists at Naruto, sending fireballs in his leaders direction. Naruto quickly ducked under them before slamming his hammer on the ground in front of him. The smoke screen from the fire dust and the recoil from his hit allowed him to jump up into the smoke and quickly knock Natsu around and out of the ring. Sasuke grit his teeth as he erected a wall of ice around him to block the pot shots Gray had began making with _Cold Excalibur_. Sasuke quickly turned and blocked the blade of Naruto's scythe with one of his swords.

Naruto smirked and twisted his hand slightly to shift his weapon into it's rifle mode, pulling Sasuke to him as he did so. Naruto sent his fist forward into Sasuke's face just as the other teen was drawn closer to him. Naruto's punch sent Sasuke back and right into Gray's line of site. "Ice Make: Prison!" Gray yelled and formed a small cage of ice around Gray to restrain his wings and general movement. "Gotcha," he smirked.

Sasuke sighed. "Damnit," he grumbled.

"Best three out of five?!" Natsu yelled from the sidelines before jumping back into the ring.

Naruto shook his head as he took a deep breath. "No more for today. We'll pick back up tomorrow morning before breakfast," he said. "Unless somebody wants to go for a team battle?" Naruto grinned at the other two present teams.

"Uh, rain check?" Jaune grinned nervously.

Ruby decided to look up from her issue of _Weapons Weekly_ with a dazed look on her face. "Wha?" she mumbled as she noticed Naruto looking at her team. "No?" she said unsure of the answer.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. "Well damn," he mumbled. "Oh well! Dinner awaits everyone!"

"No more food wars this time please," Ren sighed. "Nora."

Nora just grinned sheepishly. "It wasn't entirely my fault," she defended weakly.

Ren just sighed before turning over to Sasuke. "I believe your ramen-empowered spaz is a bad influence on my pancake-empowered spaz," he commented, earning dry looks form both Naruto and Nora.

"We are not spazs!" they yelled in unison.

Ren and Sasuke ignore the outrage. "I believe you may be correct," Sasuke agreed as he and Ren fell into step next to each other with Pyrrha coming up to Sasuke's other side. "Maybe we should keep their interaction to a minimum of once a week. You know, schedule a play date?"

Ren chuckled lightly. "That could work," he nodded.

"Are you even listening to us?!" Naruto and Nora, still speaking in unison, yelled to their respective childhood friends.

Natsu walked passed his leader. "It's OK buddy," he said as he walked off with the others, leaving Naruto and Nora to themselves.

Naruto sighed. "Well shall we?" Naruto nodded his hand towards the others.

Nora grinned. "Let's race!" she exclaimed.

Naruto returned the grin full force. "You're on!" he smirked as they both got into ready positions.

"3..." Nora said as she dug her foot into the ground slightly. Sparks started to leap off of her.

"2..." Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face as his aura started to glow in a loose haze around his body.

"1..." they said together as they narrowed their eyes at each other.

Time seemed to slow down for all of a second before their eyes snapped open. "GO!" they shouted and took off down the hallway, quickly blowing by the others in pink, Nora, and orange, Naruto, blurs.

Sasuke and Ren sighed. "Should we be worried?" Sasuke asked.

Ren shook his head. "I certainly hope not," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The group of teens that weren't racing soon made their way to the lunchroom and joined their two classmates. Despite the Mutant Nevermore attack, today was a good day.

\\_/

As night settled over Beacon and the Emerald Forest, the creatures of Grimm began to stir more. Beowolves howled to their brethren while Nevermores settled on their perches to watch for unsuspecting prey. Many other Grimm also were searching for their next meal or some form of entertainment.

One such Grimm was making it's way across the forest floor in a large pack. These smaller creatures of Grimm, at their biggest, only reached waist height on an average human. They had the shape of a dog with a small curly tail and pushed in, scrunched up face. On their back legs were three to five bone spikes that curved upwards on the back part of the back leg. The same spikes were prominent on the front side of the front legs. Over the chest of this Grimm was a hard bone plate with similar bone plating over the shoulders and flanks. Then of course the ever-present mask. In all honesty the Grimm looked completely harmless with their tongues hanging out of the sides of their mouth and the blank stare they seemed to give everything.

This pug-like Grimm was known as the Grimble; and while alone they are practically harmless, in large packs they are deadly. Do not underestimate them despite their size.

\\_/

The next class that every first year was required to take had everybody whispering in confusion. A new class introduced to ALL students, not just the first years, had everybody up in arms so to speak.

"I wonder what this class is going to be about?" "I wonder if the teacher will be hot..." "Maybe he'll be super cute and into school girls..." These were just a few of the thoughts being voiced by the current students.

Naruto and co. were too busy chatting amongst themselves to really care. That is until the doors behind them burst open rather loudly, silencing every current conversation. "Alright you lot. Sit down, shut up, and please do not make me repeat myself," the gruff voice said as the new teacher strolled to the front of the classroom. He stopped when he was in the middle of the bottom and turned to face the students with a smirk on his face. "In this class we will be going over the many different ways to combat Grimm."

"We already have a Grimm Studies class with Port. Why do we need a second one?" one student complained.

Oakden turned his attention to the student and fixed a glare on him, making the student shrink back. "I said shut up. Any questions you have will be answered during my explanation. If your question isn't answered, then you can ask after I am done," he ordered. When nobody else said anything he resumed his "orientation." "This class will not be like Professor Port's Grimm Studies. My class is Grimm Combat. As the current leading expert on any and all Grimm that have been seen, I know the best way to combat Grimm. Weak points, strengths, general weaknesses, etc. In this class we will not study from any book but this one." He lifted up a book for all to see. Combating the Creatures of Grimm the title read. "This book will be your lifeline in my class. Do NOT lose it. Now are there any questions?"

Nobody raised their hands save for one random student. "Yeah, I've got a question," a female student asked. "What's your name?"

The new professor crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "Professor Oakden Riese is my name," he introduced himself. "I'll figure out your names as the year progresses."

A lot of the girls all giggled amongst themselves, earning eye rolls from a majority of the male populace, including Oakden.

"Hey teach! I got a question for ya," Naruto yelled with his hand raised. Oakden turned and his eyes widened slightly as his smirk increased.

"Go ahead blondie," Oakden replied.

"Can we call you Professor Oak instead of Professor Oakden or Riese? It sounds much better," Naruto smirked.

Oakden sighed. "I have a feeling you're going to be a major pain in my ass," he groaned.

* * *

 **Ang3l: *coming out of cover from hiding from Sasuke* Well that's a thing, huh? How was it? Please let me know in that review box! i do read them. every one. as soon as it hits my inbox. seriously. review. do it.**

 **Sasuke: There you are!**

 **Ang3l: *screams* leave me alone!**

 **Sasuke: The emo comment i could handle after i calmed down a bit, but the duck-butt nickname is fighting words!**

 **Ang3l: Kurama! you're supposed to be helping me!**

 **Kurama: No thanks...**

 **Ang3l: Bastard!**

 **Sasuke: Take this!**

 **Ang3l: *ducks under Chidori and runs off* Anyway! review! Favorite! Follow! do it all! In the meanwhile, I'm getting the hell out of here! Ja ne minna!**

 **Sasuke: Get your ass back here!**


	9. Info Gathering

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: Yo! *Kakashi eye smile***

 **Weiss: Why am I here?**

 **Ang3l: Because this is part of your role in the studio. Now quit complaining or I'll sic Kurama on you.**

 **Weiss: *huffs* keep that overgrown fleabag away from me.**

 **Ang3l: Then please cooperate with me. Anyway on to reviews for last chapter1**

 **red qim: no. Ash will not be making an appearance in here, i just though Prof. Oak would be funny**

 **desdelor97: thank you friend!**

 **tera12: thank you! wait no longer, until the next chapter anyway...**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I'll keep a note of Natsu's horrible gambling skills. as for Prof. Oak, he's an OC i based off of some fanart i found online.**

 **bankai777: that would be interesting to see in all honesty, but probably not.**

 **Brehze: thank you**

 **Dope dorito: I'm not sure on that, there's a possibility that one of the Espada in here will be based off of him. idk yet honestly**

 **I C suspicion: hmm... also, yes. I'm open to music suggestions.**

 **Ryujomaru15: thanks friend. Here's the newest chapter!**

 **madeyemoody95: well, i hope to see you more here on the review board, I'm glad you enjoy it so much. I always have wanted to see a triple crossover with Naruto and Fairy Tail somewhere, RWBY seemed perfect for it. You'll have to wait on the pairing friend. haha! don't want to spoil anything. The Grimm are just ideas i found searching the web for fanart. I'll include pictures as soon as my computer will let me upload them. pretty close on the gargoyle imagery though.**

 **Ang3l: that's it for reviews! Now on to Weiss for the disclaimer**

 **Weiss: ForsakenAng3l does not own RWBY, Naruto, or Fairy Tail. I'm sure i would be a much bigger character than what i am if he did. i would also-**

 **Ang3l: Aaaaaand you're done. to the story!**

* * *

"So Foxy," Yang began, sliding next to Naruto to bump hips at the lunch table. "Who you going to the dance with?"

Naruto glanced at Yang out of the corner of his eye, his face currently buried in his eighth bowl of ramen. He finished drinking the broth with a sigh of content. One of the first rules with Naruto: If he is eating ramen, expect to be ignored until he finishes the current bowl he is eating. He set the bowl down then turned to Yang. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm pretty sure nobody would want to go to a dance with me anyway considering..." he swished his tail in Yang's view.

Yang sighed. "I'm sure there's somebody out there who would love to go with you," she assured him.

Naruto simply shrugged and went back to his ramen while Yang sagged her shoulders slightly in defeat. Yang turned to Blake, who was sitting across from Naruto. "Any luck?" Blake asked with a smirk, earning a halfhearted glare from the blonde brawler.

The rest of Team's NGSD and RWBY joined them shortly after. "Any luck with the moron?" Sasuke asked Blake and Yang. They both shook their heads, earning an eye roll from Sasuke. "He's too dense to understand subtly. You will probably have to smack him in the face with a large sign saying "go to the dance with me Naruto" in order for either of you to have any chance."

Blake and Yang stiffened at Sasuke blunt and loud statement. They looked at Naruto to see if he had heard his best friend talking. "He's eating ramen," Gray deadpanned. "He can't hear you right now."

Naruto then finished his bowl of ramen and sighed as he set the bowl down. "So what are we talking about?" he asked, completely oblivious to the previous conversation.

Sasuke and Gray face-palmed while Blake and Yang just shook their heads. "What do you guys think of Prof. Riese?" Weiss asked, with a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes.

The collective group of males all rolled their eyes. "Prof. Oak?" Naruto shrugged. "He's pretty cool. His semblance is pretty badass too."

"You know he doesn't like that name," Weiss deadpanned.

Naruto shrugged. "Does it look like I care Ice Queen?" he said indifferently. Weiss was about to retort to the name when Team JNPR sat down at the table.

"So what's the current topic of conversation?" Jaune asked.

"Prof. Oak," Naruto replied before digging into yet another bowl of ramen.

"Oh yeah, he's pretty cool," Jaune nodded before digging into his chicken nuggets. "He seems to know his stuff."

"Well he is the leading expert of any and all current Grimm," Gray said. "I leafed through the book he gave us for his class, and even though it's not very thick the details on the current Grimm are incredible. Some of them I've never even heard of. Like those Cockatrice that were protecting the Mutant Nevermore."

Naruto paused and shivered slightly before going back to his ramen. "Yeah, let's not talking about that overgrown bastard," Sasuke commented.

"Agreed," everyone who fought the Mutant Nevermore mumbled together.

Sasuke then turned to Pyrrha. "So," he began, taking a page from Naruto's book and rubbing the back of his head. "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Naruto (although he didn't take the bowl away from his face, merely turned it to watch). Pyrrha suddenly grew a little self-conscious from the sudden attention before she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sure. I'd love to," she said with a smile.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll pick you up at 7 then?" he asked.

Pyrrha nodded. "That works," she smiled.

Sasuke turned back to his food and was about to continue eating when he felt everyone's eyes on him. His smirk turned into a scowl. "What?" he growled.

"And he's back," Naruto mumbled before going back to his ramen.

"Good job," Gray said as he lifted his cup to Sasuke. "To the first one of us with a date to the dance."

Naruto grabbed his cup with one hand while keeping the other firmly on his ramen bowl. He put his cup up against Gray's without looking, while Natsu, Jaune, and Ren did the same. "You guys are assholes," Sasuke glared at the other males.

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen before taking a drink. When he set his cup down he turned to the other males seated at the table. "So trip to Vale. _The Funhaus_!" Naruto grinned. "Natsu you're coming this time."

Natsu crossed his arms in front of him in an X. "Nope! No way! No how!" he shot the idea down immediately. "I am NOT getting on an airship just to go party."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Gray. "Knock him out?" he asked.

"Yes," Gray and Sasuke nodded.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. "No thanks!"

"I want to come!" Yang exclaimed with an eye wiggle.

Anybody who understood the reference gained a slightly red face, while the joke went completely over Ruby and Jaune's heads. Naruto cleared his throat. "Nope," he said. "Guys night out. Besides with all of us drinking, I don't see the outcome being very good."

"Especially after what happened with Jaune last time," Gray smirked over at Team JNPR's leader. Jaune's face turned ten different shades of red in the span of a nanosecond.

"What happened to Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Gray, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ren all shared a look while smirking. "We all got drunk and Jaune..." Gray trailed off, making the other member of the first Guy's Night Out trip start stuttering.

"Well, we lost him," Naruto finished.

"Took us all morning and most of the afternoon to find him," Sasuke commented.

"Turns out in the end he was back where we started," Ren continued to story.

"Yeah," Naruto threw his hands behind his head. "We found him in one of the upper floors in a room. With a... massive hangover." Naruto grinned over at the embarrassed Jaune.

"Sounds pretty fishy to me," Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"You would know all about fish wouldn't you Blake?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Blake glared at her fellow Faunus. "Ha, ha, ha..." she laughed sarcastically.

"So this "hangover" you had Jaune," Yang inquired. "Was it your first time?"

Jaune dropped his fork. "What happened in Vale and _The Funhaus_ stays in Vale and _The Funhaus_!" he exclaimed quickly. "You guys seriously suck."

Naruto and Gray burst into laughter while Ren and Sasuke just chuckled quietly. "But seriously what happened?" Weiss was the one to ask this question, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You heard the man, Ice Queen," Gray said. "What happened in Vale and _The Funhaus_ stays in Vale and _The Funhaus._ "

Weiss huffed and went back to her salad. Naruto glanced over at her choice of food. "You know the reason you get tired out so easily is because you don't eat enough protein, right," he commented.

"There's plenty of protein in here!" she defended. "It's better than that gar- stuff you eat," she quickly stopped herself from saying what she was going to say.

Naruto was about to eat his next bowl of ramen but stopped and grabbed his chop sticks. He picked up some beef. "Protein," he said pointing to the meat. He set the beef down then grabbed some noodles. "Carbs," he grabbed some veggies that were in the broth. "Veggies," he shuddered slightly. "I'm set," he said with a shrug. "Plus I like oranges a lot so there's my fruit."

Weiss huffed and returned to her salad. "Cats and dogs," Sasuke mumbled.

After lunch the teens all went to their next class. Grimm studies with Prof. Port. Naruto groaned as he slid into his seat next to Sasuke. "This class is probably my least favorite," he complained.

"Need me to take notes for you?" Sasuke offered.

"No need," Naruto shook his head. "He's telling us another Oumforsaken story."

As the class was nearing the end, Weiss Schnee stared at the clock in front of her. This last minute didn't seem to want to end. Just then Jaune slid next to her. "So Weiss, I hear the new Spruce Willis movie is playing in Vale tonight. I've got a couple of tickets if you would you like to go?" After receiving no answer, he pressed on. "Then maybe after we can go grab a bite to eat? Or an arcade?" Jaune began to grow nervous. "Did you hear me?" he asked nervously.

Just then the bell rang. "And I… timed that wrong I guess," Port said in slight disbelief. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. For now all of you enjoy your weekend!"

Weiss stood up without even looking at Jaune. "No. No. No. Yes," and with that she walked off.

Jaune hung his head while the others walked passed him. Yang pat his shoulder. "Nice try," she told him.

Naruto shook his friends shoulder. "She's a lost cause dude," Naruto assured his fellow blond. "You'd have better luck asking Yang out. Or better yet, ask Ruby. You're both awkward in the ways of social activities." Jaune just groaned while Naruto smirked.

"Let's go Jaune," Gray said as he picked his friend up out of his seat and set him on the ground. "You just need to find somebody who doesn't care about all… this." Gray motioned to all of Jaune.

Jaune gave Gray a deadpan stare. "You just motioned to all of me," he drawled.

Gray nodded. "Yeah. I know," he smirked as they went back to the dorms. He suddenly stopped as they passed by a window. "Wonder what all that is about," he motioned to the giant airships landing and unloading passengers.

"Looks like Atlas has arrived early," Sasuke mumbled. "Hn."

They males all went back to the dorms in silence, parting ways when they got to their respective rooms. "Word of advice Jaune," Naruto said before his fellow blond could enter his room. "Just be yourself if you want to ask somebody out. Food for thought!" He then turned around and went into his room.

"I really don't think you're the best person to be giving advice about dating when there are two very attractive girls wanting you and you haven't even noticed," he said dryly to Team NGSD's door.

Naruto threw his jacket onto the back of his desk chair. "Who's turn is it to go get snacks?" he asked.

"Yours," the other three said, not looking up from their scrolls or homework.

"Damnit," Naruto grumbled. He turned back to the door and exited just as he heard Ruby yell.

"I forgot my board game in the library!" she exclaimed and zoomed passed him, running right into somebody who was coming down the hallway. "Oh sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"You OK Ruby?" Naruto asked as he helped her up, before getting a good look at who she ran into. There were three students standing in front of them wearing a completely different uniform than Beacon's.

"Sorry," the tallest one apologized. She had long dark hair that covered her right eye. Her visible eye was amber colored and she seemed to have a smirk permanently plastered to her face. Next to her was a girl with mint-green hair and red eyes. Her skin was tanned and she seemed to soak up every detail around her. Lastly was a silver haired guy also wearing a constant smirk. He had a pale complexion and gray eyes.

"You guys must not be from here," Naruto said.

"Visiting from Haven actually," the dark haired woman said in a smooth voice. "We simply got lost trying to find our temporary dorms."

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. "You guys are headed the right way. Just turn right down at the end of the hallway then out the doors. It should be the first building you see."

"Thanks," the woman said as she locked eyes with Naruto. "Perhaps we'll see each other around." With that the trio of newcomers walked passed Naruto and Ruby.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the retreating woman's back. "Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Aside from the fact that the silver haired guy smelled like grease and oil, that taller woman gives off bad vibes," he said before turning around and continuing his way down the hallway with Ruby next to him.

"What are you doing out?" Ruby asked.

"Snack run," Naruto shrugged. "We switch off daily."

Ruby nodded. "That's a good idea. Although I don't think it would work for my team," she said.

"What are YOU doing out?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot my board game in the library," Ruby replied. "If we plan on stopping Roman Torchwick and the White Fang we will need some sort of strategy guide. You know, like a battle plan. We plan on going into Vale to gather information this weekend and… crap. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

Naruto grinned down at the shorter girl. "Well why didn't you just ask us for some help?" he grinned. "I'm all for taking down the flamer and the Fang."

"The Flamer?" Ruby questioned before it clicked. "Oh. Torchwick."

Naruto nodded as they arrived at the vending machines. "Well, this is my stop," Naruto said. "Let me know when you guys plan on going into Vale."

"Tomorrow night," Ruby said. "We are meeting up in my dorm to go over who goes with who."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said before inserting his Lien in the vending machine. "See ya later Rubes." He waved.

Ruby returned the wave as she went down the hallway. "See ya," she called back.

Naruto turned back to the vending machines and got the snacks he had bought. "Nothing like team bonding over junk food," he said to himself as he popped the top of an Everybody Love's Orange Soda. After taking a sip, he let out a sigh of content. "Perfect," he said with a smirk.

As Saturday evening rolled around, Teams RWBY and NGSD had gathered in Team RWBY's dorm. Team RWBY had undergone a wardrobe change. (A/N: the only outfit I'm changing is Ruby's. The other get their regular volume two outfits) Ruby had changed her regular combat skirt for a shorter one. Underneath she wore black spandex pants that disappeared into a new pair of combat boots. Two golden straps were on each boot. Right above her left boot, tied around her leg, was a purple bandana. On each of her thighs was a gray ammo pouch with a red strap. She had replaced her top with an armored jacket. The sleeves only went halfway to her elbow and were rolled up once. Underneath she had a light gray long-sleeved shirt. Her jacket was unzipped and had the top part held back with a pair of cross pins. She wore a necklace on a leather cord of her symbol. On her hands were a set of vambraces with a golden strap holding them on her wrists and part of her forearm. And of course the finishing touch: Ruby's cloak, held on by the cross pins on her jacket.

Naruto looked the girls up and down, he took in Ruby's more drastic change of wardrobe. "I like the new look Red," he commented.

Ruby blushed lightly. "Thanks," she beamed.

"Weiss," Naruto said, getting the white themed girl's attention. "Still as icy as ever I see."

"'Sup losers!" Sun said suddenly, cutting off Weiss from saying something to Naruto. He was hanging upside down from the tree outside Team RWBY's dorm.

"Sun?" Ruby asked. "What are you doing up here?"

"What? I do this all the time," he said with a shrug. The girls all stepped away from the window and Sun. "What I climb trees all the time. So are you guys going after that Torchwick guy?"

The girls relaxed somewhat after he clarified. "Sorry Sun but we don't wan to get any more friends involved," Ruby said.

"What's wrong with getting friends involved?" he asked as he peeled a banana. "It's always better to get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Team RWBY all went to the window and looked out to Find Neptune standing on a very small ledge with his back to the wall.

"'Sup guys," he said.

"How did you get up here?" Blake asked.

"I climbed," he explained. "But seriously though can we come in. It's really high up here."

Once everybody was inside Ruby spoke up. "OK! So here's the plan," she began. "Weiss and I will head to the CCT."

"Being the SDC'c Heiress it should be no problem for me to get any files we need on recent Dust robberies," she said puffing her, ahem, flat chest out with pride.

"Sun and I are going to a Faunus rally tonight to find out what sort of activity they have had going on," Blake said.

"I'll go with you guys. The more the merrier right," Naruto swished his tail with a fox-like grin.

Blake and Sun nodded. "OK," Ruby said with a nod.

"I know somebody in Vale who knows almost all of the underground dealings going on," Sasuke stated, Naruto nodded in his direction. "Gray and I will head down there."

"It's not Junior is it?" Yang asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I do NOT like Junior. At all," he stated firmly.

Yang nodded. "Noted," she said with a click of her tongue. "As for me, I'm heading to Junior's club to see what he knows. Say Dragon boy, wanna tag along?"

Natsu turned to her. "Does tagging along include riding on any vehicles?" he asked.

"Just my Bumblebee," Yang said somewhat dreamily.

"Then no," he said. "Sorry but I don't do vehicles of any kind."

Yang pouted. "Neptune can ride with her," Ruby suggested.

"Or..." Weiss began as she glanced at Neptune. "You can go with your sister and Neptune can come with me?"

Ruby looked at Weiss before bursting into laughter. "Yeah right," she said with a wave of her hand. "Let's go partner."

"Wai- But- Ruby!" Weiss yelled frantically as her teammate and leader dragged her out of the room.

"Well, what is Natsu gonna do?" Blake asked.

"Natsu," Naruto said. "You're good at video games right?"

Natsu nodded. "Pretty good," he said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Can you hack?" Naruto asked.

Natsu narrowed his eyes slightly. "That depends on what needs hacked," he replied.

"I need you to hack into the schools records for the transfers that came for the Vytal Festival. Can you do that?"

Natsu simply smirked. "Do you eat ramen?" he asked rhetorically. "Of course I can. I'll have the files sent to your scroll before you get back from Vale. Any specifics I should be looking out for?"

"A few from Haven. I don't know their names but send me the Haven files first," Naruto said.

Natsu nodded. "Got it," he said before turning around and going to the library.

"Well let's get going then guys," Naruto said with a grin.

Soon enough everyone was in Vale with their respective partners. Sasuke and Gray had went straight to _The Funhaus._ Gray looked up at the club sign with a raised eyebrow, suppressing a shudder. "What exactly are we going here for?" Gray asked as they walked through the front doors. "Not that I don't mind coming here and all."

Gray glanced over at Gray. "The owner of this bar deals in information," Sasuke explained.

"Bruce?" Gray asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Bruce is the head bartender and the general manager. We are going to see Adam Kovic, the owner," Sasuke said as they walked through the inner doors. "Hey Bruce! Is Adam in?"

Bruce looked up from wiping the bar down before the night began. "Yeah. Third floor," Bruce said. "Something up?"

"We need information," Sasuke stated in a no-nonsense way. He wasn't here to drink or play. This was strictly business. The pair were soon walking up the stairs to the third floor. Sasuke turned left at the top of the stairs and went all the way to the end of the hallway. He knocked on the only door in the hall.

"Come in," a voice said from behind the door. Sasuke opened the door and stepped into the room with Gray following behind. Adam looked up from his desk and smirked. "Sasuke! It's been a while," he said. Adam Kovic had dark, short hair that connected into a full on beard. He wore a black shirt that had the club's logo on the front of it.

"Adam," Sasuke nodded as he took a seat across from the man. "I need some information."

Gray opted to stand next to the door. Adam adopted a serious look on his face at the mention of information. He put his elbows on his desk and interlocked his fingers. "What kind of information?" he asked.

"We need anything on the White Fang's recent movements," Sasuke said as he slid some Lien across the desk to Adam. "I'm sure more than a few of their grunts frequent your club."

Adam pocketed the Lien. "That's true," he nodded. "They do come in here when they aren't ripping off dust shops, and some of the girls on the second level do hear more than a few drunk ramblings."

"Such as?" Sasuke slid some more Lien across the desk. Sasuke knew how the information dealing business went.

Adam pocketed the rest of the Lien. "From what my girls have told me, the Fang have been collecting any and all dust for something big. Not sure what though," he shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "However, I have heard the words "Queen's Plan" come up quite often."

"'Queen's Plan'?" Gray asked. "What the hell is that?"

Adam simply shrugged. "Damned if I know," he said. "All I know is that it's not good."

Gray whistled lowly. "Sounds like a major shitstorm," he commented.

"You can say that again," Sasuke agreed while Adam simply nodded. "Anything else?"

"No. That's all that been heard. Other than the usual "I miss my family", "humans are scum", and my personal favorite "I'm an anaconda Faunus, if you know what I mean"," Adam laughed.

Sasuke smirked while Gray chuckled. "Thanks Adam," Sasuke said as he stood up, Adam following suit. Gray pushed himself off the door frame as Sasuke and Adam shook hands.

"Any time kid," Adam nodded to Sasuke. "And tell Naruto to come see yours truly every once in a while."

Sasuke smirked. "Will do," he said as him and Gray left the room, going back downstairs and exiting the club. "I wonder if Ozpin knows about this "Queen's Plan"," Sasuke wondered aloud.

"He probably does," Gray said. "I wouldn't put it past the man."

"Not much gets by him," Sasuke nodded as they walked away from the club to rendezvous with the others.

\\_/

Naruto met up with Blake and Sun, after satisfying his ramen addiction. "You went for ramen didn't you?" was the firsts thing Blake asked when they met up.

Naruto just grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "You know it," he said.

Blake just rolled her eyes giving off the air of irritation, but the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips said otherwise.

"So, who's ready to kick some ass?" Naruto asked with a feral grin.

"We aren't going in there looking for a fight," Blake chided. "We are just gathering information on the White Fang's movements."

Naruto pouted slightly. "Boring," he complained.

Blake rolled her eyes again, actually irritated this time. "Let's go," she said, turning on her heel and walking off, not waiting for the two males.

Naruto and Sun looked at each other before shrugging. "Women," they said before following Blake.

As the trio entered the warehouse district, Blake immediately noticed a set of "claw marks" scratched into a metal container. "Not very secretive," Naruto mused aloud. Blake simply ignored the comment and continued following the claw marks. Soon enough they came upon a large warehouse with the same three claw marks on the door. "Seriously, how have these things not been discovered yet?" Naruto shook his head.

"Come on," Blake said and opened the door. As she led the other two inside she handed the other two standard White Fang Grimm masks.

"Grimm masks?" Sun asked. "That's kinda dark."

"People thought of us as monsters so we put on the masks of monsters," Blake explained.

"Becoming the very thing you were trying to prove you weren't," Naruto surmised. Blake looked away ashamed. Naruto put his mask on as he put his hand on Blake's shoulder. "It's not your fault Kitty Kat," he reassured her. "We don't blame you for the past."

"Yeah," Sun said with a grin.

Blake smiled slightly at the two blondes. "Thanks," she said before donning her mask.

"I'll head in first," Naruto suggested. "That way it doesn't look we all came in at the same time."

Blake and Sun nodded as Naruto walked forward down the hallway. He quickly entered the door and looked around. Naruto had entered a dimly lit hallway with overhead lights spaced out evenly across the ceiling. He walked down the hallway and went though another door just as Blake and Sun entered the hallway from the other side. Naruto panned his eyes out over the crowd of gathered Faunus. He quickly found a place to stand that was away from everybody else but not so far away to arouse suspicion. He watched as a man wearing a full face White Fang mask stepped up onto the stage. Naruto narrowed his eyes on the tarp behind the man as he tuned out what he was saying.

'Whatever is under that tarp cannot be good,' Naruto thought to himself. He quickly pulled his scroll out of his pocket and secretly began recording what was happening. It was at that point that Roman Torchwick stepped up to center stage. He was met with jeers and boos from the crowd but his silver tongue calmed the Faunus down to a degree before they were soon cheering him on.

'I need to find a better place to stand,' Naruto thought to himself before he began making his way through the crowd to a set of stairs leading to an upper level walkway. 'Perfect.' Once he got to the stairs he checked to see if anybody was watching him before he began his ascent upwards.

"Would all new recruits step forward?" the lieutenant boomed over the cheers of the crowd.

Naruto grit his teeth and looked down at Blake and Sun, making eye contact with Blake. "We have to leave," he mouthed to her. Blake nodded and leaned over to Sun to tell him. Naruto then turned his attention back to the stage. "Shit," he mumbled. Torchwick was talking to a girl with half pink and half brown hair while pointing in Blake and Sun's direction. "Time to make some noise… Hey Flamer!" Naruto yelled while unfurling _Maelstrom_. "Eat this you bastard!" Naruto aimed down sights of his weapon in canon form and pulled the trigger. Roman and the ice cream themed girl jumped out of the way of the explosive giving Blake the distraction she needed to kill the lights.

Naruto quickly ran across the walkway and shifted his weapon into it's hammer mode. He swung _Maelstrom_ into a pair of grunts, sending them over the edge of the walkway railing. Naruto continued to run forward until the sound of machinery reached his ears. "Son of a bitch," Naruto growled and turned his attention towards the Paladin. He began opening fire on the hull, providing Blake and Sun enough of a distraction to jump out of the window. Naruto quickly pulled out his scroll as he ran towards another window just as Roman crashed the Paladin through a wall.

He hit call connecting himself to his team. "Guys! We've got a problem," Naruto yelled as he crashed through the window.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"There's a big ass robot chasing Blake and Sun right now. I think it's called an Atlesian Paladin," Naruto explained as he activated his semblance, giving him a speed boost.

"That's the thing we saw at Ironhead's speech today," Gray said. "They aren't supposed to even be ready yet!"

"That's how the military works," Naruto said as he jumped across the rooftops of Vale. "They tell you they don't have this super powerful weapon ready yet, but in reality it's already being mass produced. I wouldn't be surprised is the general has more than a couple dozen of these damn things."

"I hate politics," Sasuke groaned.

"Don't we all," Naruto agreed. "Natsu, can you find anything about the Paladin? Weaknesses?

"Good. I'll see you guys there, Natsu keep me posted about the Paladin," Naruto said.

"No problem," Natsu said.

Naruto put his scroll up and continued running before he made on final leap towards the freeway. He put _Maelstrom_ up and surged his aura, going into level three. He landed on all fours and began racing passed traffic as fast as he could. Suddenly he heard the sound of a motorcycle next to him. He grinned ferally when he saw Yang wink at him. Yang hit the throttle and raced forward only to have to slow down and swerve out of the way of flying cars.

Naruto jumped up and used one of the airborn cars to launch himself towards the Paladin. Weapons? Anything."

"Already on it," Natsu replied.

"Gray, Sasuke. We are heading to the freeway. How fast can you make it?"

"We are on our way there as we speak. Probably about two minutes," Sasuke said. Naruto reached out towards the machine, stretching his aura out. As soon as he felt his aura touch the Paladin he grabbed on. Naruto pulled himself onto the machine and immediately went to tearing into it. He looked up just in time to see Neptune stab his trident into the back of the machine.

Roman growled to himself as he began swinging the arms of his new toy around in an attempt to knock off his unwanted passengers. "Get the hell off me!" he yelled. Torchwick looked forward and watched a pair of glowing forms explode on the mech. He growled then spun the torso around, flinging Neptune into a now airborn Sun.

Naruto watched as the two of them sailed over the edge of the freeway. "Well shit," he mumbled. "Hey, this looks important!" He yanked some random cords out.

Messages and alerts began appearing on the HUD (Heads Up Display) of the Paladin. "That was important you little shit!" Torchwick yelled.

Naruto grinned and looked up to see Gray and Weiss standing next to each other in the middle of the freeway.

Weiss glanced at Gray out of the corner of her eye. "Remind me why you don't have a shirt on again?" she asked.

"It's a habit," Gray said as he slammed his fist into his palm. "Just be thankful I have pants on."

Weiss rolled her eyes and readied her rapier. "Let's just hurry up and do this already," she grumbled.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray yelled just as Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground. A large sheet of ice spread out in front of the two just in time for the Paladin to slip on it. The war mech slid over the edge of the freeway and landed down hard on the ground where Sasuke and Ruby were waiting. Sasuke's eyes were red and glowing as he stared at Ruby. Ruby smirked as the two of them surged forward, using Ruby's semblance. They slashed and cut at the Paladin's legs as the others jumped down onto the ground with them.

"So who goes first?" Naruto asked, his grin still plastered across his face.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled as she and Blake jumped back. Naruto, Gray, and Sasuke did the same, although Sasuke took to the skies. Yang jumped straight up.

Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground, creating a sheet of ice on the ground. Yang smirked as she cocked her fist back just as she began to fall. She slammed her fist onto the ice covered ground, making a smokescreen. Roman grit his teeth as the auto targeting sensors started up. He moved around the smokescreen with caution as the Hunters in training moved around the fog in an attempt to confuse the sensors.

Torchwick fired a couple of shots from the Paladin's canons. This provided the cover Naruto and Ruby needed to attack the war mech with their scythes.

"Checkmate!" Ruby ordered as her and Naruto landed.

"Ice Fox!" Naruto yelled.

Blake and Weiss began slashing and stabbing the machine while Gray created armor of ice to cover Naruto. Sharp spines of ice went down his back that split down his three tails. Naruto grinned and dashed forward. Just as Weiss finished stabbing a targeting sensor and jumping off one of her glyphs, Naruto jumped up under the Paladin with a spin. He slashed the ice up the front cockpit, effectively making the HUD completely useless.

"Little brats," Torchwick growled.

Naruto smirked as he got to the peak of his jump. Just as he began his descent he was slammed into the ground by a pair of blurs. Naruto's impact created a twenty foot crater.

"Did anybody get the plate number on that car?" Naruto groaned as he rolled over from his back.

"Hey there big guy," a high-pitched, happy female voice said.

"We didn't hurt you did we?" another female monotone voice asked. This one was colder than the first.

Everyone whipped their heads over to the newcomers. "The Taijitu Twins," Blake whispered.

Naruto groaned as he stood up. "Alright, this is where things get interesting," he mumbled. Naruto's aura flared as a third tail appeared. "Sasuke! Gray! On me!"

"Got it," Gray and Sasuke said together as the three of them charged the twins.

"Look Black," White said happily. "They are bringing the fight to us!"

"So it would seem," Black said as she drew her daggers.

White drew the broadsword off her back and held it in front of her as Sasuke and Gray attacked her. Gray slammed _Frozen Melody_ into her sword and immediately began to try and freeze it. White giggled behind her helmet as she pulled her sword back, making Gray stumble forward. She lifted her knee up into his face then spun around to kick him in the chest. Sasuke grabbed onto Gray's wrist as he flew by him. Sasuke quickly spun around and threw Gray back the way he came.

"Do I look like a friggin pinball?!" Gray yelled as he slammed his sword into White's own sword. She dug a small trench in the ground from the force of Gray's impact.

"Not bad," she complimented. "Now to return you back to sender!"

"I don't think so!" Gray growled. "Ice Make: Floor!" He backflipped away from White and stabbed his sword into the ground. A sheet of ice spread out across the ground under their feet.

White stumbled a little bit before regaining her balance. Sasuke came flying in at an angle and slashed at White with his tanto. He quickly turned around and slashed again. He did this three more times before White giggled loudly before she slammed the flat of her blade into Sasuke's tanto, sending him flying back.

"You guys are fun!" White laughed before she charged forward.

Meanwhile Black and Naruto were trading blows with each other. Naruto swung his scythe around intending to decapitate her, but Black blocked it with one of her daggers. She used the other to slice Naruto across the nose. Naruto jumped back in time to avoid losing his eyes.

"You're very powerful Uzumaki," Black said.

"You're pretty quick yourself," Naruto replied as he was hunched over, glaring at the _Espada_ member. His tails swaying back and forth hypnotically.

Black tightened her grip on her daggers while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Naruto then surged forward with his scythe pulled back. Black stood their impassively until Naruto got close. She clicked a couple buttons on her daggers and flung her arms at Naruto. The blades disconnected from the handles and flew forward. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt wire wrap around his wrists. Black yanked down hard, slamming Naruto into the ground, cratering it upon impact.

Naruto groaned. "I am getting really tired of being slammed into the ground," he complained as he slowly stood up.

Black was whipping the wires around and around. "Shall we dance?" she asked as she flung her wrists in Naruto's direction. Naruto jumped back to avoid the knives, but he didn't jump fast enough. One of the wires wrapped itself around his ankle. Naruto grit his teeth as he was pulled forward towards Black.

"Hey Black! Switch!" White yelled as she jumped over Sasuke and Gray. Black sent her other wire over to her sister who caught it and pulled hard. Black flew over to Gray and Sasuke, spin kicking both of them in the head. Naruto was also yanked forward since he still had the wire wrapped around his ankle. White was waiting for him with her sword pulled back like she was swinging a bat. "Batter up!" she laughed and slammed the flat part of her blade into Naruto's sternum. She smirked behind her mask when her sword glowed red. A second later and the resulting explosion sent Naruto crashing through a highway support pillar.

Over on the other end of things, Team RWBY had just finished dismantling Torchwick's Paladin. Roman picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his suit. "Just got this thing cleaned," he complained.

Yang fired a blast from her _Ember Celica_ at Roman. The blast was blocked by a girl with half pink and half brown hair holding an umbrella. "Well I would say it has been an eventful evening. Ladies, Ice Queen," Roam tipped his hat, ignoring Weiss's indignant cry of 'Hey!' "Neo, if you would."

The girl, Neo, bowed and twirled her umbrella while Yang growled and rocketed herself forward with her fist cocked back. As soon as she slammed her fist into Roman and Neo they shattered like glass. Team RWBY looked up to see a bullhead flying away with Roman and Neo smirking down at them.

Back over with Naruto, he was busy trading blows with White. "It would seem as though it is time for me and Black to leave as well," she chirped.

"Like hell I'm going to let you leave!" Naruto roared. He began charging up a Beast Bomb to which the twins only smirked behind their helms as they lifted their palms. Naruto grinned as they raised their palms. "The road cleared Natsu?" he asked loud enough for his scroll, still connected to Natsu, pick up.

"Yep. The right above you is closed off," Natsu said over the line. "And I've also wired the damages to your godfathers account."

Naruto chuckled to himself. 'He's gonna be pissed off about that. Oops,' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't charge up a very large Beast Ball since he didn't want to destroy any more roads than necessary. "Eat this!" he yelled before swallowing the ball of aura and firing it right back out at the twins.

"It's pointless..." Black said.

"Such a foolish idiot..." White giggled.

Their eyes widened when the attack went right over their heads. It exploded behind them and brought a large portion of the freeway tumbling down on top of them.

"Shit!" "Fuck!" Black and White cursed respectively as large slabs of concrete fell towards them.

"You two are idiots!" another voice yelled from out of nowhere. Ursa appeared suddenly before the Taijitu Twins. He grabbed his hammer from his back and swung it upward, splitting the large slab right above them.

"We had that you ignorant fuck!" White yelled at Ursa.

"Yeah right," Ursa scoffed. "You would've been squashed like a pancake. Besides we are leaving now. Goliath and Adam have called a meeting."

The twins stiffened slightly before they nodded. "Right," the said.

White turned towards the teens and waved with a giggle. "Until next time idiots," she said as Ursa and the twins used the rubble to jump up onto the freeway.

"Damnit," Naruto growled as his aura dispersed from around his body. The sounds of sirens were soon heard in the distance. "We need to go guys. I don't think the authorities will appreciate us destroying more of the city."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The teens all left the area and headed back to the bullhead landing pads. "Hey what happened to Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked.

Meanwhile over at _A Simple Wok_ , Sun and Neptune were busy eating a bowl of noodles. "You think those guys are OK?" Neptune asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Sun said with a shrug.

Back with the others, they had just trudged back into Team RWBY's dorm room, Natsu included. "Well that was something," Yang said as she climbed up onto her bed.

"We didn't really solve anything though," Ruby said solemnly.

"But we did manage to stop Roman Torchwick from getting away with that Paladin," Weiss said, earning a scoff form Sasuke. "What?" she snapped at him.

"That's not the only one he has," Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

"How do you know that?" Weiss challenged.

"This is how," Natsu handed over some papers to her. "Atlas said these machines wouldn't be ready for another couple of weeks, but I was able to hack into Atlas's military database and I found this. They've got over four dozen of these things. What's more is that there are a least two dozen of them missing."

"And the only place for them to go to is the White Fang," Weiss connected the dots.

"Wow," Yang whistled. "That some serious firepower they've got. I think they just need to _chill_ out. Huh? Huh?"

The teens groaned. "Well I'm going to bed," Naruto said. "I think we all need a good nights rest after tonight."

"Agreed," the others all mumbled.

"Until tomorrow," Naruto made an over exaggerated bow as he opened the door for his team and followed them out, shutting the door behind them. Naruto opened the door to his team's room and went right for his bed. "Good night everybody," he mumbled into his pillow as he laid face down.

"Night oh fearless leader," Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto's response was the finger went towards Sasuke, earning a chuckle from said teen. The others climbed up into bed and were all soon fast asleep.

\\_/

Upon the rooftops of Vale sat a male wearing a trench coat. He was squatted down looking down at the nightlife of Vale. He had a hood up and a katana tucked into it's sheath leaned up against his shoulder. He inhaled on the cigarette in his mouth before exhaling it up into the night air. "So this is Vale huh?" he said. His voice was like a snake's the way he spoke. "I kinda like it here. I wonder what sort of trouble I can get myself into," he chuckled before standing up. The light of the moon reflected off his eyes, giving them a sickly green glow. His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth before he took another puff on his cigarette. He blew the smoke straight out in front of him before his image shimmered and disappeared.

* * *

 **Ang3l: Well how do you like them apples?**

 **Kurama: That wasn't Orochimaru at the end was it?**

 **Ang3l: *shivers* no. no way in hell. that guy gives me the major creeps.**

 **Kurama: for once i agree with you.**

 **Ang3l: By the way *looks around* what happened to the Ice Queen?**

 **Kurama: *shrugs* good question.**

 **Kurama is suddenly flung straight up into the air courtesy of a glyph underneath him.**

 **Ang3l: Well i guess that answers that question.**

 **Weiss: YOU OVERGROWN FLEABAG! YOU NEARLY SAT ON ME AND KILLED ME!**

 **Ang3l: *sighs* until next time. Next time the studio will actually be finished, complete with Anti-Nora protocols! Ja ne, minna!**


	10. The Dance

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

 **(…) probably authors notes**

 _ **italics will purely be flashbacks**_

 **\- Scene change**

 **Ang3l: And I'm back. sorry for the long wait. I don't really have an update schedule other than when i can write between work.**

 **Kurama: Right. lazy ass.**

 **Ang3l: Yes, I'm lazy sure me. I didn't think you were supposed to be here today?  
**

 **Kurama: Well it was supposed to be that dragon slayer kid, but he's passed out in the studio somewhere.**

 **Ang3l: *sighs* alright then. Onto reviews!**

 **dedelor97: thank you as always.**

 **Ryujomaru15: Thank you friend.**

 **kivey: Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoy this story. i really like writing it when i have the time to. As for if Blake of Yang will get passed the dense wall, well that will be revealed here in this chapter. although not by Blake or Yang. I will say no more. I feel the same way about the RWBY-verse having too much of the Naruto verse sometimes in some stories. good to read sometimes, but it's also a double edged sword in that aspect. I've got a whole plethora of ideas i want to add while keeping to the story as much as possible. after volume three and into volume four is when we will get to see more of some non canon since it will be following Team NGSD more.**

 **madeyemoody95: yes, my new character will play a bigger part, but not until closer to the end of volume three. then he'll make more appearances. as for the pairing... well let's just say I'm still kind of on the edge of who i really want. I've got an idea if i can make it work eventually. that's all i will say on that matter.**

 **Brehze: thank you. is your name pronounced like breeze? just curious**

 **hflp: yes. Zwei. that's going to be rather fun when Naruto's team see's a flying ball of corgi. We'll keep Natsu form eating him, so don't worry on that.**

 **bankai777: exactly. Nora get's no energy drinks... ever. *shivers***

 **I C suspicion: all good songs. I've them all either on my phone or f flah drive somewhere. I also like a few older songs as you'll see in the end of the chapter.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I was hoping the reference would be seen! yay! Natsu's semblance will continue to grow stronger, probably around the end of volume three and throughout volume four. i also wanted him to be somewhat of the tech guy for the team instead of just a simple brawler. that's what Naruto is for ^.^ pairings will reveal themselves in time. Thank you and I will!**

 **yindragonkiba: Thank you very much. and here is the newest chapter.**

 **Ang3l: that's it for reviews! I'm going to apologize in advance if this chapter seems choppy in places since i was able to consistently write on it.**

 **Kurama: suuuuure**

 **Ang3l: Shaddup! Do the disclaimer**

 **Kurama: ForsakenAng3l does not own Naruto, RWBY, or Fairy Tail so don't sue.**

 **Ang3l: Now let's go find Natsu**

* * *

"That was a good match," Naruto commented, leaning over to Sasuke. "Your girl can sure fight."

Sasuke's face gained a slight tint of red. "She's not my girl, Naruto. Just my date to the dance," he grumbled.

"Yeah, but she's your date that you would very much like to date," Gray smirked from the other side of Naruto. Sasuke leaned his head back and glared.

"Well we have time for one more match. Are there any volunteers?" Glynda said as the lights turned back on.

"I'll go," somebody said a few rows behind Naruto.

Glynda looked down at her scroll and found the student. "Mercury," she said. "Let's find you an opponent."

"Actually," Mercury said, stopping Prof. Goodwitch. "I wanna fight..." he paused looking around the room before his eyes landed on Pyrrha and he pointed at her. "Her," he smirked.

"Ms. Nikos has just finished a match, perhaps we can find you a different opponent," Glynda suggested.

"Actually, I don't mind," Pyrrha said.

Prof. Goodwitch pushed her glasses up her nose. "Very well then," she said and stepped off the stage.

Pyrrha shifted her grip on _Miló and Akoúo_ as Mercury stepped onto the stage and adopted a cocky stance. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched Mercury.

(The previous evening)

" _So what did you find out about those guys?" Naruto asked Natsu._

" _Team CMSN (Crimson) comprised of Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Neopolitan. Their records show they are currently attending Haven Academy as third year students. They've got nearly perfect scores, attendance, and they are at the top of their grade in skill. They're even better than some of the fourth year students ahead of them," Natsu said. "However, their records seem to clean for anything. I don't like it at all. And other than their school records, there is nothing on them at all."_

" _Sounds suspicious," Gray said._

" _Oh yeah," Naruto said. "And that's all there is to them?"_

 _Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I even searched the records for the other schools, including ours, just in case they may have transferred from a different school. No police records, housing, nothing. They are too clean," Natsu grumbled._

" _We should keep an eye on these guys," Sasuke said. "I say we each take one of them and tail them as best we can without being spotted."_

 _Naruto nodded. "Good idea," he said. "While they are all together we'll see what we can find out about them. Individually though, Gray tail Neo, Natsu you'll watch Emerald, Sasuke will take Mercury. As for me, I'll see what I can find out about Cinder."_

 _Everyone nodded. "Sounds good," Sasuke said._

(End Flashback)

"He's scoping out her abilities," Sasuke said lowly to Naruto.

"I noticed," Naruto replied. "Why don't you mess up his little game Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn." His eyes changed their color to red as he stared at Pyrrha. He lifted his hand up and began using her control over polarity to sweep Mercury's feet out form under him just as he went in for a kick. Mercury landed flat on his face, causing the crowd to erupt into laughter.

Emerald narrowed her eyes and looked around the stage to figure out how that just happened. Finding nothing, she began searching the students. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed Sasuke using his semblance. Sasuke turned his eyes to lock with hers, making the girl recoil slightly. She immediately began to put him into an illusion, a big mistake.

Emerald suddenly found herself surrounded by black flames. She tried to move but found she was crucified up against a cross. Sasuke suddenly materialized in front of her, only he was no longer wearing his combat gear. Instead he was wearing a pair of dark pants and a pair of open toed sandals. He wor an open white shirt that was tucked into his pants. The Uchiha crest was emblazoned on his back. Everything was held up by a length of twisted purple rope. (A/N. Basically his Shippuden outfit before he fights Itachi)

"You know," Sasuke began as he slowly drew the blade he had on his back from it's sheath. "There is a part of my semblance that I don't use all that often, my older brother is better at it than I am, but it allows me to put people into a very powerful illusion. Much like your own semblance I'm guessing." The blade was fully removed from it's sheath and the tip was pointed at Emerald's neck. "However, the illusions I can create are much more powerful. In this realm I am practically a god. I control everything."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emerald growled out.

Sasuke shrugged. "Simple," he said nonchalantly as he slide his blade down Emeralds neck and across her chest lightly, just enough to draw blood. "Because there is no way for you to escape and even if you told your team leader about my abilities, it wouldn't help you much."

"What do you want from me?" Emerald asked, grinding her teeth together to keep form screaming out in pain. The pain from getting sliced seemed so much worse in here.

"Not much," Sasuke shrugged before stabbing Emerald through her leg. The girl whimpered slightly as tears threatened to leak out of the corners of her eyes. "I just want to know what the four of you are planning. And even if you won't tell me that, I'll still be getting your team's abilities from you."

"And what makes you think I would tell you any of that?" she spat.

"Because you're going to be in this realm for a little while," Sasuke said darkly. "There is a reason my older brother is one of the best huntsman at gathering information about anything. You see, he can make this world last for 3 days total. I can only manage about an hour or so."

Sasuke stabbed Emerald through the stomach before ripping his blade out. Emerald cried out in pain before the pain suddenly stopped. She looked down and her body was unmarred. No stab wounds, nothing. "Wha-"

"Time flows differently in this world. While it will only be a few seconds in the real world, time will seem to stretch on forever in here. So you're going to tell me everything you know," he commanded.

"Like hell I will!" Emerald shouted before crying out in pain as two blades stabbed her through the back and out her chest.

"Yes, you will," Sasuke said as he began repeatedly stabbing and slicing Emerald. Every wound healing up instantly.

After what felt like hours, Emerald was panting with her head hanging low. "Is it finally over?" she panted, exhaustion clearly present.

"Not even close," Sasuke said. "59 minutes and 59 seconds left to go."

Emeralds eyes widened in complete and utter horror as she screamed at the top of her lungs just as a blade stabbed her through the back of her neck.

Back in the real world, Emerald had gained a far off look in her eyes while Sasuke tched. "Hn, teach you to try and put me under an illusion," he mumbled.

"You say something Teme?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you guys later, Dobe," Sasuke replied just as he swept Mercury's feet out from under him again. Pyrrha looked completely and utterly confused as to what was happening.

Glynda sighed. "This match is over. Mr. Black you seem to be having some trouble standing on two feet right now, perhaps you should get some rest tonight. As for everybody else, class is dismissed. Also don't forget the dance is this weekend, but your first mission is on Monday."

Naruto and Sasuke bumped fists. "You ever ask anybody to the dance Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope," he said, putting his hands behind his head. "Why?"

"Because Blake and Yang have been wondering," Sasuke mentioned offhandedly. "Nothing major."

Naruto stopped, making Sasuke stop. "What do you mean they've been wondering?" he asked, letting the group walk ahead of them.

"Blake and Yang wanted to know if you had a date yet," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Why would they want to know that?"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto could be so dense sometimes. "Because they like you idiot," he said after a moment of contemplating whether or not Naruto was dropped on his head as a child.

Naruto snorted as they continued walking. "Yeah, right," he said. "There's no way."

'Don't murder your captain. Don't murder your captain,' Sasuke repeated in his head. "Have you ever actually watched them or listened to the way they talk to you?" he asked.

"That's just normal friendship, right?" Naruto asked.

"No, idiot," Sasuke said. "Just think about it, Dobe. You may be an idiot, but you're my best friend and I'd hate to see you end up with somebody who makes you miserable."

Naruto watched Sasuke walk off after saying his piece. For his part, Naruto was stumped. He had never thought that Blake and Yang actually wanted something other than friendship. Naruto made his way into the cafeteria. He sat down with his usual bowls of ramen in front of him. 'So Blake and Yang both like me as more than friends?' he thought to himself as he began eating his ramen. If anybody was to look at him, it would seem the blond was running on autopilot completely immersed in his thoughts.

'If that's the case, then how long have they felt this way I wonder...' He never noticed as the rest of his team sat down around him. 'So then who would I ask to the dance if they both like me?'

"Naruto."

'Asking Blake would hurt Yang and it would be the complete opposite if I asked Yang instead...'

"Naruto."

'Oum, damnit! Why are females so frigging complicated!'

"Naruto!"

'Maybe I'll just ask the first person I make eye contact with when everybody gets sat down. I just hope it's not Weiss… That would be crappy.'

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by a loud voice. Naruto instinctively turned towards the voice and locked eyes with none other than… 'Son of a bitch...' Weiss Schnee. Naruto cleared his throat. "Umm… Yeah?" he asked as he noticed everybody around him staring

"You were zoning out pretty hardcore, Dobe," Sasuke said. "You ate through four bowls of ramen already."

Naruto looked down and groaned. "I didn't even get to enjoy them at all..." he said sadly before perking back up. "Oh well, I've still the rest of my ramen to enjoy!"

"Idiot," Gray rolled his eyes.

"Says that guy currently in nothing but his boxers," Naruto shot back.

Gray looked down and groaned. "Damnit!" he growled and reached straight into his bag and pulled out a shirt and shorts. "I came prepared this time!" he said triumphantly.

"Any bets on how long it will last?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Yang said. "He always seems to already have his clothes off before we can see when he's actually taking them off."

Sasuke looked at Gray. "Good point," he mumbled.

"Anyway," Weiss said, cutting off further conversation about Gray's stripping habits. "What were you in such deep thought about?" she asked Naruto, bringing the attention back to the leader of Team NGSD.

"Uh..." Naruto was caught off guard, then his conversation with Sasuke after Goodwitch's class came to mind, followed right behind by the dialogue he had with himself. 'Shit, I did say I would ask the first person I made eye contact with to the dance. I was just hoping it was gonna be Ruby, Yang, or Blake. Hell even Nora would've been better than Weiss!'

He groaned, hitting his head on the table before glaring at Sasuke. "I blame you for my current predicament," he said.

"How does this have anything to do with me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Our conversation outside of Goodwitch's classroom?" Naruto deadpanned, making the proverbial lightbulb go off above Sasuke's head. "Anyway, that's what I was thinking about and I came to the conclusion that in order to make things as uncomplicated as possible, I would ask the first person I made eye contact with to the dance."

"Taking a page from the headmaster's book, eh?" Yang asked. Then it dawned on her. "Then that would mean..."

Naruto nodded slowly with a loud sigh. "Oum damnit," he mumbled before turning to Weiss. Realization set in for the rest of them. Weiss's eyes widened in shock and slight amounts of fear, mostly fear of what her father would say if he found out. "Well, you want to go to the dance together?" Naruto asked begrudgingly.

Everyone turned to Weiss, waiting on her answer. Blake and Yang held their breaths. Weiss inhaled and looked Naruto in the eyes. She straightened her posture and calmed her breathing. "Normally I would say you're out of your mind and I wouldn't be caught dead with somebody like you," Naruto began to breath a sigh of relief. "However, after spending time around you during classes, you have turned out to not be as bad of a person as I had originally thought."

"Gee thanks," Naruto drawled.

Weiss gave him a deadpan look. "Quiet, you," she said. "I don't supposed going to the dance with you would be that bad of an experience. Perhaps this could be a stepping stone to getting my family's name out of the mud that my father has dragged it through."

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "So that means what exactly?" he asked slowly.

Weiss sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Blake. "She basically said yes, Naruto," she said before pushing her food away form her slightly. "I'm going back to the room. I just remembered I've got some homework to finish up." With that, Blake was up and moving out of the cafeteria.

Naruto went to follow her, but was stopped by Sasuke. "Don't," he said quietly. "You'll just make it worse."

Naruto sat back down and stared at his ramen. "I'm going for a walk," Naruto said. "Natsu, my ramen is all yours."

Everyone watched Naruto leave before turning to Weiss. "What?" she asked. "You heard what he said. 'The first person I made eye contact with I would ask them to the dance.' That's what he said."

"You could've said no," Sasuke pointed out.

"And now, Blake is hurting..." Yang said. "And so am I. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurts Weiss."

Weiss turned to Yang. "And if you absolutely wanted to go to the dance with him, then you should've asked him yourself. You or Blake should have. Everyone knows that Naruto is too dense to understand simple flirting and what ever mating rituals you call flirting Yang. All this boils down to is the fact that Naruto doesn't understand deep feelings like that."

"He simply wants to make everyone around him happy, even at the expense of his own happiness," Sasuke stated. "Honestly, Naruto would probably have never been able to choose between you or Blake, Yang. So the Dobe did the one thing that makes him nearly unstoppable on the battle field. Come up with the most simple and unpredictable plan of action and go with it."

Yang was about to say something, but then stopped as she could see the Naruto logic in that statement. "I guess, your right. Sorry, Weiss," Yang said.

"It's quite alright. In all honesty, Naruto's cute in his own way, but he's not somebody I would try and pursue romantically," Weiss declared. "I would prefer somebody to have a little more class."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Of course, Miss High-maintenance," Yang mocked, earning a glare from Weiss. "We should go talk to Blake though."

"I agree," Ruby said. "We're a team, and she needs us." Ruby stood up and grabbed her plate of cookies and began to walk out of the cafeteria, followed by Yang and Weiss.

"What are you going to do about your leader?" Pyrrha asked Sasuke.

Sasuke watched the three girls walk out of the cafeteria, his focus mainly on Weiss. A small smirk forming on his lips. "She has no idea what Naruto has actually done," he said, mostly to himself. "I'm going to go find the idiot and make sure he doesn't destroy all of the Emerald Forest." Sasuke stood up and leaned down, lightly pecking Pyrrha of the cheek, causing her face to turn the same shade of red as her hair. "I'll see you later," he whispered to her and began walking off.

"Need a hand?" Gray asked.

"Nah, shouldn't be too hard to find him. You just worry about getting a date," Sasuke said. "You're now the only one on our team who doesn't have a date."

Gray dropped his fork and turned to Natsu. "Who are you going with?" he demanded.

Natsu shrugged before downing one of the bowls of ramen. "That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow at the dance," Natsu said.

Gray glared at his long time friend. "Come on man! I need to know, maybe they can help me get a date for myself," Gray pleaded.

"You could always ask Jaune," Natsu pointed his fork over to the JNPR leader. "He doesn't have a date either."

Jaune and Gray glared at Natsu. "I am not going to the dance with another guy," they both said together.

"Then the only logical option would be to ask Ruby," Ren stated. "Yang and Blake probably won't be going with anybody since they were both wanting to go with Naruto and now they can't; either that or they will end up going together as friends. Pyrrha is obviously taken by Sasuke. Nora asked me the day we found out there was going to be a dance. Weiss is going with Naruto now. So that leaves the two of you going together or one of you asking Ruby to the dance."

"Or they could just go by themselves," Nora threw in.

"That would really suck," Jaune grumbled. "But then again, it's not like anybody would want to go with me anyway."

Gray put his arm around Jaune's shoulders. "Buddy, you shouldn't talk like that," Gray said. "It's all about confidence." Jaune opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Gray. "And I don't mean that b.s. bravado you've been trying to pull since day one. Women like confidence, not cockiness."

Jaune hung his head. "Yeah. I guess you're right," he mumbled.

Gray stood up and clapped Jaune on the shoulder. "Come on buddy," he said. "Let's go find ourselves dates." Gray began walking away, quickly followed by Jaune.

Ren looked over at Natsu. "Do you actually have a date?" he asked.

Natsu looked over from his bowl of ramen and shrugged. "I've got somebody I'm asking here in a little while, but they don't need to know that," he explained before diving back into his food.

Ren simply shook his head as he went back to calmly eating his own food while subconsciously slapping Nora's hand away from the syrup bottle.

==x==

The Emerald Forest. Normally a very quiet place save for the sounds of Grimm and other animals; however, that silence was… well.

"BEAST BOMB!" Naruto roared, firing a condensed ball of his aura into a group of Ursai. He had three tails of aura waving behind him. Grimm were coming all out of the wood works to find the source of such anger and rage. "Who's next ya filthy bastards?!" Naruto growled as the Grimm surrounded him. "Not gonna attack me? Fine then!" Naruto surged forward into a group of Beowolves. He ripped through them using nothing but his clawed hands. Parts of Grimm went flying every direction, dissolving before they ever touched the ground.

"Come on!" Naruto roared as he blocked a swipe from an Alpha Wolf. "Is that the best you can do?" Naruto twisted the Grimm's arm around, hopping onto it's back in the process. Naruto pulled his hand back before shoving his claws through the back of the Grimm's skull. Naruto turned as he felt another Grimm charging him from behind, but before Naruto could attack, the Grimm was sliced in half by a blade of wind. Naruto looked up to the trees and saw Sasuke standing on a branch with his tanto drawn.

"Need a hand?" Sasuke asked, jumping down next to Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "I wouldn't be opposed," he said turning back to the Grimm. The two of them stood back to back as Naruto's tails flicked back and forth. "I wasn't expecting to draw this many Grimm actually."

"Well, the _Beast Cloak_ is pretty potent with anger," Sasuke commented.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak then snapped it shut. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he nodded before closing his eyes and drawing the cloak back into his body until only his tail was covered in aura. Naruto grabbed _Maelstrom_ from his back and unfurled it, the scythe blade gleaming dangerously.

"What are they waiting on?" Sasuke asked as he gripped _Susano_ tighter. Naruto was about to say something, but the ground began to shake slightly. "What the hell is that?" Sasuke looked around, trying to find the source of the shaking.

Naruto looked passed the Grimm into the forest. His eyes widened when he noticed the ground churning up from underneath. "Whatever it is, it's not good for us! Let's get the hell out of here!" Naruto yelled and swung _Maelstrom_ behind him, sending a blade of wind into the Grimm. This gave the teens the opening they needed to escape the circle of Grimm just as two large pincers burst from the ground right where they were standing. The pincers snapped together angrily at the loss of their prey before going back underground.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to find out," Sasuke replied as they kept to the trees. "My guess is some kind of subterranean Grimm. So keeping to the trees would be our best bet to avoid it."

"I'm curious as to why we didn't see whatever that thing was during initiation," Naruto said as he lept to another branch.

"Sure beats the hell out of me," Sasuke grunted as he landed on a branch and launched himself off. "Let's go to Professor Riese and see if he knows anything."

"Not Port?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke gave his friend a deadpan stare. "And listen to a story of how he defeated a King Taijitu with nothing but his mustache, no thanks," Sasuke snarked.

The two of them burst out of the trees and landed near the back of the school. "That's a better sight, if I do say so," Naruto commented as the two of the continued on at a more casual pace.

"I'll agree with that," Sasuke nodded. "So, you feeling any better?"

Naruto sighed. "Not at all," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to hurt Blake or Yang's feelings like that… It just sort of happened..."

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing you can do about it now," he said.

"Is that supposed to be helpful?" Naruto drawled.

"No. It's supposed to make you realize you did it to yourself," Sasuke said, ducking underneath the punch Naruto sent to his head. "Sometimes the most simple solution isn't always the best."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, you're right," he groaned. "I'm just pissed that it HAD to be Weiss that I made eye contact with and used that dumb idea."

"I'm sure she's just as thrilled as you are," Sasuke said. "If it helps she did say you were kinda cute earlier."

Naruto stumbled slightly. "What!?" he shouted, earning looks from some passing students. "You're fucking with me aren't you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. "That's what she said." Naruto groaned. "Oh come on," Sasuke punched Naruto's shoulder. "You can't say she's not pretty."

"I never said that," Naruto said, turning to punch Sasuke back in the shoulder. "But she is a Schnee. The enemy to all Faunus."

Sasuke just gave him a deadpan look. "Have you ever actually tried to get to know her?" he asked. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "My point exactly."

"Why are you defending her? You know what her family did Sasuke," Naruto said darkly, his fists clenching.

"I'm not defending her, and yes I do know," Sasuke said quietly. The both of them gained far off looks in their eyes, remembering something dark from long ago.

They were brought out of their thought as they walked into Professor Riese's classroom. The man was sitting behind his desk, grading papers and more than a little relieved to have something to distract him from the papers. "Hello boys," he greeted, pushing the papers in front of him away. "What can I do for you today?"

"We were wondering if you might be able to identify a Grimm for us," Sasuke said. Naruto walked forward and set his scroll on the desk opened up with a short video of the pincers bursting from the ground. "We were in the forest surrounded by Grimm when this thing showed up."

"We've never seen anything like it before," Naruto threw in. "And we figured you might be able to help us."

Oakden watched the clip play a few times before pulling a drawer out of his desk and grabbing one of his journals. He began flipping through pages. "My best guess gentlemen is that you encountered what is known as a Ground Dweller," he said, stopping on a random page and turning the journal around for Naruto and Sasuke to see. "A very dangerous subterranean Grimm that uses it's large pincers to grab and crush it's prey. Whether that be humans, animals, or other Grimm. The damn things are a bitch to kill since they don't like to show themselves for any longer than necessary.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the picture of the centipede-like Grimm. "It looks like a bitch," Naruto commented.

Riese leaned back in his chair and nodded. "I've only seen one once and that was just after it was pulled from the ground by the Mutant Nevermore," he said.

"So that Nevermore is something you've been hunting for a while?" Sasuke asked.

Riese nodded. "It killed my entire team after we graduated," he said solemnly.

"Sorry to hear that," Naruto said sincerely.

Riese shrugged. "It's an occupational hazard," he said. "Don't feel bad guys. I have gotten over it long ago. If I hadn't I wouldn't be here but instead at a bar drinking my sorrows away. The only thing I can say about it, is to never think you're invincible. There will always be something or someone out there who is stronger than you. Now, as a part of my class, you boys get some extra credit for bringing me footage of a rare Grimm encounter. So good job on that do you have anything else having to do with Grimm to show me?" Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. "Alright then you two, you should go to your dorm and think about getting ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks Professor Oak," Naruto grinned and waved as they left the classroom.

Oakden sighed. "It's Professor Riese, Uzumaki!" he yelled after them.

Naruto and Sasuke walked back to the dorm in silence. "Well I guess we should turn in early," Naruto said.

"Sounds like a plan," Sasuke replied, flopping onto his bed, face first into his pillow.

"I like that idea," Naruto said and laid his head onto his pillow, curling his tail around himself. "Night, Teme."

"Night, Dobe," came Sasuke's muffled reply.

The two of them were out in minutes. Shortly after Natsu and Gray walked into the room arguing. "I'm not going to tell you until yo get yourself a date," Natsu said.

"Come on who is it?" Gray pleaded.

"It's… Nonya," Natsu said, shutting the door behind them. "In other words, none ya damn business, Stripper."

Gray was about to say something else but then noticed both of their partners passed out in their beds. "Guess they turned in early," he commented.

"Seems like it," Natsu shrugged. "That actually sounds like a damn good idea." He climbed up onto his bed.

"Can't say I disagree," Gray said, doing the same thing. "Night bastard."

"G'night Stripper," Natsu shot back.

==x==

The next night, Team NGSD were all in their dorm getting ready for the dance. Naruto had just exited the bathroom while the others were all already dressed. "Well boys," Naruto began as he slipped his dress pants on. "You ready for a fun night?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course," he said, adjusting his tie. Sasuke was dressed in a pair of black slacks with shiny black dress shoes. A white long sleeved shirt with a red tie that matched Pyrrha's har color adorned his torso. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his desk chair and slipped it on, adjusting the sleeves and putting a set of Uchiha fan cufflinks on to finish off his attire.

"You're just excited to see Pyrrha in something other than her battle gear or school clothes," Gray said as he slipped his jacket on. He was dressed in a pair of navy blue slacks with a matching jacket and shined up dress shoes. A light blue undershirt with navy blue tie finished off his look.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get a date," Sasuke smirked.

Gray glared over at the raven-haired teen. "Shut up," he grumbled.

"At least try to stay dressed tonight," Natsu said, pulling on the sleeves of his white undershirt. He checked himself over in the mirror with a nod of satisfaction. Natsu was wearing a pair of black slacks and matching jacket with shiny black dress shoes. His tie was reddish orange with a flame like pattern stitched into it.

"Good luck with that one," Naruto snorted. "20 Lien says he's either shirtless or naked by the third song."

"Hey!" Gray shouted; everyone ignored him.

"40 says it's after the first song," Natsu laughs.

"Seriously?!"

"Double or nothing says hes completely naked by the first slow song that we hear," Sasuke threw in.

"You guys are assholes!"

"Deal," Naruto and Natsu said together.

"You guys are the worst friends," Gray crossed his arms earning laughs from the other three.

"You know we only jest buddy," Naruto said turning around to face his team. He had gone to the opposite side of the color spectrum than his teammates. He was wearing a pair of white dress pants with matching jacket. The shoes remained the same shiny black while the undershirt was white with a red vest over it. He had forgone the tie and switched it out for a red bow tie.

"Damn son," Gray whistled. "You clean up good, oh fearless leader." Naruto simply flipped him off.

Naruto turned around and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror from the room. "I'm not really sure about all the Oum damned white though," he drawled. "There's no orange at all."

"Pay up bitches!" Gray. Sasuke and Natsu groaned in annoyance, pulling out some Lien cards from there pockets. They slapped the money into Gray's open palm.

Naruto simply glared at them before turning and stomping out of the room. "You guys seriously suck," he grumbled as he walked down the hallway, stopping next to Team JNPR's room. Naruto knocked twice and was greeted by Jaune all dressed up in a simple black jacket and slacks. "Just dropping Sasuke off for Pyrrha," Naruto grinned over at the redhead, who promptly blushed.

Sasuke made his way into the room and stopped when he saw Pyrrha. "Wow," he breathed out. "You look amazing."

Pyrrha's blush deepened as a smile grew on her face. "Thank you," she said quietly. "You look good too."

"Well, we will leave you kids be," Naruto grinned. "Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do and definitely don't do anything I would!"

"You guys mind if I head down with you?" Jaune asked Naruto and his team.

"Sure man," Naruto said. "Don't want our little puke boy to feel like a fifth wheel, eh?"

Jaune groaned at the nickname but walked out into the hallway with the rest of Team NGSD. Sasuke walked over to Pyrrha and put his arm out for her to take. "You guys coming down now or are you gonna wait?" Sasuke asked Ren.

"We'll wait a moment," Ren said. "I need to make sure Nora doesn't bring any syrup with her to the dance."

"Aww," Nora whined.

Sasuke just nodded and walked to the door with Pyrrha. They shut the door behind them and began walking to the dance. Sasuke turned the opposite way of the auditorium when they got outside and led her over to a gazebo next to one of the schools many fountains. They sat down on one of the benches facing the shattered moon. "You look beautiful," he told her.

Pyrrha blushed red again and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sasuke," she said, leaning into him and laying her head on his shoulder. "You know," she began. "You're not like most people I've ever met."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, looking down at her.

"Yes," she smiled, looking up at him. "Most people only talk to me when they think they can get something from me or they are too afraid to talk to me at all. But not you. You weren't afraid to actually talk to me and didn't care about any titles. You simply saw me for me."

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You can think Naruto for that one," he said. "I wasn't always as open minded as I am now. I used to be pretty arrogant, thinking I was better than everyone else simply because of my last name."

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked sitting up, listening intently.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head in a very Naruto-like manner. "He kicked my ass pretty hard," Sasuke admitted freely. "Naruto changed my views on the world."

"Well I'm glad," Pyrrha said honestly. "You're an amazing person."

Sasuke smiled down at her as they stared at each other underneath the shattered moonlight. Pyrrha returned the smile full force as they slowly leaned closer to each other. Both of them had their hearts pounding in their ears as time seemed to slow down around them. Sasuke finally leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips against Pyrrha's, causing said girl's eyes to widen before closing with a content sigh. They pulled apart after a moment and just leaned against each other. Pyrrha's heart fluttered in her chest and the smile couldn't be removed from her face.

"We might be a little late getting to the dance," Sasuke smirked.

Pyrrha laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm. "Well, I'm not complaining," she said. Sasuke simply smirked in return and leaned down and kissed her lips again.

==x==

The remainder of Team NGSD and Jaune walked through the doors to the auditorium. "Damn! You guys clean up good!" Yang whistled, shamelessly ogling the boys. "Jaune," she began with a somewhat forced smile. "You look… nice."

Jaune just smiled nervously. "It's nothing really special," he said.

Gray wrapped his arm around Jaune's shoulders. "Just because we didn't get dates to the dance doesn't mean we still can't dance with the girls out there. I have taken it upon myself to make sure you dance with at least two girls tonight," Gray declared. "No standing around the punch bowl all night."

"Only because you don't have a date yourself," Natsu snarked.

"Oh yeah?" Gray shot back. "Well who's your date?"

Natsu walked around the podium and stood next to Yang. "When do you get off of book duty?" he asked.

"Whenever I can Hot Shot," Yang grinned at him.

Gray's jaw dropped while Jaune's eyes widened. "How the- no. When?" Gray asked.

"Yesterday after lunch," Yang said.

Gray turned and glared at Natsu. "You said you've had a date for over a week!" he growled.

Natsu just shrugged. "Minor details. I still got a date and you didn't," he said then turned to Yang. "I'll go save you a seat."

"Thanks," Yang said.

Naruto waved to Yang as they all went to sit down at a table. "Well, I guess I'm going to go and find my date," Naruto grumbled.

"Oh quit your bitching and have fun," Gray said. He turned to Jaune. "Let's get out there and find somebody to dance with."

"Whatever you say," Jaune said nervously.

Naruto's eyes searched around the dance floor for Weiss. He moved through the crowds of people before finally finding the white themed girl. Weiss was busying herself trying to make some flowers stay upright. "You'd have better luck just getting rid of the wilting flowers," he commented.

Weiss stood up straight and turned to face Naruto. "What?" she asked.

"The wilting flowers," Naruto pointed to the flowers. He walked over to the table she was standing by and pulled the wilted flower out of the vase. "Better to get rid of the worse looking flowers than making the whole thing look bad." He snipped most of the stem off and put the flower in her hair. "Sorry. Gardening is kind of a hobby of mine," he shrugged.

Weiss looked away and to the vase. "Thanks," she mumbled. "How does everything look?"

Naruto looked around the room and nodded. "You guys did a good job," he said honestly. "I would've had more orange myself."

Weiss gave Naruto a deadpan stare. "Of course you would," she drawled.

Naruto just shrugged. "You shouldn't worry too much about any last minute decorating," Naruto said as he sat down at the table. "Have some fun."

Weiss crossed her arms. "I'm honestly not used to being down here for these kinds of events. Usually I'm the one on the stage singing," she said, sitting down across from Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head. "Naturally," he said. "But that's too be expected coming from such a wealthy family, right?"

Weiss nodded her head. "Yes," she said simply. "Winter is good at art, but an even better military strategist. Shitely-" Weiss's face turned bright red. "I- I mean..." she stuttered, looking away.

Naruto smirked lightly. "Shitely?" he asked.

"My younger brother, Whitely," Weiss explained quietly. "Sorry."

Naruto just shook his head, leaning his chair back on two legs. "Don't be," he said with a shrug. "IT's always good to see people who are raised to be proper members of society rebel a little."

"If I wanted to rebel I would date a Faunus," Weiss drawled. "Not that my father would ever allow it."

"You should just tell your old man to shove it," Naruto suggested.

Weiss turned and glared at him. "Not a chance," she nearly growled. "Besides I wouldn't want to date a ruffian anyway."

Naruto just shrugged. "Whatever. It's no skin off my back either way Ice Queen," he said. "Well I was going to drag you back over to the dance, but you probably would rather fuss over flowers, so I'll leave you be, your majesty." Naruto stood and mock bowed before turning around and going back to where Natsu was sitting, leaving a fuming Weiss, who had more than a few questions running through her head.

"So how'd it go?" Natsu asked.

"How'd what go?" Sasuke asked as he sat down at the table with them, Pyrrha sitting next to him and closer than usual.

Naruto eyed the two with a grin plastered over his face while Natsu answered. "Well, Naruto went to find his date and just recently sat down," he explained.

Sasuke nodded. "Ah," he said. "And I'm guessing it went just about as well as trying to pet an Ursa."

"I'd say more like a King Taijitu," Natsu threw in, causing Naruto to snort.

"Well, what's on your mind Naruto? Would you stop staring at us?!" Sasuke growled the last part.

Naruto's grin just widened. "You two seem closer," he observed. "Something happen earlier?"

Pyrrha just blushed bright red, while Sasuke glared at his friend. "That's none of your concern, Dobe," he spat.

"It is when there's lip gloss on the corner of your mouth," Naruto couldn't keep the grin from his face.

Sasuke and Pyrrha's eyes widened and they both blushed the same shade of red. Naruto just turned to Natsu and put his hand out. "Damnit," Natsu grumbled, handing over the Lien.

"Pleasure doing business," Naruto said. "You two both also owe me more Lien. Look." He pointed over to the dance floor. Natsu and Sasuke turned and saw Gray walking back with Jaune. Gray was wearing nothing but his boxers and his tie. "How how in the hell did he get his shirt off without removing the tie?" Naruto asked.

Nobody had an answer for that as Gray and Jaune sat down at the table. "Well that was a bust," Gray sighed. "Not a single person either of us asked wanted to dance."

Naruto gave his teammate a deadpan stare. "Would the fact that you're not wearing clothes have to do with that?" he drawled.

Gray looked down at himself and groaned. "Fuck," he mumbled with a sigh. "How am I still wearing my tie though?"

"That's what we want to know?" Sasuke said sliding the Lien over to Naruto, Natsu doing the same.

"You guys do know not to ever bet against me right?" Naruto asked as he counted the Lien before stuffing it into his pocket. "Oh yeah, Gray. Pay up." Naruto motioned over to Sasuke and Pyrrha.

Gray groaned loudly. "Damnit!" he slid the Lien over.

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at NGSD's antics. "Do you guys always bet on random stuff like that?" she asked.

Team NGSD all looked at each other before all looking at Pyrrha and answering together. "Yes."

Pyrrha laughed a little harder, snorting when she did. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "I like your laugh," he said.

The rest of the table groaned. "Here they go with the mushy mushy," Gray commented.

"On that note," Naruto said, getting up. "I'm going to get something to drink and some fresh air."

"What's eating him?" Gray asked.

Sasuke just watched Naruto leave, knowing exactly what was going through his friends mind. "Weiss," he said simply, watching until Naruto disappeared into the crowd.

"What about her?" Jaune asked.

"That's right," Sasuke said, turning back to the table. "You guys don't know."

"Know what?" Gray asked.

Sasuke sighed lightly. "About what happened to Naruto's parents and why he absolutely hates the Schnee's," he said, gaining everybody's attention. "It happened when we were about ten..."

Meanwhile Naruto was standing outside on a balcony with a cup of punch in his hand, only his was spiked with a little bit of Toad Hunter booze. Naruto stared up at the moon, lots of past memories being dredged up. He didn't realize his grip was tightening around his cup until the plastic crumpled and the drink spilled over hi hand and onto the ground. Surprisingly non touched his clothes.

"Oum damnit," he growled.

"Something wrong?" a voice asked behind him. Naruto turned and found Weiss standing in the doorway back to the dance floor.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

Weiss glared slightly at him. "I was coming to apologize for my comment earlier," she said sincerely. "I know I shouldn't be so quick to judge, it was just how I was raised."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" he asked.

"Well I had a little more to say along with the apology," she admitted. "I was hoping to explain better."

Naruto turned back to the moon. "Well get on with it, then leave _Schnee_ ," he spat her last name out.

Now Weiss was angry. "I'm trying to apologize to you and you're being an ass Uzumaki," she shot back. "Just what is your problem with me and my family?"

"I'm not your biggest fan, that's true," Naruto said, looking up at the shattered moon. "You don't like Faunus, you make us all out to be like the White Fang, and you never get to know anybody before you make your assumptions. And quite frankly it pisses me off…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But that's not the part that makes my blood boil."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"It's because of what happened to my family when I was ten," Naruto said solemnly.

"What does that have to do with you having a problem with me?" Weiss asked. "It's not like I did anything to them."

"No," Naruto spoke. He was silent for a moment before her turned and looked Weiss right in the eyes. "It's because it was a Schnee that murdered my family," he said darkly as he turned back to the moon.

Weiss gasped. "How can you say such a thing?!" she shouted.

Naruto reeled on her, his eyes crimson red and boring straight into Weiss's soul."I'll tell you how," he growled, taking a step towards Weiss. Weiss took a step back. "Because I walked into my home when I was ten and saw my family murdered in cold blood." Another step for both. "My mother had her stomach cut open and throat slit. Her ears were sliced off." Another step. "My father was impaled to the wall. Knives sticking into his hands and another plunged right into his heart." Another step. "My little brother had his neck snapped." Another step. "And my little sister..." Another step. Tears were streaming down Naruto's face by this point, but the anger never left his eyes. He began shaking with rage. "My little sister was raped then killed. Her throat slit open then she was left exposed for all to see." Another step. "And you know what I found there?" Another step. Weiss backed up into a wall, fear evident in her eyes as Naruto towered over her.

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat. "What?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"This," Naruto pulled out a note. It had dried blood stains on it and creases from being folded for so long. "Here, read it," he shoved the note into her hands.

Weiss looked down at the note. 'This man has committed crimes against the human race for being with a Faunus whore. This is his punishment.' Weiss's eyes widened as she saw the Schnee snowflake at the bottom of the paper. Then her eyes narrowed. "This isn't the Schnee emblem," she said before summoning a glyph in her hand that looked like her family's symbol. "Look," she said.

Naruto looked at the glyph above Weiss's hand then back to the paper. Then his eyes widened. The symbol on the paper had four less points. Naruto's arms dropped and his knees gave out. He dropped to the floor and just stared at his hands. His whole life he had spent hating the Schnee name, wanting nothing more than to rip every Schnee he came into contact with apart. And now… "What am I supposed to do now?" he whispered.

Weiss got down to Naruto's level and looked him straight in the eye. "You can fight on, figure out who did this," she said. "And if you need any help..." she trailed off, wiping the tears from Naruto's face. "I'll be there to help you."

Naruto's eyes widened when she said that. Then he smiled softly at her, making Weiss blush. "Thanks Weiss," he whispered. "You're not so bad, ya know. For a Schnee that is."

Weiss rolled her eyes with a smirk. "And you're not as much of a ruffian as I previously thought," she replied.

The two shared a small laugh before they stood up. Naruto smiled down at Weiss. "Well I think the dance floor has missed us enough and since you are technically my date," he said with a grin. He held out his hand to Weiss. "May I have your next dance?" he asked with an over exaggerated bow.

Weiss laughed lightly at his antics. "Yes, good sir. You may," she said and took Naruto's hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor and slowly dance their way over to their friends. Everyone was shocked to actually see the two of them dancing together and seeming to enjoy themselves. Blake felt a sharp pang in her chest but shook her head. Naruto's the closest friend she has ever had and if he is happy then that's enough for her. However, that doesn't mean she's not going to stop trying to get his heart for herself. Even if Weiss couldn't tell what was happening, Blake could and she would not back down.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves," Yang commented.

Naruto looked over and smirked. "Well we are the only two dancing out of our three teams," he replied. "Get your asses out here! Let's dance!" Naruto yelled just as the music changed.

 _Been working so hard_

 _I'm punching my card_

 _Eight hours for what?_

 _Oh, tell me what I got_

Naruto twirled Weiss around as the rest of their friends gathered in a circle around them. They dance for a few more seconds before splitting apart and going to the edge of the circle as Yang and Natsu slid into the center.

 _I've got this feeling_

 _That times are holding me down_

 _I'll hit the ceiling_

 _Or else I'll tear up this town_

They stomped their feet in unison as they danced around each other before they locked hands. Natsu lifted Yang up above his head as Yang jumped up. They spun around a couple of time before Yang flipped out of Natsu's grip, landing next to Blake while Natsu jumped over by Gray.

 _Now I gotta cut loose, footloose_

 _Kick off your Sunday shoes_

 _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

 _Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

 _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

Sasuke and Pyrrha stepped into the center next. They grabbed each others hands and leaned back while spinning around. Sasuke leaned back up, pulling Pyrrha with him as he let go of one hand and twirled her away before pulling her right back to him, her back pressing against his chest.

 _You're paying so cool_

 _Obeying every rule_

 _Deep way down in your heart_

 _You're burning yearning for some_

 _Somebody to tell you_

 _That life ain't passing you by_

 _I'm trying to tell you_

 _It will if you don't even try_

Ruby and Blake stepped up next. They grinned at each other before Blake picked Ruby up bridal style and spun them both around. Ruby jump out of Blake's arms and slid her feet back with Blake as they went back into the circle

 _You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose_

 _Kick off your Sunday shoes_

 _Oo-wee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me_

 _Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go_

 _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

Ren and Nora went next laughing and smiling as they danced their own dance. Ren spun Nora around a few times until she got dizzy. She quickly covered her mouth as Ren gained a panicked look on his face quickly rushing off with Nora while the others laughed.

 _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

 _(Cut footloose)_

 _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

 _(Cut footloose)_

 _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

 _(Cut footloose)_

 _Ooooooooooh_

Gray and Jaune stepped into the ring next and shrugged. They snapped their fingers and stomped their feet to the music. Gray did a back flip as Jaune slid on his knees under him.

 _(First) You've got to turn me around_

 _(Second) And put your feet on the ground_

 _(Third) now take the hold of all_

Naruto and his team took over next as they moved form one side of the circle to the other by simply moving their feet and not their legs. The others cheered as they exited the circle.

 _I'm turning it loose footloose_

 _Kick off your Sunday shoes_

 _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

 _Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

 _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

Team RWBY took the floor next. They all twirled their dresses around in unison with Blake and Yang next to each other on one side and Ruby and Weiss on the other side. They exited the circle dramatically with exaggerated bows.

 _(Footloose) footloose_

 _Kick off your Sunday shoes_

 _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

 _Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

 _Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut_

JNPR was up next. They took the show with their own choreographed dance, led by Jaune. (A/N. Basically the dance in Volume two. I couldn't change that; too awesome.)

 _Everybody cut, everybody cut,_

 _Everybody cut, everybody cut,_

 _(Everybody) everybody cut footloose_

The group of friends all finished off the dance together with laughs. "We should do that again sometime," Naruto laughed.

"Agreed," Blake said. "It was rather fun."

They all made their way back to a table as the rest of the dance continued on. Tonight was a good night for all of them. Naruto couldn't help but feel as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he glanced over at Weiss from the corner of his eye. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and got his attention. He raised an eyebrow in question but Naruto just shook his head, making a later motion with his hand. Sasuke just nodded. Yeah, tonight was a good night.

"Hey Ruby," Yang asked. "Where did you go earlier?"

Ruby just grinned nervously. "Well..." she trailed off. At least they got to wind down before the total shitstorm that was about to start.

* * *

 **Ang3l: Well? what did you guys think? Let me know!**

 **Natsu: What did i miss?**

 **Ang3l: the beginning. you were supposed to do the disclaimer earlier.**

 **Natsu: whoops! i must've ate too much.**

 **Ang3l: *groans* stop eating out the supply room! Other people here have to eat too!**

 **Natsu: But I'm hungry!**

 **Ang3l: then go to the DBZ universe and find some Senzu beans!**

 **Natsu: Where is it?**

 **Ang3l: *points in random direction* that way.**

 **Natsu: *runs off into the distance***

 **Gray: That was mean**

 **Ang3l: *shrugs* would you rather run out of food every few hours?**

 **Gray: good point.**

 **Ang3l: Ja ne everybody!**


	11. First Mission

**Kurama: Are you sick?**

 **Ang3l: *deadpan stare* no asshat. I've just been able to actually sit down and type more recently. Don't expect this to stay permanent like this.**

 **Kurama: Probably the fastest you've ever updated. Good job.**

 **Ang3l: Thank you buddy. Reviews!**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: haha! there is still more to come!**

 **desdelor97: thank you friend. Will do!**

 **jablanco: thank you!**

 **bankai777: yes. yes he will.**

 **madeyemoody95: i like the darker elements for stories. always found them to make the story more intense. thank you!**

 **Brehze. Thank you!**

 **SlyFox9: first review; i've never read story with Naruto and Fairy tail in it other than Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers so i thought why not throw them in here. You have no idea what i have in store! muwahaha! second review; i just had to. they are rebels. thrid review; Jaune needs the confidence boost.**

 **Ang3l: That's it for reviews since i posted so quickly. Also on another note. We've hit 100k words!**

 **Kurama: *blows confetti everywhere***

 **Ang3l: *covered in confetti* you're cleaning this up.**

 **Kurama: Make me.**

 **Ang3l: NOOOORRRRAAAA~**

 **Kurama: *pales* right away!**

 **Ang3l: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or RWBY in any way shape or form. Enjoy!**

* * *

Team NGSD stood next to Teams RWBY and JNPR in the large auditorium listening to Professor Ozpin give a speech about how the schools would all be working together. Most of it was tuned out as the students were all focused on getting to finally go out on a mission instead of sitting behind a desk studying. Naruto grinned. "So where are you guys going?" he asked Ruby.

"We're going to try and go somewhere near Mountain Glenn," she said.

Naruto nodded. "What's out-" he sniffed, cutting his own sentence off. "Why do you smell like a dog?" he asked instead.

Ruby looked nervous as Blake glared at her, or more specifically her large backpack. "Umm, well. You see," she fidgeted in place.

Before she could answer though, Ozpin spoke up. "Now everyone is to find a mission. You will be shadowed by a senior hunter on this mission should anything go wrong. Now good luck to you all," he said and walked off stage, followed by Professor Goodwitch.

Naruto, forgetting his question to Ruby, went straight up to the mission board. He was joined shortly after by the rest of his team. "So, I'm thinking Grimm extermination," he said.

"I'm down for that," Gray said.

"Unfortunately gentlemen, Grimm extermination missions are only for second years and above," a voice said form behind them. NGSD turned and found Professor Ozpin flanked on either side by Goodwitch and Professor Riese.

"Damn..." Gray groaned.

"Which is why, I'm going to bend the rules a little bit and send you with Professor Riese on a Grimm hunting mission," Ozpin said with a small smirk.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Goodwitch said, crossing her arms under her bust. "It's bad enough that you allowed Team RWBY to go on a dangerous mission in Mountain Glenn and now this."

"I understand your concern, Professor," Ozpin said. "That being said, both Teams RWBY and NGSD have excelled in combat classes and are the top two ranked teams in the first year."

Naruto perked up at that. "So who's on top right now?" he asked.

"Currently your team, but the two teams have been going back and forth for the top spot," Riese said.

Naruto nodded and turned to his team. "After we get back from our mission we are upping are morning trainings. The stronger we are the better," he said in a commanding tone. His team stood at attention and nodded, inwardly groaning and dreading even harder morning trainings.

Ozpin smiled lightly at the promise Naruto was showing as a leader. "Now, I do believe you have a mission to attend," he said before turning to Professor Riese. "Good luck out there."

Riese nodded then turned to team NGSD. "Alright team, bullhead landing pads in 2 minutes. Go!" he ordered.

Team NGSD quickly turned and bolted towards the door, blowing passed the other students who were casually walking with their senior hunters. Naruto grabbed his pack in a flip over the bag pile. In the process he tossed the others bags in the air for them to catch. Gray created and ice ramp to skate up and over the bags while Natsu jumped. Sasuke activated his wings and flew over them all. He brought his wings back into the pack and landed in a roll as the others caught up with him.

Naruto quickly found and empty bullhead and made a beeline for it. The team arrived just as Riese roe out of the ground, courtesy of his semblance. "One minute and 47 seconds. Not bad. Natsu take these," he tossed a bottle of pills to Natsu.

"Um, Professor," Gray said. "Motion sickness pills don't work on Natsu. At all."

Natsu was shaking as he stared at the bullhead. "Can't we just walk or something?" he groaned.

"Trust me, they will work," Riese said. "Naruto, you're up in the cockpit with me. Everybody else, strap in."

Naruto nodded and set his back down with the others. Natsu took a couple of the pills and was soon fast asleep in one of the chairs. "Those weren't motion sickness pills," Sasuke observed.

"Exactly. They were simply very powerful sleeping pills. He'll wake up after we land. Naruto in the pilot's seat. I'm going to show you how to fly a bullhead. Or at least the basics," Professor Riese said.

Gray and Sasuke looked at Riese like he had grown a second head. "Oh Oum, we are never going to see Beacon again," Gray whined. "Sasuke, it was nice knowing you."

"Same to you Gray. At least Natsu will be asleep and won't feel the inevitable crash," Sasuke replied.

"Fuck you guys," Naruto said form the front.

Riese shook his head with a smirk on his face. "I think I'm going to like working with you guys," he said. "You remind me of my old team." Naruto grinned as he strapped himself in. "Alright here's the basics." Riese began pointing to random instruments and buttons with Naruto taking everything in. Once he was finished with his explanation, Riese leaned back in the co-pilots seat. "Got it?"

Naruto nodded. "I think so," he said going over everything in his head.

"You're a better learner when it's hands on than from a book. I've seen your grades and while they aren't the greatest, your combat skills more than make up for that," Riese nodded. "So let''s learn on the fly. Start her up."

Naruto started up the bullhead and pulled back on the controls, lifting the ship into the air. Naruto flipped a switch, bringing the landing struts up. He flipped another couple of switches, making the engines face forward. "Go higher up before you fly off," Riese said.

Naruto nodded and flew up a ways before he gunned it. The bullhead shot forward over the city of Vale. "Hey, this is kinda easy," Naruto said. "Anything else I need to know Professor Oak?"

Riese groaned. "Yeah. Stop calling me that," he said. "Now turn north. We are heading passed Mountain Glenn."

Naruto looked over at Oakden with a raised eyebrow. "What's out there?" Naruto asked.

"Big. Ass Grimm," Riese smirked.

"How big of Grimm are we talking?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Big Grimm, Kid. Real big," Oakden replied to which Naruto could only grin.

"Alrighty then," Naruto grinned.

"We are going to be looking for a Grimm known as a Sobek," Riese said pulling out his journal and flipping through the pages before stopping at a random one. "This guy." He showed his journal to Naruto.

Naruto studied the sketch of the Grimm. It looked like a big alligator with a bunch of bone spikes down it's back and some seriously sharp teeth. "Those are some serious teeth," he commented.

"These things are very dangerous and not to be taken lightly. I've only seen one in passing flying over inn a bullhead when I was at Beacon. I've been looked to find a really big one so I can give more information to hunters in the area about them," Riese said.

Naruto nodded. "So what's our real mission for going passed Mountain Glenn?" Naruto asked seriously.

Riese looked at the current pilot. "Ozpin said you were a sharp kid during hands on lessons," he nodded. "We are to be Team RWBY's back up in case they run into any White Fang or some of Cinder's group."

"Cinder? As in Cinder Fall from Haven?" Naruto asked.

Riese raised his eyebrow at Naruto. "What do you know of Cinder?" he asked.

"Only that her team seems too clean to be up to any good. We've been keeping tabs on their team and Sasuke found out part of their plan for the Vytal Festival. Nothing major though," Naruto replied. "Just that they are somehow going to fix the matches. Not sure how though."

"Possibly a virus in the system," Riese threw up in the air. "They would've had to hack into the CCT tower though..."

"Ruby said something about fighting someone in the tower the night of the dance. She said the assailant used glass to fight, but that it wasn't her semblance," Naruto said.

"So there's a good possibility that the virus has already been planted..." Riese narrowed his eyes as he thought about what they were trying to do. He shook his head. "We'll have time to figure it out later. We've got a mission to focus on now. Land over there." Professor Riese pointed to a clearing in a swampy area.

Naruto nodded and began lowering the ship. He flipped some switches and the landing struts lowered.

"Hang on a second. Open the side doors," Oakden said. Naruto nodded and pulled up on the controls to hover. He pushed a button and opened the doors. Riese unstrapped himself form the seat and stood up. He walked to the door and jumped out with his fist cocked back. He slammed his fist into the ground, sending a ripple outward. He pulled his hand from the ground and shook a bunch of mud and moss off it. Professor Riese moved out of the way and nodded for Naruto to land.

Naruto lowered the ship some more until he simply cut the engines entirely. The ship landed with a loud thud, jolting everybody aboard. "Nice landing Dobe!" Sasuke shouted to the cockpit.

"Can it Teme! Like you could do any better," Naruto shot back. "I seem to recall you being the one to crash that car back when we were at Signal."

"And we both agreed to never talk about it again," Sasuke retorted.

"Good point," Naruto concluded.

Natsu groaned awake. "What the hell was that?" he grumbled.

"Naruto landing," Gray said.

"We flew?" Natsu asked.

Gray sighed. "Yes nimrod," he said exasperated. "You've been asleep."

Natsu nodded and yawned, unstrapping himself and stretching. "Where are we?" he asked stepping out of the bullhead.

"North of Glenn Mountain in the swamps," Professor Riese said. "We are looking for a really big Grimm."

Natsu grinned. "Sounds like fun," he fist pumped.

Riese nodded. "Alright shut the doors to the bullhead then Naruto you take the lead," Professor Riese ordered.

Naruto nodded. "I'll take point. Gray and Riese cover the sides, you're element manipulation semblances will make it possible for us to trap Grimm and funnel them. That way it's easier to kill them. Sasuke you'll cover the rear. Use your wings to slice them from the ground, you won't be able to fly all that much in the trees. Natsu, take center. That way you'll be able to cover whoever needs it the most," Naruto ordered his team before turning to Professor Riese. "What's the best way to go Professor Oak?"

Riese sighed before turning to the other three. "He's never gonna give that up is he?" he questioned.

Sasuke smirked. "Not a chance. Once the Dobe's made up a nickname, it'll stick," he informed.

Riese sighed again and pointed deeper into the swamp. "That way," he said. "The deeper we go the more water we find."

Naruto nodded. "Weapons out," he switched _Maelstrom_ into it's heavy machine gun form and moved deeper into the jungle. "Anything else we might expect to find out here other than this Sobek?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We might find some Grimbles. Cute and deadly," Riese chuckled. "Fully grown they stand about waist height. Easy to kill but they always travel in packs so they are a bigger pain in the ass than they look."

"How will we know when we something like that?" Natsu asked.

Riese opened his mouth to say something when a small bark drew his attention. The team looked over into the woods and saw what looked like a pug. Only it wore a Grimm mask on it's face. "That's how," he said.

"They're kinda cute," Natsu commented as they stared at the small Grimm. Then a much larger one stepped out of the forest, followed shortly by a dozen or so more of the smaller ones. Soon enough there were nearly fifty of the pug-like Grimm standing in front of them.

"Well don't just stand there," Riese said. "Shoot them!"

Naruto grinned and shifted his weight slightly so he could aim his weapon better. "No need to tell us twice. Open fire!" he commanded his team. "Sasuke, watch our six!"

"Got it!" Sasuke replied as the boys all began shooting or, in Natsu's case, spewing flames at them.

That's when all hell broke loose. The Grimm scattered apart and began to try and encircle the hunters in training and one huntsman. "Don't let them get behind us!" Naruto ordered. Riese watched them as they dealt with the Grimm effectively. Even though he wasn't helping in taking the Grimm out, his finger never left the trigger of his weapon.

Naruto grit his teeth as the Grimm kept coming out of the forest. "Do these things ever stop?!" Gray growled before stabbing _Frozen Melody_ into the ground. "Ice Make: Floor!" The forest floor turned to a sheet of ice around the team, making it much harder for the Grimm to gain any sort of footing.

"There are probably dozens more in the forest waiting for us to either tire or run out of ammo," Riese commented.

"Can't you do something Professor Oak?" Natsu asked. "Like make a bunch of earth spikes with your semblance?"

Riese shrugged. "I could, but that would defeat the purpose of this assignment. I'm here to watch over your progress and grade you based on that. I'm only to help in the most dire of circumstances," he explained.

"Natsu," Naruto said. "We are hunters in training. They won't expect us to have our hands held throughout our entire lives. Now kick it up a notch. Twin Dragons!" Naruto called out. "Everyone else, duck when you hear the signal."

Sasuke and Natsu nodded before they both activated their semblances. Taking a deep breath the two of them called out "Twin Fire Dragon's Roar!" Riese, Gray and Naruto hit the deck as a large torrent of flames turned the Grimm in front of them into black mist.

Naruto shifted _Maelstrom_ over to it's scythe/hammer form once the flames died down. "We can't stay in one spot forever," he said. "Let's move!"

The team complied and followed Naruto. Gray switched his weapon into it's sword form and held it at the ready while Sasuke drew two blades with fire dust in the hilts from his wings. The team ventured further and further into the swampy forest, killing many Grimble along the way.

"Say Professor," Sasuke said. "Why haven't we seen more of these Grimm around Beacon?"

Riese shrugged. "My guess is that the Emerald Forest is Beowulf/Ursa territory," he said. "Grimm don't just go out and kill each other but rather they have territories where other Grimm know not to enter upon."

"Professor Oak," Naruto said, stopping. "There's a big body of water in front of us."

Riese stepped forward and looked over the large pond. "This looks like a good spot," he said, mostly to himself. "Set up a small camp here. We'll take a break for now and eat something. If nothing shows up in a couple hours then we will move on and find a much larger body of water."

"How are we supposed to attract a Grimm like a Sobek?" Sasuke asked.

Riese smirked. "Well, unlike most Grimm, Sobeks tend to take after an alligator rather than a beast that wants to destroy humanity. Granted that instinct is still there, these things just prefer not to mess with humans. They are smarter than many Grimm out there save for the ancient ones."

"So that means..." Gray left his sentence hanging.

Riese simply took his pack from his back and fished around before pulling out a large tupperware container full of some sort of meat. "Rotten meat," he said opening the container. Naruto immediately reeled back and wretched loudly.

"What the hell is in that container?" he yelled, although it was muffled by his hand covering his nose and mouth.

Riese shrugged. "I don't really know. I just asked the cooks at Beacon to leave a container full of meat out to rot for this mission," he said.

Everyone eyed the container warily. "That thing should be labeled as a biohazard," Gray said with his nose scrunched up. Even as far away as he was, he could still smell the rotten… whatever it was.

Riese smirked and used his semblance to create a spike of earth and stabbing a piece of the meat. He then moved the spike over the water and left it to hang there. "Now we wait," he said.

"After you put the lid back on that," Naruto said, feeling his stomach heave again. "Or I will seriously puke on you."

Riese laughed. "Stop calling my Professor Oak then," he countered.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. The name fits," he said.

Riese grinned. "Then the lid stays off, brat," he said.

Naruto glared daggers at the man before pulling a bandanna out of his pack and tying it around his face. "Sasuke. Get up in a tree and keep a lookout for anymore Grimble. Gray and Natsu, keep a lookout on the ground for anything else. I'll take up a position in another tree overlooking the pond in case a Sobek shows up or more Grimm," he ordered his team before switching _Maelstrom_ into it's sniper form.

Riese nodded as he sat down and leaned against a tree while the others took up there positions and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Three hours had passed and not a single thing had made an appearance. Suffice to say, Naruto was growing extremely irritated. To pass the time, he had begun tree hopping from branch to branch. "How long is this going to take?!" Naruto finally yelled, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and Naruto and rolled his eyes. Natsu and Gray had stopped patrolling the area and were sitting at a table made courtesy of Oakden's semblance. As for Professor Riese himself… he was napping against a tree. Was being the key word in that sentence. He cracked an eye open and looked up at Naruto. "Pipe down will ya?" he said, stifling a yawn. "What's got you so worked up?"

Naruto jumped down to the ground and walked right over to Riese. "We've been here for three friggin hours and we haven't hide nor hair of ANY Grimm of ANY kind. I want to shoot something!" he shouted, panting after his little rant.

"You good?" Riese asked.

Naruto just crossed his arms. "No, I'm not good. I'm irritated as hell," he grumbled.

Riese nodded and stood up with a loud yawn. He stretched, feeling his back pop. "Sasuke come down here and have a seat," he said to the teen. "You too Naruto. Relax for a minute."

Naruto just sighed and sat down at the earthen table next to Gray while Sasuke sat Next to Natsu. Riese took up his own position at the table between the four. "Why did you guys want to become hunters?" Riese asked them.

Team NGSD was taken aback at the sudden question. "What kind of question is that?" Gray asked.

Riese hummed. "I mean what is your purpose for becoming hunters?" he clarified. "Fame? Fortune? Women?"

The teens all looked down at the table for a minute before Gray spoke up first. "It's always been something I wanted to do ever since Ur found me half frozen in the Atlesian Mountains," he said.

"I thought you were form Mistral?" Naruto asked.

Gray nodded his head. "That's right. Originally though my parents lived in Atlas. They were killed in a Grimm attack and after Ur found me and trained me she brought me to Mistral to train at Fairy Tail training Academy," he explained.

Naruto nodded with a simple "Ah."

"So to be like your teacher?" Riese summed up.

"No. Ur taught me a lot, but the most important thing she taught me was to protect those who can't protect themselves. That's why I want to become a hunter," Gray said, a fire in his eyes.

Riese nodded. "Next?" he asked.

"I always thought being a hunter was about being a hero and always saving the day," Sasuke said. "That's what my older brother told me when I was little."

"Itachi right?" Riese asked, receiving a nod from Sasuke. "I remember him. We were in the same year together at Beacon. A hell of a fighter he is. Continue."

"It wasn't until we came to Beacon and the White Fang started to truly move that I realized that being a hunter isn't about knights in shining armor and all that. In fact it wasn't until I started making friends here that I realized what it's about," Sasuke said, a soft smile on his face as he thought of Pyrrha and his team mostly. "It's about protecting those you care about and fighting for them."

Riese nodded at that. "That is true," he said. "That's where true strength in a person lies. When they have something or someone to protect. Naruto? Natsu?"

"Guess I'll go next," Natsu said as Naruto stared at the table in silence. "It was Amber who taught me what being a hunter was about. And before you ask, yes I mean the Fall Maiden Amber. All four of know about her, although we didn't find out until rather recently she was the Maiden or that they even existed." Riese closed his mouth when Natsu said that. "She's the one who unlocked my Aura as a kid when I was at Fairy Tail. She always told me to keep my friends close to me and protect them, no matter what. Then, and only then, would I achieve true strength. Now I also know that being a hunter is about forcing back the evil in this world."

"Since you know about the Maidens, I can also assume you know about Cinder Fall's group. Correct?" Riese asked.

"Yeah, we know," Sasuke said. "We've been keeping tabs on them. They are planning something big. Just not sure what exactly. But I've had my suspicions about her working for somebody else. Somebody much stronger and much more evil."

Riese nodded. "You would be correct on that. The person she works for is a woman named Salem. I don't personally know much about her other than the fact that she is a true embodiment of evil," he said. "But enough of that. Naruto. You're up."

Naruto stared at the table for a moment. "Honestly," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't even know why I want to be a hunter anymore. When I was younger, I wanted to be just like my dad. The Yellow Flash of Beacon. Greatest hunter to ever come from Beacon, save for maybe Ozpin."

"That's why you look so familiar," Riese said. "I only met you dad once. He was a good man."

Naruto smiled lightly. "That he was," he said quietly. "After he was murdered though, my whole purpose for becoming a hunter changed drastically. I only wanted revenge on the people who had done it." Naruto clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. Naruto's eyes were slowly bleeding into red as wisps of his aura wafted off of him. "At first from the note that was left I thought it was the Schnee's who had murdered him. I wanted nothing more than to rip every one of them to pieces, forcing Jacques to watch as I tore his entire family from him before ripping his heart out. Then I met Blake. She helped drag me out of the pit of revenge I had dug my self into. Sasuke helped too. Kicked some sense into my head. They made me realize that revenge wasn't worth becoming a monster like that." Naruto chuckled lightly. "Hell it wasn't even until the night of the dance that I found out the emblem I had believed to belong to the Schnee family wasn't even their emblem." Naruto sighed, unclenching his fists. His eyes went back to normal and his aura calmed down. "I don't even know what I'm going to do about it now. I probably won't ever find the person that did it. All I know is that I've got a whole mess of friends now that I would do anything for. My team especially and… maybe someone else." he trailed off towards the end.

Sasuke smirked, mostly to himself. He had a good idea of who that somebody might be, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. Not until his idiot captain figured it out for himself.

Riese nodded his head. "That's what is important," he said. "Your team can be like a family to you. Especially if you're the one leading them. From one team leader to another, your team will always have your back no matter what so long as you've got theirs." Naruto nodded, taking the knowledge to heart. Riese sighed. "Well, the four of you at least know where true strength lies and I'm sure you'll make excellent huntsman when after you graduate. For now though we should move to a new- Nobody move a muscle," he cut himself off as he stared over at the water.

Naruto and Gray were able to see from where they were sitting while Natsu and Sasuke couldn't. Within the water was an extremely large shadow. It was sitting directly underneath the rotting meat, waiting. "Move slowly. These things don't go down easily. I'll create an earth wall and block it's escape. Gray, when I do that freeze the entire pond," Riese said. "From here on out, things are going to get hairy."

Team NGSD all nodded as they slowly grabbed their weapons. Riese turned to the largest opening in the pond, most likely where it entered from. He put his hands together, interlocking his fingers. (A/N. The snake handseal from Naruto) "Now!" he yelled as his aura surged. A large wall of rock burst from the ground behind the Grimm.

"Ice Make: Freeze!" Gray called out as he stomped his foot, sending a trail of ice into the water. The entire pond was soon frozen over in a matter of seconds. Gray panted lightly, freezing the large body of water had drained a lot of his aura.

"You good partner?" Naruto asked.

Gray nodded. "Just need to catch my breath for a second," he said between pants. "I've never frozen that much water at once before."

That was when the first loud crack was heard. Everyone turned to the lake where they saw a very large crack above the shadow. "Umm guys?" Gray asked nervously.

"When it breaks free hit it with everything you've got," Riese commanded.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said. "This is the perfect chance to try using _that_."

Naruto smirked as he transformed _Maelstrom_ into a completely new form. Everything on his weapon had shifted towards the back with the hammer splitting into four separate pieces with the scythe blade splitting down the center to make two thinner blades and forming a claw around the hammer. "You guys might want to move away from here. I haven't gotten to really test this form out all that much yet," Naruto said. The others took his advice and moved down away form Naruto as more and more cracks appeared in the ice.

"Oh Captain," Gray said sarcastically. "What exactly is that?"

"My little project I've been working on since I completed _Maelstrom_ ," he grinned. "This my friends is a railgun."

"You managed to put a railgun form into you weapon?" Riese asked stunned.

Naruto nodded as he began to charge a blast from his gun. "Don't know if it will really work though so be ready in case it doesn't," he said seriously. "Like I said, haven't gotten to really test it all that much."

The Grimm had nearly broken out of the ice at this point and Naruto's railgun was humming as green energy gathered at the front. 'Please work,' Naruto thought to himself.

With a mighty roar, the Sobek Grimm burst from under the ice. It turned it's demonic red eyes on the five males with clear anger in it's look. Even with most of it's body in the water, the Grimm stood much taller than them all. It's head was covered in bone plating with extremely sharp lower teeth going up passed it's snout. On the neck were two curved tusk-like spikes ready to gore anybody who got to close. All down the Sobek's back were rows of sharp bone spikes that ended at the tail. At the end of the tail they created what looked like a mace. On it's belly was flat bone plating for armor.

"Well shit," Professor Riese summed up. "I wasn't expecting it to look like THAT."

"Eat this you ugly bastard!" Naruto roared and pulled the trigger. _Maelstrom_ hummed loudly before firing a green beam of energy straight into the side of the beasts head. The Grimm roared loudly in pain as it felt part of it's face melting before the energy dissipated. Naruto's weapon was smoking from the heat of the energy. "Shit!" he cursed. "I overheated! I won't be able to use _Maelstrom_ for a little bit!"

"Naruto move!" Oakden yelled.

Naruto looked up in time to see the mace tail coming down to impale him into the ground. He quickly jumped away from the tail and rolled. He jumped to his feet and started to run away from the Grimm as fast as possible. The Grimm just roared loudly and slammed it's tail into the ground again, this time shaking the area. Naruto lost his footing and tripped.

"Hey ugly!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu spat a large torrent of flames over the Grimm, making it roar in annoyance.

"Ice Make: Spears!" Gray called out. Spears of ice stabbed at the Grimm only to shatter against it's tough hide and bone armor.

The Sobek turned over to them, forgetting about Naruto for the moment. Sasuke flew up around it's head, slashing at it with his swords. "Damn it," he grit his teeth, flying straight up to avoid being eaten. "Professor! Any ideas?"

Riese narrowed his eyes as he held his hands together before slamming them onto the ground. A large hole opened under the Grimm, making it fall down. "Start hitting it with everything you can," he commanded. "Naruto. Are you alright?" he asked as Naruto ran over to them.

"I'm alright. _Maelstrom_ is still too hot to use. I can't even shift it back into it's base form yet," he growled. "I'm going to have to do some serious maintenance when we get back."

"Worry about that later," Riese said. "Can you still fight?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course I can. Only problem is… I have to be right up next to it to do any serious damage with my semblance."

Riese nodded. "We'll keep it distracted for you," he said. "Just don't stay under it for too long."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Stage 2," he said before squatting down on all fours.

Sasuke looked alarmed over at his friend. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, worry laced in his words.

"We've got no other choice," Naruto said before closing his eyes. "You know what to do in case I go out of control." Sasuke just nodded as Naruto's aura started to seep out of him and cover his body much like his regular Beast Cloak. However, this time the aura seemed much thicker. The aura around Naruto began to condense until it was a blood ed in color and you could no longer see Naruto himself. A second tail emerged from behind Naruto as the cloak finished forming.

"Professor," Sasuke said. "I'd step away form Naruto." Riese looked down at Naruto before nodding slowly and jumping back, continuing to fire upon the Grimm. Gray and Natsu kept moving around the area, too focused on the Sobek to really notice. "Gray! Natsu! Move!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto opened his eyes. They were no longer blue, nor even red. Instead they were pure white.

That's when Naruto roared loudly, his own voice mixing with the aura cloak creating a semi-demonic sound. Everyone stopped, the Grimm included and looked directly at Naruto. The Grimm growled deep in it's throat at Naruto while Naruto just growled right back. Then Naruto moved. He surged straight forward at the Grimm, cratering the spot he was standing as a wave of power burst from him. Naruto slammed straight into the chest of the Grimm, forcing it to stumble back. Naruto wasn't done though. He grabbed a hold of one of the tusks on it's neck and pulled hard, swinging the Grimm around and into the rock wall Professor Riese had created earlier.

The Sobek roared loudly as it got up and shook itself off. The tusk that Naruto had grabbed was singed slightly and seemed to still be smoking. "Don't just stare at him!" Sasuke shouted, breaking everybody from their trance. "Keep shooting the bastard. Don't worry about Naruto right now. He's solely focused on the Grimm. Also, Natsu."

"Yeah?" Natsu turned to Sasuke.

"Naruto is impervious to fire in that form so don't worry about holding back while he's fighting up close against that thing," Sasuke said to which Natsu nodded. "How about that new combo we've been working on?"

Natsu grinned. "Alright!" he yelled and slammed his fists together. Sasuke swung his swords at Natsu, covering the teen in flames that were promptly swallowed up. "Now I'm all fired up!"

"Let's hit it!" Sasuke yelled, his semblance active as he landed next to Natsu. His wings were spread out to their full wingspan. The swords were all glowing greenish white as wind dust circulated through the dust chambers.

They both sucked in a deep breath before calling out the name of their newest combo attack. "Twin Dragon's Raging Inferno!" They both spewed a large amount of flames out of their mouth along the ground that raced over to the Grimm and Naruto. Sasuke then flapped his wings, sending large gusts of wind into the flames, making them white hot.

Naruto and the Grimm were engulfed in the flames with the Grimm roaring loudly in pain as the small humans continued to inflict more and more damage to it. Naruto roared loudly as he burst form the flames. He slammed his clawed hand into the Sobek's armored snout. The Grimm retaliated by slamming it's head into Naruto, sending him flying back into the trees.

The Sobek, rid of the red annoyance, turned to the others and roared loudly. "Ice Make: Floor!" Gray called out, covering the ground in a sheet of ice, even covering the hole over in ice. The Sobek began running towards them, only to step on the sheet of ice over the hole. It's front legs fell into the hell and slammed it's head on the ground. This only angered it more as it stood up on it's hind legs and slammed down on the ground, causing the ground the shake, throwing the hunters off balance. The Sobek then surged forward intent on swallowing them all only for it to bite into a hard rock wall.

Riese held his hands together and had a visible sheen of sweat on his face from using his semblance. "Ice Make: Wall!" Gray yelled and help reinforce the rock wall.

"Thanks Gray," Riese nodded as they both focused on keeping the Grimm at bay while it pounded on the wall. "What happened to Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He got slammed back into the trees. I wasn't able to see where he landed," he said.

"B _E_ A _S_ T _B_ O _M_ B!" the gravelly voice of Naruto roared from behind them before a ball of dark condensed aura flew over them and slammed into the side of the Sobek's head. The resulting explosion threw the Grimm across the pond and into the trees. The rock wall had been obliterated and the ice was nearly melted completely. Naruto jumped back into the clearing, his cloak had powered down to a single tail at version 1.

He was panting hard. "Did that get him?" he asked between pants.

"I don't know," Professor Riese said as he stood up slowly. "Is your weapon able to be used again?"

Naruto nodded as he grabbed it from his back and unfurled it into it's scythe form. "Still in working order, just slower with the transformations," he said.

Riese nodded. He opened his mouth to say something until a loud snapping was heard. They all quickly looked over at where the Sobek had landed and saw it standing back up. It' snout was smoking with most of the bone plating gone while both tusks had been broken off, one about half while the other was snapped off at the base. Many of it's lower teeth were gone and shattered while some of the spikes on it's back were gone as well. However, the most notable missing armor was some of the under plating.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Guys! Some of it's armor underneath is gone," he said. "Gray, Professor. Can the two of you create some spears to stab it from underneath. Natsu keep it distracted with as much fire as you can. Sasuke and myself are going to slice it's fucking head off."

They all nodded. "Ice Make: Spears!" Gray called out as Riese slammed his palms to the ground. Spears of earth and ice stabbed the Grimm through it's now unprotected chest.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, spewing flames all over the Grimm. Sasuke flew up and over the Grimm before circling around and holding his sword out to slice into the back of the Grimm's neck. Naruto held his scythe behind him and launched himself forward.

Naruto and Sasuke roared out as they imbedded their weapons slightly into the Grimm's hide. "Maximum effort!" Naruto yelled as he fired round after round of canon fire from the hammer to drive his scythe further into the Grimm's neck while Sasuke forced the jet pack portion of _Susano_ to go at full power.

The Sobek roared loudly as the blades dug into it's neck. Naruto grit his teeth before clicking a button on his scythe, activating the wind dust to give the blade more cutting power.

That's when Riese got an idea. "Naruto!" he yelled. "Open it's jaws somehow!"

"Easier said than done!" Naruto shot back but complied and pulled his scythe from the Grimm's neck before stabbing it up into the bottom part of the Grimm's mouth. Naruto put both of his feet on the Grimm's neck and pulled down hard. He surged his aura and soon four tails of aura were waving behind him along with his regular tail. "RRRRGGGH! Whatever it is you're planning hurry up!" Naruto yelled. "This bastard is strong as fuck!"

"Gray," Riese said. "Fire your canon into the beasts mouth! It's hide may be strong but it's still got a soft inside."

Gray nodded and switched _Frozen Melody_ into it's canon form. "Eat this you son of a bitch!" Gray growled and fired three rounds into the Sobek's mouth.

The Grimm swallowed the projectiles and roared loudly before throwing Naruto and Sasuke off of it. Sasuke landed against a tree, smashing his head on it. Naruto meanwhile slammed into the ground hard enough to crater it. The Sobek glared angrily down at Naruto as it slammed it's foot on Naruto.

Naruto yelled out it pain as he was crushed into the ground. The Sobek stood on Naruto and roared in triumph before it stood up on it's hind legs to smash Naruto further into the ground. Suddenly the Grimm took a step back, stumbling slightly. It fell forward, missing Naruto entirely. The Grimm looked positively ill as it wobbled around. It was then that those who were conscious noticed the ice that was starting to cover the Grimm. In fact the Grimm was turning blue from the inside out due to the ice. It roared one last timed that ended in a gurgle before it stopped moving entirely.

Natsu slammed his fists together and jumped forward with his fist cocked back. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he yelled and slammed his fist through the Grimm, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"Get Naruto and Sasuke now," Riese ordered. "We are going back to the bullhead." Natsu and Gray went over to their respective partners and helped them up.

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and stared at Natsu for a moment before he shook his head lightly. "I feel like we just got through drinking at _The Funhaus_ ," he said.

Natsu chuckled lightly before slinging Sasuke's arm over his shoulders. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Sasuke just nodded. "I think I'll manage, but the support is greatly appreciated," he said, still somewhat dazed.

Gray, meanwhile, rolled Naruto over onto his back. "Hey buddy. You alright?" he asked.

"Just peachy," Naruto replied. "Is it dead?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah we got it," he said then lifted his scroll up. "Got it all on here too."

Naruto smirked lightly. "So glad I put those cameras up while we were waiting," he chuckled. "Help me out of this hole I'm in will ya?"

Gray grabbing Naruto's arm and pulled Naruto up. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Naruto cracked his neck then his back before taking a couple of steps. "I think I'll be alright. Just catch me if I start to fall," Naruto said. "Hey Professor Oak. You want video footage of the bastard?"

Riese stopped in his tracks and looked over at Naruto. "You recorded the fight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto nodded slowly. "I've got a ViewTube account to run and show awesome videos and pranks. So naturally I recorded the fight. Had cameras set up while we were waiting," he smirked.

Riese just shook his head. "Sure. I'll take a copy of the video to have for my Grimm log," he said with a chuckle. "Damn brats. Let's get back to the bullhead. We are going to camp out for the night and in the morning we'll leave to head back to Beacon."

The trek back to the bullhead took much longer with Naruto and Sasuke being injured and everybody just out of energy in general. Luckily for them, they didn't encounter any more Grimm. Once they got back to the bullhead Riese made some walls to enclose the bullhead and their camp from the Grimm.

Sasuke and Naruto were currently resting on the bullhead. Sasuke had some bandages around his head with an ice pack where he hit it while Naruto was staring off into space. He was currently on some very powerful pain killers. Gray and Natsu were sitting next to a campfire while Riese was viewing the video footage of the fight on his tablet scroll.

"Damn," he mumbled. "You guys got some good angles on the fight. I've never seen a Sobek that big before. It must've been a few hundred years old at least."

"Woo," Naruto said before smiling and laughing. "Big fight. Lot's of explosions."

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke groaned. "You're making my head hurt."

Naruto just turned his head and looked over at Sasuke with droopy eyes and a dopey smile on his face. "Hehe, Duck ass," he laughed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto before grabbing his scroll and taking a video of a drugged up Naruto. Naruto just laughed at the scroll and stuck his tongue out. "Blackmail material," Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, Teme," Naruto slurred before he lifted his hand to his face and stared at it like it was going to fly off his arm.

The others all just chuckled. "We sure are lucky," Gray said.

"That we are," Riese nodded his head. "We should get some sleep. I'll take first watch, then Gray followed by Natsu. Sasuke and Naruto need to rest more and Naruto's in no condition to take a shift with the painkillers he's on."

Gray and Natsu nodded before they grabbed their sleeping bags from the bullhead and unrolled them. They crawled inside of them and were out in minutes while Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Hey Dobe," he said, getting Naruto's attention. "You alright?"

Naruto looked back up at the ceiling. The drugs had begun wearing off and Naruto was starting to respond better. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "I'm alright. That thing was a bitch to take down today."

Sasuke snorted. "No shit," he replied. "We sure got our asses handed to us, huh?"

Naruto barked out a quick laugh. "Yeah," he said with a smile on his face. "I'm just glad we didn't get killed."

"Yup," Sasuke said. "You never would've been able to tell a certain someone how you feel."

Naruto leaned up on his elbows. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke turned his head over and gave Naruto a deadpan stare. "Oh please, you can't be THAT dense right?" he asked.

"Who is it that you're referring to?"Naruto asked in return.

"Well it's not Yang and I think you see Blake as more of a sister in all reality. Right?"

"What's your point?"

"Seriously dude. Who is the one person that has been on your mind the most since we got our dorms assigned to us?"

Naruto looked up in thought for a moment before looking back at Sasuke. "You can't possibly mean Weiss," Naruto deadpanned. He then laughed condescendingly. "Yeah right. Not a chance in hell would I ever think about her in that way."

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow. "Face it Dobe, you've got a thing for her," he said. "Sleep on it Naruto."

"You know I can't stand her. Why would I ever have a thing for her?" Naruto asked as he laid back down.

"Don't know," Sasuke replied. "But I know you better than you think I do. Goodnight Dobe."

"Night, Teme," Naruto mumbled as he stared at the ceiling for a moment before drifting off to sleep.

Later that night Naruto was awakened by the sound of his scroll ringing. He groaned as he grabbed it and opened it to see an incoming call from Ruby. "Hello?" he groaned. Just then the call cut out. "Ruby?" he asked as he sat up fully. He tried calling her back only to go straight to her voicemail. He immediately went to Blake's contact and called her only to voicemail as well. "Sasuke wake up," he said as he shook his friends shoulder.

"What is it Dobe?" he complained.

"Something's wrong with Team RWBY," Naruto replied.

Sasuke was about to say something else before Professor Riese cut him off. "What's going on with Team RWBY?" he asked.

"I got a call from Ruby that soon cut out. So I tried calling her back and it went straight to voicemail. Then I called Blake and the same thing happened. I think something has happened or is happening to them," Naruto explained.

Professor Riese nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ready for anything," Naruto answered.

"Good. Prep to bullhead. We are flying to Mountain Glenn," Riese said. "Gray! Natsu! Up and at em! We are moving out in five!"

Gray and Natsu both shot awake at the sudden yell. "Wha?!" Natsu shouted, looking around for the threat.

"Something has happened with Team RWBY. We are going to Mountain Glenn to see if we can provide some back-up to them. Pack up and on the bullhead," Oakden commanded.

Gray and Natsu complied quickly. Everyone was one the bullhead in rapid order and were soon taking off from the clearing. Naruto turned the bullhead towards Mountain Glenn and surged forward. They arrived just as the sun was beginning to come up. Naruto touched down next to Team RWBY's bullhead. He was about to shut the bullhead off but was stopped by Riese. "Keep it hot. I'm going to talk to their pilot and see what's up," he said.

Naruto nodded as Professor Riese exited to cockpit and the bullhead. Naruto tried calling Blake again on his scroll and again got her voicemail. Naruto grit his teeth before he scrolled through his contacts and found Jaune's name. He dialed the number and waited.

" _Hello?"_ Jaune answered.

"Jaune. Ruby's team is in trouble. Not sure what exactly is going on, but you should get your team ready for anything," Naruto said.

" _Are you sure?"_ Jaune asked.

"Yeah Ruby called me earlier but it cut out," Naruto replied.

" _The same thing happened to me earlier. I didn't really know what to think of it,"_ Jaune said.

"Something's definitely up. Like I said get your team ready for-"

"Naruto take us out of here now!" Professor Riese yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"The pilot is dead. Bullet to the head. Fly back to Beacon now Naruto!" Riese commanded.

Naruto nodded and lifted off the ground before flying away towards Vale and Beacon. That's when they heard the alarm. "A Grimm attack?" Naruto asked.

"Shit," Riese growled. "Cinder must have made her move. Step on it Naruto!"

"Got it," Naruto nodded and gunned it, pushing the bullhead as fast as it could go. They arrived in Vale just in time to see massive amounts of Grimm pouring out of a hole in Vale's city square.

"Land on top of one of the buildings," Riese said, pointing to a big enough roof. "Right there."

Naruto nodded and quickly landed the bullhead, killing the engines. The team all rushed out of the bullhead. "So what's the plan Captain?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto surveyed the area and quickly found Team RWBY being surrounded. "First help the girls out. Let them rest some then unleash hell on the Grimm," Naruto grinned as he unfurled _Maelstrom_ and jumped down straight onto the back of an Ursa. Naruto stabbed the Grimm through the head before firing a round from his canon and launching himself over to Team RWBY. Sasuke jumped off the roof soon after with his wings outstretched while Gray and Riese used their semblances to carry them over to the all girl team. Natsu, on the other hand, fired a round from his _Dragon Fang_ and flew forward. He slammed his fist into the head of an alpha Beowulf and smashed it into the ground.

Naruto landed in between the girls with a smirk. "Duck," he said to them as he swung his scythe in a large arc, sending a blade of wind in all directions. The blade sliced the Beowolves that were surrounding Team RWBY in half.

"Thanks Naruto!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Any time Red, Naruto smirked before looking over at Blake. "You alright?"

She nodded. "How'd you guys get here so fast?" she asked.

"I'm a fast flier," Naruto said with a shrug.

Blake nodded before it registered what he actually said. "Wait. You flew?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," Naruto grinned. "Professor Riese had me fly us to our mission location. It was fun as hell." Blake rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Naruto turned around and ended up locking eyes with Weiss. "Ice Queen."

"You," she said simply before stabbing her rapier next to Naruto's head. Naruto simply turned around and saw a Beowulf standing there with it's eye and brain pierced.

"Thanks," he nodded to her. "Ah. There's the Calvary."

"Ice Make: Spears!"

"Twin Dragon's Roar!"

"Earth Shatter!"

Naruto nodded. "You four take a moment to catch your breaths, we'll hold them off until more help arrives," he said as he switched his weapon into it's heavy assault rifle form. "Eat dust ya bastards!" Naruto yelled as he stood in front of the girls and mowed down any Grimm that got too close.

"Ground Dweller!" Professor Riese yelled as the large pincers of a giant centipede Grimm emerged from the hole.

Naruto swallowed. "And I thought the Sobek was big," he mumbled. He turned his gun on the Ground Dweller and started firing.

"Keep on it Naruto!" Riese yelled as he pulled his weapon from his back and switched it into it's spear form. Riese cocked his arm back and pressed a button before throwing his spear. The spear rocketed forward and straight into the Grimm's head and out the back.

The centipede Grimm roared loudly before it curled in on itself and dispersed into black smoke. It was followed by three more from the hole. "Oh come on!" Naruto complained.

"Hey Naruto!" Ruby yelled. "Have you ever used a combo with another scythe wielder?"

Naruto shook his head with a grin. "I like what you're thinking Ruby," he said as Ruby stood next to him. They cocked their weapons before firing and launching themselves into the Grimm. The two of them spun around each other in perfect sync covering the other's blind spots with ease. They looked like they were dancing the most deadliest dance ever. It was glorious.

"Well we can't let them have all the fun," Yang said as she fired round from her _Ember Celica_ into the Grimm. The other two soon joined the fray as the chaos ensued.

Soon enough, bullheads appeared in the sky and dropped off hunter teams. Team CFVY made short work of the Grimm, especially when Coco opened up her hand bag to reveal a large minigun. Team JNPR also made an impact as Jaune took down an Ursa Major. Then Atlas's troops landed on the ground followed by the senior hunters of Beacon. They quickly made short work of the Grimm, after Glynda used her telekinesis to seal up the hole made by the train explosion.

Naruto and co. were all standing together, taking a much needed break. "Well that sucked," Naruto summed up.

"Oh no. You've caught me. You've really taught me the errors of my ways," Roman Torchwick said as he was lead onto an Atlesian transport in aura draining cuffs. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch the hat!"

"At least we got him," Yang said.

"Yeah, but a lot of people were still hurt," Sasuke pointed it. He nudged Naruto and motioned over to Cinder and her team.

Naruto nodded. "Smart move on their part," he mumbled.

"Indeed," Sasuke agreed.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Weiss asked.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to her before Sasuke shrugged and went over to Pyrrha. "You alright?" he asked the red head.

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes. Thank you," she said with a smile. "What about you? You've got bandages on your head."

Sasuke shrugged. "This is from my teams' mission. I'm fine though," he replied and lightly kissed her lips. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Pyrrha smiled and hugged him.

Naruto, meanwhile was dodging Weiss's question. "It's nothing important really," he shrugged. "Just a plot to destroy the world and humanity."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you," she said to which Naruto just shrugged.

"Whatever Ice Queen," Naruto said. "First round at _The Funhaus_ is on me!" Naruto shouted to the present hunters. "Come on. Let's go get something to drink to wind down."

Weiss sighed. "I supposed a glass of wine wouldn't hurt. We did just save Vale after all," she said.

Naruto smirked. "I didn't know you drank wine," he commented as he lead the group to _The Funhaus_. This group consisted of Team's NGSD, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and CMSN as well as the present teachers, minus Glynda.

"Only on special occasions," Weiss said as they walked.

Naruto grinned. "Are you hurt?" he asked seriously.

Weiss shook her head. "Bruised up some, but otherwise I am unharmed," she said. "Nothing a good night's rest won't get rid of."

"Or a strong drink," Naruto said.

"I'm having a glass. That is all," Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Sure thing Weiss," Naruto said. The girl turned and looked at him with Wide eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her shocked expression. "What?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever actually called me by my name," she said.

Naruto shrugged. "Is that bad?" he asked.

Weiss shook her head. "Not at all," she said with a small smile.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as his tail swished back and forth. "Well that's good," he said as the large group headed for _The Funhaus_. Vale was saved, Roman Torchwick was behind bars, and the damage had been repaired. Everyone deserved a rest and a drink.

Meanwhile a figure with a trench coat and snake-like eyes watched Team NGSD. "Naruto Uzumaki, huh? You're going to do great things. Or cause great destruction," he said, flicking his tongue out of his mouth quickly. "You're going to be entertaining to watch." He then disappeared down an alley. Vale sure was a lively place to visit.

* * *

 **Ang3l: How do you like my little OC here? he may be a good guy. maybe a villain. I'm not sure what route i want him to go yet.**

 **Kurama: I say bad guy.**

 **Ang3l: I'm thinking more along the lines of anti-hero. maybe. i don't know yet. Anyway. Ja ne everyone! Also i apologize for the short Grimm invasion scene. We all know how it goes and I'm a lazy fuck.**


End file.
